The Sweetest Revenge
by theMFDgirl
Summary: Traduction. Désespérée par un Draco peu disposé à se marier, Pansy met au point un plan pour attirer son attention, mais tout ne va pas se passer comme prévu. Pansy/Percy.
1. Chapitre 1

_**NdT : **Bonjour à tous ! Il y a quelques semaines, j'ai découvert une fanfic en anglais qui m'a beaucoup plu. Et devinez quoi ? Quand j'ai demandé à son auteur, _**Coconut Girl**, _l'autorisation de la traduire, eh bien, elle a accepté ! J'espère donc que cette fic vous plaira autant qu'à moi et que la traduction vous conviendra. Bonne lecture !_

_The Sweetest Revenge _

**La plus douce des revanches**

Chapitre 1 – **Profond regret**

Comment avait-il pu se laisser entraîner dans ce merdier ? Il y avait trois mois, il était heureux. Enfin, satisfait du moins. Il avait son boulot. Il était concentré. Il savait ce qu'il voulait être et ce qu'il voulait faire.

Alors qu'il s'asseyait à son bureau, feignant d'être absorbé par son travail, Niles Benton s'assis face à lui, parcourant la dernière édition de _La Gazette_ et marmonnant sur une ânerie absolue dans la rubrique société. N'y avait-il rien de plus productif que cet homme était capable de faire de son temps ?

Plutôt que de pester contre l'abruti envers l'expansion d'un tel torchon, Percy ignora l'homme et laissa son esprit revenir à cette première rencontre. Retourner au jour où _elle_ était une première fois entrée dans son bureau et avait fait sa proposition ridicule.

_En entendant la porte s'ouvrir, Percy leva brièvement les yeux et nota une fine silhouette féminine marchant vers son bureau. Se préoccupant fort peu de l'interruption, son regard retomba rapidement sur les documents sous ses mains._

_"Je n'ai pas le temps pour ça," rumina-t-il. "Juste une autre putain de réclamation contre le projet Manford. J'espère que Phyllis apprendra à contenir seule ces gens au lieu de m'envoyer tous les tarés qui passent."_

_Tout à coup, le bruit distinctif d'une femme s'éclaircissant délicatement la gorge le coupa dans ses divagations intérieures. Déterminé à ignorer la femme, Percy garda les yeux résolument fixés sur le parchemin. Après un silence assez long, la jeune femme eut l'audace de s'éclaircir de nouveau la gorge, plus fort et plus agressivement._

_Agacé de son reful total de saisir l'allusion, Percy leva son regard sur son visage, avec l'intention de lui décocher un regard sévère. Ce que ses yeux contemplèrent le surprit totalement. Car devant lui se tenait une des plus belles femmes qu'il ait jamais vu de sa vie, l'observant intensément._

_Elle avait de longs cheveux, noirs et brillants; une peau claire d'albâtre, presque scintillante; des yeux sombres et perçants; et des lèvres rouges tout à fait sublimes, angéliques. Percy se sentit rapidement envahi par la chaleur sous l'examen auquel il était soumis et sut instinctivement que le rougissement des Weasley était actuellement en cours, montant le long de sa gorge et annonçant l'invasion de son visage._

_Nerveusement, il détourna son regard du sien et le baissa jusqu'à le reposer sur les documents devant lui._

_"Puis-je vous aider ?" murmura-t-il, tentant de paraître occupé._

_"Êtes-vous Mr Percy Weasley ?"_

_Le dégoût total dans sa voix alors qu'elle crachait son nom de famille lui fit comprendre qu'elle devait être une sang-pur. En soi, cela signifiait une grande antipathie, si ce n'était de l'aversion, envers son nom de famille. Avoir conscience de son évidente hostilité l'aida à passer outre ses attributs les plus attractifs et à lui offrir le même niveau de mépris._

_Cela avait pris du temps, mais Percy était enfin parvenu à saisir qu'il n'échapperait jamais au nom de Weasley, ni ne modifierait l'opinion que les snobs s'en faisaient. Mieux valait accepter ce et qui il était et pousuivre son chemin._

_"Oui," fit-il d'une voix plate et froide._

_Elle eut un reniflement tout en levant un peu plus son nez en l'air. "Puis-je m'asseoir ?"_

_"Non, vous ne pouvez pas," dit-il sans faire de détours. Après un moment interminable, durant lequel elle le fixa avec des yeux agrandis par le choc, il reprit enfin._

_"Je suis un homme occupé. Comme vous pouvez le voir, j'ai pas mal de travail. Dites-moi la raison de votre présence, s'il vous plaît, que je vous aide au plus vite, et vous pourrez passer votre chemin."_

_Cela prit quelques instants à Pansy de répondre devant une telle grossièreté. Elle avait entendu dire qu'il était con, mais elle ne s'était pas attendue à ce qu'il soit si... piquant._

_"Bien," lâcha-t-elle en serrant les dents, mais elle décida de s'asseoir, en une rébellion flagrante vis-à-vis de sa réponse précédante._

_Percy eut l'envie intense d'hurler sur cette idiote, mais se retint pour garder le contrôle dans ce qui avait selon toute évidence tourné en un rapport de force._

_"Eh bien ? Je n'ai pas toute la journée," dit-il d'un ton mordant._

_"Je ne pense pas que vous sachiez qui je suis, Mr Weasley," jeta-t-elle avec arrogance, "ce qui est bien dommage pour vous, car mon nom est Pansy Parkinson. Vous ne me reconnaîtrez peut-être pas, mais je suis sûre que vous connaissez mon nom de famille."_

_C'était le cas. Ils étaient l'une des familles les plus riches et puissantes du monde sorcier. Il tenta de garder un visage impassible à l'annonce de son nom, cependant, histoire de ne pas lui laisser prendre le dessus._

_Il renifla. "Je sais qui vous êtes Miss Parkinson, mais je suis un fonctionnaire du ministère. De ce fait, la situation familiale m'importe vraiment peu," mentit-il habilement. "Et comme je vous l'ai déjà dit il y a quelques instants, je suis en effet assez occupé. Ainsi j'aimerais beaucoup que vous en veniez à la raison de votre visite."_

_Elle le regarda avec méfiance avant d'hocher brièvement la tête._

_"Les mariages arrangés sont assez communs dans ma classe sociale. Êtes-vous informé du fait que je suis fiancée à Draco Malfoy ?"_

_Percy cligna plusieurs fois des yeux au tour étrange que prenait la conversation._

_"Non," parvint-il à dire, un peu déconcerté. "Pourtant, je ne parviens pas à comprendre ce que cela a à voir avec moi."_

_Pansy se tendit et remua avec nervosité dans son fauteuil. "Eh bien, Mr Malfoy a été assez réticent à l'idée de tenir son obligation contractuelle ces derniers temps."_

_Cette pensée dépassait l'imagination de Percy. Malfoy était-il si crétin qu'il ne pouvait pas voir l'incroyable chance qu'il avait juste devant lui ? Cette femme était absolument magnifique, et plus qu'aisée. La famille Malfoy avait reçu un grand coup après la bataille finale. Il avait été avéré et prouvé que Lucius Malfoy était un Mangemort, et il résidait actuellement à Azkaban. Il en résultait que Draco, malgré sa mauvaise gestion, devait gérer le linge sale issus des affaires familiales. Pourquoi évitait-il cette union ? Pouvait-elle être si insupportable ?_

_"Il n'est pas en mon pouvoir de forcer Mr Malfoy à honorer son engagement, Miss Parkinson. À moins que vos parents n'aient signé pour un genre d'arrangement spécifiant un délai, je crois que vous êtes à sa merci. Ce que je me demande, c'est si Mr Malfoy choisirait de ne pas saisir les avantages de cet arrangement ?"_

_Pansy baissa les yeux, réfléchissant à une réponse alors que ses mains se tordaient sur ses genoux. En temps normal, elle était capable d'un jeu d'actrice abouti pour obtenir ce qu'elle voulait. Mais ceci était vraiment pénible pour elle. Cela faisait appel à la question de sa séduction et de son apparence en tant que femme. Chose à laquelle elle n'était absolument pas accoutumée._

_"Il désire se... se livrer à une grande variété d'activités avant de s'engager. Mais j'ai à l'esprit qu'il ne le fera jamais."_

_"Alors pourquoi ne pas le libérer de son engagement ? Votre famille est selon toute évidence en position de supériorité dans les négociations."_

_"Je ne le veux pas." Elle fit la moue, montrant le premier signe de sa réelle nature._

_"Parce que... Parce que vous l'aimez ?" demanda Percy._

_"Il est mien. Il est mien depuis notre enfance. Il m'appartient."_

_Percy s'étonna de son attitude d'enfant gâté. "Et que proposez-vous que je fasse concernant cela ?" la défia-t-il._

_"Il veut se livrer à des activités... extraconjugales. C'est bien. Alors je veux faire de même... juste en apparence, bien sûr."_

_"Voulez-vous dire que vous voulez tenter d'attiser sa jalousie ?"_

_"Oui."_

_"Ne trouvez-vous pas cela... heu, je ne sais pas... quelque peu enfantin ?"_

_Ses yeux se plissèrent alors que l'insulte l'atteignait. "J'ai tout tenté, Mr Weasley. C'est mon dernier recours."_

_"Et au nom de Merlin, qu'est-ce que tout cela a à voir avec moi ?"_

_"J'aimerais que vous simuliez être un galant espérant attirer mon attention."_

_"JE VOUS DEMANDE PARDON ?" cria Percy, incapable de se retenir._

_"Il n'est pas nécessaire de crier, Mr Weasley."_

_"Je... je... Êtes-vous sérieuse ? C'est ridicule ! Pourquoi moi ? Je suis sûr qu'il y a un bon nombre d'hommes tout à fait plus appropriés que moi, et qui seraient extrêmement heureux de vous rendre ce... ce service."_

_"Je ne veux personne qui puisse s'attendre à la moindre relation avec moi à cause de cela. L'homme doit bien comprendre que tout ceci n'est, purement, qu'un marché commercial."_

_"Alors vous pensez que je ne recherais pas la moindre..." il secoua vaguement la main avant de finir : "faveur romantique."_

_"Exactement. Je sais que votre salaire au ministère est assez respectable, mais je suis prête à vous payer généreusement pour votre aide. Peut-être pourrais-je vous offrir le double de votre salaire annuel."_

_"Pardon ?" murmura-t-il, abasourdi par la somme._

_"Vous seriez compensé."_

_"Comme une sorte d'escort ?"_

_"Précisément."_

_Il devait sérieusement essayer de comprendre ce qu'elle offrait, et ce qu'elle voulait en échange._

_"Je ne pense pas que ce soit..."_

_"J'ai besoin de quelqu'un que Draco déteste tout à fait. Au début, j'avais l'intention de le demander à votre frère Ron, ou à Harry Potter. Tout le monde sait qu'ils le détestent, et vis versa. Mais vu que l'un d'eux est sur le point de se marier et que l'on peut dire que l'autre a d'autres intérêts, je n'ai pas trouvé qu'ils seraient partiaux dans le plan. Et j'apprécie peu l'idée de recevoir un maléfice de Granger pour avoir tenté d'emprunter son fiancé. Il m'est alors apparu qu'il y avait une grande animosité entre les Weasley et les Malfoy, donc j'ai décidé que quelqu'un de votre clan conviendrait tout à fait à mes besoins. Charlie est assez beau, mais son obsession pour les dragons est à la limite du malsain ; j'ai participé à ce qui se rapproche d'une guerre avec les jumeaux depuis nos jours d'école ; et le plus âgé... William je crois... est marié depuis des années. Il ne reste que vous."_

_"Eh bien, merci de m'avoir seulement considéré," rétorqua sèchement Percy avant de retourner à son travail._

_"En fait, en y repensant, j'ai réalisé que vous étiez de loin le meilleur choix, par-dessus tous vos frères, et même Potter."_

_Ses yeux se relevèrent rapidement et il la fixa, totalement estomaqué. Que pouvait-il bien avoir de plus que Harry Potter ?_

_"Moi ?" couina-t-il, et il se crispa aussitôt du fait d'une telle voix._

_"Vous êtes le seul homme travaillant au ministère, à un poste pouvant rendre la vie de Draco infernale. Vous accordez les permissions pour les échanges commerciaux, n'est-ce pas ? Vous avez le contrôle sur le succès ou l'échec de ses demandes et affaires."_

_"La maline, la coquine a fait ses recherches," songea-t-il._

_"C'est vrai," répondit-il prudemment._

_"Draco exécre complètement quiconque ayant le moindre pouvoir sur lui. Si j'étais liée à vous romantiquement, ce serait la gifle ultime. Vous seriez non seulement vu comme ayant autorité sur ses affaires, mais également jouant avec son bien matrimonial."_

_"Et quel avantage pour moi ?"_

_"Eh bien," Pansy devenait de plus en plus incertaine, "comme je l'ai déjà dit, il y a le salaire conséquent. Cela peut aussi être considéré comme une élévation de votre situation sociale s'il devient de notoriété publique que je vous considère comme étant de bonne compagnie. N'oublions pas non plus combien cela peut aider la moindre des négociations futures que vous aurez avec Mr Malfoy en terme de pouvoir et de contrôle."_

_Percy la fixa pendant une longue minute, calculant et analysant le pour et le contre d'un tel scénario. C'était tentant... Très tentant._

_"De quel niveau de romantisme parlons-nous, Miss Parkinson ?"_

_Elle l'honora de son premier sourire, et il sentit un battement nerveux retentit contre son torse. Il refoula cette sensation, et tenta de se concentrer sur la proposition._

_"Quelques démonstrations d'affection au cours d'occasions publiques, et que cela soit vu comme sincère et convenable."_

Pourquoi avait-il dit "oui" ? Pourquoi avait-il accepté ? Ah oui. Ce n'était pas sans raison pour lui, tout comme pour elle.


	2. Chapitre 2

_**NdT : **Bonjour ! Me revoici pour le deuxième chapitre de _The Sweetest Revenge_, qui est, je le rappelle, à la base une fic en anglais écrite par _**Coconut Girl**, _qui m'a permis de traduire. Merci pour les messages que j'ai reçu, vous êtes encourageants et il semble que ça vous plait, tant mieux ! Je profite de ce moment pour préciser que _Coconut Girl _comprend le français, donc peut lire vos messages. A bientôt !_

Chapitre 2 : **Ce que veulent les femmes**

"De quel niveau de romantisme parlons-nous, Mademoiselle Parkinson ?" demanda-t-il avec prudence.

Elle fit tout son possible pour retenir le rictus suffisant qui menaçait d'étirer ses lèvres et lui offrit plutôt le sourire le plus doux dont elle était capable. Il n'était pas grave qu'elle le piège juste un peu. Cela garantirait qu'il jouerait ce jeu avec ses règles à elle.

"Quelques démonstrations d'affection en public, et que cela soit vu comme sincère et convenable."

Il eut un léger soupir devant le vague de sa réponse. "Peut-être n'étais-je pas assez clair. A quel point devons-nous paraître engagés ? Devrais-je vous embrasser, ou simplement tenir votre main tout en parlant ?"

Si elle était venue d'un autre homme, Pansy aurait pris cette question comme une tentative de flirt. Mais les manières froides, efficaces de cet homme, et le dégoût total dans sa voix ne laissait pas de doute quant à son désintéressement. Elle pouvait difficilement le comprendre, mais il ne semblait pas le moins du monde attiré par elle. Elle avait cru saisir sur son visage un air appréciateur quand il l'avait regardée pour la première fois, mais peut-être l'avait-elle juste surpris. Elle aurait dû être soulagée d'une telle progression. Cela signifiait qu'il n'y aurait pas de complications ou de bordel inutile. Elle aurait dû en être satisfaite, mais elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de se rappeler un autre homme apathique envers elle.

"Vous devrez m'embrasser, monsieur Weasley, et également tenir ma main. Une étreinte ou deux pourraient aussi être nécessaires," gronda-t-elle avec sarcasme.

Percy acquiesça simplement, puis allongea son bras pour se masser doucement la nuque. Il reposa son bras sur le bureau et joignit ses mains, mêlant ses doigts si fort que ses phalanges commencèrent à blanchir.

"Combien de temps ai-je pour étudier votre proposition ?" demanda-t-il prudemment, réfléchissant à toute vitesse sur la situation.

"J'ai besoin de votre réponse dans l'après-midi." Elle modulait sa voix comme une femme d'affaires, le rejoignant sur la façon de s'exprimer. "Je suis invitée à un dîner chez Millicent Bulstrode ce soir, et j'aimerais beaucoup révéler notre attachement devant mes amis. Ce serait un moment des plus opportuns."

"Et qui exactement y aura-t-il ?" interrogea-t-il, incertain.

"Ceux qui sont invités ne vous concernent pas. Vous ne serez là que pour être avec moi et montrer à quel point vous m'adorez."

La mâchoire de Percy se contracta fortement sous l'effort que lui demandait de contrôler sa réaction dûe au ton condescendant de la petite conne.

"Je n'ai pas besoin que vous rappeliez mes motivations, Mademoiselle Parkinson," gronda-t-il. "Je pense que ce devrait être pour le moins évident que je ne serais là que pour vous. Pour aucune autre raison je ne pourrais être vu en compagnie de ceux qui partagent votre rang social."

"Insinuez-vous que mes amis ne sont pas assez biens pour vous ?" pesta-t-elle, clairement offensée.

"Non, plutôt l'inverse," rétorqua-t-il avec véhémence. "Ils ont rendu assez compréhensible le fait que je n'étais pas assez bien pour eux."

Impassible, il lui lança un regard noir, une rancune violente étincellant dans ses yeux bleus. Pour la première fois, Pansy ressentit le goût répugnant de sa cruauté passée s'emparer d'elle.

Après un court silence, Percy souffla avec force par le nez et baissa de nouveau les yeux sur son travail avant de poursuivre : "Maintenant, si vous voulez bien m'excuser Mademoiselle Parkinson, j'ai pas mal de travail à finir si je dois vous accompagner pour le dîner ce soir."

Les yeux de Pansy s'agrandirent, et elle le regarda, perplexe. N'était-il pas à l'instant en colère contre elle ?

Trouvant enfin sa voix, elle commença à bredouiller : "Oh, merci monsieur Weasley. Merci beaucoup... je... je promets que vous serez..."

"Mademoiselle Parkinson... Pansy..." Il parvint à interrompre son babillage. "Je crois qu'il serait mieux de voir cette soirée comme un essai. Si ça se passe bien, alors peut-être que je pourrais envisager votre proposition. Quoi qu'il en soit, si l'un de nous n'est pas satisfait du tour pris par la soirée..."

Pansy se leva rapidement, le coupant séchement. "Balivernes. Ce sera parfait."

Il la dévisagea un moment avant d'hocher brièvement la tête, et retourna à son travail, bouillonnant intérieurement de colère du fait de sa tendance à prendre les choses à la légère.

Alors qu'elle le fixait, attendant, Pansy commença à fulminer. _"Est-ce que ce homme ignore ce que signifie être un gentleman ?"_

Sentant son regard vriller le haut de son crâne, un frisson d'agacement descendit le long du dos de Percy, et il leva les yeux sur elle d'un air contrarié. "Quoi encore ?"

"N'allez-vous pas me raccompagner ?"

"Vous plaisantez," fit-il, bouche bée.

Elle croisa simplement les bras sur sa poitrine, et haussa un sourcil désapprobateur pour toute réponse. Il se leva en soufflant, et marcha à grands pas vers la porte. L'ouvrant d'un large geste, Percy se tint droit, avec froideur, et lui lança un regard mauvais, comme pour hâter son départ.

Pendant un instant, elle l'observa lui tenir la porte, et fut saisie par l'image qu'il renvoyait. Elle n'avait jusque là pas réalisé à quel point il était grand. Il aurait peut-être même pu être considéré comme beau s'il n'avait pas eut cette choquante couleur de cheveux.

Elle s'avança vers la porte, mais alors qu'elle le dépassait, une idée s'empara de son esprit. Se tournant vivement vers lui, elle s'approcha assez près et plaça sa main sur son torse.

S'appuyant, elle pressa sa joue contre la sienne et lui souffla "Vous êtes averti, monsieur Weasley. Je vous embrasserai à plusieurs reprises ce soir."

Elle se recula légèrement, et déposa l'ombre d'un baiser sur le coin de sa bouche.

Totalement abasourdi, Percy eut une légère exclamation, rougit profondément, et baissa les yeux pour éviter son regard.

Tout en partant, Pansy parvint presque à dissimuler le sourire de contentement qui étirait ses lèvres. Elle le pouvait toujours. Elle pouvait toujours faire rougir un homme. Elle savait que ce besoin était pour stimuler son égo, récemment mis à rude épreuve.

Percy referma rapidement la porte derrière elle. Une fois seul, il leva la main et fit courir ses doigts le long de sa bouche et de sa joue. Il pouvait presque sentir la chaleur de son baiser sur le bout de ses lèvres.

Pansy, ressassant encore et encore, s'assit sur le canapé dans le bureau. Jambes croisées ; son pied droit planant à quelques centimètres du sol et le remuant à rythme silencieux, menaçant. À côté d'elle, elle pouvait sentir le regard nerveux de Millie, mais cela ne changeait rien à son état d'esprit.

Où était-il ? Il était dix-neuf heures quinze a présent, tous les autres étaient arrivés, et la soirée avait déjà bien avancé, on en était à l'apéritif. Il était en retard. Non, il était plus qu'en retard. Il lui posait un lapin. Cet abus de sa part la ridiculait totalement. Heureusement, personne n'était encore informé de son dernier galant supposé, mais elle pouvait sentir les regards insistants cruellement posés sur elle, surtout celui de Draco.

Tout à coup, un fort son de cloche signala une nouvelle arrivée. Pansy sauta aussitôt sur ses pieds, comme une écolière excitée, attirant l'attention de toute la pièce.

"Tu vas bien, ma chère ?" demanda calmement Millie tout en se levant, inquiètée du comportement étrange et écervelée de son amie.

"Oui, oui... Merveilleusement. Ce doit être lui."

"Lui ?"

"Mon invité spécial. Tu te souviens que je t'ai demandé si je pouvais amener quelqu'un ?"

"Ah, oui." Millicent lui lança un sourire entendu, et lui fit un clin d'oeil amusé. "Peut-être qu'en tant qu'hôtesse je devrais aller saluer personnellement l'homme mystérieux."

"Millie !" geignit Pansy.

"Eh bien, vu que tu ne me dis pas de qui il s'agit, je veux jeter un oeil sur le mec qui te fait bondir comme un lièvre."

Après quoi, l'incroyable femme se partit, et Pansy ne put que se traîner derrière elle.

Percy se tint sur les marchez sombre, fixant la demeure Bulstrode aux portes noires massives, le son clair de la cloche résonnant encore dans ses oreilles. Il ne se souvenait pas avoir jamais été aussi anxieux avant une soirée. Il tenta de se convaincre qu'il pouvait être à bout de nerfs pour tout un tas de raisons.

Déjà, aller dîner chez les Bulstrode était certainement considéré comme étant un terrifiant honneur par beaucoup. Il y avait également le fait qu'il n'avait pas la moindre idée de qui il allait voir ce soir. Selon toute vraissemblance, il allait être le seul Gryffindor présent dans l'antre Slytherin durant une bonne partie de la soirée.

En vérité, il savait très bien pourquoi son coeur battait actuellement la chamade. Après avoir goûté à la légèreté de ses lèvres contre le coin de sa bouche ce matin, la perspective d'être pleinement embrasssé par Mademoiselle Parkinson lui donnait des frissons. Mais c'était une réalité qu'il n'était pas encore prêt à émettre à haute voix.

Sans signe annonceur, la lourde porte s'ouvrit pour révéler un serviteur à l'enthousiasme plus que modéré. "Puis-je vous aider ?"

"Je suis là pour le dîner ?" lâcha Percy, d'un ton plus interrogateur que quoi que ce soit d'autre.

L'homme le détailla des pieds à la tête avant de répondre "Oui, bien sûr."

"Qui est à la porte, Lyle ?" Intervint une voix féminine.

"Je suppose qu'il s'agit d'un monsieur Weasley, madame."

La porte s'ouvrit en grand, révélant une Millicent Bulstrode tout aussi peu enthousiasmée.

"Monsieur Percy Weasley," railla-t-elle avec un dégoût amusé."Et que me vaut ce plaisir ? Je ne crois pas avoir le moindre ennui avec le ministère."

"Il m'a appris, madame, être là pour le dîner," remarqua le serviteur avec prétention.

"Vraiment ? Je crois que vous vous trompez de maison, Weasley. Le chemin de Traverse est de ce côté," dit-elle avec arrogance, d'une voix traînante, tout en faisant un geste vers la droite.

Percy commençait lentement mais sûrement à rougir sous les mots insultants jetés devant lui. Cette soirée était une très mauvaise idée.

"Je crains que non", répondit-il calmement, et il lui offrit une bouteille de vin, qu'il tenait de la main droite.

Brusquement, elle saisit le cadeau et lut le label.

"DeNeuve, année 1934. Eh bien, monsieur Weasley," prononça-t-elle doucement, agréablement surprise par l'incroyable valeur de ce qu'il offrait. "Je ne mettrai certainement pas un gentleman portant un tel cadeau à la porte. Et qu'est-ce qui vous amène ?" Avec grâce, Millicent fit un pas sur le côté, l'invitant à entrer.

En un éclair, son ton et ses manières avaient tant changés de ce qu'ils étaient à son arrivée que Percy la reconnue à peine.

"Eh bien, je suis là pour..." commença Percy tout en entrant, quand une tornade se rua sur lui.

"Percy ! Chéri !" cria Pansy.

Très vite, des bras minces encerclèrent son cou avant que des lèvres, douces et pleines, ne s'emparent de sa bouche en un baiser brûlant. Ses mains se posèrent instinctivement sur sa taille.

Percy se retrouva totalement pris dans un baiser assez langoureux. Il savait que s'il ne se reculait pas bientôt, le brouillard menaçant son cerveau le recouvrerait tout à fait. C'est alors que Pansy fit l'impensable. Elle ouvrit la bouche et approfondit le baiser, et par cela, Percy fut perdu.

De son côté, Millicent les fixait, stupéfaite. Devant elle, sa meilleure amie roulait un patin avec enthousiasme à un Weasley plutôt captivé. Les deux ne semblaient pas seulement heureux d'être dans les bras l'un de l'autre, mais aussi voluptueusement ignorant du spectacle auquel ils se livraient. La vision était au-delà du réel.


	3. Chapitre 3

_**NdT : **Bonjour ! Je souhaite à tous de très bonnes fêtes de fin d'année, en espérant qu'elles se passent au mieux pour chacun. Je rappelle que cette histoire est celle de _Coconut Girl, _qui m'a gentiment autorisée à traduire. A bientôt !_

Chapitre 3 : **Débutons le jeu**

De son côté, Millicent les fixait, stupéfaite. Devant elle, sa meilleure amie roulait un patin avec enthousiasme à un Weasley plutôt captivé. Les deux ne semblaient pas seulement heureux d'être dans les bras l'un de l'autre, mais aussi voluptueusement ignorants du spectacle auquel ils se livraient. La vision était au-delà du réel.

Tout à coup, Pansy approfondit le baiser, et Percy laissa échapper en réponse quelque chose entre le gémissement et le soupire. Les deux se rapprochèrent plus encore, effaçant le maigre espace qu'il y avait entre eux. À la plus grande horreur de la jeune hôtesse, ils semblaient être pris dans une longue et belle étreinte.

Reprenant ses esprits, Millicent repoussa fermement sa politesse et aboya un "Excusez-moi !"

Les deux responsables s'écartèrent brusquement, décontenancés et surpris. Percy, à bout de souffle, baissa les yeux au sol, alors que Pansy essuyait sa bouche d'un revers de manche pour en ôter la salive. Elle lança un regard d'excuse à sa meilleure amie, un léger sourire en coin tendant ses lèvres gonflées.

"Vraiment ! Tenez-vous un peu. Ceci est mon entrée, et non pas un boudoir," railla Millicent.

"Vraiment désolée, Millie. C'est juste que je n'avais pas vu mon Percy depuis si longtemps !" roucoula Pansy en s'approchant de lui. "Il travaille tellement et lors d'horaires démeusurées, c'en était à se demander si j'allais seulement le voir. Quand ç'a été le cas, je n'ai vraiment pas pu me retenir."

Alors qu'elle parlait, Pansy avait enroulé son bras droit autour de la taille de Percy, et commença à jouer avec coquetterie avec les boutons de sa cape. Elle alla même jusqu'à caresser sa joue d'un doigt tout en le regardant avec amour.

Sous un tel geste joueur et tant de mièvrerie, Percy devenait de plus en plus mal à l'aise. Aucune femme, pas même celles avec lesquelles il avait été intimement lié, ne l'avait touché avec tant d'affection. C'était incroyablement gênant. Il n'avait pas pensé que ce serait cela qu'elle voulait dire par "romantiquement liés". Il allait sérieusement devoir réévaluer son taux de participation dans ses plans.

Millicent leur jeta un coup d'oeil d'un air mécontent, avant de finalement laisser tomber.

"Bien, du moins monsieur Weasley est-il assez bien éduqué pour avoir porté un présent."

"Vraiment ?" Pansy interrompit sa caresse pour observer son amie. Puis elle demanda avec prudence : "Et qu'a apporté mon chéri ?"

"Une bouteille millésimée de DeNeuve," renseigna Millicent, toujours un peu surprise par le cadeau, surtout venant de la part d'un Weasley. "Lyle, pouvez-vous la porter à la cuisine et le faire décanter ? Il sera servi au cours du dîner."

Le serviteur obéit scupuleusement, non sans avoir lancé un regard noir aux trois autres.

Très étonnée, Pansy retourna son regard vers Percy. Inutile de s'interroger sur la raison de son retard. Il était évident qu'il avait fait l'effort de ne pas venir les mains vides. Elle devrait se rappeler de le récompenser grassement pour son geste.

"Bien, c'est comme ça qu'est mon Percy. Toujours prévenant et gentleman," plaisanta-t-elle en lui serrant amoureusement la taille.

"Oui, je n'en doute pas," marmonna Millicent tout en roulant des yeux devant la douce mièvrerie de son amie. Pansy était toujours trop accro quand elle était amoureuse. Peut-être Weasley se moquait-il de son trop-plein d'affection.

"Pansy, chérie, je dois vraiment revenir vers les autres invités. Si vous deux pouvez vous tenir, vous serez plus que bienvenus pour prendre place à ma table."

Alors qu'elle quittait la vaste entrée, Percy et Pansy la regardèrent partir jusqu'à ce que sa silhouette ait disparue.

Sans ménagement, Pansy laissa retomber ses mains d'autour de lui sans mimer plus longtemps de sentiment, et s'écarta brusquement.

"Bien joué monsieur Weasley. Le vin est un très bon geste. Ajoutez-en le coût lors de votre paiment."

"L'ajouter ?" sétonna-t-il.

"Oui," répondit-elle d'une voix traînante. "Je souhaite avoir un compte-rendu de vos dépense de façon à pouvoir vous rembourser."

"Très bien. D'accord." Cela rappela instantanément à Percy le fait qu'ils étaient clairement dans une relation d'affaire. Il secoua légèrement la tête pour se ressaisir tout à fait avant de poursuivre : "Tant que nous y sommes, Mademoiselle Parkinson, je souhaiterais que vous m'avertissiez lorsque vous serez si... exubérante dans les démonstrations d'affection. Non pas que cela m'affecte..." Il renifla froidement et continua : "mais de telles scènes peuvent être un peu surprenantes sans avertissement préalable."

"Je vous ai averti. Je me souviens parfaitement avoir dit..."

"Ce n'est pas ce que je voulais dire, Mademoiselle Parkinson. Si je dois jouer correctement l'amant ardent, je dois savoir exactement ce que vous voulez faire, à quel moment, et la longueur de chaque baiser. C'est trop tard pour ce soir, mais si nous sommes d'accord pour poursuivre, je crois que se rencontrer et parler stratégie avant chaque évènement sera nécessaire."

Pansy fut impressionné par cet homme. Sa nature calculatrice et refléchie rivalisait avec la sienne. Elle avait vraiment bien choisi.

"Cela semble être une très bonne idée, monsieur Weasley. Serez-vous toutefois capable de me suivre ce soir ? Nous devons paraître assez attaché l'un à l'autre."

Une vague d'anxiété le submergea presque à la perspective d'être de nouveau touché si intimement par elle. Il était vraiment déconcertant que cette femme puisse provoquer une telle réaction chez lui – à savoir un esprit tout à fait vidé – par un simple baiser.

"Oui, mais si nous pouvions nous abstenir de démonstrations d'affection publiques inutiles, ce serait bien," demanda-t-il froidement.

Pansy se sentit profondément blessée de ce rejet. L'embrasser n'avait pas été trop déplaisant. En sa faveur, il avait des lèvres pleines et il savait certainement s'en servir, sans parler de sa langue. En fait, elle n'avait pas prévu de l'embrasser si longtemps ni si langoureusement, mais cela avait bien servi sa cause. Millie semblait plutôt convaincue de leur relation du fait de leur performance.

Mais pourquoi était-il si répugné à l'idée de l'embrasser ? Etait-elle à ce point repoussante qu'il ne pouvait supporter de la toucher alors même qu'il était payé pour ?

Repoussant la douleur, elle eut un sourire méprisant et lui adressa un regard glacial. "Malheureusement, monsieur Weasley, aussi répugnante cette activité soit-elle, il y a toujours une personne que j'aimerais beaucoup voir assister à l'ardeur de notre attachement supposé."

Percy se raidit sous sa cruauté délibérée, et profita du fait de devoir enlever sa cape pour se détourner. En vérité, il voulait retenir sa réponse à son dégoût manifeste. Il savait qu'il n'était pas le plus beau des gars, mais elle n'avait pas à être si insistante quant à ça. Nerveux, ses doigts furent malhabiles à se déboutonner.

Étonnée de la culpabilité qui s'emparait d'elle, Pansy s'avança machinalement vers lui, leva les bras, posa ses mains sur ses épaules. Il se raidit tout à fait, mais ne bougea pas. Son but initial était de l'aider à ôter sa cape, mais ses mains glissèrent le long de ses bras, venant se poser sur ses biceps.

Malgré la discorde entre eux, ce geste doux, presque caressant, calma étrangement Percy plutôt que d'augmenter sa tension. Pansy n'était pas non plus insensible à l'énergie apaisante que ce contact physique semblait apporter. C'était quelque peu perturbant qu'un tel geste avec un homme qu'elle connaissait à peine puisse la rasséréner à ce point.

Secouant légèrement la tête, elle fit glisser la cape de ses épaules et s'avança vers la penderie.

"Etes-vous prêt ?" marmonna-t-elle distraitement en revenant à lui.

Chassant son hébétude, Percy lui offrit son bras. "Oui... oui, bien sûr."

Alors qu'ils entraient dans le bureau, Pansy se prépara à la réaction qu'elle savait survenir. Elle regarda brièvement l'homme à son côté et fut étonnée. Ou il était incroyablement courageux, ou il était incroyablement stupide pour s'être mis dans une telle position. Elle conclut qu'il s'agissait probablement d'un peu des deux.

Ils se tinrent sur le pas de la porte du bureau pendant un instant, mais l'effet fut là. Un silence mortel tomba sur la pièce alors que les autres invités prenaient conscience de leur présence.

Percy ne s'était encore jamais sentit aussi importun ou pas à sa place de toute sa vie, et de l'époque post-Poudlard, ce qui était assez parlant. Il avait déjà été haï auparavant, mais jamais avec tant de férocité.

Tout à coup, Pansy commença à glisser sa main hors du creux de son bras, et une panique brusque et totale s'emprit de lui. Oui, elle était une princesse superficielle, mais elle était également son unique ligne défensive contre la malveillance des sang-purs présents. L'anxiété à l'idée de la toucher n'était rien comparée à la peur parlysante d'avoir perdu cette connexion.

Il tenta de serrer son bras contre son côté, en une tentative de la retenir, mais sa main glissait déjà le long de son avant-bras. Rapidement, il sentit sa petite main se faufiler dans la sienne, ses doigts minces se mêlant aux siens en une prise solide, en un motif complexe. Alors que le soulagement le parcourait, il déglutit et se laissa aller à relâcher le souffle qu'il retenait.

D'une douce poussée, elle le conduisit dans un coin de la pièce, où ils n'attireraient pas l'attention de tout le monde. Autant elle aimait être admirée et observée, autant ce type d'attention la rendait nerveuse.

"Voulez-vous boire quelque chose ? Un whisky Pur-Feu peut-être ?" demanda-t-elle à voix basse.

"Non, merci."

"Vous en êtes sûr ?"

"Je ne bois pas."

"Vous ne buvez pas ? Rien du tout ?" interrogea-t-elle, une incrédulité audible dans son ton.

"Je bois au mieux un peu de vin lors des dîners, mais de manière générale, je n'y tiens pas. Je trouve que cela embue mon jugement."

"Eh bien, que pensez-vous d'un peu d'eau alors ? Je crois que j'ai bien besoin d'un verre là."

Elle entreprit de s'éloigner, mais sa progression fut interrompue car il n'avait pas relâché sa main.

Elle le regarda avec curiosité, et arqua un sourcil interrogateur. "Monsieur Weasley, je vais avoir besoin de ma main si je vais nous chercher de quoi boire."

Il l'attira à lui, malgré son peu d'enthousiasme, et marmonna : "Pourriez-vous rester jusqu'à..."

Comme il ne poursuivait pas, elle répéta : "Jusqu'à ?"

"Hum... jusqu'à ce que je sois un peu plus à l'aise dans cet environnement ?" souffla-t-il, un peu honteux de sa demande.

Le manque d'assurance dans sa voix fit s'élever un sentiment vraiment très étrange en elle.


	4. Chapitre 4

_**NdT : **Bonjour et bonne année ! Je poste ce nouveau chapitre assez rapidement, parce que j'ai pris pas mal d'avance sur la traduction, mais aussi car il s'agit d'un chapitre plutôt court. Je rappelle que l'histoire n'est pas de moi, mais de _Coconut Girl. _En espérant que vous l'apprécierez !_

Chapitre 4 : **Rusées Belettes et Fouines Bondissantes**

Il l'attira à lui, malgré son peu d'enthousiasme, et marmonna : "Pourriez-vous rester jusqu'à..."

Comme il ne poursuivait pas, elle répéta : "Jusqu'à ?"

"Hum... jusqu'à ce que je sois un peu plus à l'aise dans cet environnement ?" souffla-t-il, un peu honteux de sa demande.

Le manque d'assurance dans sa voix fit s'élever un sentiment vraiment très étrange en elle. C'était comme si elle voulait saisir sa main dans les siennes, et l'apaiser en repoussant la peur et l'anxiété qui jouaient avec tant d'évidence sur son visage.

Extrêmement effrayée de cette émotion perturbante s'élevant en elle, Pansy retira sèchement sa main, et siffla : "Tenez-vous, Weasley. J'allais seulement vous chercher un verre d'eau. Êtes-vous à ce point incapable de rester là deux minutes que vous ayiez besoin que je vous tienne la main ?"

Elle n'avait pas voulu que sa réponse soit si mordante, mais le désire irrésistible de le protéger et le calmer l'avaient vraiment choquée.

Malheureusement, ses mots eurent l'effet inverse sur Percy. Il se redressa froidement de toute la hauteur de son mètre quatre-vingt dix et lui jeta un regard méprisant.

"Je n'ai pas le moindre problème à être seul, Mademoiselle Parkinson. En fait, la solitude ma demeure me semble être en cet instant des plus attirante. A un point tel que je pourrais bien... écourter... cette soirée," fit-il entre ses dents, en un grondement étouffé.

Tentant d'éviter une situation potentiellement désastreuse, Pansy fit un pas en avant, et enroula ses bras autour de sa taille.

Elle lui sourit d'un air agréable, séducteur, et souffla son avertissement avec une chaleur trompeuse : "Vous n'oseriez pas."

Il en fut bouche bée. Elle essayait de le manipuler, et il n'était pas prêt à le supporter. Sa mâchoire se contracta avec force et il serra les poings.

"Ne me testez pas, Mademoiselle Parkinson," grinça-t-il durement.

Avançant légèrement sa lèvre inférieure, elle lui fit la moue. "Et ne me menacez pas, monsieur Weasley. Vous possédez peut-être un quelconque pouvoir au sein du ministère, mais je ne suis moi-même pas sans influence. Si vous accordez autant d'importance à votre travail, cela vous serait profitable de réfléchir avant d'agir. Maintenant, mettez vos bras autour de moi, et tentez au moins de paraître épris. Visiblement, nous avons un public et il me plairait beaucoup de saisir l'avantage de cette opportunité."

Percy la considéra avec ahurissement et incrédulité. Dans quoi s'était-il fourré ? Cette femme savait être une vraie terreur.

Voyant qu'il n'avait pas vraiment le choix, il plaça précautionneusement ses bras autour d'elle, et parcouru la pièce du regard. Ils étaient le réceptacle de nombre de regards furtifs venant des autres invités, mais ce fut le regard résolu d'un homme en particulier qui attira son attention.

L'autre homme avait été à la fois incapable et peu disposé à détourner d'eux son attention, et avait décidé, plutôt que de les lorgner, d'observer calmement leur jeu affectif. Un rictus se dessina immédiatement sur les lèvres de Percy à l'idée d'emmerder Malfoy.

L'ennivrante satisfaction que cela lui procura prit rapidement le dessus sur ses appréhensions, lui octroyant plutôt le besoin de le pousser plus loin encore, pour obtenir une réaction.

Sa colère oubliée, Percy baissa les yeux sur le visage plein d'espoir de Pansy, et ressentit l'appel si tentant du jeu. Ce serait un bon coup s'ils en jouaient maintenant.

Lui adressant un sourire, il chuchota : "Je crois que nous avons une attention complète, Mademoiselle Parkinson. Pensez-vous qu'il serait de bon ton que je vous embrasse ?"

Pour une raison quelconque, l'air taquin jouant sur ses traits, et la caresse qu'il fit sur son dos fit tambouriner le coeur de Pansy contre sa poitrine. Cet homme était-il donc d'accord pour l'aider ?

Elle lui sourit avec coquetterie. "Je crois, monsieur Weasley, que ce serait en effet de bon ton."

S'humectant les lèvres, il se pencha puis hésita : "Pendant combien de temps ?"

"Je ne sais pas, monsieur Weasley. Assez longtemps pour susciter une réaction chez lui, je suppose." Elle commençait à être contrariée par son agaçante manière de tout analyser.

Se reculant, Percy la regarda avec sérieux, puis demanda d'un ton clinique : "Et combien de temps pensez-vous que ce devrait durer ? Un simple baiser suffirait-il, ou pensez-vous qu'un long baiser est nécessaire ? Je veux dire, qu'est-ce qui ferait le plus d'effet selon vous ? Ne semblerait-il pas..."

"Par Merlin, Percy, faisons-le," souffla-t-elle, exaspérée.

"Oui. Désolé." Il rougit légèrement.

Alors qu'il se penchait sur elle, elle sentit ses mains dans le creux de son dos l'attirer plus près et une vague inattendue d'excitation parcourut sa poitrine. A l'instant où ils allaient se connecter, elle laissa ses paupières se fermer et elle sentit aussitôt des lèvres pleines se poser sur les sienne. La sensation fut étonnamment délicieuse, et trop courte à son goût. Bien vite, ces lèvres étaient parties, et elle eut un gémissement de protestation.

Quand elle fut forcée d'ouvrir les yeux, il se tenait à quelques centimètres d'elle. Il était assez près pour qu'elle ait aisément un autre baiser si elle le voulait, mais il semblait hésiter à prendre une décision.

Soudainement, une voix doucereuse interrompit leurs réflexions. "Vraiment Pansy, essais-tu de nous faire tous vomir ?"

Elle se retourna en vitesse entre les bras de Percy pour croiser un regard gris acier empli d'ironie.

Son coeur commença à battre à tout rompre dans sa poitrine alors que ses yeux détaillaient avidement ses traits délicats. Draco Malfoy était vraiment très bel homme si l'on oubliait le mépris qui étirait souvent ses lèvres, et il exacerbait actuellement sa séduction pour elle. Lorsqu'il la regardait comme ça, cela la faisait vibrer.

Elle dut se ressaisir pour ne pas sortir des bras de Percy et se lancer dans une merveilleuse séance de flirt avec Draco.

"Retiens-toi," se réprimanda-t-elle. "N'oublis pas ton but."

"Oh, je t'en prie, Draco. Tu es es si théâtral." Elle agita vaguement la main.

"Je m'excuse, mais il est vraiment surprenant de te voir en admiration devant une belette."

"Draco, tu es extrêmement impoli," ricana Pansy, tentant de dissimuler son rire.

"Quoi ? C'est vrai. A vrai dire, je suis sidéré que Millie t'ait laissée entrer en compagnie d'un rongeur."

"Et pourquoi pas ?" lâcha finalement Percy. "Elle n'a visiblement pas de problème avec les nuisibles, vu qu'elle a permi à une fouine de dîner à sa table."

Les yeux de Draco s'écarquillèrent avant de se plisser sous le coup porté.

"Eh bien au moins..." commença-t-il, avant d'être coupé.

"Le dîner est servi," intervint la voix de Lyle.

Après quoi Pansy se retourna, et enlaça Percy en une légère étreinte. Elle leva les yeux vers son visage, et vit son regard fixé sur Draco en un combat silencieux.

Jetant un coup d'oeil derrière son épaule avec une séduction aussi contenue que possible, Pansy vit la posture raide et glaciale de Draco; elle minauda : "Tu es toujours là, Draky ? Je pensais que le dîner avait été annoncé. Ça t'ennuirai de nous laisser un peu d'intimité ? J'aimerais vraiment profiter de quelques instants seule avec mon Percy si ça ne te dérange pas."

Choqué, Draco bafouilla un peu, puis retourna son regard vers Percy, qui le fixait triomphalement. Après un moment, le blond tourna les talons et quitta la pièce, indigné d'être rejeté.

Une fois que Draco fut hors de portée et que la pièce fut suffisament vide, Pansy se libéra des bras de Percy et se retourna joyeusement.

"Monsieur Weasley, c'était incroyable. Je suis vraiment... Je m'excuse pour son impolitesse, mais je ne pense pas que vous auriez pu mieux répondre."

Percy joignit ses mains avec force, et lutta pour réprimer le furieux rougissement montant le long de son cou sous la sincérité de l'éloge. "Hum... merci."

"C'était si bon. Vous avez vu sa tête lorsque vous l'avez appelé la fouine ? Pauvre Draco... Merveilleux, vraiment. Êtes-vous prêt à poursuivre la soirée lors du dîner ?"

"Mademoiselle Parkinson, et quant à..." commença-t-il, incertain.

"Quant à ?"

"Quand vous avez dit..."

Elle en vint à la conclusion qu'il faisait allusion à ce dont elle l'avait menacé plus tôt.

Ignorant son air renfrogné, elle s'accrocha brusquement à son bras et ils commencèrent à avancer vers le couloir. "Oh, monsieur Weasley, menaces inutiles et promesses vides de sens. Je ne ferai jamais quoi que soit pour interférer sur votre prosition au ministère," fit-elle d'un ton enjôleur tout en lui adressant un sourire plein de coquetterie.

Il lui jeta un regard méfiant. Il ne croyait pas une seconde à ses façons. L'humeur de cette femme tournait comme une girouette. Elle semblait plutôt capable de commettre les pires atrocités sans seulement cligner des yeux. Il pouvait l'imaginer sans problème laisser un bébé à une meute de loups, et les saluer avec insouciance.

"Allez à présent,", le réprimanda-t-elle tout le conduisant fermement hors de la salle. "Nous avons une autre entrée remarquée à faire. J'ose dire que je commence à aimer ça."


	5. Chapitre 5

_**NdT : **Bonjour ! Je vous rappelle simplement que l'histoire est celle de _Coconut Girl_, et que je ne suis que la traductrice. Je vous dis à bientôt !_

Chapitre 5 : **Vin rouge, rouge**

Percy demeura tranquille une grande partie du dîner, vu que Pansy, assise à sa droite, parlait assez pour deux. Quoi qu'elle fit un travail incroyable pour attirer et garder toute l'attention, il y avait un quelque chose, dans sa manière de babiller étourdiment, qui lui faisait penser que c'était nerveux. Peut-être tentait-elle de compenser son silence.

Alors qu'il parcourait la table du regard, Percy réalisa que personne ne semblait conscient de son angoisse. Si c'était le cas, ils n'en tenaient pas compte et préféraient profiter de son récit fascinant. Saisissant l'opportunité de faire son activité favorite, Percy étudia discrètement chaque invité, analysant ce qu'il observait d'eux sans qu'ils ne le sachent.

En premier lieu venait leur hôtesse. Mademoiselle Millicent Bulstrode, régnant au bout de la table. Elle avait une incroyable présence en usant au minimum de sa féminité. Elle paraissait assez pragmatique et pratique, ne laissant aucune indication quant à la présence d'une once de romantisme en elle. En son for intérieur, Percy reconnaissait qu'il s'agissait du genre de femme qu'il se voyait épouser – une associée qui, comme lui, avait pour but de réussir sa vie. S'il restait en bons termes avec Mademoiselle Parkinson et son cercle d'amis après l'affaire résolue, il pourrait envisager de la courtiser si elle l'acceptait.

A sa droite était assis Blaise Zabini. Là, c'était un homme que Percy pouvait haïr sans problème. Monsieur Zabini tentait manifestement d'être dans les bonnes grâces de Mademoiselle Bulstrode, et la raison à cela était toute aussi visible. Il aspirait à l'aubaine financière que représentait la jeune femme. Ce n'était pourtant pas la raison pour laquelle Percy commençait à être si répugné par lui. Monsieur Zabini l'avait observé nerveusement toute la soirée, tout comme Percy lui lançait des regards noirs. Plus tôt dans la soirée, les deux hommes en étaient muettement venus à la conclusion qu'une autre femme, qui n'était pas présente ce soir, était au sommet de leur désaccord actuel ; une que les deux hommes adoraient pour des raisons très différentes.

Détournant les yeux, Percy considéra rapidement la femme assise face à lui. Daphnée Greengrass était superbe, blonde, et tout à fait dépourvue du minimum de compassion qui distinguait habituellement l'être humain. Ce n'était pas qu'elle fut insipide, mais plutôt qu'elle était cyniquement indisposée à reconnaître les besoins autres que les siens.

Il tourna à nouveau son attention, vers la personne assise à l'autre bout de la table – ce n'était pas bien mieux. Son dégoût pour cette personne surpassait tous les autres. Percy n'avait même pas besoin de le détailler attentivement. Que ce soit au niveau personnel, des affaires, ou du social, l'homme était encore et toujours un con. Et la lueur actuelle d'affection, d'amusement et d'adoration brillant dans ses yeux alors qu'il fixait Mademoiselle Pansy Parkinson tordait étrangement les entrailles de Percy. Il n'y avait rien de patibulaire dans l'expression de Draco – il s'intéressait clairement à la jeune femme. Cet air semblait juste déplacé sur Malfoy, donnant à Percy le désir inexplicable et injustifié de l'effacer de son visage.

Alors que la soirée se poursuivait, Pansy prit la main droite de Percy et joua paresseusement avec tout au long du dessert. Au début, elle n'avait fait cela que pour que ce soit vu. Elle avait bien montré leurs mains enlacées et ses cajoleries.

Cependant, au fur et à mesure, elle devint plus calme, cessant de bavarder comme elle l'avait fait jusque là et se surprit à être apaisée par la douceur de la paume de sa main, à quoi s'ajoutait la force qu'elle pouvait y sentir. Le jeu, élégant et machinal de ses doigts longs et habiles, représentait une séduisante diversion à ses yeux.

Assez bizarrement, Percy avait été surpris de son initiative, mais s'accoutuma rapidement à la sensation de sa main, petite et délicate, explorant la sienne. Il retourna aisément son intérêt sur la conversation, prêtant peu d'attention à ce qu'elle faisait.

Ce fut la voix d'un Draco très mécontent qui les tira de leur distraction.

"Doux Merlin, Pansy, laisse ce pauvre homme tranquille. Tu dois le rendre complètement cinglé à force de toujours le tripoter."

Pansy se redressa aussitôt et lança un regard noir à son ancienne conquête. Elle avait toujours été trop tactile avec ses amants. Ç'avait été en particulier l'un des problèmes majeur dans sa relation avec Draco. La gêne l'envahissant, elle commençait à se retirer et se radosser à sa chaise quand Percy retourna sa main, et enserra la sienne avec force, la retenant.

"C'est tout l'opposé monsieur Malfoy, soyez-en assuré. Contrairement à d'autres, j'apprécie de manière singificative les attentions de Mademoiselle Parkinson."

Relevant le regard, Pansy le posa sur Percy, un léger sourire étirant ses lèvres et les joues un peu rouges. Il était vraiment bon à ce jeu, pensa-t-elle. Elle devrait sérieusement rechercher un système de bonus pour lui quand il surpassait ce qu'elle attendait de lui.

Le regard de Draco devint glacial lorsque la signification de ce que Percy venait de dire le percuta.

"Encore un peu de temps, monsieur Weasley. C'est un fait qu'elle est splendide, mais ses très ennuyantes manières vous seront évidentes bien assez tôt. Alors, parlez-moi de ses "oh combien" merveilleuses attentions," railla-t-il avec un rictus mauvais.

Percy était stupéfait de l'absence de retenue publique avec laquelle il accompagnait sa cruauté envers sa future femme. L'homme était-il désespéré au point de vouloir chasser un rival potentiel en la dégradant devant tout le monde ?

Il eut un regard pour Pansy, elle avait la tête baissée, et sa poitrine se soulevait et s'abaissait plus que d'ordinaire.

"J'en doute fortement, monsieur Malfoy," fit-il calmement, observant toujours Pansy. Il posa ses yeux sur l'homme assis à sa gauche, et prit une profonde inspiration avant oser répondre. "Je crois avoir été proche de Mademoiselle Parkinson assez longtemps pour connaître ses forces et ses faiblesses, merci bien."

Tous les regards se tournèrent vers lui, agrandis par la surprise. Pansy couvrit aussitôt sa bouche de sa main et eut un petit rire incontrôlable. On y était. Elle considèrerait monsieur Percy Weasley dans son cercle d'amis à partir de ce jour. Il était trop distrayant pour son propre bien. Il n'avait tout simplement pas compris combien les Slytherins pouvaient être vicieux entre eux, et sa nature Gryffindor ne lui permettait visiblement pas de l'abandonner. Il était vraiment adorable.

Draco se méprit sur le rire de Pansy, pensant que c'était là un appui à sa déclaration, et sa bouche s'ouvrit, lui donnant une incroyable similitude avec un poisson.

"Eh bien, n'est-ce pas... trop d'informations pour un estomac empli comme le mien ?" déclara distinctement Millicent.

Tout le monde commença à ricaner, jusqu'à s'enflammer en un grand éclat de rire. Draco prit un air renfrogné, refusant de se joindre à l'hilarité ambiante.

Alors que les rires s'apaisaient, Millicent reprit la parole. "Vous êtes vraiment un gentleman, monsieur Weasley, pour défendre ainsi notre petite Pansy. Quelle fille chanceuse. Non seulement vous faites des présents, mais vous protégez aussi l'honneur de votre dame contre les abrutis du genre de notre cher et tendre Draco. Saviez-vous, tous, que c'est monsieur Weasley qui nous a fourni le vin de ce soir ?"

"N'était-ce pas un DeNeuve millésimé ?" demanda Blaise, incapble de dissimuler son incrédulité.

"C'en était un. 1934, je crois," lâcha Millicent avec fierté.

"Es-tu certaine que nous aurions dû le boire si c'est _lui_ qui l'a fourni ? C'aurait pu être empoisonné ou un truc du genre," rétorqua sèchement Draco.

L'humeur légère de la pièce s'alourdit immédiatement.

Percy jeta un regard noir à l'autre homme. "Non, monsieur Malfoy," fit-il finalement, les dents serrées. "Les Weasley n'empoisonnent pas les autres avec du vin. Comme _vous_ le savez, ils se _font_ empoisonner."

"Qu'insinuez-vous, Weasley ?" gronda Draco, surpris par l'audace dont Percy faisait preuve en amenant un tel sujet.

"Je n'insinue rien, Malfoy. Je n'apprécie juste pas vraiment d'être accusé de quelque chose d'aussi vil. De tous, je suis sûr que _vous_ pouvez comprendre ce sentiment."

Les deux hommes s'observèrent, emplis d'une haine inexprimable.

"N'est-ce pas un millésime extrêmement coûteux ?" demanda enfin Daphnée, avec une certaine nervosité, tentant de rompre le silence tendu. "Comment avez-vous jamais pu l'offrir ?"

"Daphnée !" réprimanda Millicent.

"Quoi ? Il travaille au ministère, et il est un Weasley. Sans vouloir te vexer," ajouta-t-elle après un instant de réflexion.

Percy dut serrer les lèvres au maximum pour s'empêcher de répondre quelque chose de vraiment trop cru pour une telle compagnie. "Je ne suis pas sans ressources, Mademoiselle Greengrass," lâcha-t-il enfin. "Le ministère paie plus que ce que l'on pense, et j'ai investi pas mal sur les conseils de mon frère Bill. Et pour être honnête, avant que je ne rencontre Mademoiselle Parkinson, je n'avais pas envie de dépenser."

Ce n'était pas totalement faux. Il avait été douloureusement seul depuis si longtemps qu'il ne se souciait pas de se souvenir depuis quand c'était le cas. Tout ce qu'il avait dit était vrai, juste présenté sous un jour favorable, et sans mention des parfaits blaireaux pour qui il avait travaillé.

Les yeux de Daphnée brillèrent considérablement à la perspective d'un nouvel homme fortuné.

"Monsieur Weasley," minauda-t-elle, lui adressant un sourire faussement timide, "appelez-moi Daphnée. Pas besoin d'être si guindé."

Un air dangereux passa dans le regard de Pansy devant la tentative de flirt éhontée de l'autre femme. Cette petit salope ne voyait-elle donc pas de quoi il parlait ?_ "Cette foutue pétasse est juste à la recherche d'un mari riche"_, se dit-elle avec colère.

Percy rougit légèrement, et bégaya : "Hum... Bien... bien sûr... Daphnée." Il prononça son nom avec hésitation.

"Percy," elle ronronnait presque alors que son nom passait entre ses lèvres, "J'ai entendu dire que vous aviez cinq frères. Je peux difficilement croire qu'ils puissent être aussi beaux, accomplis et _bons partis_ que vous l'êtes."

"Eh bien," couina Percy, alors il s'éclaircit maladroitement la gorge avant de poursuivre. "Eh bien, je dirais que chacun a du succès dans sa spécialité, mais Fred et Bill sont marriés. Et comme vous le savez probablement, Ron va épouser Hermione Granger dans un peu plus de trois mois. Charlie est en Chine en ce moment, et je crois qu'il a rencontré quelqu'un là-bas. Ce qui ne laisse que George, et moi-même bien sûr."

"George ? N'est-ce pas le jumeau qui possède cette entreprise à grand succès ? Les Astucieux Weasleys, ou un truc dans le genre ? Oooh, j'adore tout simplement les jumeaux... mais pas autant qu'un homme comme vous, portant les robes du ministère." Elle lui lança un regard suggestif.

Percy baissa les yeux, et esquissa un sourire timide. "Je suis loin de penser que les robes du ministère sont flatteuses, Daphnée."

"Alors peut-être est-ce davantage l'idée de _vous_ dans les robes du ministère que je trouve si séduisante."

A ces mots, Pansy arracha sa main de celle de Percy et croisa les bras sur sa poitrine. Quelque peu choqué par la moue clairement affichée de sa lèvre inférieure, Percy sut qu'il avait merdé quelque part, mais ne parvint pas vraiment à mettre le doigt dessus.

Identifiant la sombre posture de Pansy comme le signe annonciateur d'un mauvais orage, Millie lança : "Vas-y doucement, Princesse. Tu sais bien que Pansy n'aime pas partager."

"J'étais juste amicale," protesta Daphnée.

"Bien sûr, chérie. De la meilleure des façons que tu connais," intervint Blaise, tentant désespérément de contenir son rire alors que les autres riaient sous cape.

"Eh, ce n'est pas juste," pointa Daphnée. "Pourquoi doit-elle avoir deux hommes à ses pieds, et moi je ne peux pas en avoir un. C'est tout simplement de l'égoïsme."

"Elle n'en a pas deux, Princesse," parvint à lâcher Draco, contenant son rire. "Il ne semble pas qu'elle en ai le moindre, grâce à toi."

Pansy se leva rapidement, et quitta la salle à manger comme une tornade. Tous restèrent surpris de la soudaineté de son départ. Toutefois, après quelques instants, la table toute entière éclata de rire.

Regardant tout autour, Percy se redressa puis se leva lentement. "Excusez-moi," marmonna-t-il.

Alors qu'il avançait vers la porte, la voix de Draco l'interrompit : "Laisse-moi savoir comment tu trouves ses "merveilleuses attentions", mon pote."

Sans se retourner et répondre à ce crétin, Percy serra les poings et sortit de la pièce pour trouver Pansy.

Percy se rendit dans le bureau, résolu à discuter avec une enfant impertinente possédant l'apparence d'une femme dont la passion pouvait rivalier avec celle d'une Valkyrie. Sa magie crépitait de colère alors qu'elle fixait obstinément le feu, son chaud rougeoiement ne servant qu'à mettre en valeur combien elle semblait éthérée et immatérielle lorsqu'elle était dans un tel état de rage. Elle était remarquable, puissante, terrifiante et exquise. Percy mit quelques instants à se persuader qu'il était largement plus grand physiquement qu'elle.

Quand il sentit qu'il était enfin prêt à écoper de son regard de feu, Percy s'éclaircit la gorge, et mit ses mains dans son dos.

Pansy lui jeta un regard cinglant, et dit avec hargne : "Je me demandais combien de temps vous alliez rester là à me fixer." Elle se retourna alors et se jeta sur le bar pour se servir un verre.

Percy eut aussitôt l'impression d'être de retour en première année, et d'être réprimandé par Snape pour avoir fait une quelconque bêtise. Il devait faire attention à ne pas se mettre à chialer. Le maître des potions avait toujours eu le chic pour l'humilier. Et c'était ce que semblait vouloir cette femme.

"J'ai trouvé que le bilan de cette soirée n'était pas mal. Vos amis semblent m'accepter – à ma grande surprise. Ai-je fait ou dit quelque chose qui vous ai blessée, Mademoiselle Parkinson ?

Elle tournoya, et il comprit à son expression hargneuse qu'il allait se prendre un savon. "Mademoiselle Parkinson !" aboya-t-elle, et elle devint plus en colère encore. "Mademoiselle Parkinson ? Le voilà, votre foutu problème ! Vous étiez tout à fait satisfait et prêt à appeler cette petite pute par son prénom. Et moi ? Je suis Mademoiselle Parkinson... Bordel de merde, vous êtes supposé _m'aimer._ Vous êtes supposé m'adorer, _moi_. J'ai l'impression d'être ma putain de mère à chaque fois que vous m'appelez ainsi. Mon nom est Pansy... Pansy... Dites-le... Pansy !"

"Pansy", marmonna-t-il, humilié.

"Quoi ? Désolée, je n'ai pas entendu. Vous disiez ?"

"Pansy," dit-il avec plus de force.

Elle se détourna, avec l'intention de se servir un verre, mais ses mains tremblaient trop pour que ce fut possible. De colère, elle les claqua sur la surface de bois avant d'inspirer profondément pour se calmer.

Sans le regarder, elle commença d'une voix dangereusement calme. "Tentons un truc. Disons que je suis une femme dont vous vous souciez sincèrement... choisissez quelqu'un que vous connaissez... je me fous de qui... et que vous ayez fait quelque chose m'ayant blessée."

Tout au long de sa tirade et de sa suggestion finale de jeu de rôle, Percy avait senti son malaise s'agrandir. Il ne lui était jamais parut aussi clairement que comprendre les femmes n'étaient pas son truc.

"Le fait est, Mademoiselle Par... Pansy, que je ne suis... je n'ai jamais... je n'ai jamais été, dans le passé, parvenu à ce point de nervosité à cause d'un intérêt amoureux," marmonna-t-il. "Je suis certain que vous avez déjà remarqué que je ne suis pas très à l'aise dans tout cela. Je ne saurais même pas où..."

"C'est bon, c'est bon." Elle agita les bras pour l'interrompre. Se retournant, elle le regarda froidement. "Et comme ça ? Dites-vous que je suis de la famille... votre soeur. Dites-vous que je suis la personne la plus importante du monde à vos yeux, et me parler viendra naturellement. Vous en êtes capable ?"

"Je crois," fit-il précautionneusement. "Mais vous ne pourriez jamais être ma soeur, et..."

"Et pourquoi pas ?" interrogea-t-elle, de nouveau vexée.

Alors que ses yeux parcouraient les lignes de ses traits délicats, encadré de sa riche et sombre chevelure, il sentit son coeur commencer à s'emballer dans sa poitrine. "Eh bien, vous.. vous êtes très... Je vous trouve... Oubliez ça."

Serrant les dents, elle lui tourna le dos et siffla. "Bien. Maintenant, comme je l'ai déjà dit, vous m'avez blessée. Que diriez-vous ou feriez-vous pour me remonter le moral ? Quoi que ce soit, ne me le dites pas. Juste... faites-le."

Percy prit une inspiration tremblante et s'avança vers elle. Les mains en avant, il n'avait pas la moindre idée de par où commencer. Il fit un nouveau pas, mesuré et gêné, qui l'amena juste derrière elle.

"Je n'ai jamais voulu vous..." Tout en parlant, il plaça timidement ses mains sur ses bras et la sentit se raidir sous ses paumes.

_"Non. Arrête d'être si rigide et froid avec elle," _se dit-il avant de poursuivre d'une voix plus douce. "Je n'ai jamais voulu te blesser. Tu... tu es tout pour moi."

"Utilise mon prénom," fit-elle d'une voix douce.

"Pansy..." Il le prononça lentement, savourant son effet sur ses lèvres.

Alors qu'il s'était approché et qu'il pressait sa joue gauche contre sa tempe droite, elle sentit ses sens s'affoler. Bouleversée par sa proximité, elle se coula contre lui, avec le désir d'un contact physique plus affirmé. L'énergie y était si puissante, sincère, si authentique, si... réelle. Ou il était un acteur incroyable, ou...

_"Pas de "ou"_, se dit-elle. Il faisait simplement ce qu'elle lui avait demandé. C'était sa réaction à _elle_ par rapport à _lui_ qui devait était problématique.

"Pansy," chuchota-t-il avec respect. "Je suis navré. Tu n'as pas idée à quel point. Si je pouvais retourner en arrière... si je pouvais l'effacer, je le ferais. Tu sais que je t'ai..."

Brusquement, un fort bruit de rire et des paroles confuses dans le couloir brisa le calme de la pièce, le faisant s'éloigner d'elle, qui avait le coeur battant à tout rompre dans sa poitrine.


	6. Chapitre 6

_**NdT : **Bonjour ! Me voici avec le 6eme chapitre de _The Sweetest Revenge, _que _Coconut Girl_ m'a autorisée à traduire pour les lecteurs francophones – je remercie par ailleurs ceux qui me laissent des messages pour m'encourager ou me faire part de leur ressenti, ça me fait plaisir de voir ce que vous pensez de cette histoire. Sur ce, je vous dit à bientôt !_

Chapitre 6 : **Belettes Boueuses et Fouines Féroces : 2eme tour **

Draco descendit le couloir richement décoré, se rendant au bureau. Il avait quitté les autres dans la salle à manger, qui finissaient leur dessert, s'excusant en disant qu'il devait se rafraîchir. Au vu de l'expression qui avait traversé son visage, Millicent n'avait pas cru un mot de son excuse.

_"Eh bien, elle a raison."_ Il eut un sourire en coin. _"Cette fille me connait trop bien."_

A vrai dire, il n'était pas vraiment impressionné par les évènements survenus au cours du repas. Pansy avait été bien trop éprise, et ce crétin de Weasley bien trop suffisant. Il se mit à rire en repensant à Daphnée tentant d'attirer l'attention de l'autre imbécile. Les choses étaient vraiment devenues intéressantes à ce moment.

Quand Pansy avait enfin fini par s'énerver et que la belette l'avait suivie, Draco lui, profitait du spectacle. A tel point qu'il avait décidé d'aller jeter un coup d'oeil à la dispute bien entammée dans le bureau. Cependant, lorsqu'il fut sur le pas de la porte, ce qu'il vit le stupéfia. Leurs dos étant tournés, le couple n'avait pas idée que leur intimité venait d'être interrompue.

"Pansy..." L'autre homme parlait doucement, d'un ton vaguement suppliant.

L'enfoiré fit un pas vers elle, effaçant le mince espace entre eux, et posa sa tête près de la sienne. Pire encore, elle se reposa contre lui et croisa les bras, se rapprochant pour toucher les mains de l'idiot. Draco sentit sa poitrine se serrer douloureusement et son souffle se bloquer dans sa gorge.

Cela n'était pas réel... c'était juste impossible. Elle avait déjà été intéressée par d'autres hommes dans le passé, mais elle n'avait jamais parue si... attachée. Et aucun n'homme n'avait jamais pu l'apaiser si rapidement à part lui.

Il entendit la belette murmurer et écouta attentivement pour comprendre. "... désolé. Tu n'as pas idée à quel point. Si je pouvais retourner en arrière... si je pouvais l'effacer, je le ferais. Tu sais que je t'ai..."

Tout à coup, un fort bruit de rire éclata juste derrière Draco, le faisant sursauter et regarder tout autour. Alors que ses amis s'éparpillaient dans le bureau, il tourna les yeux pour voir Weasley, qui avait déjà traversé la moitié de la pièce, s'asseoir sur le canapé, et Pansy, qui était toute rouge, voir incandescente. Ce n'était vraiment pas bon.

Ses mains... sur ses bras...

Un flux délicieux de magie l'avait traversée, et un instant après, il était parti... arraché d'elle. Une sensation de vide s'empara aussitôt d'elle. Avoir de nouveau cette énergie la dirigeant... Elle trembla sous la force de la connexion et de son abrupte cessation.

Soudain, une main saisit son épaule mais la magie qui en émanait paraissait bien superficielle et furtive en comparaison. Pansy leva son visage vers un Draco qui l'observait avec attention, ses traits fins tordus par l'inquiétude.

"Pansy ?"

"Je..." bredouilla-t-elle. "J'ai... besoin d'un verre."

Elle agrippa maladroitement la fine carafe de cristal contenant le chaud liquide ambré, et s'en servit une dose généreuse en tremblant. S'emparant de son verre, elle le vida entièrement dans sa gorge.

Draco ne put que l'observer, horrifié. Il connaissait ce regard, et même plutôt bien. Il avait ressentit ce type de magie avec quelqu'un auparavant. C'était surpuissant et addictif, et le plus merveilleux sentiment du monde. Le problème était plus important qu'il ne l'avait prévu.

Draco prit une inspiration mesurée, et parla avec des mots simples, choisis : "Pansy, chérie, tu devrais mieux connaître les Weasley que ça. Ce sont tous des cons coureurs de jupon."

Ses yeux revinrent à lui et elle le transperça d'un regard noir, défiant. "Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire ?" gronda-t-elle.

Draco jeta un coup d'oeil significatif vers le canapé, et esquissa un rictus en voyant ce qu'il se passait. Pansy suivit son regard, et vit Percy assis, non sans raideur, sur le canapé auprès d'une Daphnée très charmeuse et chaleureuse qui lui disait quelque chose avec ferveur. Bien que Percy semblait quelque peu mal à l'aise par cette attention, il ne paraissait pas non plus la regretter. Pansy sentit une rage incommensurable bouillonner dans ses veines.

"Comment ose-t-elle... je ne peux pas croire qu'il n'ait pas..." marmonna Pansy avec méchanceté quand l'impensable se produisit, coupant les mots dans sa gorge.

Joueuse, Daphnée gloussa bruyamment et plaça sa main sur le genou de Percy, le pressant pas si doucement que ça. Pour sa part, Percy eut un profond rougissement et rit avec nervosité, baissant timidement les yeux. Son erreur fatale, pourtant, fut de ne pas s'écarter d'elle. Ce fut le coup de grâce. Si elle avait été assez proche, Pansy aurait pu arracher à mains nues la tête de cette petite sorcière, et frapper l'homme avec assez de force pour le faire changer de dimension.

Vrillant le front de Percy de son regard, Pansy laissa sa colère la submerger. "Draco," lâcha-t-elle d'une voix forte et claire, "je crois que j'ai bien besoin d'un peu d'air."

Entendant sa voix perçante disctinctive, Percy leva son regard, qui croisa le sien.

"Tu veux aller faire un tour dans les jardins alors, chérie ?" demanda Draco, sa voix de soie l'incitant à répondre ce qu'il espérait.

"Cela me paraît être une bonne idée. C'est tout ce que je veux. On étouffe, ici," fit-elle entre ses dents serrées, la mâchoire contractée, ses yeux fermement posés sur Percy.

Après quoi, Pansy eut un grondement et se dirigea vers la sortie, coupant à travers la pièce. Percy sursauta mais n'eut pas le courage de la suivre. Il ne pouvait rien faire d'autre que de la regarder partir avec colère.

Atteignant la porte donnant sur la terrasse, Pansy saisit de manière théâtrale les poignées, ouvrit la porte avec emphase et sortit sans un regard en arrière. Draco la suivit tranquillement, lançant à Percy un regard nonchalent mais emprunt de méchanceté.

Une fois que le silence tendu se fut distillé dans l'atmosphère, Percy s'avachit dans le canapé. Daphnée, en une tentative de le consoler et de marquer sa victoire, plaça sa main sur la sienne et fit une moue légère. Il la regarda, surpris, ayant momentanément oublié qu'elle était là.

"Monsieur Weasley, je suis..." minauda-t-elle.

Se levant rapidement, Percy murmura un calme "Excusez-moi" avant de quitter la pièce, par l'autre côté, abandonnant une Daphnée très surprise et mécontente sur son chemin.

Pansy traversa d'une traite la terrasse. Elle n'avait plus été énervée à ce point à cause d'un homme depuis des années.

_"Il flirtait avec elle... Juste sous mes yeux. Il l'a laissée toucher son genou. Connard !"_ s'énervait-elle en elle-même. _"Il m'a dit être désolé, et l'instant suivant, il est avec cette salope sur le canapé. Blaireau ! Branleur ! Merdeux !"_

Brusquement, Pansy s'interrompit. _"Qu'est-ce que je fais ?" _ s'interrogea-t-elle, ébahie par sa réaction à la vue de Percy avec Daphnée.

Alors que Pansy se tenait sur le seuil des jardins, elle s'étonna de son propre comportement.

Qu'est-ce qui lui arrivait ? Elle avait conscience que Percy était en dessous d'elle en tout point de vue. Il n'était pas de sa classe sociale ; il était loin de son niveau de richesse ; sa position en société était minime ; et ses cheveux roux éclatant ainsi que ses taches de rousseurs ridicules ajoutés à son air renfrogné rendaient son apparence presque comique.

Comparé à Draco et ses compagnons précédents, Percy n'était pas particulièrement beau. Il n'avait pas non plus un esprit charmeur et agile, mais il y avait un potentiel incroyable dans sa magie et la façon dont elle enflammait la sienne. Maintenant qu'elle était éloignée de lui, elle ressentait une soif de sa présence.

Draco la rejoignit en silence, parcourant les jardins du regard, mais Pansy était trop profondément plongée dans ses pensées pour remarquer son arrivée. Après qu'elle se fut précipitée au-dehors et au-delà de la terrasse, Draco l'avait suivit sans se presser, prenant son temps et la laissant le dépasser.

Tournant la tête vers elle, il laissa ses yeux courir le long de ses traits troublés avant de se détourner. "Un Weasley, Pansy ?"

Surprise par sa voix, elle eut un sursaut et tourna son regard vers lui. Dès que ses yeux se posèrent sur lui, elle fut stupéfaite de voir combien il était éblouissant au clair de lune. Ses fins cheveux semblaient briller, presque blancs, et ses yeux, bien qu'ils n'étaient pas sur elle, étincelaient comme du verre.

"Il t'est arrivé de sortir avec de vrais branleurs par le passé, mais un Weasley ? Tu es vraiment tombée bien bas, Panse." Il la regarda, une lueur brillant dans ses yeux, alors qu'il poursuivait : "C'est sûr qu'il est spécialiste dans l'art de perdre l'estime des gens."

Lorsque l'ironie de ses mots se propagea en elle, les yeux de Pansy se plissèrent et sa mâchoire se tendit alors qu'elle tentait de trouver une répartie. Ce qui ne lui prit guère de temps.

"Je traiterais difficilement Percy de naze, Draco. C'est l'un des deux premiers adjoints du Ministre sans oublier qu'il est à la tête de la section régulatrice des développements commerciaux et industriels au sein de la communauté magique, et il n'a que vingt-neuf ans."

Il l'observait attentivement alors qu'elle parlait, quand quelque chose lui vint à l'esprit. "Oh, je comprends maintenant," ricana-t-il, tentant de réprimer son envie d'éclater de rire. "Tu penses qu'il a des possibilités politiques, et tu veux participer à l'aventure."

"Je ne te mentirai pas." Elle fit la moue tout en levant un peu le nez en l'air. "Je reconnais que lorsque j'ai commencé à le draguer, c'était ce que j'avais à l'esprit."

"Tu l'as dragué ? Je parie qu'il a aimé ça," fit-il avec provocation.

"Oui je l'ai fait... et oui, il a aimé ça," dit-elle avec un sourire en coin. "Il était tout d'abord un peu surpris, quoique flatté par mon attention."

"Je n'en doute pas," lâcha-t-il un peu plus calmement, n'appréciant pas la fierté qu'elle manifestait.

"Il est vraiment motivé, Draco, et s'est élevé plutôt rapidement dans le ministère pour un homme de son âge."

"Pansy, chérie," railla-t-il, "il n'y en a qu'un qui puisse aller si haut au ministère."

"Oui Draco chéri," gronda-t-elle. "Quoi qu'il en soit, avec le bon financement et support politique, un individu tel que monsieur Weasley n'a pas besoin d'être confiné au Ministère Britannique. Il y a d'autres assemblées et cercles auquels il peut prétendre."

Il haussa les sourcils, perplexe devant ces paroles si calculatrices. Elle avait très visiblement longtemps réfléchi sur cette liaison particulière.

Percy les regardait de la fenêtre du bureau depuis près de dix minutes, et ne parvenait pas à comprendre pourquoi il trouvait la vue des deux silhouettes éclairées par le clair de lune si agaçante. C'était ce à quoi elle aspirait. Son plan était tout à fait efficace. Bien sûr, vu comme elle connaissait Malfoy. Cette pensée agita quelque chose d'inhabituel dans son ventre. Pourquoi était-il si irrité qu'elle connaisse si intimement la fouine ? Il devrait être satisfait qu'ils aient atteint leut but si rapidement et aisément. Il devrait être content de bientôt en finir avec elle. Ce qui, pourtant, n'était pas le cas.

Percy laissa son esprit s'évader. Quand il s'était approché d'elle et qu'elle s'était blottie contre lui, une sorte de pouvoir indescriptible l'avait submergé, comme une onde de choc. On ne pouvait mettre de mot sur cette connexion... presque électrique... comme si son père l'avait branché. Et lorsqu'il avait commencé à parler, les mots prononcés avec fluidité étaient bien les siens, mais d'un autre côté comme appartenant à une autre version de lui. Percy secoua la tête. Jamais encore il n'avait été si affecté de la présence de quelqu'un.

C'était dans les limbes de ces pensées confuses que Percy entendit une voix tentant d'attirer son attention. L'homme ne méritait pas ce genre de courtoisie après ce qu'il avait fait. Blaise réunit ses mains dans son dos avec nervosité, et baissa les yeux, embarrassé, dansant d'un pied sur l'autre.

Choisissant d'ignorer l'hostilité de Percy, Blaise se lança. "Je... je me demandais juste comment tu allais, ainsi que les tiens. Tout le monde va bien ?"

"Les miens ?" fit Percy durement, alors que ses lèvres se tordaient de dégoût devant l'audacité de l'autre.

"Oui, heu... comment se porte le clan ? Comment va ta famille ?"

Percy le fixa une seconde. "Tu veux vraiment savoir ? Eh bien, mon père et ma mère profitent de la retraite en voyageant pas mal ; Bill fait son chemin, il a trois enfants, une Veela pour femme et beaucoup de travail à Gringott. Charlie est en Chine depuis un bail maintenant, alors je n'ai pas trop de contacts avec lui ; pour les jumeaux, ça marche impeccable avec le magasin ; et Ron est une boule de nerfs pour cette histoire de mariage, mais je ne pense pas l'avoir jamais vu aussi heureux."

Acquiesçant vaguement pendant que Percy parlait, Blaise ne semblait écouter que d'une oreille. Lorsque l'autre homme ne prononça pas le nom qu'il espérait, Blaise devint nerveux et agité.

"Bien. Bien. Et comment va ta soeur ? Ginny, n'est-ce pas ?" demanda-t-il en tentant de paraître désinvolte.

"Ginny ?" Percy serra les dents. A la seule mention de son nom, son esprit revint à un souvenir peu lointain.

_Faisant léviter un petit sac de voyage derrière lui, Percy poussa la porte et entra dans la cuisine, éclairée par la lune. Il passait ses week-end là, une manière de s'échapper de son petit appartement. Il aurait préféré venir par cheminette, mais ses parents étaient absents pour le mois, rendant visite aux "vieilles tantes", et l'avaient désactivée par précaution._

_Il était plutôt tard, et il était sûr de ne croiser personne. Agitant sa baguette, Percy alluma les lumières, puis posa lourdement son sac sur la table de la cuisine tout en laissant tomber sa sacoche, pleine de papiers en tout genre, à côté._

_Tout à coup, un timide "bonjour ?" vint en direction de l'intérieur. Percy eut un léger sursaut mais s'avança vers la porte séparant les deux pièces. Là, sur le canapé, assise dans le noir complet, était sa petite soeur – celle de la fratrie avec laquelle il avait le moins de points communs, et le lien le plus faible. Ce n'avait pas été toujours le cas. Lors de leur enfance, ils avaient été très proches, mais des idées erronées et des opinions pompeuses, surtout venant de lui, avait usé leur relation._

_Percy remua, mal à l'aise, et murmura : "Salut Ginny. Ne t'occupe pas de moi. Je suis juste... juste là pour le week-end."_

_Un "Oh" monotone fut sa seule réponse, mais elle semblait tremblotante. Après un silence gêné, il bougea pour allumer un feu dans l'âtre._

_"S'il te plait ! S'il te plait, laisse... laisse l'obscurité," lança-t-elle d'un ton désespéré._

_Il fut aussitôt alerté par le tremblement caractéristique dans sa voix. Percy pivota, pour la trouver regardant à travers la fenêtre, évitant son regard, et les yeux brillants de larmes contenues. Percy fut déchiré. Il pouvait prétendre n'avoir pas entendu l'émotion latente dans sa voix et n'avoir vu la peine si évidente sur chaque trait de son visage maussade, ou il pouvait tenter de reconstruire leur relation brisée en étant là pour elle. Ce qu'il fallait, si elle le laissait faire._

_Prenant une profonde inspiration, et la retenant brièvement, Percy décida de prendre le risque. "Ginny, est-ce que... tout va bien ?"_

_"Ça va. Oui. Merci," répondit-elle peu après, tenant de contenir les larmes qui la trahissaient._

_Percy la fixa un moment avant d'avancer précautionneusement vers le canapé et de s'asseoir auprès d'elle._

_"Tu en es sûre ?"_

_"Oui... ça va," parvint-elle à dire avant que sa voix ne se brise._

_"Ginny." Il n'avait encore que prononcé son nom qu'elle commença à trembler violemment. Timidement, il l'entoura de ses bras, et l'attira sans peine contre lui pour une douce étreinte._

_Après quelques minutes, pendant lesquelles il l'avait laissée pleurer toutes les larmes de son corps, de frustration et de tristesse, Percy hasarda la question qui le taraudait depuis qu'il l'avait découverte. "Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ?"_

_Elle se dégagea un peu, mais garda ses yeux fixés sur son torse. "Tu n'en diras rien à maman ou papa, ou quiconque d'autre, d'accord ?"_

_"Bien," répondit-il avec hésitation._

_Levant les yeux, elle plongea son regard éploré et farouche dans le sien. "Je suis sérieuse. Tu ne le diras à personne, Percy. Promets-le."_

_C'était l'occasion de lui prouver que l'on pouvait compter sur lui... qu'elle pouvait lui faire confiance. "A personne. Je le promets."_

_Elle le regarda, soupesant le pour et le contre, si elle devait profiter de ce nouveau et précaire soutien, avant de céder enfin : "Je n'étais tout d'abord même pas sérieuse envers lui. Ce devait être une simple aventure."_

_Puis les mots jaillirent. Une lamentable histoire dans laquelle elle avait une relation torride, et était tombée passionnément amoureuse d'un homme qu'elle devait oublier toutes les raisons qui faisaient qu'elle n'était pas une option envisageable pour lui. Elle était pauvre, et minable, et d'un niveau inférieur au sien. Il avait mis un terme à ça froidement, en vérité d'une vraie manière Slytherin, lui disant qu'elle n'avait jamais rien représenté pour lui, et qu'il était temps pour lui de commencer à se chercher une **vraie** femme à épouser._

_Alors que les derniers mots tombaient de ses lèvres, la plénitude de sa souffrance frappa Ginny avec force, et elle enfouit son visage de ses mains. Pleurant de tout son soûl, elle s'effondra faiblement contre lui._

_Percy bouillait de l'irrésistible désir de frapper le connard jusqu'à le mettre en pièces et en sang. Au lieu de quoi, il enlaça calmement Ginny, la laissant exprimer et pleurer toute sa peine dans la sécurité et la sûreté de ses bras._

"Oui, Ginny. Comment va-t-elle ?" demanda Blaise avec impatience.

Percy fut brutalement ramené au temps présent par la voix de l'homme.

"Elle va merveilleusement bien en ce moment," annonça-t-il d'un ton hautain, son dégoût pour l'autre atteignant des sommets.

"Vraiment ?" demanda Blaise, non sans prudence dans la voix.

"Oui. Elle vient tout juste d'être promue... de nouveau. Elle est la plus jeune, sorcière ou sorcier, dans sa spécialité a avoir jamais atteint cette position à Ste Mangouste. Oh, et je crois qu'elle a commencé à voir Dean Thomas... de nouveau. Ils ont été ensemble à Hogwart, tu sais. Ils ont toujours formé un beau couple. En somme, elle a un futur très prometteur et heureux devant elle."

Oui, c'était une manière de se venger. Oui, Percy savait qu'il était cruel pour l'homme, mais l'idiot l'avait mérité. Ginny ne voyait pas vraiment Dean Thomas de manière intime. Ils passaient pas mal de temps ensemble, mais seulement en bons amis car tous deux sortaient de ruptures très difficiles et recherchaient une épaule compréhensive pour se libérer de leurs peines.

Incapable de dissimuler sa douleur, Blaise s'affaissa et son menton s'abaissa. "C'est... c'est... bien pour elle. Fille bien. Elle mérite le meilleur," murmura-t-il d'un air découragé, le regret et la jalousie se mêlant visiblement sur son beau visage.

Éclairant bruyamment sa gorge, le pauvre mec s'en fut, laissant à Percy un vague sentiment de culpabilité de lui avoir balancé ça si durement. Ce ne fut que le souvenir de Ginny se serrant irrésistiblement dans ses bras qui renforça la colère de Percy et le remonta contre l'enfoiré.

Percy inspira profondément, et laissa son souffle s'échapper lentement et régulièrement. Retournant son regard vers la fenêtre, il jeta un coup d'oeil dans la nuit et fut choqué par ce qu'il vit. Sa réaction fut instinctive et immédiate.

"Qu'est-ce que tu veux faire, Panse ? Epouser l'autre crétin ? Et quoi après ? Penses-tu vraiment que tu pourrais être pleinement satisfaite par un homme comme lui ? Il est d'un ennui total. Je doute fortement qu'il sache quoi faire avec une femme nue, s'il en a jamais eu une."

Pansy commença par protester, mais Draco s'approcha d'elle, et posa deux doigts sur ses lèvres pour la faire taire. Après un long moment, durant lequel leurs regards étaient mêlés, il bougea, et fit courir ces deux mêmes doigts le long de sa joue de porcelaine.

"Tu es bien trop passionnée pour tolérer moins que le feu," murmura-t-il.

Sentant son coeur s'emballer dans sa poitrine par ce jeu si intime, Pansy tenant de retrouver son aplomb. Cela faisait vraiment longtemps qu'il n'avait pas été si familier avec elle, et elle n'avait pas compris à quel point ça lui avait manqué.

"C'est là où tu fais erreur..." souffla-t-elle. "Au début, mon intérêt pour lui était purement politique et social. Mais... mais comme tu le sais, les Weasley sont notoirement ardents et bien qu'il semble assez réservé en public, cet attribut est bien en possession de _mon_ Percy."

Laissant retomber sa main sans grâce, Draco la darda d'un regard sombre et cinglant. "Qu'est-ce que tu dis ?"

"Il est assez attentionné et tendre lorsque nous nous offrons un peu d'intimité."

"Oh, il l'est maintenant ?"

"Oui. Très."

"Et jusqu'à quel point ont été ces attentions particulières ?"

"Ce ne sont vraiment pas tes affaires, Draco."

La fugacité de sa réponse le frappa droit au coeur et il braqua sur elle un regard criant de vexation pure.

"Tu as juste un problème à affronter, Panse, ma grande," lâcha-t-il à travers ses dents serrées.

"Qui serait ?"

"Tu m'es fiancée. Et si je refusais de te libérer de ton engagement ?"

"Tout comme toi, je peux décider de rompre l'engagement à tout moment. Tu finiras bien par t'énerver et te barrer." Elle agita la main avec dédain.

"Et si ce n'est pas le cas ?"

"Oh, je t'en prie Draco, tu as la durée de focalisation d'un fleazel. Une petite pute quelconque attirera inéluctablement ton regard et tu seras coincé."

Elle le frôla en passant, mais il saisit son bras, et la fit pivoter de manière à lui faire face. Pointant sur son visage un doigt accusateur, il gronda : "Ne me mets pas à bout, Pansy. Tu es mienne. N'oublie pas ça."

"Vous avez abusé et ignoré cette possession assez longtemps, monsieur Malfoy," siffla-t-elle en réponse. "Peut-être est-il temps de laisser un autre homme, qui lui la chérit et s'en préoccupe, prendre la place. Bonne nuit Draco."

Elle lui retira brusquement son bras, et tourna durement les talons. Alors qu'elle retournait vers la maison, elle ne pouvait retenir le rictus diabolique qui étirait ses lèvres.

_"Cela n'aurait pu être mieux", _songea-t-elle, profondément satisfaite d'elle-même. Draco en était tout à fait où elle le souhaitait : en colère, lunatique et jaloux.

Pansy ouvrit la porte de la terrasse et pénétra en douceur dans le bureau. Le parcourant du regard, elle fut surprise de trouver la pièce vide, exceptée Millicent, assise calmement sur le canapé avec une tasse de thé.

Son coeur s'alourdit alors qu'elle se souvenait de là où elle avait laissé son invité spécial. Son esprit la mena aussitôt à la pire conclusion.

"Où est-il ? Où est ce diable ? Je n'en ferai qu'une bouchée s'il est parti avec cette pétasse."

Millicent posa calmement sa tasse et sa soucoupe sur la table devant elle, avant de lever sur sa meilleure amie un regard sévère. "Tu parles de monsieur Weasley, je suppose."

"Personne d'autre. Où est cet enfoiré ?"

"Après que tu ais ouvertement et publiquement fait part de ton intention de faire une promenade au clair de lune avec ton fiancé, monsieur Weasley est resté peut-être vingt minutes de plus avant de décider de partir... seul."

Un malaise grandissant s'emparait de l'esprit de Pansy alors que Millicent la réprimandait indirectement.

"Que veux-tu dire par parti seul ? Il était sur le canapé avec..."

"Oui Pansy, je sais, mais il était évident pour quiconque muni d'yeux qu'il n'était pas intéressé par elle. Elle ne l'aurait pas laissé partir seul. Il était juste poli avec elle en ne lui disant pas d'aller se faire mettre."

"Oh."

"Et alors tu es sortie en trombe d'ici, Draco sur les talons. Qu'a pensé ce pauvre homme ? Cela crève les yeux qu'il est fou de toi, mais tu as rendue ta préférence très claire, ce soir."

"Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire par rendue très claire ?"

"Tu es sortie dans les jardins avec Draco pendant plus d'une demi-heure, Pansy. Sauf quand Blaise est venu le harceler avec Merlin sait quoi, il t'observait tout du long par la fenêtre. Quand j'ai remarqué qu'il devenait énervé et prêt à partir, je me devais de voir ce qui l'avait tant agacé. Tu sais ce que j'ai vu ?"

"Non," répondit humblement Pansy.

"Je vous ai vu, toi et Draco, vraiment proches l'un de l'autre, et sa main sur ta joue. Semblant pour le moins intimes, si tu veux savoir."

Pour une raison inconnue, savoir que Percy l'avait vue à ce moment précis mit Pansy en panique.

"Non," souffla-t-elle.

"Si, puis il est parti. Maintenant, Pansy, chérie, je sais que tu apprécies bien monsieur Weasley, mais c'est clair que tu remets ça avec Draco." Millicent commença à se tortiller étrangement, avec nervosité, pour poser sa question suivante. "Cela t'ennuirait-il vraiment si... si je rapporte à monsieur Weasley l'intérêt que j'ai pour lui ?"

Pansy fut stupéfiée par la surprenante demande de sa bonne amie. "Draco et moi n'avons rien fait de tel, et tu ne rapporteras rien du tout à monsieur Weasley," gronda-t-elle.

Millicent la considéra froidement pendant un instant. "Daphnée avait raison. Tu es suffisante."

"Millie," fit Pansy avec supplication.

"Non, Pansy. Cette histoire stupide entre Draco et toi est ridicule. Maintenant, je ne suis pas intéressée romantiquement par Percy... je ne suis pas particulièrement intéressée de cette manière par quiconque... mais il est le premier sorcier sang-pur que j'ai rencontré pour lequel j'ignore en combien de temps le nombre de ses gallions grimpera tandis que les miens disparaitront. Je n'ai pas besoin d'un homme riche. J'ai ma fortune. Et je me préoccupe bien peu du fait qu'il soit un Weasley. Percy est un mari idéal pour une femme sang-pur fortunée comme moi. Alors si tu n'es pas vraiment attachée..."

"Je le suis," rétorqua sèchement Pansy.

Millicent la fixa avec incrédulité, soupesant le degré de véracité dans sa réponse, bien trop rapide. "Tu en es sûre ?"

"Oui."

"Bien," céda-t-elle enfin. "Si tu finis par ne plus être amoureuse de lui, merci de m'en informer. Bonne nuit, je suis épuisée et souhaite aller me coucher. N'hésite pas à utiliser la poudre de cheminette quand tu voudras rentrer chez toi."

Après quoi Millicent quitta rapidement la pièce, laissant Pansy fixer le feu mourant. Alors même qu'elle aurait du se sentir légère et satisfaite par ce qu'elle avait accompli ce soir, Pansy se sentait étrangement malheureuse.


	7. Chapitre 7

_**NdT : **Bonjour ! Voici le nouveau chapitre de l'histoire de _Coconut Girl, _qu'elle m'a autorisée à traduire. Je vous dis à bientôt !_

Chapitre 7 : **Merlin merci, c'est mardi !**

"Que voulez-vous dire par il n'est pas là ?" Pansy était totalement perplexe.

"Je suis navrée, mademoiselle. Il passe tous ses vendredis à visiter des sites en construction avec plusieurs clients commerciaux."

Pansy fit les cents pas, tentant de comprendre la logique de la sortie de Percy. C'était le matin suivant le dîner chez Millie, et elle voulait éclaircir les choses avec lui avant que ce ne soit hors de contrôle.

Retournant au bureau, elle demanda avec espoir : "Pourriez-vous me donner son adresse personnelle alors, s'il vous plaît ? C'est vraiment important."

"Je suis navrée, mademoiselle. Je ne peux pas transmettre cette information au public."

"Je fais pas partie du public. Je suis... je suis la petite-amie de monsieur Weasley," lâcha Pansy, légèrement vexée.

Phyllis la fixa simplement pendant un long moment, bouche bée. Tout à coup, la vieille sorcière commença à glousser sans pouvoir se retenir, son corps tout entier étant secoué de tressauts visuellement douloureux. Après une minute, elle tenta de retrouver son calme et de parler quand un nouvel éclat de rire la prit brusquement.

"Je suis désolée... je suis désolée," parvint-elle à dire en gloussant. "Avez-vous dit que vous étiez la petite-amie de monsieur Weasley ?"

"Oui," répondit Pansy, peu impressionnée.

"Monsieur Percy Weasley ?"

"Oui," fit-elle avec plus d'assurance.

"Vous me pardonnerez de trouver ça assez difficile à croire."

"Pourquoi ?"

"Eh bien, vous êtes... vous êtes..." La femme fit un geste vague en vers le corps et le visage de Pansy et son allure globale. "Vous êtes vous, et il est... eh bien... lui."

"Aussi éloquentes que semblent être vos idées sur le sujet, elles ont très peu de signification à mes yeux."

N'appréciant pas son ton autoritaire, Phyllis devint plus aigre. "Peut-être. Mais ma chère, je me fiche bien de qui vous êtes, ou qui vous prétendez être. Je ne vais pas vous donner l'adresse personnelle de monsieur Weasley. C'est interdit par les lois établies par le ministère. Si vous voulez tant le voir, alors vous devriez revenir mardi."

"Quoi ? Pourquoi mardi ? Pourquoi pas lundi ?"

"Monsieur Weasley est en rendez-vous toute la journée du lundi, et ne peut être distrait par des visites... de courtoisie. C'est quelque chose que sa "petite-amie" devrait savoir."

Pansy en avait assez de cette vieille cinglée de sorcière. Elle ressera sa poigne sur son sac à main, relâchant toute sa contrariété et sa colère dans le cuir sans défense, et se dirigea vers l'accueil.

Assise, une jambe croisée sur l'autre et son pied en l'air battant avec agacement, Pansy bouillait d'impatience. Cela faisait désormais cinq jours complets depuis qu'elle avait vu Percy pour la dernière fois, et elle était à bout de nerfs. Cette peau de vache de secrétaire lui avait fait perdre un temps précieux en refusant de lui dire où il vivait.

Tout au long du week-end, Pansy avait prévu son plan d'attaque. Elle le réprimanderait sévèrement pour l'avoir abandonnée en dépit ce qu'il pensait avoir vu, puis elle le menacerait de rompre leur accord.

Il était vrai qu'elle menait le jeu avec Draco. Il était en colère et jaloux, mais ça ne signifiait pas qu'il était prêt à l'épouser. Pas du tout même. Et Percy lui avait donné le rôle de l'idiote finie en quittant la partie si tôt. Une fois qu'il serait assez intimidé, elle insisterait sur le fait que le plan était toujours de vigueur et l'informerait de la suite.

Tout à coup, une voix la tira de ses pensées. "Mademoiselle, monsieur Weasley va vous recevoir."

Pansy releva vivement la tête et elle darda sur la vieille femme le regard le plus mauvais dont elle était capable.

Se levant élégamment, Pansy persifla un tranchant "Merci". Puis baissant les yeux sur l'écriteau portant le nom de la femme, elle ajouta : "Phyllis."

La sorcière âgée eut un léger frisson sous le venin suitant de la voix de la jeune femme, mais tenta de retourner travailler sans paraître affectée. Pansy redressa la tête et s'avança vers la porte.

Alors que la mince jeune femme entrait dans son bureau, Percy leva le regard sur elle avant de le rabaisser sur ses papiers. Bien qu'il fut préparé à cette rencontre, il n'était toujours pas prêt à affronter la colère émanant d'elle, ni à l'incroyable beauté qu'elle présentait habillée en bleu foncé. Merlin merci, Phyllis lui avait transmis le message que sa "petite-amie" était venue vendredi pour le voir. Que la fille avait été jusqu'à demander son adresse, mais que Phyllis était restée intransigeante. Il devrait se rappeler de la recommander pour une augmentation.

Dans l'immédiat, il pouvait sentir les yeux de Pansy le vriller alors qu'il continuait de travailler, mais il refusait de lui laisser prendre le dessus. Aussi divertissante la soirée du jeudi avait-elle été, il n'était pas certain de vouloir poursuivre son plan, peu importe combien elle était prête à le payer. Il avait compris plusieurs choses ce soir là, qui lui laissaient un sentiment de malaise et de mécontentement.

"Allez-vous finir par croiser mon regard, lâche ?" jeta-t-elle enfin avec hauteur.

Percy remua, mais il savait que ce n'était qu'un stratagème pour lui faire lever les yeux. "Asseyez-vous, mademoiselle Parkinson," répondit-il froidement, sans lui donner la satisfaction de lui accorder ce qu'elle voulait.

"Je ne m'assiérai pas," fulmina-t-elle.

"Comme il vous plaira."

Pansy eut un grondement contrarié. Il était incroyablement insolent envers elle. "Je veux une explication," aboya-t-elle avec arrogance.

Levant lentement son regard sur elle, il remonta ses lunettes et la vrilla d'un regard tout à fait indifférent. "Je crains que vous ne deviez vous montrer un peu plus claire, mademoiselle Parkinson. A propos de quoi exactement désireriez-vous que je m'explique ?"

"Vous savez très bien de quoi je parle."

"Sincèrement, non. Merci de m'éclairer."

Tentait-il de la mettre à bout ? "Ne vous foutez pas de moi !"

"Ce serait impensable, mademoiselle Parkinson. Êtes-vous certaine de ne pas vouloir vous asseoir ?"

"Non, pauvre type, non. Je voudrais bien, en revanche, un petit compte rendu concernant la manière dont vous m'avez abandonnée chez Millicent jeudi soir. Je n'ai jamais été si embarrassée ou humiliée de ma vie."

"Alors vous devriez sortir davantage," murmura-t-il, presque pour lui.

Sans prévenir, elle posa ses deux mains sur son bureau et se pencha, s'approchant dangereusement près. "Ecoute bien, branleur. Ne te fous pas de moi."

C'en fut trop pour Percy. Comme annimés d'une volonté propre, ses yeux survolèrent le visage rougi, jusqu'à finalement descendre vers la bouche, et il déglutit difficilement. Sa proximité, le feu brûlant dans ses yeux, et sa vulgarité lui donnèrent une sensation d'intense chaleur. De toutes ses appréhensions, ce fut la réaction inattendue et malvenue de son corps en l'ayant si près de lui qui fut la plus inquiétante.

Voyant son regard fixé avec colère sur ses lèvres, les mamelons de Pansy durcirent sous le regard suggestif. Surprise, elle recula, croisa les bras sur sa poitrine, et commença à faire les cents pas.

Après quelques pas, qui lui permirent de rassembler ses esprits, elle prononça enfin : "La soirée se passait si bien, et là vous deviez partir et tout gâcher."

Percy secoua la tête pour s'éclaircir les esprits. "Pa... pardon ?"

"Vous avez foiré royalement, en vous sentant forcé de flirter avec cette salope."

"Au nom du ciel, de qui parlez-vous ?"

"Daphnée. Elle était toute à vous, et vous en adoriez chaque minute."

"Elle n'était pas... je n'étais pas..." hoqueta Percy.

"Vous m'avez rendue ridicule. Je n'avais d'autre choix que de sortir faire un tour avec Draco."

"Daphnée n'était pas toute à moi !" cria-t-il en se levant et venant devant son bureau.

"Je vous en prie. Vous l'appeliez par son prénom, tandis que je suis revenue à mademoiselle Parkinson."

"Pansy..."

"Je _devais_ jouer la carte de la jalousie. Quiconque me connaissant aurait également su comment j'aurais réagi en voyant mon amant flirter avec une autre femme."

"Pansy, je ne flirtais pas avec elle."

"Je sais ce que j'ai vu."

"Visiblement non."

"Seriez-vous en train de dire... Comment osez-vous !"

"Vous êtes celle qui est sortie faire un tour avec la fouine."

"Oh, et à propos, pourquoi n'êtes vous pas venu me chercher ? Je pensais que vous étiez un Weasley. Ne sont-ils pas connus pour être possessifs ? Un autre de la fratrie aurait bondi dehors et envoyé Draco se faire voir. Mais vous... Non, vous avez détalé, la queue entre les jambes."

"Je n'ai pas détalé. Je ne voyais juste pas l'intérêt de rester davantage. Vous sembliez plutôt satisfaite de la compagnie de monsieur Malfoy. Je ne voulais pas vous déranger." Les derniers mots étaient presque criés, brûlants de rage et de quelque chose d'autre qu'il ne voulait pas nommer.

L'ignorant tout à fait, elle poursuivit selon sa ligne d'attaque. "Vous êtes un poltron. Vous vous dites Gryffindor. Merlin, vous ne savez même pas embrasser correctement."

"Et qu'est-ce que ça veut dire, bordel ?"

"Oh, je vous en prie. Je vous ai embrassé la première fois."

"J'ai répondu à votre baiser."

"Vous n'avez rien fait de tel. Vous vous teniez juste là, voyant venir les choses. Vous avez à peine participé. Et la deuxième fois était un simple frôlement sur les lèvres. Je n'appellerais même pas cela un baiser."

"C'est ça que vous voulez dire ? Que j'embrasse mal ?"

"Je n'irai pas jusque là. C'est plus dans le genre sans passion. Peut-être que si vous..."

En un geste, dicté par la colère, Percy enroula son bras gauche autour de sa taille et plongea les doigts de sa main droite dans ses cheveux. L'attirant avec force à lui, il s'empara de ses lèvres en un baiser douloureux, l'interrompant efficacement. Pansy se raidit tout d'abord, trop surprise pour répondre. Mais quand le flux de magie coulant de l'un à l'autre commença à bourdonner et ronronner, elle se blottit contre sa haute stature et soupira dans sa bouche. La connexion les reliant qui se propageait était si irrésistible et addictive qu'ils ne pouvaient que plier avec joie à cette volonté. Après un long moment, ce grisant baiser devint moins exigeant, et ils haletèrent sous une émotion nerveuse, leurs souffles se mêlant en une danse invisible.

Les yeux toujours clos, Pansy chuchota, à bout de souffle : "Draco."

Ce n'était qu'un mot... qu'un nom, mais il fit plus de dommage que le pire des sortilèges. Percy déglutit, prit douloureusement conscience du point auquel il avait perdu son contrôle. Brisant leur connexion, il laissa tomber ses bras sans façon, et recula, les yeux baissés.

Toujours désorientée par le brouillard de luxure qui embrumait son cerveau, Pansy tituba à cause de la perte de son soutien. Elle le regarda avec étonnement, jusqu'à ce qu'elle réalise ce qu'elle avait dit... quel nom elle avait marmonné, ce qui la transperça comme une lame.

Pansy le fixa, recherchant désespérément quoi dire pouvant dissiper le terrible malentendu, mais elle en était tout à fait incapable. Pourquoi avait-elle dit le nom de Draco ? Il n'avait jamais été si éloigné de son esprit. Peut-être était-ce simplement instinctif ?

"Percy, je suis..." fit-elle, suppliante.

"Comme vous l'aurez constaté, mademoiselle Parkinson, je ne suis pas dépourvu de passion," la coupa-t-il de manière saccadée.

Il retourna de l'autre côté de son bureau et s'assit, dans la volonté de mettre quelque distance entre eux, avant de poursuivre : "A tel point que vous m'avez confondu avec un autre. Si ce n'est pas un signe, je dirais même être assez compétent."

De façon théâtrale, il mit ses lunettes, saisit sa plume, et reprit son travail. Encore sous le choc de l'étourdissant baiser, Pansy baissa le regard sur lui sans un mot, émerveillée par l'homme devant elle. Alors même que Percy semblait tout à fait concentré sur son travail, ses boucles étaient toutes ébouriffées et ses lèvres étaient rouges et gonflées. A cette vue, Pansy fut emplie d'une intense chaleur.

Secouant la tête et se ressaisissant, elle fut enfin capable de trouver sa voix. "Eh bien... eh bien, peut-être, monsieur Weasley, mais cela ne change rien à votre départ prématuré de jeudi soir dernier. Oui, la soirée fut fructueuse, mais il y a toujours un évènement majeur qui doit se dérouler avant que je ne considère que le plan ait été couronné de succès. Et pour la prochaine étape, je suggère que nous dînions ensemble dans un établissement très fréquenté. Que pensez-vous de ce vendredi ?"

"Désolé. Le vendredi ne me convient pas," déclara-t-il froidement, sans lever les yeux.

"Samedi alors ?"

"En fait, je suis absent tout le week-end à un congrès magico-commercial à Paris."

Elle se ragaillardit à la perspective de faire des folies dans les magasins. "Je peux venir avec vous ?"

En un éclair, Percy la fixa et répondit brusquement un "NON !" désespéré.

Prenant une profonde inspiration, il tenta de se calmer. Le baiser lui avait vraiment ramolli le cerveau. L'idée d'être seul avec cette femme à Paris pendant tout un week-end éveillait d'étranges choses dans son corps.

"Non, c'est un congrès d'affaire," poursuivit-il en retournant à son travail. "Je n'aurai pas le temps d'être débordé en jouant à votre jeu stupide."

Pansy prit un air renfrogné parce qu'il anéantissait une opportunité potentiellement merveilleuse, et croisa les bras. "La semaine prochaine alors. Mardi, peut-être."

"Je travaille tard les soirs en semaine."

"Vendredi prochain alors," fit-elle, très vexée et profondément agacée.

Les mucles de la mâchoire de Percy se tendirent avant qu'il ne souffle un calme "bien."

"Où voulez-vous que nous nous retrouvions ? On dit que Toparis est pas mal."

"Où vous voudrez," répondit-il d'un ton indifférent.

"Vingt heure, ça vous va ?"

"Bien," marmonna-t-il.

Elle lui jeta un regard mauvais, bouillonnant de colère devant son besoin très clair de lui rendre la tâche plus difficile. Comment osait-il lui lui conférer une attention si _moindre_ ? Comment osait-il la congédier comme si _elle_ n'était rien ?

"Ah, et procurez-vous quelque chose de correct à mettre," railla-t-elle. Elle lança sur son bureau un gros sac de gallions, juste devant lui. "Vous êtes ridicule dans ces fringues miteuses. Je refuse catégoriquement d'être vue en public avec vous si vous êtes vêtu comme cela. C'est déjà assez pénible que vos cheveux soient de cette répugnante teinte de roux." A peine les mots avaient franchi ses lèvres que Pansy les regretta.

Fixant la bourse de velour émeraude devant lui, Percy était partagé entre la honte, l'humiliation, et la haine pure. Il ne s'était jamais senti aussi inutile et petit de sa vie.

Voyant ses épaules secouées d'un léger tremblement, Pansy fut submergée par la culpabilité. Pourquoi laissait-elle toujours son humeur dépasser sa pensée ?

"Bien, je devrais y aller," fit-elle d'un ton quelque peu suppliant.

Incapable de lever les yeux, Percy s'éclaircit la gorge et hocha brièvement la tête. Il repoussa alors le sac d'argent du dos de la main et tenta de reprendre son travail.

Fixant le sommet de son crâne, elle l'observa de près, espérant qu'il la regarderait et qu'il lui montrerait qu'il n'était pas aussi touché par ses mots qu'elle le craignait. Quand il ne fit aucun mouvement pour montrer sa conscience du fait qu'elle était toujours là, elle sut qu'elle devrait se faire pardonner. "Vous me raccompagnez ?"

"Non," murmura-t-il doucement, restant totalement concentré sur le document devant lui.

"Raccompagnez-moi," insista-t-elle, geignant presque.

"J'ai dit non !" gronda-t-il, plongeant son regard dans le sien, sombre et brillant. "J'ai des problèmes plus importants à régler que de me préoccuper de vos volontés." Il la jaugea du regard avec mépris.

"Vous allez me raccompagner et me faire un baiser d'adieu ou vous pourrez oublier votre paie," siffla-t-elle, contaminée par son intense colère.

Se levant, il repoussa violemment sa chaise, la faisant racler le sol. La tempête de rage tourbillonnant dans ses yeux bleus fit légèrement reculer Pansy. Il s'avança vers la porte, l'ouvrit brusquement, le regard noir.

Elle l'observa tenir la porte, et fut saisit par la ressemblance de l'instant avec leur première rencontre. Cette fois, pourtant, elle n'était pas satisfaite du développement de l'affaire. Son égo blessé l'avait fait agir excessivement. S'il ne se montrait pas pour leur dîner, elle n'en serait pas surprise.

Se forçant à lever le menton et se redressant avec une fierté moqueuse, elle vint vers la porte avec autant d'emphase que possible. Une fois sortie dans l'accueil, elle pivota et lui offrit sa joue, dans l'attente craintive qu'il ne la rejette pas en public.

Percy la fixa avec une incrédulité stupéfaite. L'audace de cette femme était sans limite. Il considéra un bref instant ses options : il pouvait lui claquer la porte au visage au nom de son amour-propre piétiné et risquer de perdre cette aubaine financière. Ou bien il pouvait obtempérer à ce qu'elle voulait, et renoncer à tout le respect qu'il se portait. Ni l'une ni l'autre n'était envisageable. Tout à coup, une troisième possibilité s'ouvrit à lui. Bien qu'excessive, elle était dans la lignée de ce qu'elle voulait comme démonstration publique d'affection et lui permettait de regagner un peu d'autorité.

Sans plus s'attarder sur le bon sens de cette idée, Percy s'approcha et enroula son bras gauche autour de sa taille. Se posant contre elle, il saisit sans douceur sa mâchoire de sa main droite et lui fit tourner la tête pour croiser son regard. Il vit un éclair de peur traverser ses yeux alors qu'elle était face à lui. L'instant suivant, il se pencha et captura ses lèvres en un baiser incandescent. Sa main relâcha sa prise sur son menton pour prendre sa joue en coupe. Pansy soupira, d'appréciation et d'excuse alors qu'il approfondissait doucement le baiser.

Assez rapidement, Percy se retira et la fixa. "Vendredi prochain alors ?" murmura-t-il.

"Hum... quoi ? Ah, oui... bien... vendredi prochain," marmonna-t-elle distraitement, serrant dans ses petites mains sa chemise, toute son attention portée sur les lèvres de l'homme.

Percy, tout en s'éloignant d'elle, saisit la poignée pour fermer la porte et appela sa secrétaire. "Phyllis... Phyllis !"

La vieille femme, visiblement toujours très choquée d'avoir assisté au baiser passionné de son patron si collet-monté avec une des plus infâmes et stupides demoiselle sang-pur, tourna les yeux vers lui. "Oui, monsieur Weasley."

"J'ai besoin du dossier Ainsley. Que je l'ai dans mon bureau dans quinze minutes."

"Oui, monsieur Weasley."

Après quoi Percy ferma rapidement la porte, laissant les deux femmes dans un silence choqué.

Au cours de cet échange, Pansy avait légèrement touché ses lèvres du doigt, hébétée. Au début, elle avait pensé qu'embrasser un Weasley serait l'inconvénient principal de son petit plan. Elle n'aurait rien pu imaginer de plus infect. Elle n'avait pas prévu que les lèvres de Percy seraient si envoûtantes. Peut-être pourrait-elle le convaincre que plus de séances de baisers rendraient Draco encore plus jaloux.

Brusquement, Pansy prit conscience avec gêne qu'une paire d'yeux à lunettes la reluquaient. Elle tourna le regard pour voir la secrétaire de Percy la scruter.

Se redressant et faisant fi de son apparence échevelée, Pansy marmonna un calme "au revoir" avant de sortir avec grâce de la pièce.


	8. Chapitre 8

_**NdT :** Bonsoir ! J'avais décidé de poster le chapitre ce week-end, mais je suis d'excellente humeur ce soir (j'ai eu mon semestre, héhé) alors voilà ! Merci beaucoup à celles qui m'ont laissé des messages d'appréciation et d'encouragement, ça me fait très plaisir de voir que vous attendez la suite avec intérêt ^^ et merci, bien sûr, à _**Coconut Girl**_, l'auteur de _The Sweetest Revenge_, qui m'a autorisée à traduire. Je vous souhaite une bonne lecture, et vous dis à bientôt !_

Chapitre 8 : **Un baiser pour construire un rêve**

De l'extérieur, la femme qui entra dans le restaurant était l'indifférence hautaine personnifiée. Elle marcha avec une assurance glacée, faisant douter les autres de leur propre distinction. En elle-même, Pansy n'était qu'une gamine terrifiée. Bien qu'elle ait envoyé des hiboux et tenté d'appeler par cheminette Percy à plusieurs reprises, elle n'avait plus entendu parler de lui depuis ce jour dans son bureau.

Bon, il l'avait quittée sur un incroyable baiser d'adieu – qui avait fait joyeusement planer son esprit pendant des heures. Mais lorsque les jours avaient défilé, en une puis presque deux semaines, toujours sans un mot de lui, ses craintes et doutes l'avaient nourrie. Peut-être tentait-il simplement de la calmer afin la faire partir. Elle avait dit plusieurs choses qui pouvaient être terriblement blessantes pour l'ego d'un homme. Vraiment, elle ne devrait plus faire ce genre d'erreur.

Elle lissa sa robe, essayant d'apaiser son esprit vagabond, et prit une inspiration décidée. Il était temps de bien s'entendre avec lui.

"Excusez-moi. J'ai une réservation pour vingt heure, au nom de Parkinson," s'entendit-elle demander au maître d'hôtel avec bien plus de calme qu'elle ne s'en serait crue capable.

L'homme lui jeta un regard et lui offrit un sourire suffisant. "Oui, mademoiselle Parkinson. Nous avons une table pour le moins charmante à votre attention et celle de votre convive, près de l'âtre."

Elle répondit à l'homme d'un hochement de tête bref et négligent, et poursuivit : "En parlant de mon convive, pouvez-vous me dire s'il est arrivé ?"

"C'est le cas, mademoiselle. En ce moment, il est au bar."

Pansy sentit immédiatement sa tension s'évacuer, et elle remercia l'homme de l'avoir aidée. Luttant contre le désir enfantin de tout simplement courir jusqu'à l'autre pièce, Pansy alla d'un pas nonchalent jusqu'au bar, remarquant les regards appréciateurs qu'elle recevait des divers occupants.

_"Au moins je sais que je suis belle", _se dit-elle en son for intérieur, pour se rassurer.

Parcourant le bar du regard, ses yeux tombèrent sur un homme s'y tenant, et son souffle se coupa dans sa poitrine. C'était Percy, mais ce n'était pas Percy. Elle fit courir son regard sur son corps, et elle sentit son rythme cardiaque accélérer. Il était vêtu d'un pull fin noir qui moulait légèrement son torse et ses bras, et d'un pantalon gris anthracite qui lui allait parfaitement. Elle n'avait pas imaginé qu'il puisse y avoir un tel corps sous les habituelles vestes défraîchies et ses vieux chandails effilochés.

Elle le dévisagea enfin, et fut saisie par la ligne de son profil alors que ses yeux regardaient droit devant lui, dans la posture de l'homme perdu dans ses pensées.

_"Pas de paire de lunettes à monture en écailles en vue", _remarqua-t-elle. _"Merlin, il pourrait être superbe s'il s'en donnait la peine."_

Décidant de poursuivre la soirée, Pansy secoua légèrement la tête et força ses jambes à la porter dans la direction de Percy. Alors qu'elle s'approchait, elle s'émerveilla de ses boucles et sentit ses doigts se crisper à la perspective de les y perdre. Arrivée à côté de lui, elle se permit un dernier instant pour admirer l'image qu'il donnait.

Sentant qu'il était observé, Percy se tira de sa rêverie et baissa les yeux sur elle. Quand leurs regards se croisèrent, un air de résignation envahit son visage et il lui offrit un petit sourire, presque triste, avant de soupirer profondément et de se retourner vers le bar. "On dirait que nous aurons plus de compagnie ce soir."

Elle arqua un sourcil curieux, incertaine face à son comportement et ses propos, et il fit un léger mouvement de tête vers l'autre bout du bar. Elle regarda et trouva un Draco assise à une petite table dans le coin, les fixant sombrement avec colère. Blaise était assis à sa droite, parlant à voix basse pour tenter de le calmer.

"Par le diable, que fait-il ici ?" haleta Pansy, toujours en observant Draco.

"Avez-vous dit à quelqu'un que vous veniez ici ce soir ?" demanda Percy, se tournant enfin pour lui faire face.

"Eh bien, oui... à Millie, mais elle n'aurait rien dit."

"Vous en êtes sûre ?"

"Bien sûr. Millie sait merveilleusement garder les secrets."

"Et qu'en est-il de vous ?" lança-t-il posément.

Elle le fixa. "Qu'en est-il quoi de moi ?"

"Lui avez-vous dit ?"

"C'est une question stupide."

"Alors ?" interrogea-t-il, résolu.

"Non."

"Vous en êtes certaine ?"

"Bon sang, pourquoi le lui aurais-je dit ?"

"Eh bien, ne tentez-vous pas le rendre jaloux ? N'est-ce pas la raison de ce... jeu ?" lâcha Percy d'un ton vaguement découragé.

"Oui, mais je ne voulais pas qu'il soit là ce soir."

"Vous en êtes certaine ?"

"Bien sur que j'en suis certaine. Ça aurait créé bien trop de tension. Nous sommes supposés paraître détendus et aimables."

"Ah, c'est le cas maintenant ? J'aurais dit que ça foirait en beauté."

"Oh, la ferme," gronda-t-elle en croisant les bras et en se détournant.

"Pansy, quelqu'un a du lui dire."

"Eh bien ce n'était pas moi," rétorqua-t-elle sèchement en s'avançant vers lui, comme recherchant l'affrontement.

"Je n'ai rien dit de tel."

"Vous l'avez fait il y a un instant."

"Ben je n'ai rien de tel dans l'immédiat."

"Mais vous le pensez. Je lis en vous comme dans un livre."

"Que puis-je penser d'autre ?" Sa voix monta d'un cran alors qu'il se défendait. "Vous savez quoi ? Cela n'a aucune importance. Allons juste trouver notre table."

"Je n'ai pas faim," fit-elle, vexée, et elle se tourna vers le bar, cherchant le barman.

"L'important n'est pas de manger, mais d'être vus. Pourquoi est-ce moi qui le rappelle ?" lâcha-t-il, se parlant presque à lui-même.

"Parce que pour vous, c'est un repas gratuit," railla-t-elle.

Se tournant, il lui assena un regard hautain et lui dit, plein de colère : "Je n'aurais aucun problème à partir immédiatement. J'ai un rôti parfait chez moi."

Il fit mine de la dépasser en se dirigeant vers la porte, mais elle saisit son avant-bras. "Non, non... s'il vous plaît, ne partez pas. Il faut juste que je réfléchisse un peu."

Il baissa les yeux, et vit l'inquiétude traverser ses traits – au demeurant parfaits. Cette expression douloureuse allait le conduire à sa perte.

"Pourquoi ne pas faire comme si de rien n'était, et s'il fait une scène, nous aurons alors l'occasion de nous en occuper," proposa-t-il, rassurant.

Elle le considéra un moment. Ça semblait plutôt logique. Et vraiment, que pouvait faire Draco au milieu d'un restaurant ?

Tout à coup, une voix interrompit ses pensées. "Oh, bordel ! Qu'est-ce qu'ils foutent ici ?"

"Qui ? Où ?"

"Ron, Harry, Fred et George. Nous n'allons plus être tranquilles à présent. Ils vont vouloir nous rejoindre."

Elle jeta un regard vers la porte, et vit les quatre hommes en question, qui observaient la salle. "Eh bien, ils ne le peuvent pas. Vous êtes uniquement à moi, ce soir," dit-elle en faisant la moue et en posant la main sur la sienne, le faisait légèrement sursauter devant une intimité si inattendue.

Soudainement, une voix forte dépassa le subtil murmure environnant. "Eh, Percy ! Regardez, y'a Percy. Eh !" C'était la voix caractéristique de George.

Les quatre hommes s'avancèrent rapidement. Pansy retira discrètement sa main de celle de Percy et se détourna imperceptiblement des nouveaux arrivants.

"Qu'est-ce que tu fais là, Perce ?"

Baissant les yeux vers sa droite, sur le siège désormais libre à côté de lui, il répondit : "Je... j'ai... En fait, je suis..."

"Allez, crache le morceau," l'asticota Fred.

"Il a rendez-vous avec moi, et si ça ne vous dérange pas, nous allions justement nous rendre à notre table."

Les quatre hommes regardèrent d'un même mouvement vers la mince beauté apparue près de Percy et qui les considérait d'un air mêlant mépris et gravité.

"Toi !" grondèrent George et Fred.

"Eh oui. Moi !" rétorqua-t-elle.

"Percy, tu sais que m'man n'aime pas que nous jouions avec des serpents," jeta George sans détourner son regard.

"C'est toujours plus sûr que de jouer avec des explosifs," persifla-t-elle.

"C'est bon, vous trois, en voilà assez," intervint Harry. "Percy... Pansy... Bon appétit."

"C'était sympa de te revoir, Harry, et félicitations, Ron. Salue Hermione de ma part."

Ron ne put qu'acquiescer instinctivement. D'aussi loin qu'il se souvenait, Pansy Parkinson n'avait jamais été si courtoise, ou ne lui avait jamais transmis quoi que ce soit d'autre que des sortilèges.

Pansy se tourna vers George. "Branleur."

"Pétasse," répondit-il.

Se tournant vers Fred, elle cracha : "Glandu."

"Pouffiasse," fit-il du tac au tac.

Percy saisit le bras de Pansy et l'entraîna assez rudement vers la partie restaurant de la pièce.

Pendant ce temps, l'attention d'Harry avait été attirée par quelque chose au bar. "Excusez-moi," fit-il calmement.

"Où va-t-il ?" demanda George, encore énervé d'avoir vu son ennemie jurée collée à son frère. Ledit frère avait pu être un enfoiré dans le passé, mais il faisait toujours partie de la famille.

"Oh, j'en sais rien. Il est d'une humeur de chien depuis à peu près un mois," répondit Ron. "Je pense que la vie de célibataire commence à le ronger."

"Ça te dit de boire un verre ici, petit frère ?" interrogea Fred, changeant de sujet.

"Ouais. Mais juste un coup ou deux. Hermione aura ma peau si je fini comme la dernière fois."

"Pas de soucis, j'ai tout prévu," annonça George, qui lui adressa un sourire machiavélique en agitant une petite fiole noire.

Ron sentit immédiatement un frisson glacé parcourir son échine alors que les jumeaux, désormais célèbres, lui souriaient de toutes leurs dents.

S'installant à leur table et passant leur menu en revu, Pansy décida qu'il était temps de commencer sa diatribe. "Vous ai-je déjà dit à quel point combien de deux vos frères m'insupportent ?"

"Non, mais je ne pense pas que ce soit nécessaire après cette petite scène. Et au vu des choses, j'aurais dit que c'était là un sentiment partagé. Puis-je demander pourquoi ?"

"Il vaut mieux que vous ne le sachiez pas," lâcha-t-elle d'un air intransigeant.

"Oh, allez. Vous ne pouvez pas me laisser m'interroger. Qu'ont-ils fait ?"

"Qu'allez-vous prendre ? Le brochet paraît pas mal," demanda-t-elle, éludant sa question avec art.

Percy la fixa, perplexe. Elle n'allait vraiment pas le lui dire. Il n'aurait qu'à le demander aux jumeaux, bien qu'il serait assuré d'avoir une version des faits très différente.

Secouant légèrement la tête, il baissa le regard sur le menu et le parcouru rapidement. En vérité, il avait laissé ses lunettes chez lui en toute connaissance de cause, c'est à dire qu'il ne serait pas capable de lire quoi que ce soit. Il n'avait qu'à lui faire confiance. "Heu... cela semble bien."

Il referma la carte et la plaça sur le côté. Levant les yeux sur elle, il vit qu'elle aussi avait fermé sa carte, et l'observait attentivement. A l'instant où il croisa son regard, elle le détourna rapidement et fit mine de s'intéresser à la serviette posée sur ses genoux. Le silence gêné parut s'étendre infiniment.

_"En fait, ça ressemble à un rencart,"_ songea lugubrement Percy.

"Alors... que pensez-vous de l'avancement du plan ?" interrogea-t-il, incapable pour la première fois depuis leur accord à trouver un sujet de conversation.

"Pas mal, mais j'aimerais bien ne pas parler de ça ce soir. Je préfèrerais que nous saisissions cette occasion pour mieux nous connaître."

Ses mots rendirent Percy nerveux. Pourquoi avait-il l'impression d'être à un bilan de travail ?

"Et quelle marche à suivre préconisez-vous ?" fit-il sans pouvoir dissimuler le sarcasme suintant de sa voix.

"Oh, je ne sais pas. Nous pouvons discuter. Il vaut mieux se connaître pour travailler."

"Et que voudriez-vous savoir ? Ma couleur préférée ? Mon dessert préféré ? La façon dont je prends le thé ?"

"Oui, je suppose qu'il s'agirait là de choses importantes à savoir. En fait, j'étais plus intéressée par ce que vous recherchez chez une femme. Quel est le genre de fille que vous vous voyez épouser ?"

Percy cligna des yeux. Elle ne perdait pas de temps, dis donc...

"Je... eh bien... je suppose que je dirais que je recherche une femme à l'esprit clair et logique. Je voudrais qu'elle soit aussi déterminée que je le suis pour la réussite, et pour avoir la meilleure vie possible. Pour moi, un mariage est presque comme un partenariat en affaires."

"Et concernant l'alchimie, et la séduction, et le physique ?" demanda-t-elle, incrédule.

"Le physique n'a pas d'importance à mes yeux. Un joli visage n'aidera jamais à récupérer un gallion s'il n'est pas secondé d'un esprit affûté."

"C'est une vision très peu romantique, si ça ne vous fait rien."

"Je n'ai pas le temps pour des enfantillages romantiques."

"Et l'amour ?"

"L'amour est presque un luxe." Il remua, mal à l'aise, sur sa chaise, baissant les yeux pour éviter son regard scrutateur.

"Quoi ? C'est fou. Ne voulez-vous pas aimer la personne que vous allez épouser ? Seriez-vous en train de dire que vous n'êtes pas capable de tomber amoureux ?"

"Je... je n'ai pas dit ça, made... Pansy. Les hommes comme moi se doivent parfois d'oublier la notion d'amour parce qu'il ne s'agit pas forcément de quelque chose qui leur arrivera. Il est préférable de se concentrer ce qui est à sa portée plutôt que de se languir de ce qui est impossible."

"Ce n'est pas impossible. Pourquoi ne pas dénicher une fille, en tomber amoureux, et la courtiser ?"

"C'est bien beau tout ça, mais... mais ce ne serait pas mon expérience que beaucoup de femmes... je ne suis pas ce que beaucoup de femmes considérerait comme... de nature romantique."

"Et donc vous avez tout simplement laissé tombé l'idée d'être amoureux ?"

"Je pense que je ferais mieux de trouver une femme ayant les mêmes dispositions que moi, qui aspire au succès dans chaque aspect qu'offre la vie."

Pansy songea aussitôt à Millicent et à leur conversation lors de la soirée, et elle se raidit quelque peu. "Et n'y a-t-il personne en particulier à qui vous pensez pour occuper cette place ?" fit-elle en serrant les dents.

"Eh bien, pas vraiment. Je suppose que si je pouvais avoir le meilleur, je dirais quelqu'un comme mademoiselle Bulstrode serait parfaite – une femme très motivée, et ambitieuse. Elle m'a également parue comme n'étant pas du genre intéressée par l'amour ou le romantisme. Ce qui simplifierait beaucoup les choses. Mais il dépasserait l'entendement que je courtise quelqu'un comme elle."

_"Pas autant que tu le crois," _maugréa Pansy intérieurement, rendue excédée par son raisonnement.

Saisissant l'occasion de son silence, Percy passa à l'attaque. "Et vous ? Que cherchez-vous en un homme... un mari ?"

"Eh bien, j'aurai cru que ce serait évident. Mettant de côté le fait que je sois fiancée à lui depuis quasiment toujours, je dirais que Draco est mon parfait idéal," débita-t-elle pompeusement.

Percy sentit quelque chose se serrer douloureusement dans sa poitrine. Distrait par cette houle caractéristique et pourtant difficile à identifier, il prit machinalement sa fourchette et entreprit de tracer des cercles sur la nape.

"Il est grand, et très beau, et plutôt spirituel. C'est vrai qu'il peut être un peu cruel, mais nous sommes amis depuis si longtemps, il est facile pour nous de nous réconcilier," poursuivit-elle.

"Et qu'en est-il de l'amour ? Diriez-vous en être amoureuse ?"

"Bien sûr que j'en suis amoureuse. Qu'est-ce que c'est que cette question ? D'accord, nous n'étions liés romantiquement uniquement lors de nos dernières années à Hogwart, mais tous deux savions qu'il devait en être ainsi."

Pendant le silence qui suivit, Pansy prit son verre et prit une grande gorgée de vin. Quelque chose d'incroyablement faux sonnait à ses oreilles dans tout ce qu'elle venait de dire. Percy baissa les yeux sur ses dessins colèriques sur la nape et hocha brièvement la tête. Après une minute pour reprendre son aplomb, Pansy cessa son introspection pour s'apercevoir qu'un silence maussade avait envahi la table.

"Pensez-vous que vous pourriez aimer plus d'une personne à la fois ?" demanda-t-elle prudemment.

La main de Percy se figea, et son regard se leva sur celui de la jeune femme. Un silence lourd d'interrogation passa avant qu'il ne réponde : "Je crois que certains peuvent l'être ou penser l'être de plus d'une personne à la fois, mais à mon avis... à mon avis, être amoureux de quelqu'un serait exclusif, je suppose. Je ne pourrais pas penser à quiconque ou quoi que ce soit d'autre que cette personne. Même tenter d'être avec une autre semblerait vide et superficiel. Mais ce n'est que mon sentiment, et pour être honnête, je ne suis pas sûr d'avoir jamais été amoureux auparavant."

"Que voulez-vous dire par ne pas être sûr ?"

"Eh bien, il y avait une fille à Hogwart... Penny Clearwater... mais c'était il y a des nnées, et je pense que j'étais plus un adolescent soumis à ses hormones qu'autre chose. Cependant, les souvenirs que j'ai de cette période sont toujours assez forts."

"Et où est-elle aujourd'hui ?" demanda Pansy, d'un ton de prédatrice.

"Penny ? Je crois qu'elle a épousé Roger Davies, et qu'elle a trois enfants."

"Ah." Pansy se sentit libérée d'un poids.

"Et qu'en est-il de vous ? Êtes-vous l'une de ces chanceuses qui peuvent aimer plus d'une personne à la fois ?"

"Je... heu, je ne suis pas sûre," admit-elle à contrecoeur. "Draco et moi nous sommes toujours aimés, mais il y a eu un autre homme dont j'ai été éprise."

"Personne dernièrement ?"

"Me demandez-vous si je vois quelqu'un en ce moment ?"

Percy haussa les épaules, pas vraiment capable de répondre à sa question. Il n'aimait pas du tout l'idée d'être là avec quelqu'un d'autre, et il aimait encore moins l'idée d'être si transparent.

"Je ne peux être qu'avec un homme à la fois."

Percy rassembla son courage, et posa la question qui avait envahi ses pensées à cet instant. "Et comment me voyez-vous ?"

"C'est à dire ?"

"Que suis-je pour vous ?"

"Vous êtes... vous êtes un homme... que je fréquente."

Percy se sentit rougir de la tête aux pieds. Il retirait un certain degré de satisfaction à l'entendre dire ça.

"Et que suis-je pour vous ?" interrogea-t-elle, à la fois nerveuse et anxieuse quant à la réponse.

"Vous êtes une associée," fit-il, encore distrait par la réponse de la jeune femme.

"Une associée ?" Elle bouillonnait.

"Oui."

Soudain, le sous-entendu de sa réponse le frappa, et il rougit aussitôt, d'une couleur encore plus intense, à cause de ce qu'il venait de révéler par mégarde. Saisissant son verre, il prit une une grande gorgée d'eau en une tentative de faire baisser sa température.

"Une associée ? Vous me voyez comme une putain d'associée ?"

"Oui", marmonna-t-il dans son verre. Peut-être ne saisirait-elle pas.

"Qu'est-ce que c'est que cette réponse ? Une associée ! Le prochain truc que vous me direz..."

Brusquement, elle s'interrompit alors qu'elle réalisait et comprenait. Elle l'observa... avec beaucoup d'attention, et vit que bien qu'il se cache derrière son verre, il était plus rouge qu'une betterave. A cette vue, elle sentit une vague de chaleur parcourir son corps, et un énervant palpitement se fit sentir dans sa poitrine.

Tournant le regard, elle tenta désespérément de trouver un autre sujet de conversation comme échappatoire. Ni l'un ni l'autre n'était prêt pour entendre tout cela. "Je... heu... c'est..."

Tout à coup, un grand fracas se fit entendre en direction du bar, attirant leur attention.

Au centre, Draco et Harry s'échangeant des regards féroces, alors que Ron, George et Fred se tenaient près d'eux, prêts à intervenir.

"C'est fini Potter ! Fais-toi à l'idée !" cria Draco. "Tu n'es plus le putain de sauveur, alors pourquoi n'irais-tu tout simplement pas te faire foutre !"

La réponse d'Harry fut dite trop doucement pour être entendue, mais quoi qu'il eut dit, Draco secoua la tête avec dégoût et touna les talons.

Harry saisit son bras et le fit pivoter pour lui faire face. "Nous n'en avons pas fini, Draco."

"Laisse-moi partir, Potter !" Draco retira brusquement son bras, et Harry manqua de tomber.

Pensant que Draco avait attaqué Harry, Ron s'avança vivement et projeta une droite solide dans la mâchoire de Draco. Projeté sur le sol dans de grands mouvements de bras et de jambes, Draco demeura avachi et immobile un moment. Harry eut un sursaut, revint dans la bataille. Il se tourna vers Ron, et commença à le faire reculer, semblant lui marmonner quelque chose.

Toujours au sol, Draco s'assit lentement et entreprit de toucher précautionneusement le coin de sa bouche, d'où un filet de sang s'était écoulé. "Tu devrais t'assurer qu'ils sont tenus en laisse si tu prévois de les sortir en public, Potter," railla-t-il alors que Blaise venait l'aider à se relever.

Alors qu'ils allaient partir, Draco aperçu Percy et Pansy, et le reste des clients, les observer. Il regarda les quatre hommes, puis un rictus retord souilla sa lèvre ensanglantée. Il jeta un nouveau coup d'oeil vers Pansy, lui lança un clin d'oeil séducteur, et lui envoya un baiser impertinent. Enfin, s'aidant de Blaise, il sortit du restaurant.

Les quatre hommes avaient observé la scène et se tournèrent vers la table de Percy et Pansy pour voir leur réaction. Assez brusquement, un air renfrogné envahit le visage de Harry et il s'en fut en direction des toilettes. Ron secoua légèrement la tête, poussa un profond soupir et suivit son meilleur ami. Les jumeaux, d'un autre côté, reprirent leurs sièges au bar et recommencèrent à fixer d'un air soupçonneux le couple.

Secouant la tête, elle demanda : "Au nom de Merlin, qu'est-ce cela signifiait ?"

"Je me le demande bien aussi, mais ces deux-là se sont toujours détestés."

"Oui, je sais, mais au point de se donner en spectacle ? Pensez-vous que ça ait un rapport avec nous ?" interrogea-t-elle avec espoir.

"Je suppose que c'est une possibilité," répondit-il sombrement, retournant son attention sur la table.

"Bon, j'espère que Draco va bien."

Une expression d'abattement voila les traits de Percy alors qu'il la regardait, et il baissa rapidement les yeux avant de les diriger vers le bar. "Je suis sûr que ça ira," marmonna-t-il d'une voix basse.

"Oui... oui..." Elle s'éclaircit la gorge, sentant la mauvaise humeur de Percy. Elle laissa une nouvelle fois son regard le parcourir, puis prononça doucement : "Vous êtes très à votre avantage, ce soir."

Il leva les yeux pour croiser son regard, et sembla perdre ses mots. "Heu... Merci," répondit-il maladroitement, ne sachant pas à quoi était dû le compliment.

"Quelqu'un vous a aidé ?" Les yeux de Pansy s'agrandirent alors que la question franchit ses lèvres. "Je ne voulais pas dire que... Enfin, je suis certaine que vous pouvez choisir..."

Il leva sa main pour la faire taire, un sourire en coin étirant ses lèvres. "Ma soeur, Ginny, est venue avec moi. Elle m'a aidé à choisir quelques nouveaux vêtements avec l'argent que vous... que vous avez si généreusement fourni."

"Et vos cheveux ?" lâcha-t-elle sans réfléchir.

"Quoi mes cheveux ?" rétorqua-t-il, sur la défensive.

Pansy se retint de grimmacer. Ne pouvait-elle pas discuter avec lui sans qu'il ne semble qu'elle le juge ou qu'elle le rabaisse ?

"Qu'avez-vous fait ? Ils paraissent plus sombres."

Se détendant légèrement, il répondit : "Rien... rien, sauf que je les ai laissés pousser un peu."

Elle s'interrompit pour le détailler. "J'aime bien."

Ce n'était qu'une simple constatation, mais ses mots eurent de l'effet. Percy vira au rouge, et s'empara de son verre d'eau presque vide. Elle l'observa discrètement, et dut se mordre la lèvre pour ne pas rire devant sa réaction. Il pouvait être adorable quand il devenait nerveux. Elle devrait trouver d'autres moyens pour lui faire perdre sa contenance.

Alors qu'ils parvenaient en bas de l'escalier menant à la demeure de Pansy, Percy eut un pas lourd et enfonça ses mains tout au fond de ses poches. Il n'était sûr de la façon dont il devait agir en ce moment de la soirée. Ce n'était pas vraiment un vrai rendez-vous.

Bien qu'il n'ait jamais eu de soirée si plaisante auparavant, sa compagne n'ayant pas seulement été un vrai plaisir pour les yeux, mais aussi très divertissante, il devait se rappeler que tout ça n'était que pour le spectacle. L'étirement lent et tentateur de ses lèvres rouges lorsqu'elle s'apprêtait à rire, le battement de ses cils sombres quand elle était gênée, la délicate rougeur qui teintait ses joues à chaque fois qu'il la taquinait... rien n'était réel. Il ne pouvait se permettre de se laisser aller.

Alors que Pansy posait son pied sur la première marche, il lui lança timidement : "Eh bien, bonne nuit alors."

Elle se retourna rapidement, et le fixa d'un regard presque accusateur. "Où pensez-vous aller ?"

"Heu, vous... vous alliez rentrer, et..."

"Et le baiser obligatoire d'au revoir ?" demanda-t-elle avec un petit sourire.

Percy prit une inspiration anxieuse, et eut un bref acquiescement. "C'est vrai. Désolé."

Sortant ses mains de ses poches, il fit assez de pas pour être juste devant elle. Comme elle se tenait sur la première marche, ils étaient presque à la même hauteur. Pendant un bref instant, qui sembla être une éternité, Pansy vit Percy la dévisager avec un air d'adoration qui fit violemment battre son coeur dans sa poitrine. Elle avait attendu ça toute la soirée.

Puis il baissa les yeux, prit la main droite de la jeune fille dans la sienne et éleva leurs mains entrelacées entre eux. De l'autre main, il entoura sa taille mince tout en caressant le dos de sa main de son pouce. La considérant d'un air tendre, il se pencha et pressa doucement ses lèvres sur sa main. Pas mal d'hommes avaient embrassé sa main auparavant, mais aucun ne lui avait procuré une telle sensation de légéreté et de faiblesse. Cette simple action lui causait une impression de total détachement.

Alors qu'il la libérait, il déglutit difficilement et murmura, à bout de souffle : "Bonne nuit, Pansy."

Quelque chose d'indescriptible s'empara d'elle, et sans plus de réflexion, elle s'approcha et s'empara de la bouche du jeune homme pour un baiser doux et plein. L'instant d'après, la sensation d'une langue dansant contre ses lèvres fit gémir Percy, ce qui donna à Pansy l'occasion d'étancher sa soif d'approfondir leur connexion. Alors qu'ils poursuivaient leur langoureuse exploration, il plaça sans réfléchir la main de la jeune femme sur son torse, au niveau du coeur, et la couvrit des deux siennes.

Se détachant de lui, elle souffla contre ses lèvres : "Tu rentres prendre un dernier verre ?"

"Je... je... il est tard, Pansy, et..." lâcha-t-il d'une voix tremblante, se faisant violence pour ne pas suivre son intense désir de la suivre et de se laisser porter par la suite des évènements.

Sa lèvre inférieure s'avança en une moue moqueuse, "Percy", fit-elle en minaudant. Elle se passa la langue sur les lèvres avant de poursuivre. "Ne me fais pas te supplier."

Pour toute réponse, Percy laissa échapper un soupir tremblant. Elle ne devait pas avoir la moindre idée de l'effet qu'elle avait sur lui. Elle ne le pouvait pas. Si oui... eh bien, elle ne demanderait pas ça, pas vrai ?

Son esprit passait en revue un grand nombre de questions. À quoi jouait-elle ? Etait-ce sincère, ou était-ce pour l'appareil photo incontestablement pointé sur eux ? Lui demanderait-elle de partir par cheminette une fois le seuil franchit ? Il ne voulait rien croire de ce qu'elle faisait ou disait par crainte de passer pour un crétin fini quand, inévitablement, elle le rejeterait.

Ce fut sur cette dernière pensée qu'il prit ses mains et les baissa. Regrettant douloureusement le choix qu'il devait faire pour protéger son coeur et son ego, il lui répondit doucement : "Pansy, il vaut mieux que je n'entre pas. Nous savons tous deux que quelqu'un nous observe, et... et je voudrais vraiment pas que quelque chose d'indécent soit écrit à votre propos."

Pansy parut un peu surprise. Elle n'avait même pas songé aux apparences. Elle ne voulait tout simplement pas que la soirée s'achève maintenant. Elle s'était imaginé un grand feu, un bon verre de quelque chose d'ambré et, avec espoir, une séance de baisers sur le canapé. Elle ne put retenir une moue suivie d'un sourire dévastateur à l'idée qu'il s'inquiète pour sa réputation.

"Je comprends," soupira-t-elle d'un air tragique. "Dans ce cas, puis-je ai moins avoir un dernier baiser, de consolation ?"

Incapable de ne pas entrer dans son jeu, il chuchota en se penchant. "Je... je pense que je vais m'en sortir."

Le baiser, à l'inverses des précédents, était chaud, agréable et libre. Une langoureuse compréhension semblait s'être établie en eux, rendant l'instant d'un naturel déconcertant. Elle lâcha ses mains pour pouvoir faire courir ses doigts le long des bras de Percy, pour les plonger enfin dans ses cheveux. En retour, il l'enlaça, la rapprochant de lui. Les deux eurent un soupir de contentement alors qu'ils se pressaient l'un contre l'autre et se laissaient aller à un baiser approfondi, non sans une certaine euphorie.

Tout à coup, quelque chose de leur magie la plus pure craqua et fit des étincelles, et le flux auquel ils s'étaient accoutumés lors de leur étreinte devint un flot électrisant, les traversant comme une onde de choc. Tous deux en eurent le souffle coupé, et se séparèrent brusquement, cet élan éblouissant les écartant l'un de l'autre.

Un peu abasourdi, Percy trébucha en se décalant, haletant. Posant une main sur son front, il marmonna : "Je... chez... adorable... Bonne nuit !"

Pansy était encore plus incohérente. Tout en elle hurlait qu'elle le voulait, mais sa voix semblait totalement déconnectée. Saisissant fermement la rambarde pour s'appuyer, elle l'observa s'éloigner en titubant, sous le regard d'une silhouette encapuchonnée, tandis qu'une pensée résonnait dans son esprit.

"Bordel, mais qu'est-ce que c'était que ça ?"


	9. Chapitre 9

_**NdT :** Bonsoir ! Voici le neuvième chapitre de _The Sweetest Revenge_, qui est issu de l'imagination, je vous le rappelle, de _**Coconut Girl**. _Je vous dit à très bientôt !_

Chapitre 9 : **La prise de conscience est une saloperie**

Percy s'assit à son bureau, ses pouces glissant pensivement sur le parchemin qu'il tenait entre ses mains alors qu'il en lisait le contenu pour au moins la dixième fois. Il laissa encore ses yeux parcourir la page, comprenant que chacun des mots terribles rayonnait presque d'une joie ennivrante. Ce n'était pas que la venue de ce hibou fut une grande surprise... il aurait dû le voir venir, mais il ne pouvait pas retenir le sentiment de désespoir qui faisait son estomac se tordre.

_Cher Percy,_

_Eh bien, nous l'avons fait ! N'est-ce pas fantastique ? Je ne pense pas que ç'aurait pu mieux se passer. Je te transmets l'article de La Gazette, juste au cas où tu n'aurais pas eu l'occasion de le lire. La meilleure partie est celle que j'ai déjà entendu venant de Draco. Il est tout à fait furieux. C'était si bon. J'aurais juste aimé que tu ais été là pour voir son visage. Je sais que tu aurais adoré ça._

_Je pense vraiment qu'il est important que nous prévoyons la prochaine étape rapidement, pendant qu'il est toujours de mauvaise humeur. Que dis-tu de passer, après le travail bien sûr, et d'en parler plus en détail ? J'ai une merveilleuse idée, et je pense qu'il n'aura pas fini d'être énervé une fois qu'il en aura eu vent._

_Et soit dit en passant, ne sois pas trop dur envers la super secrétaire que tu as. Ce n'est pas de sa faute si elle ne peut garder sa grande bouche close. Sans elle, je doute que La Gazette ait été informée de notre petit rendez-vous._

_Bon, je vais devoir te laisser. À moins que tu ne me dises le contraire, on se voit vers dix-sept heures trente._

_Amicalement,  
>Pansy<em>

Percy relâcha la feuille, et laissa échapper un souffle long et irrégulier tout en se passant une main sur le visage. Au nom de Merlin, qu'était-il en train de faire ? Jusqu'à leur rencart... rencontre... jeu de rôle... quoi qu'ils aient fait ce foutu vendredi, il pensait qu'il contenait efficacement l'attirance qu'il développait. Ce n'était que ça – un ennuyant béguin. Cependant, il avait résulté de leur dernier baiser d'au revoir que ce béguin avait enflé en un total engouement, avec coeur battant et mains moites.

Ce sentiment explosif et électrisant qui avait fusé en lui alors que leurs lèvres se pressaient... leurs langues langoureusement enlacées... cela avait totalement déréglé le moindre de ses sens. Quelque chose au fond de lui murmurait insidieusement que seul son baiser... son seul toucher le ramènerait à la raison. Il n'avait pas été capable de penser à quoi que ce soit ou quiconque d'autre de tout le week-end.

Alors que Percy baissait les yeux sur l'article de presse, il eut un triste rictus. Il ne pourrait plus oublier ce baiser à présent, même s'il le voulait. C'était présent, à jamais photographié en noir et blanc. Il leva l'article vexant devant lui, déchiffrant le titre.

_**"LA PRINCESSE ET L'IDIOT"  
>Une exclusivité par Rita Skeeter<strong>_

_Cette humble journaliste a vu beaucoup de choses. Elle a assisté à l'élévation et la déchéance d'un Seigneur du Mal. Elle a rencontré le sauveur du monde sorcier. Elle n'avait pourtant jamais vu un tel couple. Le qualifier d'étrange serait en dessous de la réalité. L'attention de ce journal reconnu a été retennu par le fait que mademoiselle Parkinson, une Slytherin au sang pur et héritière de la fortune Parkinson, et l'honnête Percy Weasley, adjoint au ministère et bras droit du Ministre de la Magie, sont impliqués dans une romance secrète depuis plusieurs semaines à présent, si ce n'est depuis des mois. Une source fiable au sein du ministère confirme leur relation, déclarant :_

_"Je n'ai jamais vu monsieur Weasley si amoureux, et la jeune femme semble très attachée à lui. Ils ne peuvent se détacher l'un de l'autre."_

_La source nous a informé d'un rendez-vous pour un dîner entre les deux vendredi dernier. En tant que servante passionnée et dévouée que je suis, cette journaliste a observé les deux individus dont il est question partager un repas intime au chic et distingué Toparis. Il est intéressant de noter que Draco Malfoy était présent lors de cette soirée. Il est bien connu que M. Malfoy et Mlle Parkinson sont promis l'un à l'autre depuis leur enfance. Il semblerait que Mlle Parkinson ait été fatiguée du libertinage notoire et public de M. Malfoy et se soit trouvé d'elle-même un compagnon, quoi que son choix soit curieux._

_C'est là, chers lecteurs, que les choses deviennent intéressantes. M. Malfoy, hébété par l'alcool, a commencé par faire quelques commentaires – pas si faux que ça – sur M. Weasley et sa famille. Il était d'une claire évidence que l'homme bouillonnait de rage et de jalousie. Au crédit de Mlle Parkinson, elle est restée avec son compagnon et a ignoré le comportement ridicule de M. Malfoy. Ce qui ne fut pas le cas de Harry Potter, entouré de plusieurs Weasley ! Bien que les jours héroïques de M. Potter soient derrière lui, il crève les yeux que l'homme ne peut laisser passer que quelqu'un subisse un afront. Les deux ennemis se sont échangés des propos haineux, et M. Malfoy a quitté le restaurant après avoir gagné une lèvre ensanglantée._

_Ce fut une soirée où le drame s'est mêlé à l'amour et la haine. Bien qu'ils forment un couple assez improbable, l'attachement entre Mlle Parkinson et M. Weasley ne peut être nié. Malheureusement, ils ont une redoutable opposition à affronter, non seulement venant de M. Malfoy mais aussi de leurs familles respectives. Le vif espoir de cette journaliste est que ces Roméo et Juliette des temps modernes connaitront une fin plus heureuse que leurs homologues littéraires._

Percy quitta des yeux les derniers mots pour observer la photo sorcière qui venait juste après. L'image d'eux se tenant tout près en bas des escaliers, dans une posture très intime, agressa son regard énervé. Alors que sa version photo baissait les yeux, la sombre beauté devant lui dont la main était possessivement tenue par les siennes se pencha et prit ses lèvres pour un baiser incandescent. Puis, quand ils se rapprochèrent, il plaça sa main sur son torse et l'enveloppa de la sienne. C'était à ce moment que la photo se figeait et se rejouait.

Percy sentit son ventre se nouer douloureusement à la pensée de devoir la revoir. Ce serait une chose que les images et évènements relatés dans l'articles soient vrais, mais ce n'était absolument pas le cas, et le message de Pansy ne servait qu'à renforcer ce fait. Il savait qu'il ne pourrait pas poursuivre leur petit jeu plus loin sans s'y perdre totalement. A moins qu'il ne soit stupide au point de croire qu'elle pourrait ressentir quelque chose pour lui en retour. Il aurait dû prendre les mots qu'elle avait prononcé lors de leur première rencontre comme un avertissement. Elle voulait un homme qui ne serait pas intéressé. Elle savait l'effet qu'elle avait sur les hommes. Ce n'était de toute manière pas sa faute s'il avait été assez bête pour tomber à ses pieds. Ce n'était plus une surprise pour lui que les hommes deviennent de complets crétins devant elle. Avec des lèvres, et des yeux, et une peau, et... un esprit comme les siens, un homme devrait être mort pour ne pas être touché.

C'était une prise de conscience lente et écoeurante, mais Percy en vint à la douloureuse conclusion qu'il n'y avait pas d'issue possible pour qu'il s'en sorte le coeur intact. C'était inévitable. Sauf qu'il s'agissait maintenant de voir combien de temps encore ç'allait durer – et plus tôt ce serait fini, moins il aurait à souffrir.

Prenant une profonde inspiration et mettant l'article sur le côté, il s'arma de courage. "Phyllis, pourriez-vous venir s'il vous plait ?"

Pansy faisait les cents pas dans la salle d'attente, l'arpentant de long en large pour au moins la douzième fois. S'arrêtant devant le grand miroir, elle observa son reflet et remua avec nervosité ses cheveux, qui refusaient de rester en place. Tout à coup, elle entendit la porte se fermer avec un bruit sec, et un petit frisson d'anticipation la parcourue. Se tournant, son souffle se coupa en le voyant. Merlin, quand avait-elle commencé à trouver les boucles auburn si sexy ? Il lui fallut rassembler toute sa volonté pour ne pas traverser la pièce d'un bond et se jeter sur lui.

"Salut, partenaire !" jeta-t-elle avant de rire.

Percy s'éclaircit la gorge, étonné des mots qu'elle avait choisi, surtout à la lumière de la conversation qu'ils avaient eu lors de leur dernier dîner. Le taquinait-elle ? Ses sentiments pour elle étaient-ils si évidents ?

Il joignit fermement ses mains dans son dos et lui répondit un "bonjour" pincé.

Frappée par la froideur qu'il arborait, l'humeur de Pansy fléchit en un instant. Faisant de son mieux pour passer outre un écrasant pressentiment, elle se mordit, joueuse, sa lèvre inférieure et s'approcha nonchalamment de lui. Assez paisiblement, elle encercla de ses bras le bras gauche de Percy et le pressa avec force contre sa poitrine.

"Pourquoi un tel accablement sur ton visage ? Je t'ai tant manqué ?" ronronna-t-elle.

Percy se raidit, et retira sèchement son bras pour s'éloigner vers la fenêtre. Il en avait la confirmation. Elle se moquait _bel et bien_ de lui.

"J'ai eu une journée difficile, et en fait, je suis épuisé," marmonna-t-il, le dos tourné.

Pansy se déplaça pour se mettre directement face à lui, et faisant fi de l'alarme qui s'était déclenché en elle devant sa prise de distance, demanda légèrement : "Eh bien... dans ce cas, que penses-tu d'un verre pour fêter ça ?"

"Tu sais que je ne bois pas," répondit-il calmement, regardant par la fenêtre pour éviter de la voir.

"Oui... Oui, bien sûr." Elle s'interrompit, son esprit recherchant à toute allure une autre proposition, jusqu'à ce qu'une idée lui vienne. S'avançant, elle tripota avec coquetterie les boutons de la veste qu'il portait. "J'ai une meilleure idée. Que dis-tu d'aller manger un morceau ? Je connais un petit coin, assez tranquille..."

Se reculant rapidement, Percy alla vers le canapé, tentant de remettre une certaine distance entre eux. "Malheureusement, je ne pourrai pas fêter ça avec toi ce soir. J'ai autre chose de prévu."

Quand il s'assit sur le canapé, Percy fit de son mieux pour ignorer l'air choqué et blessé qui passa sur les traits de la jeune femme. Il devait penser aux intérêts de son propre coeur désormais. Son exubérance et ses petits sourires le rendaient trop dépendant.

Brusquement, un regard noir et cinglant assombrit ses yeux, et elle siffla avec colère. "Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire ? Que fais-tu ? Qui vois-tu ?"

Percy se raidit devant le tour inattendu qu'avait pris la situation, et entreprit de se défendre. "Quoi ? Per... personne. Ce n'est rien de tel. J'ai... j'ai juste beaucoup de travail à mettre à jour, alors après ça, je vais retourner au bureau."

"Ah." Pansy perdit de sa superbe. Après un moment de réflexion, elle demanda en esquissant une moue. "Tu ne peux pas prendre ta soirée, pour une fois ?"

Percy se tortilla nerveusement, tiraillé au plus haut point. Elle était si engageante et chaleureuse et intéressée... Une grande part de lui ne voulait rien d'autre que perdre sa soirée avec elle, proposant toutes sortes de plans absurdes, mais il ne pouvait ignorer son esprit qui lui hurlait de partir, et vite.

"Non. Je suis déjà en retard, et c'est une période de l'année au cours de laquelle mon département est très occupé," mentit-il posément. "Peut-être que nous devrions parler pour nous entendre sur la prochaine étape de ton plan."

Se déplaçant vers la cheminée, Pansy commença à se tordre les mains. Qui était cet homme si détaché qui la regardait si froidement ? Où était passé le compagnon chaleureux, sociable, agréable de vendredi soir ?

"Oui. Bien sûr..." fit-elle, incertaine. "Heu... bien... je pensais qu'il serait pour le moins original que... que tu me présentes à votre famille, peut-être en y allant ensemble. Nous pourrions nous assurer que la nouvelle se répande, de façon à ce que Draco le prenne, espérons-le, comme le signe que c'est devenu sérieux. Il serait furieux. Qu'en penses-tu ?"

Percy était devenu incroyablement calme, et son teint avait prit une teinte terreuse.

"Percy ? A quoi penses-tu ?"

"A quoi je pense ?" gronda-t-il enfin, un ton juste au-dessus du murmure. "Je pense que tu es folle."

"Je te demande pardon," lâcha-t-elle.

"J'ai dû bouger mon cul tout au long de l'année passée, tentant de revenir dans leurs bonnes grâces. Après des années pendant lesquelles je n'avais été qu'un connard à leurs yeux... Tu sais combien de temps ça m'a pris de les convaincre que je voulais vraiment revenir dans la famille ? Et tu attends de moi que je débarque là-bas avec une..."

"Avec une quoi ?" s'enflamma-t-elle. "Avec une quoi, Percy ? Avec une pimbêche sang-pur ? Avec une Slytherin calculatrice ? Tu prétends que mes amis sont fermés d'esprit. Qu'en est-il de toi et de ton clan ? Tu n'oseras même pas me présenter. Si tu m'aimais vraiment..."

"T'aimer vraiment ?" Sa voix monta de quelques octavec alors qu'il se levait abruptement. "Tu veux y aller, devant ma famille, que je tente de regagner, pour que je leur dise que je suis amoureux de toi ?"

Les deux s'immobilisèrent, les mots de Percy avaient été bien trop près du but de leurs désirs silencieux.

Pansy déglutit avec difficulté, et tenta de rassembler son courage. "Peut-être que si tu prétendais que tu es vraiment... enfin, tu vois... alors ta famille le prendrait comme le signe que tu tentes d'être vraiment honnête envers eux. Que tu essaies de leur montrer ce qu'il se passe dans ta vie. Et après, quand je te quitterai pour Draco..."

Percy se redressa, anxieux ; la pensée le rendait nauséeux.

"Après, ils pourront être là pour recoller les morceaux... si je puis dire," poursuivit-elle.

Percy tenta de réfléchir de manière rationnelle à cette idée... de manière logique. C'était assez sensé s'il la considérait d'un point de vue analytique. À la base, sa famille détesterait le fait qu'il soit avec elle, mais ils apprendraient à faire avec s'ils pensaient qu'il était vraiment amoureux d'elle. Puis elle finirait, inévitablement, par choisir Draco, lui brisant le coeur en le quittant, et ils se réuniraient autour de lui pour le consoler. Il pouvait presque voir sa mère aux petits soins pour lui, tentant de le gaver de nourriture.

Ce plan n'était vraiment pas sans mérite. C'était un risque à prendre, mais il reviendrait dans les bonnes grâces de sa famille d'une façon bien plus opportune s'ils pensaient qu'il avait besoin de soutien. En vérité, c'était un plan très intelligent, il fallait organiser minutieusement tous les détails pour qu'il semble totalement aux pieds de la jeune femme, et qu'il passe pour une vraie épave lorsque la rupture aurait lieu.

"A quoi penses-tu ?" demanda-t-elle une nouvelle fois.

"Est-ce la dernière partie du plan ?" interrogea-t-il, la voix dépourvue de la moindre émotion.

"Que veux-tu dire ?"

"Ce sera fini après ça ? Tu vas revenir à... à _lui_ une fois que ce truc avec ma famille sera fait ?"

"C'est ce que tu veux ?"

La question décontenança complètement Percy. "La question n'est pas de savoir ce que je veux, Pansy."

"Si, en partie, si."

Le front de Percy se crispa d'étonnement, et il releva la tête pour lui lancer un regard bref. "Qu'est-ce que c'est supposé vouloir dire, bordel ?"

"Ben... ben, je te fais confiance. Si tu penses qu'on devrait en finir après ça... alors peut-être qu'on devrait. Mais... mais si tu sens que tu peux le supporter encore un peu plus longtemps..."

"Longtemps comment ?"

"Aussi longtemps que tu le pense nécessaire."

"Non, Pansy. Une fois encore, ce n'est pas mon plan. Tu es celle qui décides de la durée de ça."

"Je dis juste que peut-être qu'on devrait poursuivre encore un moment. Paraître dans une vraie relation plutôt que dans un flirt passager. Tu peux même faire ta demande. Ce qui forcerait Draco à agir."

C'était une piètre excuse, mais elle n'était pas prête à mettre un terme à ce qu'il se passait entre eux – quoi que ce fût.

"Non", rétorqua-t-il brusquement.

"Pardon ?"

"J'ai dit 'non'."

"Que veux-tu dire par 'non' ?"

"Je ne te ferai pas ma demande pour magouiller de sorte que l'autre connard soit poussé à rentrer en jeu."

"Mais Percy..."

"Non Pansy. C'est là que je pose les limites. Quand je te dem... quand je demanderai à une femmme de m'épouser, je le voudrai. Ce sera pour de vrai."

Elle le regarda, bouche bée. "Bien," finit-elle par lâcher. "Pas de faux engagements ou propositions."

Un lourd silence tomba, s'ajoutant à l'atmosphère tendue déjà présente entre eux. Alors que Percy rajustait sa veste en une tentative de calmer ses nerfs et se rasseyait, Pansy sentit une intense panique s'élever dans sa poitrine en voyant le mécontenement gravé sur tout son visage. Précautionneusement, elle s'approcha et s'assit délicatement à côté de lui, croisa les jambes et posa son bras sur le dossier du canapé, juste derrière lui.

"Percy," souffla-t-elle, "tu... tu n'as toujours pas dit si tu étais pour ou contre le fait que je rencontre ta famille. Partant ?"

Sans se tourner pour la regarder, il médita sur les mots qu'elle avait prononcé. Sans une parole, il acquiesça rapidement en signe d'acceptation, comme si ça l'ennuyait et le dégoûtait. Pansy avala sa salive, et entreprit de jouer, l'esprit ailleurs, avec le col de sa veste, lui consacrant toute son attention.

"Quand... quand penses-tu que ce serait approprié ?"

"Dimanche prochain. Mes parents vont rentrer de vacances et il y aura un déjeuner pour les accueillir," répondit-il d'un ton froid et saccadé.

"Ça me semble idéal," fit-elle humblement.

Pansy laissa son regard errer sur les cheveux du jeune homme, et se sentit envahie par une sorte de ravissement à la vue des boucles lourdes qui retombaient un peu – ses cheveux avaient vraiment poussé depuis leur première rencontre. De trop courts et frisés, ils étaient passés à leur courbe naturelle et avaient pris de l'éclat. Incapable de résister à la tentation, elle fit courir ses doigts le long de son cou, puis les plongea dans les ondulations.

Plutôt que de s'énerver, Percy laissa échapper un soupir inaudible à ce contact et ses yeux se fermèrent.

"Quelle heure ?" demanda-t-elle doucement, fascinée par le jeu de ses doigts à travers les boucles.

"Mmmh ?" souffla-t-il.

"A quelle heure est-ce que ça commence ?"

"Onze heures," chuchota-t-il, seulement concentré sur le doux mouvement de la main de la jeune femme.

"Quand veux-tu que nous nous retrouvions ?"

"Mmmh..."

Pansy leva les yeux sur son visage, et dût réprimer son rire. Il semblait dans un état béat de relaxation.

Elle se pencha, et murmura d'une voix douce et basse : "Percy, je t'ai demandé quand exactement tu voudrais que nous nous retrouvions."

Il ouvrit les yeux d'un coup, et la fixa d'un air presque endormi : "Quoi ? Oh, pardon."

Comprenant qu'il s'était encore laissé porter, Percy se redressa et se leva brusquement, et Pansy, déséquillibrée, tomba dans les coussins du canapé.

"Bon, je vais devoir y aller. Je passerai vers dix heures pour te prendre."

Pansy leva les yeux pour le voir se hâter vers la porte. Que venait-elle de faire ? Pourquoi avait-elle eu un tel besoin de le toucher comme ça ? Personne n'était là. Il n'y avait pas de public. Il n'y avait pas eu non plus besoin de geste d'affection. Que pouvait-il bien penser d'elle ? Il avait presque atteint la porte maintenant.

"Attends !" s'écria-t-elle, interrompant son départ. Il se tourna, et croisa son regard avec nervosité.

"On ne se vera pas avant dimanche ? Ne devrions-nous pas nous revoir avant pour... pour être sûrs que nous sommes au point sur tout ?" proposa-t-elle sans conviction en se levant.

"Comme quoi ?" demanda-t-il, faisant un pas vers elle. "Y a-t-il quelque chose en particulier que tu voudras faire ?"

"Eh bien, non.. pas vraiment. Je pensais juste que nous pourrions... que nous pourrions aller dîner ou un truc dans le genre pour discuter de tous les détails qui pourraient merder, avec les jumeaux par exemple. Nous devons simplement tout régler pour cette prochaine étape. Tu ne crois pas que ça ne serait pas plus mal d'étoffer... je veux dire, élaborer un peu plus tout ça ? On peut toujours faire ça ici, au calme."

Percy sentit à nouveau son esprit balancer. Pas moyen qu'il soit sûr de se tenir s'il était seul avec elle. "Bien que je comprenne à quel point nous revoir serait bénéfique, je suis complètement débordé de travail cette semaine. Nous pouvons nous retrouver une heure plus tôt dimanche, aux alentours de neuf heures par exemple, pour s'occuper de ces menus détails ?"

Percy grimaça en son for intérieur en s'entendant parler ainsi, d'un ton si sérieux, mais il devait vraiment rendre clair le fait que leurs rencontres devaient être réduites au minimum.

"Heu... d'accord. Je suppose que c'est ce que nous pouvons faire," répondit Pansy d'un air maussade.

"Très bien. A dimanche alors." Percy hocha la tête, pas trop sûr de ce qu'il venait tout juste de faire. Il avait décidé de mettre un terme à leur relation, au lieu de quoi il allait la présenter à sa famille. N'avait-il pas tord ?

_"Aussi longtemps que je ne l'embrasse pas, ça ira,"_ tenta-t-il de se rassurer.

Tout à coup, en deux enjambées, Percy fut devant la porte, s'empara de la poignée et quitta la pièce. Pansy se perdit dans ses pensées, non seulement pour réfléchir au sentiment d'abandon né dans sa poitrine à l'idée de ne pas le voir durant toute une semaine, mais aussi à ses interrogations sur sa soudaine façon de la traiter si froidement.


	10. Chapter 10

_**NdT : **Bonjour ! J'espère que cette rencontre vous plaira – en tout cas, j'aime beaucoup ce chapitre. Je rappelle que l'histoire appartient à _Coconut Girl_, et que je la traduis avec son accord. Je vous dit à bientôt._

Chapitre 10 : **Dimanche au Terrier avec George**

Les deux silhouettes se tinrent côte à côte devant la porte, le contour de leurs ombres se coulant contre le mur du Terrier. Pansy eut un regard en coin et fut effarée de voir que les traits du visage criblé de taches de rousseur de Percy étaient tirés en une expression inquiète. Était-il à ce point inquiet de la présenter à sa famille ?

Elle glissa sa petite main dans la sienne et la pressa doucement, tentant de lui montrer un peu de réconfort. Il baissa aussitôt les yeux sur leurs mains entrelacées et considéra furtivement ce lien. Nerveux, il se dégagea, et enfouit profondément ses mains dans les poches de son pantalon.

Frustrée et énervée, Pansy plissa les yeux devant l'entêtement du jeune à ne pas la toucher. Après l'avoir détaillé, elle prit son bras gauche de ses deux mains et lutta pour qu'il retire sa main de sa poche. Une fois qu'elle l'eut libérée, elle l'enserra de ses deux mains et s'y cramponna comme s'il s'agissait d'une bouée de sauvetage. Il lui jeta un regard noir, mais elle se contenta de souffler assez fort, résolue à protester contre son humeur massacrante par le silence. Elle allait tenir sa main pour son bien, et ce qu'il le veuille ou non.

Leur rencontre de la matinée était loin de s'être aussi bien passée qu'on aurait pu le croire, laissant les deux dans un état d'agitation nerveuse. En bref, elle avait été hautaine et suffisante à cause du comportement froid et sérieux de Percy. En vérité, Pansy était au-delà de la colère et plus que blessée de ne pas l'avoir vu ou entendu de la semaine. Ce qui était vraiment impardonnable. Ils étaient amis à présent, non ? Il était légitime de vouloir passer du temps avec lui, pas vrai ?

_"Qui tentes-tu de tromper, pauvre conne ?"_ songea-t-elle, se moquant d'elle-même. _"Tu as des tas d'amis, et tu ne rêves absolument pas qu'ils te fassent des trucs coquins."_

A l'instant, l'esprit de Pansy se plongea dans une rêverie récente et très plaisante. Être dans le bureau de Percy... sur sa table... elle aurait ses jambes enlaçant sa taille... leurs mains et lèvres découvrant leurs corps tout entiers... Elle secoua hâtivement la tête pour effacer le brouillard épais qui recouvrait son cerveau et essaya de respirer. Ç'avait été une semaine difficile, au cours de laquelle elle s'était surprise à avoir de chauds fantasmes avec l'homme se tenant à sa droite.

Sortant de ses réflexions, Pansy lui jeta de nouveau un coup d'oeil, et vit qu'il avait la tête baissée, le regard fixé intensément sur leurs mains jointes. Il portait une expression méditative, quoi que sauvage, sur son visage... comme s'il était pris dans sa propre rêverie... et son pouce caressait méthodiquement le dos de la main de la jeune fille. La tête lui tourna à la tentation de les transplaner tout simplement derrière sa propriété pour passer d'une rencontre convenable à une qui ait de l'ampleur.

Elle secoua la tête, ses pensées étaient trop dangereuses, et elle prit une inspiration pour parler. "Allons-nous juste rester là ?"

"Non, mais laisse-moi une minute," marmonna-t-il avec un grand soupir.

"Mais ça fait cinq minutes qu'on se tient là," se plaignit-elle.

"Bon... bien," marmonna-t-il.

Levant le bras, Percy eut un instant d'hésitation avant de toquer faiblement sur la lourde porte de bois.

"Pourquoi tu frappes ?" souffla Pansy.

Il se pencha vers elle, et sans croiser son regard, il murmura : "Je suis poli."

"Poli ? Mais c'est ta famille."

"Comme je l'ai déjà dit, je ne suis pas encore vraiment en bons termes avec eux. Et t'amener ici n'améliorera pas trop la situation. Maintenant, si tu voulais bien arrêter de poser des questions stupides..."

"Des questions stupides ?" railla-t-elle à haute voix. "Qu'y a-t-il de stupide à vouloir savoir pourquoi tu ne peux pas simplement entrer dans ta propre demeure ?"

"Pansy ! S'il te plait, arrête ça !"siffla-t-il.

Brusquement, la porte s'ouvrit, et Percy et Pansy se redressèrent et se plaquèrent un grand sourire sur le visage.

"Bonjour maman," fit Percy d'une voix forte.

"Percy," couina Molly, qui avait eu un sursaut en voyant la soudaine jovialité de son fils.

Se reprenant, Mrs Weasley s'avança vers son fils, le comprima contre elle, et l'embrassa rapidement sur la joue. Percy ne put que traissaillir sous cette manière de dissimuler le malaise qui régnait entre eux.

Alors qu'elle se redressait, Molly remarqua Pansy, qui se nichait derrière lui. "Eh bien, bonjour. Qui est-ce ?" demanda-t-elle, très curieuse d'en savoir plus sur la femme si attirante qui accompagnait son fils.

"Maman, je te présente mademoiselle Pansy Parkinson. Elle et moi, nous... nous..." Tout en disant cela, Percy attira Pansy devant lui, la tenant par les bras, et la poussa vers sa mère.

"Nous nous fréquentons," acheva Pansy pour lui.

Quand Percy eut parlé, les yeux de Molly s'agrandirent et son visage pâlit à la mention du nom de famille. À sa connaissance, la fille était une sang pur très riche et notoirement snob. Sans compter que, d'après l'Ordre, sa famille avait eu des affaires prêtant aux interrogations avec quelques mangemorts pendant la guerre. Molly leva un regard presque accusateur sur son fils. Elle remarqua à peine que Pansy avait levé la main pour officialiser leur rencontre.

"Mrs Weasley..." commença Pansy d'un ton nerveux. Quand l'autre femme ne réagit pas, semblant ne pas l'avoir entendue, sa main s'affaissa légèrement et elle prononça un calme : "Mrs Weasley ?"

"Maman ?" lâcha Percy, à la fois gêné et terrifié, pensant que sa mère était sur le point d'exploser ou de se réduire en cendre.

Les yeux de Molly se plantèrent sur la fille devant elle, et pour la première fois, elle prit pleinement conscience de la nervosité évidente qui avait pris la pauvre enfant.

Se reprenant juste à temps pour saisir la main de Pansy, Molly lui secoua vigoureusement la main et fit entre ses dents : "Bonjour, ma chère. C'est un plaisir de vous rencontrer. Je crains que Percy n'ait pas eu l'occasion de nous parler de vous. Vous voyez, nous n'avons pas trop été par là ces derniers temps. Alors... cette nouvelle me prend un peu de court."

Tout à coup, une voix forte retentit. "Qui est là, m'man ?

Molly relâcha sa main et lissa sa robe et ses cheveux, comme pour atténuer sa nervosité dûe aux nouveau arrivants juste au moment où la porte s'ouvrit davantage, révélant George puis Bill.

"Toi," cracha George, bouillonnant de colère à la vue de Pansy.

"Bonjour," bougonna-t-elle. Bien que c'était incroyablement tentant, elle n'allait pas tomber dans le piège... pas devant la mère de Percy. Elle ne voulait pas qu'on la prenne pour une sorcière vicieuse, mordante, plan ou pas plan. Une bonne impression était primordiale.

"A quoi penses-tu en te pointant ici ?" La voix de Fred avait retentit du pas de la porte.

"Balancer quelques sorts, pas vrai, histoire de mettre l'ambiance ?" railla George.

A deux doigts de lui rentrer dedans et de l'accabler d'injures, Pansy serra presque à l'extrême la main de Percy et prit un air blessé. Percy, en retour, manqua de glapir en sentant la force qu'elle avait, mais il mordit ses lèvres et le son qui s'en échappa ne fut plus qu'un léger gémissement.

A la plus grande surprise, et plaisir, de Pansy, ce fut Mrs Weasley qui prit sa défense. "George et Fred Weasley, vous allez arrêter d'être impoli avec une nouvelle venue chez moi. Votre frère a amené une invitée, et vous allez être corrects." Elle se tourna vers Pansy et essaya de lui sourire cordialement, ce dont il résulta un sourire pincé et tendu. "Entrez, chérie. Que diriez-vous d'une tasse de thé ?"

"Cela me semble parfait, merci," soupira Pansy avec reconnaissance.

"Ne te laisse pas avoir par ce sourire, m'man. Il est on ne peut plus faux. Elle te balancera un sort dès que tu auras tourné le dos," avertit Fred.

"Vraiment Fred, c'en est assez," fit Molly d'un ton rogue.

Prenant ça comme un signal pour qu'il écarte ses jeunes frères de la cuisine, Bill posa une main sur l'épaule de George. Alors qu'il était emmené, George mumura sombrement : "Putain de salope." Sans avertissement, Molly se tourna et lui asséna une claque sur le crâne alors qu'il passait à côté d'elle.

En partant avec George, Bill saisit Fred, qui regardait la scène avec horreur. Bill les poussa hors de la pièce tout en les suivant.

Enfin seuls, Molly se tordit les mains en observant la posture raide et nerveuse du couple. Ils semblaient décalés ici, ne semblant ni à l'aise ni chez eux. La jeune femme regardait tout autour d'elle, et bien qu'elle semblât faire de son mieux pour cacher son dégoût, la révulsion émanait d'elle.

Molly tourna son regard vers son fils, et se remémora aussitôt l'une des rares fois où il s'était mal comporté et où elle avait dû le punir. Il se tenait droit comme un piquet, les mains dans le dos, les yeux vrillés au sol, et une expression énervée, coupable, jouait sur ses traits. Pendant des années, elle n'avait rien voulu de plus qu'être autorisée à en savoir un peu plus sur sa vie. Et pourtant, maintenant que cette opportunité lui était offerte, elle n'était pas tout à fait sûre d'apprécier.

Surprenant un regard en coin, Percy aperçut le léger pli de dégoût sur la lèvre supérieure de Pansy alors qu'elle observait la petite cuisine. La panique le recouvrit en un instant, et il jeta un coup d'oeil à sa mère – et il comprit qu'elle avait elle aussi repéré le dégoût de Pansy pour le décor campagnard.

Sentant la colère de sa mère enfler, il passa son bras par dessus Pansy et la poussa jusqu'à ce qu'elle s'avachisse maladroitement contre lui. Après quelques secondes supplémentaires d'un silence mortel, qui pesa sur Percy comme une tonne de briques, il affaiblit sa prise et la conduisit à l'une des chaises qui entouraient la table de la cuisine.

Avec difficulté, Percy s'éclaircit nerveusement la gorge et murmura : "Mmh, je crois que je dois parler à papa de quelque chose. Excusez-moi."

En quatre longues enjambées, Percy eut rapidement franchi le pas de la porte alors que les deux femmes le fixaient avec des yeux agrandis par la surprise. Avec hargne, Pansy maudit la fuite presque lâche de Percy, fusillant du regard son dos jusqu'à ce qu'il tourne et disparaisse dans le couloir.

"Ce garçon n'a jamais rien compris au principe du bon moment," marmonna Molly, se demandant ce qu'elle allait faire de cette invitée intruse et plutôt indésirable.

"Je pense qu'au contraire il en connait un rayon, si vous voulez mon avis," gronda Pansy.

Un instant, Pansy sentit le regard de Mrs Weasley sur elle, mais elle était trop effrayée pour lever les yeux, certaine qu'elle ne pourrait y voir que désapprobation et jugement. Se focalisant sur le bois rugueux de la table, Pansy savait ce que les gens pensaient de sa famille, et lors de circonstances normales elle s'en moquait, mais pour une quelconque raison, cette rencontre... l'opinion de cette femme était importante pour elle.

"Vous avez peut-être raison. Bon, que diriez-vous d'une tasse de thé ? Je crois que je vais en prendre une," fit Molly en se tournant vers le comptoir.

Tout à coup, un fort éclat de rire vint du couloir, et Ron et Harry débarquèrent dans la cuisine, suivis de près par une Hermione pour le moins revêche et peu enthousiaste.

"Bonjour !" piailla Pansy d'un ton un peu trop joyeux. "Comment ça va, vous trois ?" La pression était devenue vraiment trop lourde à supporter et cette interruption apportait une distraction bienvenue.

Harry tourna brusquement la tête vers elle, et il la fixa sans un mot, un feu impitoyable brûlant dans ses yeux. "Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ?" chuchota-t-il d'une voix enrouée.

"Je... Percy m'a invitée. Je... je voulais rencontrer sa famille." Les mots de Pansy tombaient étrangement, figés sous le regard dur.

Elle ne parvenait vraiment pas à trouver quoi que ce soit d'autre à dire. La réaction qu'elle avait suscité chez Potter par sa présence était complètement injustifiée. Lui avait-elle fait quelque chose récemment ? Rien ne lui vint à l'esprit. En tout cas, leur dernière rencontre au restaurant avait été presque amicale.

Harry la transperça encore un peu de son regard, puis s'en fut de la pièce. Personne ne bougea, attendant que l'air lourd de magie ne se détende.

Pansy fut la première à rompre le silence. "Et à quoi cela était-il dû ?"

"Je ne sais pas. Il allait très bien il y a deux secondes," intervint Ron, qui en savait en fait davantage qu'il ne voulait se l'avouer.

"Je n'ai pas... Je veux dire, ai-je dit quelque chose de... mal ?" demanda Pansy, incertaine.

Posant sa main sur celle de Pansy, Molly tenta de l'apaiser. "Non, chérie, ce n'était pas vous. Ce doit être quelque chose d'autre qui l'a fait partir."

Hermione finit par s'éclaircir la gorge pour briser la glace, et dit doucement. "Je vais le voir." Puis elle sortit de la cuisine à la recherche de l'homme insaisissable et aux cheveux de jais.

Hermione sortit, marchant sur le perron, mais s'arrêta rapidement quand elle trouva Harry assis sur la dernière marche. Devant la possibilité d'une querelle, elle s'interdit tout sentiment, elle se redressa, leva le menton avec défiance, et fit deux pas vers lui.

S'asseyant, elle s'agita un peu avant de commencer. "Harry..." fit-elle lentement.

"Je ne veux pas en parler, Hermione."

"Je n'en doute pas.

"Alors laisse tomber."

Hermione prit une profonde inspiration, et laissa s'échapper son souffle en un long soupir. A ce son, Harry se tendit mais sembla ensuite s'avachir, comme s'il s'enfonçait dans son attitude immuable et entêtée.

"Ce n'est pas que je sois une grande fan de Parkinson," fit encore Hermione. "Merlin sait que c'était une vraie connasse à l'école. Mais Harry, là elle était vraiment amicale pour une fois. Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé pour que tu lui parles comme ça ?"

"Elle ne l'aime pas. Et même si c'était le cas, elle ne va pas rester avec lui. Elle a d'autres..." pesta Harry, avant de secouer vaguement la main.

"D'autres quoi ?"

"Peu importe," marmonna-t-il vers le sol.

Une ride apparu entre les sourcils d'Hermione sous l'effet de sa confusion. "Depuis quand te préoccupes-tu de ce qu'il peut arriver à Percy ?"

"Je me fous de ce qu'il peut lui arriver," affirma Harry, la regardant pour la première fois.

"Bon, si tu te fous de ce qu'il peut lui arriver, alors je présume que c'est en rapport avec Pansy. Es-tu... es-tu amoureux d'elle ou un truc dans le genre ?"

Harry s'étouffa et leva les yeux au ciel. "Oh, s'il te plait ! Hermione, nous savons tous deux qu'elle n'est pas mon genre."

"Alors quoi ? Où est le problème ? Si ce n'est pas Percy, ni Pansy... Pourquoi agis-tu comme un parfait crétin vis-à-vis d'une parfaite étrangère ?"

"Pansy Parkinson n'est pas une parfaite étrangère."

"Tu as compris ce que je voulais dire."

Se levant brusquement, Harry enfonça ses mains dans ses poches, et blêmit en parcourant le champ du regard. "Non, je crains que non." Puis il dévala les marches deux à deux.

"Harry," appela Hermione.

"J'ai juste besoin d'être un peu seul, Hermione. S'il te plait, laisse-moi... laisse-moi juste tranquille," lança-t-il par-dessus son épaule.

Perplexe, Hermione ne put que le suivre du regard tandis qu'il disparaissait au coin du Terrier.

"Percy, c'est un cauchemar. Elle est dangereuse," railla George.

"Oui, tu l'as déjà dit George."

"L'as-tu déjà baisée ?" lâcha Fred.

"Je te demande pardon ?"

"Je ne pense pas. Mon meilleur conseil... Ne le fais pas. Vraiment, ne le fais pas. Je sais qu'elle est magnifique, mais elle est bien capable de faire quelque chose de mauvais à ton engin quand tu dormiras."

"Franchement Fred, ce ne sont pas tes affaires," débita Percy, blessé par la trivialité de son frère.

"Ce sont _nos_ affaires. Elle a presque mis la merde dans _nos_ affaires deux fois."

"Vraiment ? De quelle façon ?"

George s'éclaircit la gorge, et devint sérieux. "Tu te souviens de cette fois où le magasin a été innondé, et nous n'avons pas pu nous en débarasser, ou des serpents et rongeurs pendant trois mois ?"

"Ouais," répondit Percy avec méfiance.

"C'était elle."

Percy médita sur cet argument un moment. "Qu'est-ce que vous lui aviez fait pour avoir droit à de telles attentions ?"

"Qui a dit que nous avions fait quelque chose ?" demanda Fred sur la défensive, sa voix grimpant de quelques octaves.

"Oh, je t'en prie, vous ne trompez personne avec ce numéro."

"Bien. D'accord. Nous venions juste de modifier la potion Medusa et nous avions besoin d'un testeur."

"Merlin, non !" glapit Percy.

"Ses adorables mèches sombres se sont transformées en longs serpents. C'était brillant. Ils l'ont un peu mordillée."

"Combien de temps le sort a-t-il duré ?"

"Deux semaines," répondit George d'un air dégagé.

Percy leur jeta un regard ahuri. "On se demande pourquoi elle a fait du magasin un marécage."

Les jumeaux lui jetèrent un regard noir.

N'aimant pas le point auquel s'était rendu cette rancune, Percy avec prudence. "Que lui aviez-vous fait d'autre ?"

"Percy, tu ne veux pas vraiment savoir tout ça, pas vrai ? On parle d'années d'animosité, là."

"Bon, quelle est la pire chose que vous avez fait, alors ?"

George et Fred échangèrent un regard gêné et s'agitèrent nerveusement.

"Eh bien, il y a cette fois où nous..." commença lentement George.

"... avons presque fait sauter sa maison..." poursuivit Fred.

"... alors qu'elle était à l'intérieur," acheva George.

"Vous avez fait quoi ?" rugit Percy.

"Nous ne savions pas qu'elle était là, Perce. Vraiment," plaida Fred.

"Les domestiques étaient tous partis, et... et elle était supposée être à Rome."

"A-t-elle été... blessée ?" Percy tentait – sans succès – de dissimuler le tremblement de sa voix.

"Je crois qu'elle a été à Ste Mangouste," admit Fred à contrecoeur, incapable de croiser le regard perçant de son frère.

"En fait on s'est senti plutôt mal pour ce coup-là," fit George d'un air honteux.

Percy n'avait jamais été si près d'étrangler les jumeaux. Il se tint absolument immobile pendant presque trente secondes alors qu'un sombre nuage de rage le recouvrait et bouillonnait en lui.

"Vous lui faites une fois encore une once de mal, et je vous mettrai personnellement en pièces. Compris ?" fit Percy entre ses dents, étouffé par la colère.

Les jumeaux le considérèrent avec de grands yeux. Depuis quand leur blaireau de frère était-il devenu si effrayant ?

"Percy," plaida Fred.

"Non. C'en est fini de cette querelle. Elle prend fin maintenant."

"Mais elle ? Elle n'arrêtera pas," geignit George comme un enfant.

"Si, elle arrêtera."

"Vraiment ?" Fred lui grimmaça un sourire. "Tu la domines à ce point-là ?"

"Et tu dis que vous deux n'avez pas encore baisé !" George lui lança un coup de coude, tentant de dissiper la tension.

Percy grogna et les foudroya du regard, avant de s'avancer vers le Terrier, laissant les deux hommes se demander si leur punition n'avait pas été la pire de toutes... avoir leur branleur de frère amoureux d'elle.

"Alors, chère Pansy, comment vous êtes-vous rencontrés tous les deux ?" s'enquit Molly, tentant de faire paraître la question légère et inoffensive.

"Je suis allée le voir à son bureau," répondit distraitement Pansy, toute son attention tournée sur les tomates qu'elle tranchait de sa baguette.

"Ah, vous avez eu des affaires avec lui ?"

"D'une certaine façon. Je suis allée le voir pour l'inviter à dîner. Oh merde !" jura Pansy quand elle carbonisa accidentellemnt une tomate fraiche.

Molly fixa la jeune femme, un peu étonnée. "Non chérie, je veux dire, comment vous vous êtes connus ?"

"_C'est_ ainsi que nous nous sommes connus," répondit Pansy, levant brièvement les yeux de sa planche à découper.

Confuse, Molly secoua la tête pour donner du sens à ce que la fille disait. "Donc vous ne vous étiez pas rencontrés avant que vous ne décidiez de le courtiser ? Cela paraît un peu fou."

"Attends ! Arrête ! Tu l'as courtisé ?" demanda Hermione de l'autre bout de la pièce, n'ayant entendu que la dernière partie des paroles de Mrs Weasley.

Pansy leva les yeux pour trouver cinq paires d'yeux qui la fixaient, sous le choc.

"Oui," fit-elle lentement.

A la grande surprise de Pansy, les quatre femmes se tenant au comptoir de la cuisine vinrent à la table en un éclair.

"Pourquoi ?" interrogea Fleur, après s'être installée confortablement sur une chaise.

Pansy tourna son regard vers celle qui venait de la questionner, et sentit une étrange timidité la recouvrir. Que pouvait-elle bien leur dire ? Elle était certaine que la vérité ne leur conviendrait pas. Peut-êvre pouvait-elle prendre le résonnement de Millicent lors de son dîner et l'user comme étant sien.

"Eh bien... j'ai tout d'abord choisi de le courtiser du fait de sa nature économe."

"Comme c'est romantique," ricana discrètement Angelina en direction de Fleur.

Pansy lança un regard noir à la grande femme, la faisant légèrement se recroqueviller.

"Vous devez bien comprendre," poursuivit Pansy, "les hommes de mon âge et de ma classe ne sont pas vraiment... clairvoyant en finance, dirons-nous. Ils ont été gâtés et choyés, et ne sauraient se débrouiller dans le monde réel. Un homme comme Percy, qui n'est pas seulement capable de conserver ses gallions mais aussi de les faire croître, est une alternative très tentante pour une femme dans ma position."

"Une femme dans ta position ?" lâcha soudainement Ginny.

"Indépendante financièrement. Je ne suis pas intéressée par un homme qui sait comment dépenser mon argent plus vite que moi."

Une étrange expression envahit les traits de Ginny alors qu'elle la fixait, la bouche ouverte. Sans prévenir, elle se leva, faisant racler sa chaise sur le sol, et alla vers l'évier pour continuer la préparation d'une salade.

"Et c'était ta raison ?" demanda Hermione incrédule, qui jeta un bref coup d'oeil à son amie après un départ si brusque.

"L'une d'entre elles. Il est aussi particulièrement motivé pour un homme de son âge. Il a l'avenir devant lui, et avec un bon soutien, il pourrait aller loin."

Le groupe demeura immobile et silencieux, réfléchissant à ces mots. Bien que toutes sachent que de tels arrangements existaient, elles étaient toutes de ferventes partisantes de couples d'amour.

Molly fut la première à reprendre ses esprits. "Et, jeune fille, je suis sûre que les mariages d'argent et de pouvoir sont courants dans votre classe sociale, mais ces choses ne peuvent rendre réellement heureux. Il doit..."

"Oh, je sais. Je sais. Ça, c'était mes raisons premières. Mais maintenant... eh bien, Percy est plutôt... Je le trouve très... c'est à dire..."

Alors que les mots tombaient sans joie de ses lèvres, un rouge profond couvrit le visage de Pansy. Les quatre autres femmes se penchèrent, subjuguées à la vision de la légendaire princesse de glace devenant une écolière balbutiante et rougissance à l'idée de Percy, entre tous les hommes.

Tout à coup, Percy entra par la porte et s'avança avec détermination dans la cuisine. Sans s'arrêter, il prit la main de Pansy et la tira sur ses pieds du centre du petit groupe, et murmura un calme "On doit parler" alors qu'il la menait dans le salon. Les autres femmes écarquillèrent les yeux, assez stupéfaites par la force de Percy.

Une fois seuls dans le salon, Pansy jeta précautionneusement un regard en coin à l'homme pour le moins agité qui se tenait devant elle et faisait les cents pas. Il semblait tout à fait remué, et passablement énervé.

"Percy, est-ce que tout..." commença-t-elle, mal assurée.

"C'est fini," la coupa-t-il.

Ce fut comme si l'air disparut de Pansy alors qu'elle entendait ces mots tomber des lèvres de Percy. Pâlissant considérablement, elle ouvrit et ferma la bouche plusieurs fois, tentant de trouver des mots capables d'annuler ce changement de situation.

"Qu... Quoi ? Pourquoi ?" geignit-elle enfin.

"Pansy, c'est fini. Assez de cette lutte avec les jumeaux."

Le soulagement l'envahit immédiatement, et Pansy relâcha le souffle qu'elle tenant en un soupir libérateur. "D'où ça vient ?" demanda-t-elle.

"J'ai juste... Quand ils m'ont dit qu'ils avaient... Que tu... Je jure.." Cessant finalement ses allez-retours nerveux pour la regarder, il devint silencieux et ses yeux parcoururent le visage de la jeune femme, comme à la recherche de quelque chose. Après un long moment, le calme envahit ses traits et il se détendit visiblement. "Bref. Ce n'est pas important. Promets-moi simplement que tu ne tenteras plus de les entraîner ou de les provoquer de nouveau dans cette stupide dispute."

"Percy, je ne crois pas une seconde qu'ils..."

Il mit ses mains sur les bras de Pansy, la faisant taire. "Ils m'ont donné leur parole. Maintenant, j'ai besoin de la tienne."

Quelque chose palpita dans sa poitrine à son simple toucher. "Pourquoi ce brusque besoin de faire la paix ?" demanda-t-elle doucement, tout en commençant à jouer avec le col de sa chemise.

"Fais-le simplement," plaida-t-il.

Elle leva les yeux, recherchant une explication, mais ne vit qu'une intense détermination au fond de son regard.

"Très bien. Pour toi, mais ne dis jamais que je ne fais rien pour toi," minauda-t-elle, lui offrant une moue douce et joueuse.

"Merci," murmura-t-il en pressant ses lèvres sur son front.

Bien que ne fut pas le langoureux et brûlant baiser qu'elle avait attendu de lui toute la semaine, l'affection inhérente à ce geste la parcourut, lui envoyant des ondes nerveuses jusqu'aux orteils.

Se rapprochant et entourant sa taille de ses bras, Pansy leva le visage vers lui, et ronronna : "S'il s'agit du style de récompense que j'obtiens, je vais essayer de t'amuser plus souvent."

Les oreilles de Percy devienrent aussitôt d'un rouge profond et l'attira pour une étreinte plus étroite, repliant ses bras sur elle, il déposa un baiser sur ses cheveux, puis pressa sa joue contre le haut de sa tête. Sans se poser de question sur ce comportement plein d'affection, Pansy soupira de contentement et se blottit contre lui, appréciant l'intimité du moment.

Brusquement, le son de quelqu'un s'éclaircissant la gorge se fit entendre du seuil de la porte, et les deux regardèrent avec hébétitude.

Dansant d'un pied sur l'autre, Ginny les observa puis lâcha tranquillement : "Le déjeuner est prêt dans le jardin. On s'apprête à manger."

Percy se sortit de l'étreinte, laissant à Pansy un curieux sentiment de solitude à la perte de son toucher. Un instant après, il glissait sa main dans la sienne, entrelaçant leurs doigts en une danse compliquée, et elle sentit instantanément la vague d'insécurité se retirer d'elle.

"Bien. Merci Ginny. On arrive."

Avec un dernier regard inquiet vers leurs mains liées, Ginny hocha brièvement la tête, et partit.

"Je vois ce que tu veux dire par pas d'intimité. Les murs doivent vraiment avoir des yeux et des oreilles ici. On ne peut rien dire sans que quelqu'un ne l'entende, pas vrai ?"

"Bon, allons-y," répondit-il alors qu'il la menait hors du salon, "si nous n'y allons pas bientôt, ils ne seront pas contents."

Elle s'arrêta et lui toucha doucement le bras, interrompant leur progression. "Percy, je dois aller à la salle de bain. Vas-y, j'arrive. Tu me fais mon assiette ?"

"Oui. Bien sûr."

Sans réfléchir, il fit un pas vers elle et l'embrassa légèrement. Leurs interactions étaient devenues si faciles... si confortables que tout ça paraissait naturel. Réalisant l'impétuosité de son geste, Percy se recula timidement, évitant son regard. A quoi pensait-il ? Il n'avait pas... C'était le problème. Il aurait voulu se frapper. Lâchant la main de Pansy, il marmonna quelque chose d'incohérent, et quitta la pièce.

Pressant ses doigts contre ses lèvres, Pansy ne put que s'émeveiller de la délicieuse spirale d'énergie qui montait dans sa poitrine. Cette impression de connexion avait été différente des autres. Là il y avait eu de la plénitude, de la chaleur... un sentiment d'appartenance...

Un peu étourdie, Pansy sortit de la pièce pour rentrer dans une silhouette se tenant dans le couloir. Levant les yeux, elle fit face à une vision tout à fait effrayante.

"Ginny," lâcha-t-elle, "j'ai dit à Percy que je devais juste..."

"Je te surveille."

"Je te demande pardon ?" hoqueta-t-elle en retournant dans le salon, suivie de près par Ginny.

"Tu crois que je ne vois pas ce que tu prépares ?" fit Ginny, bouillonnante de colère.

Pansy sentit un frisson glacé la traverser. Percy avait-il parlé à sa petite soeur de leur plan ? "Pa... Pardon ?"

"Je connais ton espèce. J'ai goûté à ce genre."

"Mon espèce ?"

"Toi et les tiens. Vous, les riches et snobs sang-pur... Tout ça n'est qu'un jeu pour vous." Ginny fit un pas mesuré vers elle et devint dangereusement calme. "Il t'aime, c'est on ne peut plus clair. Mais si à cause de toi et de ta soi-disant affection , il lui arriverait ne serait-ce que de se casser un ongle, je jure que je te détruis les nibards à coup de sortilèges. Tu m'as comprise ?"

Pansy ne put que fixer l'autre femme, bouche bée.

"Tu m'as comprise ?" reprit Ginny, plus fort.

Pansy hocha instinctivement la tête, et trébucha en s'éloignant de la fille menaçante, rentrant dans un fauteuil et s'y asseyant dans un bruit sourd.

"Bien. Du moment que c'est clair," siffla Ginny d'un air hautain.

Elle lança à Pansy un dernier regard empreint de dégoût, puis tourna les talons et s'en fut. Pansy demeura assise jusqu'à ce qu'elle expulse l'air de ses poumons dans un long soupir, des centaines d'idées l'assaillant. Elle avait besoin d'un moment... ou peut-être d'un mois pour comprendre tout ça.


	11. Chapitre 11

_**NdT : **Bonsoir ! Voilà la suite de ce moment chez les Weasley, j'espère qu'elle vous plaira. Je rappelle que l'histoire appartient à _Coconut Girl_, et que je ne suis que la traductrice. Je vous dit à bientôt !_

Chapitre 11 : **Un mauvais vent souffle**

Pansy jeta nerveusement un coup d'oeil par la porte ouverte donnant sur le jardin. Le clan Weasley, en plus d'être massif, fut aussi incroyablement bruyant et turbulent quand tous s'assirent autour de la table. L'océan de cheveux roux, troublé d'une brune et d'une blonde, était une vue vraiment intimidante.

Le temps d'une seconde, la nature Slytherin de Pansy prit le dessus et elle envisagea, tout simplement, de transplaner dans sa demeure sûre et confortable. Peut-être pouvait-elle juste dire à Percy qu'elle était tombée malade. Pourtant, lorsque ses yeux se posèrent sur l'arrière de son crâne, toute idée de fuite quitta son esprit. Elle voulait être là, malgré la menace d'être physiquement blessée, si cela signifiait qu'elle passe plus de temps avec lui.

Ce fut Mrs Weasley qui la remarqua en premier. "Eh bien, vous revoilà. Où étiez-vous ? Venez, venez... Il y a un siège pour vous à côté de Percy."

Déglutissant pour amoidrir son anxiété, Pansy franchit le seuil de la cuisine. Alors qu'elle s'avançait vers la table, elle put sentir les regards durs de trois Weasley très irrités, dont deux identiques.

Elle se glissa sur la chaise proche de celle de Percy, saisit sa fourchette, et s'appliqua à se concentrer totalement sur l'assiette remplie devant elle, poussant sa salade de pommes de terre comme si elle traçait un chemin.

Alors que les conversations reprenaient, Percy l'observa, devenant de plus en plus inquiet par son attitude renfrognée. Ce n'était pas la diva franche, avide d'attention, qui l'avait diverti lors du dîner de Millicent Bulstrode. Cette fille était presque une ombre à côté de lui. Où était passée sa Pansy ?

Se penchant, il posa son bras droit sur le dossier de la chaise de la jeune femme, et souffla : "Ça va ?"

Pansy leva brièvement les yeux, et vit Fred et George la vriller de regards noirs, puis Ginny qui la fixait d'un air mauvais ; quand elle regarda plus loin sur la table, vers Potter, heureusement il avait les yeux baissés – mais ne semblait pas plus heureux des trois autres.

"Je vais bien," murmura-t-elle enfin, baissant de nouveau la tête vers sa nourriture.

Finalement, elle comprenait la sorte de courage dont Percy avait dû faire preuve pour faire face à ses amis. Elle ne pouvait même pas s'imaginer parler à cette table.

Ressentant son malaise, Percy déposa sa fourchette, qu'il tenait de la main gauche, avec précaution sur la table, et prit la main gauche de Pansy dans la sienne. "Tu en es sûre ?" chuchota-t-il.

Elle tourna son menton vers lui, et sans rien en prévoir, le regarder à travers ses cils provoqua un violent battement de coeur dans sa poitrine.

Elle relâcha la fourchette qu'elle tenait désespérément de la main droite pour la poser sur leurs mains jointes.

Parcourant doucement le dos de la main de Percy de ses doigts, elle faillit lui dire ce qu'il venait de se passer entre elle et sa petite soeur, puis décida de ne rien en faire. "Oui, ça va. Vraiment. Juste un peu dépassée. Je suis une enfant unique. Peu habituée à tant... tant de..."

"Gens ?" proposa-t-il, un vague sourire étirant ses lèvres.

"Oui, enfin... oui," bégaya Pansy, apaisée par la chaleur du regard qu'il posait sur elle.

"Ils aboient plus qu'ils ne mordent," la rassurta-t-il, avant de commencer à se reculer.

"Percy ?" appela-t-elle, se sentant aussitôt paniquée par son recul.

"Oui, ch..." Il s'éclaircit rapidement la gorge. "Oui, Pansy."

"Merci... de t'inquiéter."

"Ce n'est rien." Il fit glisser son bras droit du dossier de la chaise et lui frictionna, en un geste de réconfort, les épaules. "Rien ne compte d'autre que toi", souffla-t-il contre son crâne avant de presser ses lèvres contre sa tempe.

Leur messe basse n'était pas passée inaperçue. En fait la table toute entirère, excepté les enfants, s'était tue, observant leur conversation personnelle avec de grands yeux. Alors qu'ils s'écartaient l'un de l'autre, ils devinrent pleinement conscients non seulement du silence, mais aussi de l'intérêt qu'ils suscitaient.

Au bout de la table, Mr Weasley s'émerveillait de la sombre beauté assise à côté de son fils, habituellement si sérieux. _"La femme qui peut faire agir Percy presque humainement doit avoir d'incroyables pouvoirs"_, songeait-il.

"Alors Pansy, qu'est-ce qu'une femme talentueuse comme vous fait-elle de son temps ?" demanda Arthur, tentant de détendre l'atmosphère.

Avant que Pansy ne puisse répondre, George intervint. "Bonne question, papa. Oui, _Pansy_. Qu'est-ce que tu fais de ton temps ? Mieux encore, comment évites-tu de te faire maltraiter au quotidien ?" railla-t-il.

"George Weasley !" s'écria Molly.

"Quoi, m'man ? Ce n'était qu'une question," répondit George, pas désolé le moins du monde.

"Une question incroyablement impolie," fit-elle avec colère.

"C'est bien toi qui a rempli mon assiette, hein ?" marmonna Pansy à Percy.

Malheureusement, Molly ne laissait rien échapper quand il s'agissait de sa cuisine. "Et qu'est-ce qui ne va pas avec le repas, je vous prie ?" demanda-t-elle, prête à s'offenser de ce qu'il allait sortir de la bouche de l'insolente.

Pansy se redressa sous le ton accusateur pendant que les jumeaux la considéraient avec délectation. "Rien, Mrs Weasley. Ce... ce n'est que dû à mon expérience que je n'accorde peu de confiance à ce qu'il m'est servi si cela a été fait par _certains individus_ qui ne sont pas bien loin." Elle darda son regard sur Fred et George qui, en réponse, ouvrirent de grands yeux reflétant toute l'innocence dont ils étaient capables.

"Qu'est-ce que ça signifie ?" Molly alternait son regard entre Pansy et les jumeaux.

"Maman, je sais que Pansy a subit quelques... sortilèges offensants de ces deux-là," lança hautainement Percy, qui ressentait l'irrépressible besoin de la protéger.

"Fred. George. Qu'avez-vous fait ?" brailla Molly.

"Rien, m'man." "On ne lui a rien fait, m'man," répondirent-ils en choeur.

"Rien !" souffla Percy, choqué. "Vous avez fait sauté sa demeure... alors qu'elle y était !"

Plusieurs exclamations étouffées retentirent autour de la table. Ron et Harry posèrent tous deux leurs couverts et se penchèrent pour mieux suivre, y accordant toute leur attention. C'était mieux encore qu'un match de Quidditch.

"Percy, s'il te plait. Ne fais pas ça... maintenant... je t'en prie," plaida Pansy, saisissant le bras de Percy. Il posa sa main gauche sur les siennes, et affirma sa posture.

"Attendez ! Quoi ? Ils ont fait quoi ?" hoqueta Bill, rejoignant le conflit.

"Non, c'est faux," grinça George, sur la défensive.

"Si, c'est vrai !" contra Percy.

"Bon, on l'a fait, mais elle n'était pas supposée être là," tenta lamentablement d'expliquer Fred.

"Tu es vraiment un pauvre type," s'enflamma Angelina avant de lui asséner une claque sur le crâne.

"Aïe ! Chérie, pourquoi t'as fait ça ?" geignit-il.

"Parce que tu es un vrai connard," rétorqua-t-elle.

"Personne n'a été blessé," marmonna George d'un air sombre.

"Elle a été admise à Ste Mangouste, bon sang !" persiffla Percy.

"Avez-vous été blessée, chérie ?" demanda Molly, sincèrement inquiète.

Pansy se tourna vers Percy, attendant de lui qu'il mette un terme à tout ça. "Percy, vraiment, ils ne m'ont rien fait depuis des lustres à présent." Quand elle vit qu'il était résolu, elle se retourna vers les regards scrutateurs qui la dévisageaient. "Je... j'ai eu quelques bleus, coupures... et ai été un peu brûlée."

Mr Weasley relâcha le souffle qu'il contenait, et secoua la tête, consterné. "Vous avez tous les deux fait des bêtises par le passé, mais ça... vous dépassez toutes les limites. Je suis vraiment navré de tous les domages ou souffrances qu'ils vous ont causé, Mademoiselle Parkinson."

Les jumeaux commencèrent à bafouiller pour se défendre, mais la voix de Pansy les coupa.

"Mr Weasley, c'était... quand ils ont fait ça, c'était en retour de quelque chose que je leur avais fait. S'il vous plait, ne demandez pas quoi.. c'était assez méchant. Oui, ils ont été trop loin, mais ils n'ont rien fait depuis."

Les jumeaux la considérèrent, bouche bée, dans une attitude tout à fait similaire. L'attablée, abasourdie, retournait lentement au repas, quand une autre voix féminine brisa le silence.

"Et pourquoi ne peut-on pas demander ce que tu leur a fait ?" La voix de Ginny, coupante, venait de l'autre bout de la table.

"Ginny, passons à autre chose," demanda Molly.

"Non, maman. Nous avons tous sauté sur Fred et George du fait des _si_ terribles choses qu'ils _lui_ ont fait. Je veux savoir ce qu'elle leur a fait pour les pousser à bout. C'est une question juste."

Ginny posa son regard perçant sur Pansy, qui eut aussitôt l'irrésistible envie de disparaître dans sa chaise. Pansy regarda les autres, et sut qu'elle ne pouvait échapper à la révélation de sa cruauté. Ses yeux se posèrent sur Fred et George, qui semblaient lui demander de ne rien dire de leur gêne par rapport à ce sort particulier, leurs visages étant rouge brique.

"Je..." Elle avala difficilement sa salive, et jeta un regard à Percy qui l'observait attentivement. "J'ai transformé... leur corps en celui d'une femme... pendant une semaine. Mais pas la meilleure semaine du mois... pour une femme... si vous voyez ce que je veux dire."

Personne ne dit rien. Ils la fixaient tous, le visage indéchiffrable. Puis, brusquement, tous hurlèrent de rire.

"C'était toi ?" lança Angelina, avant de repartir dans une série de gloussement. "Merci, vraiment. Depuis, il est devenu très compréhensif par rapport à ça."

"Oh bon sang, tu pourrais me l'apprendre ?" ricana Fleur.

"Non, elle ne peut pas," s'interposa rapidement Bill, perdant son humour en un éclair.

Les jumeaux s'étaient lentement courbés vers leurs assiettes, alors que les autres continuaient de rire à leurs dépens. La seule autre personne à ne pas trouver drôle ce que Pansy avait fait entreprit de picorer avec colère sa salade.

"Bon, Ginny, ça y est. Tu as eu ta réponse," la taquina Bill.

"Oui, je vois ça," gronda-t-elle avec un air mauvais.

Mr Weasley s'éclaircit la gorge, et dit : "Maintenant, même si j'adorerais en entendre davantage sur les sortilèges si ingénieux que mademoiselle Parkinson a lancé sur mes adorables, quoique méritants, garçons et inversement, pourrions-nous manger ? Je suis affamé."

Un concert de "Oui, papa," lui répondit.

Harry vint se tenir à côté de Percy, détaillant la scène familiale devant lui – à laquelle s'ajoutait une certaine princesse Slytherin.

Mr Weasley lisait "La Gazette", n'écoutant qu'à moitié la radio tandis que Mrs Weasley tricottait. Hermione était à côté de la fenêtre avec Ginny, et essayait visiblement d'apaiser la jeune femme. Il ne s'agissait pas que d'un dégoût envers Pansy, il y avait autre chose. Harry n'était pas trop sûr de connaître les détails. Bill et Fleur étaient partis depuis longtemps, ayant à mettre au lit leur progéniture. Et Angelina, après un regard noir vers Fred, n'avait pas tardé à partir peu après.

Ron jouait, assez étrangement, le rôle du bon hôte et frère. Il était assis, ayant entraîné Pansy dans une partie d'échec. Tous deux semblaient passer du bon temps, parlant fort et riant franchement. Au contraire, Fred et George, installés sur le canapé et un air de conspirateurs sur leurs visages, parlaient à voix basse, une lueur malicieuse éclairant leurs yeux.

Harry tourna son regard vers l'homme à côté de lui, et fut frappé par l'air captivé de son visage alors qu'il fixait la jeune femme assise à l'autre bout de la pièce.

"Au fait, quand est-ce arrivé, exactement ?" fit Harry.

"Mmh... Quoi ? Pardon ? Désolé, je n'ai pas entendu," murmura Percy, arrachant son regard de Pansy.

"Toi. Elle. Quand est-ce que ça a commencé ?" répéta Harry.

Enfouissant ses mains dans ses poches, Percy devint très conscient de l'examen qu'il subissait. "Je ne sais pas. Il y a quelques mois, peut-être."

"Vraiment ? Et comment ?"

Pansy avait expliqué à Percy ce qu'elle avait raconté de leur histoire. "Oh, et bien... elle est venue dans mon bureau. En fait, c'était assez drôle. Je croyais qu'elle était là pour déposer un dossier. Imagine ma surprise quand elle... elle m'a invité à dîner."

Ce n'était pas tout à fait un mensonge. C'était ainsi que tout avait commencé, seulement quelques évènements avaient été passés sous silence.

"Et depuis ?" le pressa Harry.

"Depuis... quoi ?" La voix de Percy avait légèrement tremblé, révélant son incertitude.

"Ben, comment vont les choses maintenant ? As-tu rencontré ses amis ? Leur as-tu plu ? Ou non, selon toute probabilité."

"Oh, j'ai rencontré la majorité de ses amis, et pour la plupart, ils ont semblé m'accepter. Quelques uns ont en fait été assez amicaux. Bien plus que certains, de ma propre famille, ne l'ont été," murmura-t-il alors qu'il fixait les jumeaux.

"Tu... tu parles de la plupart. Y a-t-il quelqu'un qui t'as posé problème ?"

Percy détourna les yeux et les baissa, tentant de formuler une réponse à cette question. On commençait à s'aventurer en terrain dangereux. "C'est une façon de parler. Malfoy est un vrai crétin, mais ça ne me surprends pas outre mesure. Ils ont été promis l'un à l'autre, tu sais... lorsqu'ils étaient enfants."

"Oui, j'ai été récemment mis au fait de ça," répondit Harry d'une voix claire.

"Oui. Eh bien, je ne suis pas sûr qu'elle veuille encore accomplir ça. C'est un coureur de jupons, et... bon..."

"C'est ce que tu _penses_, ou ce que tu _espères _?" lança Harry.

Percy se raidit devant les sous-entendus d'Harry, une onde de tension se répandant jusqu'à sa mâchoire.

"Excuse-moi, Percy. Je sais que tu ne veux pas entendre ça, mais tu dois simplement te méfier de ces riches sang-pur. Elle semble assez éprise de toi, mais... mais ils ont des obligations familiales et des attentes que nous ne pouvons pas même entrevoir."

Percy regarda sa soeur, et son coeur se serra. Oui, il ne savait que trop bien ce fait.

"Peut-être, mais... mais je ne vais pas la laisser tomber juste à cause de quelque chose qu'elle _devrait_ faire," dit-il, envoûté en la regardant de nouveau.

"Elle compte à ce point pour toi pour que tu risques de souffrir de sa perte ?"

Percy s'immobilisa. Qu'est-ce qui lui arrivait ? Il réalisa, le temps d'un battement de coeur, que ses sentiments allaient bien au-delà de tout ce qu'il avait bien ressentit jusqu'à présent. Il était prêt à se battre bec et ongle pour elle, elle ne voulait même pas de lui. Comment le pourrait-elle ? Il était pauvre... et gauche... et maigre... et ennuyeux... et quelconque. Et il n'était pas Malfoy. Il eut besoin de sortir... besoin d'être seul pour réfléchir.

"Excuse-moi, Harry. Je vais me dégourdir les jambes et prendre un peu l'air," murmura-t-il, lançant un dernier regard à Pansy avant de se détourner pour quitter la pièce.

De l'autre côté, Pansy l'observa disparaître au détour du couloir, et se sentit saisir d'une certaine appréhension. Il se renfermait sur lui-même, et ça ne pouvait que dire qu'il souhaitait remettre de la distance entre eux. Décidant de mettre ça au clair une fois qu'elle finirait la partie, elle s'y concentra tout à fait, pour pouvoir y mettre un terme au plus vite.

Elle déplaça une de ses pièces, et eut un sourire triomphant pour Ron.

"Bon sang, femme !" brailla Ron. "Essais-tu de perdre ?"

Les mains de Pansy dans ses cheveux... Le doux glissement de ses cuisses alors qu'elle l'en entourait... La sensation sur sa jambe souple alors qu'il la tenait pour la hausser davantage... Sa bouche brûlante et exigeante... Et ce son alors qu'elle soupirait dans son oreille lorsqu'il...

"Puis-je ?"

Tiré de son fantasme par une voix douce, Percy souffla par le nez et leva les yeux. Devant lui se tenait l'objet de sa rêverie passionnée – mais elle était ici toute habillée.

"Oui, bien sûr. Je t'en prie," murmura-t-il, retournant son regard sur le champ illuminé par le soleil couchant.

Alors qu'elle s'installait à côté de lui, il l'observa discrètement et le temps d'un éclair, une scène explicite du scénario qu'il se faisait lui revint. Il baissa les yeux sur ses doigts joints, se réprimandant pour avoir laissé son esprit voguer sur des pensées d'elle étendue et ondulant sous lui alors qu'il aurait dû tenter de s'oublier – ou de l'oublier elle.

Elle le fixait lorsque l'expression de Percy se durcit. C'était douloureux de se dire qu'il pouvait ressentir un tel mépris pour elle. Pansy fut si touchée par l'air de dédain qui fronçait ses sourcils qu'elle fut très proche de revenir au plan qu'elle avait ressassé toute la journée. Repoussant son appréhension, elle prit une profonde inspiration et se redressa.

"Et merde ! Ouvre," demanda-t-elle en se levant d'un bond, avant de s'installer entre les jambes de Percy. Elle ronronna un "C'est mieux " ravi en s'adossant contre son torse.

"Pansy, qu'est-ce que tu fous ?" hoqueta-t-il après avoir retrouvé ses esprits. Il posa fermement ses mains sur ses genoux et attendit sa réponse, non sans une certaine raideur.

"Quoi ? J'ai froid, et tu as une grande chaleur corporelle, que tu peux bien partager." Elle se blottit davantage contre lui et attendit, craintive, un rejet possible.

Percy était tout à fait paumé. Normalement, il aurait dû se retirer... lui dire de reprendre sa position originale, mais il ne parvint pas à mettre un terme à leur contact. C'était égoïste et cupide de sa part, mais aussi incroyablement stupide. Il ne se rendait pas service en lui permettant de rester là. Il décida, toutefois, de prendre cette unique liberté, vu que tout allait bientôt être fini.

Quand Pansy sentit enfin que le corps de Percy se détendait, elle relâcha le souffle qu'elle retenait et laissa sa tête reposer contre l'épaule du jeune homme. C'était... c'était ce qu'elle avait recherché toute la semaine. Se sentir liée à lui.

"Y a-t-il une raison à ce... ce... cela ?" fit Percy, faisant de son mieux pour que sa voix sonne comme sévère et inflexible.

Elle tourna la tête pour le regarder. Voyant la ligne serrée que sa bouche formait, elle laissa échapper un rire.

"Nous sommes supposés être ensemble, pas vrai ? Ce serait un moment idéal pour un jeune couple d'amoureux de passer un peu de temps au calme, non ?" soupira-t-elle, retournant son regard vers le champ.

Ce rire, affectueux et dépourvu de la moindre dérision, perça sa cuirasse. "Alors tout ça juste pour le spectacle ?" dit-il misérablement, essayant de conserver ses manières d'homme d'affaire.

"Pas seulement," répondit-elle doucement.

L'esprit de Percy devint flou un instant. "Qu'as-tu dit ?"

"Rien. Laisse tomber," lâcha-t-elle juste avant de bâiller largement.

La sensation de leurs magies se mêlant enfin... par ondes si onctueuses que la fatigue qu'elle avait combattu toute l'après midi la submergea comme une lourde et chaude vague. Alors que ses yeux commençaient à se clore, elle se tourna sur le côté et posa sa joue contre son torse, le battement régulier de son coeur la plongeant dans la fatigue. La dernière chose qu'elle sentit avant de s'endormir fut les bras de Percy l'entourant de façon protective.

Une heure passa en un instant, et alors qu'il observait le ciel qui s'assombrissait et les premières étoiles, le souffle régulier dans son cou était apaisant et l'avait conduit à une douce rêverie. Si seulement cela pouvait être son destin d'avoir une belle, brillante, et oui, pafois effrayante sorcière dans ses bras jusqu'à la fin de ses jours. Il se moquait du fait qu'elle puisse avoir de l'humeur. Il appréciait ça aussi à présent, et encore... combien elle pouvait être mordante et brusque. Elle n'était juste pas une de ces bécasses qui ne s'autorisaient que leurs bons côtés. Elle était une femme rusée et intrigante qui avait toujours eu ce qu'elle voulait. Malheureusement, ce qu'elle voulait ne le concernait pas. Dans son plan, il n'était qu'un accessoire, n'est-ce pas ?

Ses mots, prononcés un peu plus tôt, vienrent douloureusement le hanter. _"Pas seulement."_ Avait-elle réellement dit ça ? Avait-elle réellement voulu dire ça ? Il avait dû mal comprendre.

Il baissa les yeux et vit que la joue de Pansy était toujours fermement pressée contre lui, et sa petite main agrippait sa chemise. Elle était suprenante, vraiment – si enfant un instant, si passionnée celui d'après. Tout à coup, une brise froide traversa le paysage, et il la sentit frissonner entre ses bras. Instinctivement, il la serra plus fort, l'approchant encore de lui, et elle se blottit plus encore contre lui.

C'était là la perfection, songea-t-il. Ce à quoi il fallait mettre un terme. Il était temps qu'elle rentre ; temps qu'elle rentre chez elle ; et malheureusement, temps de mettre un terme à cette parodie. Ce qu'il lui fallait. C'était la dernière sortie avec elle, se dit-il. Bien que ce soit blessant, comme un coup de poing, il la forcerait à passer à l'étape suivante de son plan pour récupérer Malfoy. Son coeur ne supporterait pas beaucoup plus d'être ainsi moqué.

A contrecoeur, il entreprit de lui caresser le dos, et l'appela doucement. "Pansy."

Elle eut un vague gémissement, mais se colla contre lui, enfouissant son visage dans le cou de Percy. Il effleura une mèche de cheveux posée sur son épaule, puis posa délicatement sa main contre sa mâchoire et lui caressa la joue de son pouce.

"Allez, chérie..." chuchota-t-il, grimmaçant quand cette marque d'affection eut franchi ses lèvres. Peut-être était-elle toujours trop profondément endormie pour l'avoir remarqué. Il s'éclaircit légèrement la gorge, et répéta. "Pansy," souffla-t-il enfin, "nous devrions vraiment rentrer. Il se fait tard et je dois te raccompagner."

Elle leva la tête, son visage empreint d'une certaine léthargie, et lui fit la moue. "Mais je suis bien, là," geignit-elle, les yeux mi-clos.

Il ne put retenir un petit rire devant cette attitude adorablement enfantine. "Oui, mais ne seras-tu pas mieux encore sur ton propre canapé, devant la cheminée et une couverture enroulée autour de toi ?"

"Cela me semble pas mal, mais je te préfère à une couverture." Ses yeux devenaient plus alertes alors qu'ils parcouraient le visage de Percy.

Percy sentit aussitôt son coeur s'emballer dans sa poitrine. La manière dont elle le scrutait... l'adoration qui émanait d'elle... c'était un véritable de choc que ce soit lui qui provoque ça.

"Je... heu..." marmonna-t-il tout en faisant glisser sa main pour la retirer du visage de la jeune femme.

D'un mouvement rapide, elle la captura dans sa propre main et la replaça contre sa joue avant de refermer les yeux. Percy avala sa salive avec difficulté et soupira en voyant qu'elle appréciait son toucher. Tenant toujours sa main, elle tourna son visage et déposa un chaste, quoique sincère, baiser sur sa paume. C'en fut trop pour Percy.

"Pan.. Pansy, s'il... s'il te plait, arrête !" bégaya-t-il tout en tentant de retirer sa main.

Tout à fait insensible à sa tentative de fuite, Pansy abaissa sa main sur sa cuisse et la tint des deux siennes. Fixant intensément le fouillis de leurs doigts et jointures, elle demanda timidement : "Percy, n'as-tu jamais voulu ne serait-ce que m'embrasser ?"

"Qu... quoi ?" hoqueta-t-il.

"Tu sais, le désir de se laisser aller et... et m'embrasser ?"

"Mais il n'y a personne dans le coin." Il promena son regard tout autour, recherchant un public possible.

Elle leva la tête, leurs regards se croisèrent. "Justement."

"Mais cela ne servirait-il à rien si je t'embrassais ?"

"Percy, je te demande si tu veux m'embrasser. Pas si tu le dois." Elle commençait à s'enerver du fait qu'il fasse exprès de ne pas comprendre.

"Il... il ne s'agit pas de ce que je veux," radota-t-il, essayant de quitter ce terrain dangereux.

"Oh, mais si. A cet instant précis, il ne s'agit que de ce que _tu_ veux."

Il la fixa deux longues secondes, tentant de comprendre ce qu'elle venait de révéler, avant de détourner les yeux avec anxiété.

"Pansy, nous devons rentrer," murmura-t-il, devenant nerveux.

Se redressant, elle posa une main sur sa joue et récupéra son attention. "Percy, je pense que nous devrions rester ici et parler de ça."

"Parler ?" répéta-t-il, envoûté par sa proximité.

Un lent et doux rire la traversa alors qu'un sourire en coin étirait ses lèvres. "Peut-être que parler n'est pas vraiment le bon mot." Son souffle était contre la bouche de Percy, avant qu'elle ne se penche et dépose ses lèvres contre les siennes.

Percy ne se contrôlait plus, la force de ce qu'il ressentait évacuant toute logique de son esprit. Toute la semaine sans elle avait été comme une noyade. Et maintenant, elle semblait s'offrir à lui. S'arrêter... s'interrompre de lui-même... était trop demander à son état de faiblesse.

Alors qu'il fixait ses lèvres pleines, humides, il relâcha un souffle tremblant et avança le menton pour risquer un baiser. Sans hésitation, il captura doucement ses lèvres pour la goûter. Il se recula légèrement, observant presque avec révérance qu'elle avait retenu sa respiration.

Glissant sa main de la joue de Percy aux boucles de sa nuque, Pansy l'attira à elle, de façon à prendre sa bouche en un baiser plus profond et intense. Elle glissa sa langue contre la sienne, et obtint un gémissement étouffé.

Après un moment d'exploration tremblante, Percy entoura la taille de la jeune femme de son bras gauche, l'attirant plus près, et encercla ses épaules de son bras droit pour la soutenir. Pansy répondit avec impatience en relâchant ses boucles pour toucher son dos et se rapprocher toujours plus.

Alors que leur désir augmentait, leur baiser langoureux devint rapidement plus empressé, leurs mains plus tactiles. Ce qui avait débuté par des baisers lents, précautionneux, s'était transformé en un combat de langues, lèvres, dents, se disputant la place dominante... se disputant pour plus.

Sans savoir comment, Pansy s'était redressée et était agenouillée entre les jambes de Percy, ses mains parcourant son visage et ses cheveux... lui faisait glisser ses mains sur son corps, mémorisant... savourant chaque courbe qu'elle avait à offrir. Alors qu'elle enroulait ses bras autour de son cou, Percy l'enserra, essayant d'éliminer le moindre espace d'entre eux.

Ses soupirs et légers gémissements le rendaient fou. Il avait besoin qu'elle soit plus près... avait besoin de plus de contact. La saisissant fermement par la taille, il la tourna légèrement. Devinant aussitôt son intention, Pansy écarta les jambes et les enroula autour des hanches de Percy, qui lâcha sa taille pour tenir ses genoux et s'avança, la forçant à le chevaucher.

Pansy interrompit le baiser et gémit pour approuver ce nouveau contact. Elle se tortilla un peu pour être plus à l'aise, causant une friction délicieuse entre leurs corps. La tête de Percy retomba contre l'arbre alors qu'un grondement sortait de sa gorge. Le voir ainsi, dans un tel état de plaisir, alluma un feu en Pansy. Elle voulait revoir cette réaction... s'en repaître en sachant qu'elle en était la cause. Se soulevant lentement, elle l'observa attentivement alors que son bassin ondulait contre la bosse déformant son pantalon. Percy émit un sifflement et posa ses mains sur ses hanches.

Relevant la tête pour la considérer d'un regard assombri, plissé par le désir, il mumura : "Putain, Pansy, c'est..." mais elle ne le laissa pas finir, l'interrompant d'un baiser incandescent. Alors que leur étreinte renouvellée prenait un tournant fiévreux, leurs mains, leur lutte, devenaient plus sauvages.

Tout à coup, une voix traversa l'air sombre du soir. "Percy... Pansy, vous êtes sortis ? Le dessert est prêt."

Le son de la voix de sa mère ramena douloureusement Percy à la réalité. Il arracha ses lèvres de celle de Pansy, et agrippa ses avant-bras, l'éloigna de lui, un air de pur panique et détresse se gravant sur ses traits. Qu'est-ce qu'il faisait ? Cela ne pouvait que mal se finir pour lui, et il empirait ça en s'offrant à elle.

"Percy ?" marmonna Pansy alors qu'elle relâchait sa prise sur ses épaules. Elle prit son visage entre ses mains, et s'approcha pour reprendre ses lèvres.

Il saisit ses poignets et retira sèchement ses mains de lui. En un fouillis de bras et de jambes, il se mit sur ses pieds, la faisant tomber sans grâce sur le côté. Une fois debout, il se tint très droit, et tenta d'apaiser sa respiration erratique, dûe à son émotion.

"Percy ?" le railla-t-elle.

"Nous devons rentrer maintenant," fit-il d'une voix tendue, évitant son regard, avant de tourner les talons et de se diriger vers la maison.

Figée, Pansy ne put que le suivre du regard tandis qu'il disparaissait derrière une haie.


	12. Chapitre 12

_**NdT : **Bonjour ! Je vous poste ce chapitre assez rapidement après le précédent, histoire de finir la journée chez les Weasley. Je précise qu'avec ce chapitre, le douzième donc, nous en sommes à la moitié, puisqu'il y aura au total 23 chapitres. J'ajoute – pour la forme puisque je suppose que depuis le temps, vous l'avez compris, mais enfin – que _The Sweetest Revenge_ est issue du talent de _Coconut Girl, _dont j'ai eu l'autorisation de traduire. Je vous dit à bientôt – et saurez-vous deviner de qui il s'agit à la fin ?_

Chapitre 12 : **Ami ou Ennemi**

Ginny attendait, bouillonnante de colère. _Ils _étaient sortis depuis plus de deux heures, et tous les autres étaient sortis ou étaient allés se coucher. Connaissant cette petite salope sang-pur, elle était probablement à genoux et...

Avant que Ginny ne puisse achever sa pensée crue, Percy, suivi de près par Pansy, franchit le seuil, des tasses de thé dans les mains. On ne pouvait se méprendre sur la façade froide ou indifférente plaquée sur son visage, ou sur l'abattement total de la femme trainant derrière lui. Ginny ne put s'empêcher de s'interroger sur ce qu'il s'était passé au dehors.

Alors que le couple s'installait sur le canapé, Ginny s'étonna de l'espace tendu que Percy avait imposé entre eux. Tout à coup, sa mère vint, affairée, avec un plateau sur lequel reposait un assortiment de cookies dans la main, un air de profonde inquiétude marquant ses traits alors que ses yeux passaient de Percy à Pansy. Ginny croisa le regard de sa mère et lui adressa un air interrogateur. Mrs Weasley hocha la tête et articula un "plus tard" pour toute réponse.

Brusquement, Percy se leva et se dirigea vers Molly. "Merci, maman. Ils ont l'air délicieux," marmonna-t-il. Il en prit un et alla près de la fenêtre.

Étonnée, Molly ne put que tourner la tête vers lui, très intéressé par quelque chose dehors, et Pansy, qui était décomposée devant ce rejet.

"Un cookie, ma chère ?" lâcha Mrs Weasley en allant vers Pansy.

Se redressant en s'entendant ainsi interpellée, Pansy prononça, avec calme et distraction : "Oui. Merci, Mrs Weasley. Ils semblent incroyables," tout en prenant un, pour le tenir distraitement dans sa main.

En ayant assez, Molly posa le plateau sur la table basse, et dit doucement. "Excusez-moi un moment." Puis elle se dirigea vers son fils, pour une discussion approfondie.

Ginny avait observé en silence ces évènements. Elle savait que sa mère ne craquerait pas et ne demanderait pas à Percy ce qu'il s'était passé dehors, mais elle allait lui dire clairement ce qu'elle pensait de ce qu'elle avait vu dans la cuisine.

Bien que Ginny sache que c'était sa seule chance de mettre les choses au clair avec l'autre salope, l'air triste et perdu du visage de la femme, qui fixait d'un air absent son cookie, la fit hésiter.

Se ressaisissant, Ginny traversa la pièce et prit la place récemment laissée par son frère à côté de Pansy. Le seul signe montrant que l'autre femme était consciente de sa présence fut une légère crispation de ses bras. Ginny jeta un regard vers le coin de où sa mère discutait alors que Percy, qui n'écoutait qu'à moitié, les fixaient intensément, l'inquiétude baignant son visage. Cet air en disait long.

_"Ainsi, il est loin de s'en ficher. Intéressant," _songea Ginny.

Ginny détourna les yeux pour étudier la femme à côté d'elle. Pansy, dans son attitude figée, ressemblait à un portrait. Les seuls marques de détresse résidaient dans les coins affaissés de sa bouche.

Sans lever les yeux, Pansy brisa le silence en murmurant. "Tu sais, scruter est impoli."

"De même qu'imposer sa présence," rétorqua Ginny.

Pansy inspira profondément, laissa son souffle ressortir, puis eut un bref hochement de tête. Après quelques instants, elle marmonna : "J'ai _été_ invitée."

"Eh bien, tu ne sembles plus la bienvenue maintenant," cracha Ginny avec sarcasme.

"Non, en effet, pas vrai ?" murmura Pansy.

Incapable de continuer à la fixer, Ginny détourna les yeux et parcouru vivement la pièce du regard. Elle pouvait essayer tant qu'elle voulait, elle n'allait pas être capable de poursuivre cette aversion. Percy avait été, très visiblement, le type craignos habituel, et avait obtenu pour résultat que cette fille en souffre. Ginny ne pouvait pas ignorer les similitudes de cette situation avec celle qu'elle avait connu.

"Ecoute, je suis..." commença faiblement Ginny.

Avant qu'elle ne puisse dire quoi que ce soit d'autre, Pansy se leva. "Je dois aller aux toilettes. Excuse-moi."

Pansy était partie avant que Ginny ne puisse seulement formuler une réponse. Elle jeta un regard noir à son frère, qui s'était levé pour aller au centre de la pièce.

"Que lui as-tu dit ?" fit-il d'une voix retentissante.

Ginny serra les dents, et foudroya son frère du regard. "Rien d'aussi mauvais que ce qu'elle avait déjà entendu, visiblement."

Percy enfouit ses mains dans ses poches, et retourna, non sans honte, vers la fenêtre.

Molly, qui avait suivi le coup de tête de son fils au départ hâtif de Pansy, ramassa rapidement les cookies sur la table basse, et déclara : "Percy, cette jeune fille doit rentrer chez elle."

"Maman, elle n'est pas toujours comme ça."

"Ce n'est pas ce que je voulais dire, Percy. Elle est visiblement blessée, pas de doutes ! Ramène-la chez elle, et assure-toi qu'elle a une potion calmante," dit ostensiblement Mrs Weasley avant d'aller dans la cuisine.

Ginny ne put se retenir, sa curiosité prenant le pas. "Que s'est-il passé dans la cuisine ?"

"Rien," marmonna Percy en se rasseyant.

"Je ne te crois pas une seconde. Qu'as-tu fait ?"

"Ce n'est pas important, Ginny. Laisse... laisse tomber."

"Percy," fit Ginny d'une voix basse et réprobatrice.

Qu'était-il sensé dire à sa soeur ? La vérité ? Qu'il n'était rien du tout pour Pansy, qui ne le voyait que comme un remplaçant bien pratique alors qu'elle attendait que l'homme qu'elle voulait vraiment la fréquente. En tant qu'homme, comment pouvait-il admettre qu'il se sentait utilisé, et considéré comme moins que la boue sous ses pieds ? Un autre mec aurait sauté sur l'occasion de traîner avec une splendide sorcière, sans aucun attachement. Mais il ne ressentait qu'une colère grandissante et de l'amertume du fait de son attitude inhumaine envers lui. Elle était suffisante, irréfléchie et égotiste... et il adorait chaque miette d'elle.

Lorsqu'ils avaient traversé le jardin, elle avait continué à le pousser et lui demander encore et encore la raison de son brusque revirement... demandant si quelque chose n'allait pas. Pas une seconde elle s'était doutée qu'il pouvait être blessé de sa capacité à l'embrasser si passionnément sans le moindre sentiment. Elle voulait juste ce qu'elle voulait, quand elle le voulait, peu importe les sentiments des autres. Prétentieuse ! Egocentrique ! Narcissique !

Quand ils étaient arrivés à la porte de la cuisine, il lui avait finalement parlé sèchement, la qualifiant d'un éventail de noms peu flatteurs. Il avait regretté ces mots dès qu'ils eurent franchi ses lèvres. Pire encore, sa mère était dans la cuisine et avait été témoin de ce débordement.

Inspirant, il se dit qu'une semi verité irait. "Je lui ai mal parlé, la traitant d'enfant gâtée, de prétentieuse, de gamine... devant maman."

"Non." Ginny ne put controler un gloussement jusqu'à ce qu'elle vit l'air torturé dans ses yeux. "Pourquoi ?"

"Elle ne voulait pas me laisser tranquille. Me titillait. Elle geignait et faisait la tête. J'ai fini par craquer. Malheureusement, maman était juste là et a tout vu."

Après un moment, pendant lequel elle digéra cette information, Ginny lui demanda de poursuivre. "Qu'est-il arrivé dehors, alors ? Quoi, elle t'enquiquinait ?"

"Ce ne sont absolument pas tes affaires, Ginny," répondit-il, ses joues devenant écarlates.

Vu sa réaction, Ginny ne voulut pas connaître les détails. "D'accord. Eh bien... Attends, ça n'a aucun sens. Si ç'a été... heu... sympa... bref, pourquoi fais-tu le salaud maintenant ?"

Se sentant étouffé par cet interrogatoire, Percy se leva et commença à faire les cents pas. "Je crois avoir compris qu'elle... qu'elle n'est pas mon genre."

"Que veux-tu dire par pas ton genre ?" Ginny commençait à se sentir dérangée par le tour prit par leur conversation.

"Ben, elle est..."

"Elle est quoi ?" fit-elle durement.

"Elle est une... une..."

"C'est une quoi, Percy ? Une snob ? Une riche salope ?"

"Non. Non, elle n'est pas comme ça. Enfin, pas tout le temps."

"Alors quoi ? C'est parce que c'est une Slytherin ? Bon sang, en quoi ce serait un problème ?" Ginny s'était rapidement mise en colère contre son frère. Il inventait des excuses, tout comme un autre homme qu'elle connaissait. Être un connard n'était visiblement pas réservé à la classe sociale élevée ou aux Slytherins.

"Ginny," plaida-t-il, "nous sommes juste trop différents. Elle est si exigeante. Ça ne vaut pas le coup. Ça ne marche tout simplement pas."

"Ce sont vraiment des conneries, Percy. Tu es..."

Mais une autre voix interrompit leur conversation. "Percy, j'aimerais rentrer chez moi maintenant, si ça te va."

Le frère et la soeur tournèrent brusquement leurs têtes vers le seuil de la porte, où se tenait Pansy, se tordant les mains et assez pâle.

Mortifié à l'idée qu'elle ait entendu leurs propos, Percy marmonna calmement : "Bien sûr. Donne-moi un instant, je vais chercher nos capes," avant de sortir presque en courant.

Les deux femmes demeurèrent dans un silence maladroit, le poids de leur désaccord pesant sur elles.

"Par rapport à tout à l'heure," commença Ginny, peu sûre d'elle, "je suis juste un poil trop protectrice."

"C'est compréhensible," répondit Pansy, les lèvres pincées et sans croiser son regard.

"Il n'est pas le mec le plus facile qui soit, hein ?" tenta de plaisanter Ginny, lâchant un petit rire peu enthousiaste.

"Ça va," rétorqua Pansy en baissant les yeux sur ses mains, qui luttaient pour prendre le pas sur l'autre.

"Bien," fit Ginny.

Sans prévenir, Percy apparut soudain. "C'est bon," pépia-t-il avec une légèreté feinte.

Alors qu'il passait la cape de Pansy sur les épaules de la jeune femme, ses mains s'attardèrent sur ses bras, et Ginny remarqua une douleur lancinante dans ses yeux. C'était une vision perturbante, vu que son grand frère avait toujours été assez stoïque. Il devait y avoir autre chose que ça, parce qu'on ne pouvait nier qu'il soit tout à fait amoureux de cette fille, qui partageait clairement ses sentiments, et pourtant il la repoussait.

Pansy s'arracha aux mains de Percy et quitta la pièce, le laissant se concentrer, essayant de se rappeler quel effet ça faisait de toucher la jeune femme. Ginny regarda son frère avec désarroi alors qu'il suivit lentement Pansy.

"Bonne nuit, Percy," l'interpella-t-elle.

"Bonne nuit, Gin," répondit-il distraitement en disparaissant dans le couloir.

Rien de tout ça n'avait de sens. Bon, si, ça en avait si elle prenait en compte le fait qu'il soit un homme, ce qui faisait de lui un lâche complet. Peut-être était-il effrayé par ce qu'il ressentait. Ginny décida alors de discuter avec son frère de son comportement stupide dès que possible.

Alors qu'ils parcouraient la rue en silence, Pansy sentit la fin imminente de cette journée passée ensemble approcher, et sa gorge se serra douloureusement à l'idée ce que cela pouvait signifier.

Ses mots, prononcés plus tôt, lui revinrent. _"Ginny, nous sommes juste trop différents. Elle est si exigeante. Ça ne vaut pas le coup. Ça ne marche tout simplement pas."_

Pourquoi avait-il dit ça ? Et pourquoi avait-ce été si blessant à entendre ? Pensait-il vraiment qu'elle était difficile ? Non, il avait dit exigeante, hautaine et égocentrique. La liste de ses nombreux défauts s'allongeait. Peut-être était-elle trop accaparante. Elle avait toujours eu tout ce qu'elle voulait au moindre claquement de doigt.

Elle lui jeta discrètement un regard, et le regretta immédiatement. Bien qu'il eut les yeux fixés droit devant lui, son expression était indéchiffrable et pourtant incroyablement glaciale. Pansy pouvait sentir la piqûre des larmes brûler ses yeux, et un noeud d'émotion bloqua sa gorge.

"Bon, bien, nous sommes arrivés," fit-elle alors qu'ils arrivaient devant sa demeure, la voix peu assurée.

Percy souffla lentement par le nez et regarda de gauche à droite, comme cherchant quelque chose à dire. En vérité, il tentait de rassembler son courage pour entreprendre la tâche pénible qu'il avait à accomplir.

"Oui. Heu... bonne nuit, alors," dit-il, laissant tomber. Il commença à s'éloigner, son courage de Gryffindor ayant lamentablement faillit.

"Percy," l'interpella-t-elle rapidement. Il se retourna pour la regarder, attendant qu'elle poursuive, et elle parut mal à l'aise sous son observation. Elle n'allait pas le laisser simplement s'en aller. Elle n'était pas prête à ce qu'il la quitte juste maintenant. Qu'il s'agisse de la soirée comme du futur immédiat, elle ne savait pas trop.

"Alors, qu'est-ce qui va suivre ?" souffla-t-elle d'un ton séducteur, faisant de son mieux pour paraître insensible à son attitude glaciale.

"Suivre ?" demanda-t-il spontanément, momentanément perdu dans son sourire joueur.

"Oui, quelle est la prochaine étape ? Que penses-tu que nous devrions faire ? Ce n'est qu'une question de temps avant que Draco n'ait vent de ça, et nous devrions nous y préparer."

"Eh bien, n'avons-nous pas tout fait ?" commença-t-il lentement. Il savait qu'il allait se montrer dur, mais, involontairement, elle lui donnait là une opportunité idéale. "J'ai rencontré tes amis et tu as rencontré ma famille. Nous sommes sortis dîner et cela a été dans "La Gazette". Tout ça a semblé enerver profondément Malfoy. Et comme tu l'as dit, tout ça l'a rendu fou. Qu'y a-t-il de plus ? Je ne pense pas..."

Ignorant la vague de panique montant en elle, elle s'avança vers lui et prit ses deux mains dans les siennes, l'interrompant avant qu'il ne puisse finir. "Oh, il y a autre chose. Je pensais que tu pourrais commencer à venir dîner régulièrement... peut-être quelques soirs après le travail. Ça donnerait l'impression que nous sommes inséparables. On pourrait faire ça pendant... oh, je ne sais pas... deux ou trois semaines peut-être ? Puis rester ici une nuit. Draco en serait dingue."

Secouant la tête, consterné, alors que les mots défilaient, Percy réfléchit à la perspective de passer autant de temps avec elle. Pour lui, c'était sans espoir. Il serait complètement obnubilé par elle à la fin de ça. Et quand elle eut prononcé ses derniers mots, un terrifiant désir de s'emparer d'elle ou de fuir le recouvrit. Si, comme elle l'avait suggéré, il passait la nuit chez elle, il pourrait faire quelque chose de parfaitement débile... genre lui dire qu'il l'aimait.

"Pan... Pansy... Pansy !" fit-il, enfin capable de la couper.

"Oui ?" répondit-elle docilement.

"Il est hors de question que je reste dormir."

"Oh, tu es si vieux jeu." Elle tapota son torse avant de s'éloigner vers les marches. "Bien sûr que c'est possible. Tu pourrais dormir dans l'une des chambres d'amis." _"Ou avec moi,"_ acheva-t-elle pour elle-même, et un frisson la parcourut alors qu'elle se représentait un scénario particulier.

"Non Pansy. Tout comme je ne pense pas que nous devrions faire ces... ces dîners."

"Quoi ? Pourquoi pas ?" Elle fit la moue.

"A quoi cela servirait-il ?" se plaignit-il.

"Je viens de te le dire. Draco serait..."

"Il est déjà jaloux, Pansy," l'interrompit Percy, s'énervant. "Tu l'as mené à l'état que tu voulais. Cette prochaine étape paraît inutile."

"Tu ne veux pas dîner avec moi ?" minauda-t-elle d'un air manipuleur.

_"Pas encore !"_ pesta intérieurement Percy. "Tu sais foutrement bien que ce que je veux n'a aucune importance !"

"De quoi parles-tu ? Bien sûr que ça importe," rétorqua-t-elle, alarmée par sa brusque colère.

"Non. Non, pas du tout, Pansy."

"Alors dis-moi ce que tu veux. Qu'est-ce que _tu_ veux, Percy ?" Elle n'avait pas prévu que sa voix semble si implorante, mais elle n'avait pas réussi à étouffer le désespoir qu'elle ressentait.

"Je... je veux..."

"Oui," le pressa-t-elle, faisant un pas vers lui.

"Je veux... enfin, je pense que ce serait sûrement mieux si nous commencions à boucler ce plan."

Elle cligna des yeux, stupéfaite. Elle s'y attendait, mais l'entendre était un tout autre problème.

"Quoi ?" lâcha-t-elle.

Il bougea gauchement, mal à l'aise de voir qu'elle avait soudainement pâli. Il détourna son regard du sien, et commença à marmonner. "Ben, d'après ce que tu m'as dit, et ce que j'ai vu moi-même, Malfoy te veut. Ça l'a rendu fou, c'est évident."

"Non, pas du tout. Il n'est qu'un peu vexé maintenant. Il n'est absolument pas prêt à... à me demander. Ça prendra des semaines... peut-être même des mois. Je pense que si nous dînions chaque soir le pousserait..."

"C'est ridicule !" Percy se détourna d'elle avec colère et fit les cents pas. "Pansy, ce mec est furieux. Il a fait une scène au Toparis et s'est rendu ridicule, par Merlin !"

"Alors peut-être qu'il mérite de souffrir un peu plus. Qu'il médite sur le fait qu'il ne puisse pas toujours avoir ce qu'il veut quand il le veut. Ce que je lui laisserai après quelques mois."

Il pivota aussitôt pour la regarder avec de grands yeux, écarquillés par la douleur. C'était là le coeur du problème. C'était toujours Malfoy avec elle... ça l'avait probablement toujours été... lui n'était rien... Il n'était même pas présent dans ses pensées... Il ne pouvait que s'interroger sur ses sentiments précédents... mais à présent, elle les lui avait clairement exposés.

"Bien. Très bien ! Mais je ne vais pas rester là, à perdre mon temps pour accéder à votre désir de revanche," cria Percy, vraiment blessé.

Il se tourna rapidement, de sorte qu'elle ne put voir les effets que ces révélations avaient eu sur lui, et commença à s'éloigner.

"Percy, attends ! S'il te plait," l'implora-t-elle, courant après lui.

"Non Pansy !" rétorqua-t-il par dessus son épaule.

"Mais j'ai besoin de toi," lâcha-t-elle en saisissant son bras.

Faisant violemment demi-tour, il plongea son regard perçant dans le sien. "Pourquoi ?" aboya-t-il méchamment.

"J'ai... j'ai besoin de toi," marmonna-t-elle, posant faiblement ses mains sur son torses et se concentrant intensément sur les boutons de sa cape, incapable de supporter son regard.

Involontairement, il la soutint de ses mains. "En quoi... en quoi as-tu besoin de moi ?" prononça-t-il désespérément, d'une voix presque inaudible.

"J'ai besoin... je te veux... pour... je ne peux pas faire ça sans toi."

"Peux pas faire quoi ?" demanda-t-il précautionneusement, se raidissant un peu.

"Je... j'ai besoin que tu sois avec moi... pour le plan. Ça ne marchera pas sans toi."

Percy devint tout à fait immobile, et la repoussa rudement. "Bonne nuit, Pansy," gronda-t-il avant de descendre la rue.

"Quoi ? Attends ! Non ! Percy, reviens," lui dit-elle, trébuchant un peu en voulant le rattraper.

"Bonne nuit, Pansy," répondit-il d'une voix forte et plus catégorique, sans ralentir le moins du monde.

"Et mon baiser d'au-revoir ?" fit-elle, rien d'autre ne lui étant venu à l'esprit.

Il s'arrêta brusquement, et elle lui rentra malencontreusement dans le dos, le heurtant avec force. Il était si rigide et tendu dans sa colère que l'impact ne le fit pas bouger d'un pouce. Elle trébucha mais se rétablit. Il se tourna pour la considérer d'un air menançant, et elle sentit un frisson glacé, nerveux, parcourir sa poitrine. Il ne l'avait jamais regardée ainsi auparavant. Dans ses yeux une rage infinie se déchaînait. Sans la toucher d'aucune autre manière, il se pencha et pressa des lèvres fermées, indifférentes, contre les siennes avant de se redresser.

"Bonne nuit, _mademoiselle_ Parkinson," siffla-t-il.

Après quoi, il partit. Impuissante, elle le suivit du regard, immobile. Il n'y avait rien eu dans son baiser... aucune chaleur. Pas de cette passion à laquelle elle était si habituée. Le corps de Pansy commença à trembler violemment à cette perte, qu'elle reconnaissait désormais comme l'attention de Percy.

Que lui arrivait-il ? Quand les choses avaient-elles changé à ce point ? Quand son but avait-il cessé d'être de récupérer Draco, et était devenu le besoin que Percy... quoi ? La remarque ? La touche et l'embrasse autant que possible durant les courts moments passés ensemble ? Quand avait-elle commencé à être obnubilée de pensées et de fantasmes dans lesquels il la prenait ?

Hébétée, Pansy entreprit de retourner devant les marches, ne voyant rien de ce qui l'entourait. Alors qu'elle se traînait lentement, montant les marches, une idée jaillit dans son esprit et son acuité revint. Ce qu'elle devait faire lui était soudainement limpide, mais elle avait besoin d'un plan.

Avec une vigueur et un but renouvellés, Pansy gravit plus rapidement les marches, ouvrit la porte, et entra dans une grande pièce. Claquant la porte derrière elle, elle se tournait pour grimper les escaliers et pour continuer à développer cette nouvelle idée quand elle rentra tête la première dans un corps solide entravant son chemin. Surprise, elle recula et considéra l'imposante silhouette se tenant devant elle.

"Tu peux me dire ce que _tu_ fous là, bordel ?" cracha-t-elle enfin.


	13. Chapitre 13

_**NdT : **Bonjour ! Cette histoire n'est pas la mienne, mais celle de _Coconut Girl, _qui m'a autorisée à la traduire pour les francophone. Je vous dis à bientôt, et bonne lecture._

Chapitre 13 : **Remplir son carnet de bal**

Avec une vigueur et un but renouvelés, Pansy gravit plus rapidement les marches, ouvrit la porte, et entra dans une grande pièce. Claquant la porte derrière elle, elle se tournait pour grimper les escaliers et poursuivre le développement de cette nouvelle idée quand elle rentra tête la première dans un corps solide entravant son chemin. Surprise, elle recula et considéra l'imposante silhouette se tenant devant elle.

"Tu peux me dire ce que _tu_ fous là, bordel ?" cracha-t-elle enfin.

"Voyons Pansy, ma chère, n'y a-t-il vraiment aucune autre façon de saluer ton plus vieil et cher ami ?" ricana Draco.

"Je t'en prie ! Que veux-tu ?" souffla-t-elle, frustrée, tout en esquivant rapidement son nouvel invité. Elle se dirigea vers le salon pour prendre un verre. Au vu de la pointe malicieuse qui éclairait son regard d'acier, la conversation à suivre n'allait pas être des plus plaisantes.

"Qui a dit que je voulais quoi que ce soit ? Ne puis-je pas simplement rendre visite à une tendre amie ?" fit-il d'un ton innocent, la suivant dans la pièce suivante d'un pas tranquille.

"Tu deviens un bien mauvais acteur, Draco. Je te prie de faire mieux que ça," soupira Pansy avant de s'envoyer une dose de Whisky Pur Feu pour apaiser ses nerfs. Cet homme avait toujours su comment la gonfler.

"Je suis simplement passé pour t'inviter."

"Vraiment ?" Elle eut un petit rire incrédule. "C'est si gentil. Je ne sais pas trop si je dois me sentir honorée ou non."

Draco pinça les lèvres devant ce ton si peu enthousiaste. Elle semblait amusée, mais quelque chose manquait dans son comportement. L'étudiante collante qu'il avait connu avait disparu.

"N'es-tu donc absolument pas intéressée ?" demanda Draco, s'inquiétant un peu.

"Si, je te prie de m'en dire plus, Draco, chéri," ricana-t-elle avec condescendance tout en s'asseyant sur le canapé.

Un reflet cruel brilla dans ses yeux alors qu'il choisit ses mots avec soin. "Eh bien, il y a un gala au ministère samedi, pour les dirigeants d'entreprises. Un genre de banquet pour les récompenser. Alors, ça te dit une soirée en ma compagnie ?"

Pansy le fixait avec de grands yeux. Percy n'avait pas dit un mot de tout ça. Une foule de question l'assaillirent. Était-il convié ? Pourquoi n'avait-il parlé de rien ? Emmenait-il quelqu'un d'autre ? S'était-il volontairement gardé de lui en parler ? Elle sentit son coeur s'emballer dans sa poitrine.

Voyant qu'elle ne répondait pas tout de suite, un rictus retroussa la lèvre suppérieure de Draco. Il ne savait pas vraiment si Weasley l'avait invitée ou non, mais sa réaction à cette question lui répondait clairement.

"Pansy... chérie, tout va bien ?" demanda-t-il innocemment.

"Quoi ? Oui... tu m'as dit que c'était quand ?" interrogea distraitement Pansy, réfléchissant intensément.

"Samedi qui arrive," reprécisa Draco.

"Et depuis combien de temps es-tu informé de ça ?" fit-elle, tentant de rassembler les pièces.

"Depuis quelques semaines," répondit-il, l'aidant à conclure ce qu'elle voulait savoir.

"Je... je ne pense pas pouvoir t'accompagner," marmonna Pansy en se levant et allant vers la fenêtre.

"Et pourquoi pas ?" dit Draco, feignant d'être blessé.

"Eh bien... je..."

"Tu n'y vas pas avec ce branleur, quand même ?"

"Pardon ? De qui parles-tu exactement ?" gronda-t-elle.

"Oh, tu sais de qui il s'agit !" lâcha Draco d'un ton mélodramatique.

"Non, je n'y vais pas avec _lui_ si tu veux tout savoir. J'ai... j'ai d'autres projets."

"Vraiment ? Il ne te l'a pas demandé ? Attends ! Cela veut-il dire que tu n'es plus... comment dire... en pleine déchéance ?" demanda-t-il, essayant de réfréner un rire.

"Eh !" aboya-t-elle, dégoûtée. "Si, je le vois toujours. En fait, j'ai même rencontré sa famille aujourd'hui."

"Par Merlin, Pansy ! Tu n'es pas quand même pas allée dans ce taudis ? T'es-tu lavée ?"

"Si... j'y suis allée. Et ce n'est pas un taudis," rectifia-t-elle d'un ton vif. "Nous avons déjeuné en plein air, dans le jardin, et j'ai passé la journée à découvrir sa famille."

"Et qui y avait-il ?" Il tentait de paraître nonchalent, feignant de s'intéresser grandement à ses ongles.

Elle lui jeta un regard curieux, mais répondit néanmoins. "La famille de Percy, excepté le frère cinglé, obsédé par les dragons. Tant mieux, cela dit. J'ai entendu des choses plutôt étranges sur celui-là."

"_Toute_ sa famille ? Personne d'autre ?"

"Qu'est-ce que ça veut dire, "personne d'autre" ? C'était une réunion de famille. Il y avait ses parents, sa soeur et ses frères ainsi que leurs femmes."

"Eh bien, vu que la Belette, c'est-à-dire le plus jeune, va rarement quelque part sans la Sang de bourbe et..."

"Oh, pour l'amour de Merlin, Draco," le coupa-t-elle impoliment, "c'est quoi cette obsession que tu as envers Potter ? Passe à autre chose. Ça fait presque dix ans. Oui, il était là. Tu es content ? C'en est presque vomitif de voir à quel point vous adorez vous détester, tous les deux. Vous n'êtes même pas capables de vous tenir en public. C'en est gênant, vraiment."

Draco avait considérablement pâli au cours de ce cri du coeur, et hoqueta : "Je... je ne demandais rien sur _lui_, pauvre idiote. Je... je voulais savoir à quel point c'était sérieux entre toi et... Comment... Tu as rencontré _toute_ la famille... Que comptez-vous faire ? Tu ne prévois tout de même pas d'épouser ce naze ? C'est un... un traître à son sang."

"Oh vraiment, Draco. C'est si vieux tout ça, et tu le sais.

"Que dirait papa ?" lui lança-t-il.

"Quoi, 'que dirait papa ?'" cracha Pansy.

"Ben, je suppose qu'il n'est pas au courant que tu fréquentes un Weasley. Je me demande ce qu'il penserait de cette information. _Il_ ne penserait sûrement pas que c'est vieux, tout ça."

"Mon père n'a rien à voir avec toi," gronda Pansy.

"C'est bien pratique ça," jeta Draco avec désinvolture, "mais il ne sera pas loin éternellement, pas vrai ? Et quand il reviendra, il découvrira bien avec qui tu.. te souilles."

"Serais-tu en train de me menacer, Draco ?

"Non, ma chère Pansy, je ne rêverais jamais de faire une telle chose. Je t'avertis simplement... des conséquences possibles de tes actes. Personnellement, je n'ai aucun doute quant au fait qu'il te renie si tu ne ferais ne serait-ce qu'envisager de te lier avec un traître à son sang comme Weasley."

Les yeux de Pansy s'écarquillèrent alors que cette constatation s'insinuait en elle, et elle vacilla légèrement sous ce poids. Elle n'avait même pas envisagé cette possibillité. Son père ne la renierait pas, quand même ? Il serait en colère, mais elle était son unique enfant. Il la pardonnerait, pas vrai ? Les Weasley n'étaient pas si mal. Elle pourrait montrer à son père... le convaincre du fait qu'ils avaient été gentils avec elle... enfin, pour la plupart.

Tout à coup, la voix de Draco interrompit ses pensées vagabondes. "Bonne nuit, chérie. Merci de me faire savoir à quelle heure je dois passer te prendre samedi soir."

Pansy ne put qu'hocher la tête, et le suivre du regard alors qu'il se pavanait dans la pièce comme un coq.

"Connard !" siffla-t-elle enfin.

Pourquoi cela lui arrivait-il ? Elle venait tout juste de comprendre ce qu'elle voulait, et maintenant elle devait affronter Draco _et_ son père. Sans compter que Percy lui-même semblait déterminé à garder de la distance entre eux. Pourquoi ? Pourquoi la repoussait-il ? Et pourquoi ne l'avait-il pas invitée à ce gala du ministère ? C'aurait été une sortie idéale pour faire avancer le plan. En tant que sa partenaire, il aurait dû sauter sur l'occasion.

Son esprit se bousculait. _Pourquoi_ ne l'avait-il pas invitée ? Il y avait trois explications possibles. Au plus profond d'elle-même, elle espérait que c'était parce qu'il l'aimait et la voulait pour lui seul. Parce qu'il ne supportait pas l'idée qu'elle soit avec Draco, et pour ce, l'éloignait de lui. Mais au vu de ses derniers commentaires, ça n'avait aucun sens. De ses propres dires, elle était suffisante et exigeante.

Non. Un scénario plus probable était qu'il était fatigué de ses exigeances, et de ses bouderies, et de ses sautes d'humeur. Il en avait assez d'elle et ne voulait que sa rénumération. Son coeur se serra. Elle ne voulait pas croire que Percy soit aussi froid. Qu'il ne s'intéressait qu'à sa paye. Elle voulait qu'il la veuille... pour autre chose que l'argent.

La dernière explication était celle qu'elle avait le plus de répugnance à envisager, et pourtant, elle y pensait... en était hantée. Et si... et s'il avait rencontré quelqu'un d'autre ? Et s'il avait mis un terme au plan pour pouvoir vivre sa vie avec cette autre femme ? Cette pensée la rendait malade, lui donnait presque des vertiges. Elle ne voulait pas reconnaître la viabilité de cette idée fâcheuse, mais une fois que la notion se fut implantée dans son esprit, elle en fut obnubilée.

Pansy prit une lente inspiration et laissa l'air ressortir en un lent et long souffle. Quoi qu'il en fût, elle devait lui faire face. Elle devait découvrir son coeur, même si cela équivalait à être sûre qu'il appartenait à quelqu'un d'autre.

Avec effort, Pansy se leva et quitta le salon. Son oreiller allait être d'un froid réconfort ce soir.

Lorsque Pansy se rendit au ministère le matin suivant, elle dut se contenir pour ne pas montrer qu'elle était à bout et prête à se jeter sur Percy avec un bon vieux _sectusempra_. Puisque la nuit précédente n'avait été que fatiguante vu que le sommeil l'avait fuie, Pansy avait élaboré tout un tas de scénarios différents, tous plus ridicules les uns que les autres.

Vers quatre heures du matin, elle avait enfin sombré, mais ça n'avait été que dans des cauchemars dans lesquels elle reposait dans un grand lit à côté de Percy et de cette salope de Daphnée Greegrass alors qu'ils faisaient passionnément et bruyamment l'amour. Quoi qu'elle fasse pour tenter d'attirer leur attention, ils restaient concentrés l'un sur l'autre. Pansy avait été réveillée, tremblante, par la vivacité des images de son rêve. A tel point qu'elle n'avait simplement pu se rendormir, et s'était finalement tirée de son lit, comprenant que ses tentatives pour ça seraient inutiles.

C'était la combinaison de ce rêve cru et des créations de son esprit incroyablement vif qui l'avait menée à marcher lourdement dans le couloir menant au bureau de Percy, telle une possédée.

Atteignant la porte, elle l'ouvrit brusquement et avec force, la faisant rebondir bryamment contre le mur et la claqua derrière elle après qu'elle l'eût franchie. La vieille sorcière à lunette à la réception la fixa, abasourdie, mais Pansy n'allait pas se laisser faire.

"Je me contrefous complètement qu'il ait des rendez-vous aujourd'hui, Phyllis. Il va me recevoir !" cria-t-elle d'une voix aigüe.

La femme demeura figée un moment, sa bouche ouverte révélant une dentition tâchée et tordue, puis elle opina lentement.

"Bien," fit Pansy, vaguement apaisée. "Je suis satisfaite que nous puissions parvenir à nous mettre pacifiquement d'accord."

Phyllis ne dit rien mais resta bouche bée, bêtement figée.

"Eh bien ?" gronda Pansy.

A ces mots, la vieille sorcière sauta sur ses pieds, et se précipita dans le bureau. Moins d'une minute après, elle réapparut avec un Percy très peu enthousiaste. S'enfuyant à son bureau, Phyllis se dissimula rapidement derrière son numéro de "Sorcière Hebdo" dans l'espoir de ne pas être prise dans les échanges meurtriers de la bataille qui allait éclater.

Les deux amoureux involontaires se lançaient des regards noirs sans hésiter ou broncher. Pour une raison quelconque et étrange, la rage brûlant dans les yeux de Pansy ne fit qu'accentuer la colère de Percy.

"Puis-je vous aider, mademoiselle Parkinson ?" demanda-t-il brièvement, ses bras fermement croisés.

Les yeux de la jeune femme se plissèrent jusqu'à n'être plus que des fentes, et elle serra les poings. Assez brusquement, elle se précipita vers lui mais le dépassa pour aller dans son bureau, le bousculant pas aussi fort qu'elle l'aurait voulu.

Avec un soupir agacé, Percy claqua la porte derrière lui et se tourna pour lui faire face. "Quoi maintenant ?" souffla-t-il.

"Qui est-elle ?" siffla Pansy.

"Quoi ?" Dans un coin de sa tête, Percy s'émerveilla de son aptitude infaillible à le repousser dans ses retranchements.

"Qui est-elle ?" répéta-t-elle fermement.

"Qui est qui ?"

"Tu sais qui ?"

"Non, je ne sais pas," railla Percy.

"Ne fais pas l'imbécile," gronda Pansy.

"Bordel, mais tu quoi tu parles Pansy ?"

"N'ose même pas tenter de changer de sujet," rétorqua-t-elle, pointant sur lui un doigt menaçant.

"Comment pourrais-je changer de sujet quand je n'ai pas la moindre idée de ce dont tu parles ?"

"Qui est-elle, Percy ?" geignit Pansy, tapant du pied.

"Qui est qui, Pansy ?"

"C'est Daphnée ? S'il te plait, dis-moi que ce n'est pas Daphnée."

"Mais de quoi... Me demanderais-tu... Est-ce..." En un éclair, il comprit ce dont elle l'accusait. "Impensable. Tu me demandes si je... je vois quelqu'un d'autre ?"

"Eh bien, c'est le cas ?" brailla Pansy, indignée.

"Pansy, ce ne sont pas tes affaires."

"Oui ! Comment oses-tu ! Comment oses-tu me faire paraître pour une telle idiote ?" lança-t-elle, les larmes embuant ses yeux.

Comprenant que la femme devant lui allait s'effondrer, Percy commença à paniquer. "Je n'ai pas dit ça, Pansy. J'ai juste dit..."

"Tu as dit que ce n'étaient pas mes affaires. Tu as complètement évité la question. C'est une confirmation. Comment as-tu pu ?" sanglota-t-elle, laissant les larmes ruisseler sur ses joues.

"Pansy..." fit-il, presque suppliant.

"Nous avions un arrangement... un contrat, et maintenant tu te trimballes avec une salope dans mon dos, me faisant passer pour une parfaite idiote." Comme une enfant, Pansy essuya ses larmes de la paume, puis du dos de sa main.

"Je ne fais rien de tel." Percy s'était raidi, paraissant hautement offensé.

"Alors qui amènes-tu au gala du ministère samedi soir ?" le contra-t-elle avec colère.

"Quoi ?" Percy s'étonnait de plus en plus du tour que prenait la conversation.

"Tu m'as bien entendue," cria-t-elle.

"Je n'amène personne," hoqueta-t-il.

"Ah, vraiment ? Pas moi en tout cas. Je n'ai même pas été informée."

"Non, en effet," fit-il du bout des lèvres, les poings si serrés qu'il pouvait sentir la morsure de ses ongles plantés dans ses paumes.

"Et pourquoi pas ?" aboya-t-elle.

Il se lança, étant finalement parvenu à bout. "Parce que ça ne m'est pas permis," cria-t-il.

"Quoi ?"

"Tu m'as bien entendu," jeta-t-il.

"Quoi ? Pourquoi ?" geignit-elle.

"Parce que, mademoiselle Parkinson, je fais parti des responsables de l'évènement avec l'autre député, Niles Benton. Je dois organiser la soirée et m'assurer que tout se passe bien. Je n'aurai pas le temps de me prêter au jeu d'un rendez-vous monté de toute pièce par une bécasse dans le but de choper un crétin complet."

Ses mots et son ton mordant laissèrent un lourd silence. Pendant un long moment, le seul bruit rompant ce silence fut son souffle erratique alors qu'il tentait de se calmer. Pansy le fixait, mortifiée, mais il refusait de croiser son regard. Comment avait-elle pu se tromper à ce point ? Elle aurait du simplement lui demander pourquoi il ne l'invitait pas. Mais qu'aurait-elle du se dire ? D'abord, il avait mis un terme à cette affaire... au plan... et après elle découvrait qu'il ne lui avait même pas parlé de ce gala.

Confondu par la pression de son regard, Percy opta pour la sécurité de son bureau. Il avait besoin d'une barrière... d'un mur entre eux parce qu'elle mettait sérieusement à l'épreuve sa patience et ses nerfs. Que lui voulait-elle ? Il comprenait pourquoi elle avait réagi, au vu de leur contrat, voir quelqu'un d'autre aurait été une violation. Mais cela méritait-il qu'elle fonde ainsi en larmes ?

En réfléchissant, Percy s'était assis, avait posé ses coudes sur le bureau et avait enfoui sans douceur ses doigts dans ses cheveux, les ébouriffait durement. Après ce trouble, il posa finalement son front contre ses mains, se concentrant sur les documents posés sur son bureau mais sans les voir vraiment.

Pansy renifla très audiblement alors qu'elle l'observait avec inquiétude. Elle l'avait rarement vu si énervé. Rassemblant son courage, elle s'avança lentement vers le côté de son bureau. Elle pouvait presque ressentir les vagues de tensions qu'il émanait alors qu'elle s'approchait. Une fois à côté de lui, Pansy leva timidement sa main et emmêla ses doigts à une boucle de cheveux roux. Il se retourna aussitôt, recula, et comme brûlé par son toucher, il resserra la prise de ses mains, et pressa ses lèvres sur ses jointures blanchies.

Quelque peu hésitante, Pansy ravala son appréhension et laissa sa main retomber. Elle le fixa et opta pour une tactique différente – une qui avait toujours plutôt bien marché sur cet homme-là. Se retournant vers le bureau, elle s'en approcha et posa ses mains sur le dessus. En un mouvement vif, elle sauta et s'y assit. Un sourire diabolique étira les lèvres de Pansy et elle balança son pied droit. Étirant sa jambe, à la recherche de celle de Percy, elle effleura son tibia gauche, l'enroula autour de sa jambe, et entreprit paresseusement de caresser son mollet de ses orteils.

Devant un contact si inattendu et si intime, Percy leva les yeux sur elle et la considéra d'un air ahuri, stupéfait par son audace. Détournant rapidement le regard, il se colora d'une superbe teinte de rouge et s'éclaircit nerveusement la gorge. Quand il devint clair qu'il allait continuer à l'ignorer, Pansy serra les dents de frustration.

Tout à coup, un petit sourire espiègle étira les lèvres de la jeune femme, et elle se pencha pour prendre la main droite de Percy, qu'elle posa sur sa cuisse. "Percy," ronronna-t-elle en faisant la moue, "je suis désolée. Je... mon imagination a eu raison de moi."

En réponse, il s'adossa pour se reculer, et commença à tirer avec anxiété sur sa lèvre inférieure, évitant son regard. De plus en plus affligée, Pansy interrompit le jeu de son pied et le laissa retomber, écarté de celui de Percy. Rien ne marchait... Il ne répondait à aucun de ses stratagèmes. Distraitement, elle entreprit de caresser les doigts du jeune homme, explorant la douce texture de sa peau.

"Pansy, qu'est-ce que tu fais ?" fit-il enfin, d'un ton implorant, fondant sous son toucher.

"Quoi ? J'aime tes mains," répondit-elle faiblement, tout en faisant courir ses doigts sur les jointures masculines, leur prêtant toute son attention. Elle aussi était incapable, ou ne voulait pas, croiser son regard.

Ce n'était pas le but de sa question, mais d'une certaine manière, le calme et l'attitude sincère de la jeune femme, lui avaient répondu. Elle était clairement malheureuse à cause de quelque chose... elle avait débuté cette dispute stupide pour une raison qui demeurait tout à fait mystérieuse pour lui.

Dans un élan de courage et d'envie, Percy fit pivoter sa chaise vers elle et se pencha. Doucement, il posa son bras gauche sur le bureau, derrière elle, et tourna la paume de la main qu'elle tenait pour apaiser ses mouvements nerveux.

"Pansy," lui fit-il d'une voix égale, tentant de capter son regard. "Pansy, qu'y a-t-il, en vrai ? Tu ne peux pas réellement penser que j'aurais... que j'ai vu quelqu'un d'autre. Il n'y a que toi."

_"Merde. J'ai vraiment balancé ça ?"_ Percy s'en serait bien frappé.

Pansy leva les yeux pour les plonger dans les siens, recherchant une trace de vérité dans ce qu'il venait de dire. Pourquoi était-elle si indigente tout à coup ? Elle se sentait presque désespérée. Voyant l'inquiétude nerveuse, presque authentique, voguant dans le regard de Percy, Pansy esquissa un sourire mince, timide. Elle prit une profonde inspiration mais avant qu'elle ne puisse lui répondre, son interphone grésilla et la voix de sa secrétaire retentit. "Monsieur Weasley, votre rendez-vous de dix heures est arrivé."

"Merci, Phyllis," marmonna-t-il, alors qu'il se penchait davantage pour regarder son agenda.

Une fois qu'il eut déchiffré le nom soigneusement inscrit dans cet plage d'horaire, le visage de Percy se décomposa et devint terreux. Sans percevoir le changement, Pansy se réjouit de cette proximité et de savoir qu'il n'y avait nulle autre qu'elle.

Sans avertissement, Percy arracha sa main des siennes et retourna à son travail, élevant un mur frémissant d'indifférence entre eux. Il était blême de rage, une fureur noire bouillonnant sous la surface.

"Comme c'est pratique," marmonna-t-il pour lui-même, ses yeux transperçant le papier alors qu'il tentait de maîtriser sa colère.

_"Bien sûr qu'elle n'est pas là pour moi," _songea sombrement Percy, _"ce n'était que la suite de son plan. Venir ici et jouer à ce jeu stupide... Comment a-t-elle su, pourtant ?"_

"Percy ?" lança Pansy, assez inquiète par ce brusque changement d'attitude.

L'ignorant, Percy se pencha et pressa un bouton. "Merci de faire rentrer ce monsieur, Phyllis."

Le coeur de Pansy s'emballa. Elle n'avait pas la moindre idée de ce qu'il s'était passé, mais elle savait que ça ne pouvait être bon. Alors que la porte s'ouvrit, elle se redressa de son perchoir qu'était le bureau, et se tourna pour appréhender le nouveau venu. Une fois que ses yeux furent posés sur l'homme se tenant sur le pas de la porte, le battement effréné de son coeur se gela alors que, glacée, la compréhension l'envahissait.

"Bonjour, monsieur Malfoy," fit Percy en serrant les dents, gardant les yeux baissés sur ses documents.

"Eh bien, bonjour, monsieur Weasley," pépia joyeusement Draco dès qu'il eut remarqué les deux occupants, passant rapidement outre sa surprise. Il avait réellement appréhendé la rencontre avec la Belette, lamentablement non préparé qu'il était, mais la présence de Pansy n'aurait pas pu aider plus en sa faveur. "Et mademoiselle Parkinson. Ne s'agit-il pas d'un délicieux hasard ? As-tu décidé de l'heure à laquelle tu souhaitais que je vienne te prendre samedi soir ? Dix-neuf heures trente, ça te va ?"

La plume de Percy s'immobilisa et son corps se raidit, toute la tension présente dans sa silhouette devenant tangible. Tout en lançant un regard noir à son ami d'enfance, Pansy était prête à sauter par dessus le bureau et à arracher le rictus victorieux du visage de Draco quand la voix de Percy éclata.

"Si ça ne vous dérange pas de programmer votre _prochaine_ rencontre à un autre moment, vous deux, j'aimerais faire avancer la souscription de monsieur Malfoy. Je n'ai pas toute la journée."

Pansy releva son regard vers Percy, mais il refusa de la regarder, choisissant plutôt de se plonger dans le document devant lui, le décalant ici et là. L'unique signe de sa colère était la légère crispation de sa mâchoire et le rouge intense envahissant lentement son cou.

"Percy..." implora-t-elle.

"Nous avons fini, _mademoiselle Parkinson._ Vous connaissez la sortie," répondit-il, tendu, sans lever les yeux.

Elle le fixa, bouche bée. Il ne pouvait pas vraiment dire que... Après une minute d'incrédulité, pendant laquelle elle fut incapable de formuler une réponse, Pansy détourna son regard et contourna le bureau, des larmes lui brûlant les yeux. Elle fit plusieurs enjambées vers la porte, avec pour seul but d'être n'importe où sauf dans cette pièce. Cependant, avant qu'elle ne puisse s'échapper, Draco tendit vivement la main et saisit doucement son avant-bras pour l'arrêter.

L'attirant, il soufffla douloureusement : "Tu ne m'as toujours pas répondu, Pansy, chérie."

Percy se leva d'un bond, et aboya : "Ôtez vos mains d'elle."

Déconcerté par ce ton menaçant, Draco considéra Percy. "Weasley, ça ne vous regarde pas," ricana-t-il, tentant de dissimuler son malaise devant la jalousie possessive et rageuse qui jouait si clairement sur le visage de l'autre homme.

"C'est mon bureau. Soit vous suivez ce que vous demande, soit vous vous retrouverez avec deux Aurors."

Après cela, Draco jeta un coup d'oeil à Pansy, espérant qu'elle le supporte. Quand il vit qu'elle évitait soigneusement son regard, il retourna son attention vers Percy et croisa son regard plein de détermination. Après un lourd silence, Draco relâcha le bras de Pansy, s'éclaircit maladroitement la gorge et épousseta sa veste pour se donner de la contenance.

Inspirant enfin, Percy détourna les yeux et remua, mal à l'aise, ne prenant que trop conscience du point auquel il était sorti de ses gonds. Que faisait-il ? Il se rendait tout à fait ridicule. Malfoy avait raison – ce n'étaient vraiment pas ses oignons, et elle n'était visiblement pas blessée ou en détresse. Fixant sans les voir les mots dansants sous ses doigts, Percy fit glisser ses mains sur le parchemin et tenta d'ordonner les pensées embrouillées qu'il avait en tête.

Pansy attendait. Attendait qu'il poursuive. Attendait qu'il fasse le pas suivant et qu'il la rappelle à lui. L'éclat de Percy lui avait donné une raison d'espérer. S'il tenait simplement tête à Draco et disait... Tout à coup, elle l'entendit s'asseoir, puis vinrent des mots qui la brisèrent presque.

"C'est vrai... Vous avez raison. Pas mes affaires. Mes excuses. Où en étions-nous ? Asseyez-vous, monsieur Malfoy," lâcha Percy d'une voix légèrement tremblante.

Avant que Draco ne puisse répondre, Pansy répondit froidement. "Dix-neuf heures trente, ça me va, Draco. Bonne journée, monsieur Weasley." Et après quoi, elle partit.

Après l'avoir suivie du regard, Draco ramena son regard sur l'homme qui se tenait derrière son bureau. L'air de tristesse absolue assombrissant les yeux de Percy alors qu'il fixait la porte close souleva une écoeurante culpabilité dans la poitrine de Draco. Il connaissait ce regard. Comprenait ce qu'il signifiait. La douleur d'aimer quelqu'un que vous ne pouvez avoir et que vous ne mériterez jamais. Il s'en sentait presque désolé pour ce pauvre couillon.

Se secouant pour se tirer de ces pensées si faibles, Draco s'avança pour occuper le siège faisant face à Percy.

"Eh bien, Weasley, vous savez y faire pour faire dégager une sorcière. Le gala devrait être marrant, non ?"

Percy arracha son regard de la porte, et lui lança un regard à trancher l'acier. Sans le quitter des yeux, Percy tendit la main et saisit un dossier à sa gauche.

"Commençons, monsieur Malfoy. Nous n'avons qu'une heure, et il y a certainement beaucoup à dire de votre... intéressante souscription."

Percy ouvrit le dossier et entreprit froidement de parcourir les documents, détaillant chacun et laissant transparaître son ironie. Draco ne put ignorer le gouffre d'une appréhension croissante dans son estomac. Peut-être aurait-il dû attendre la fin de leur rendez-vous avant de railler ce connard.


	14. Chapitre 14

_**NdT : **Bonjour ! L'histoire est de _Coconut Girl_, et je la traduis avec son autorisation. Je vous dis à bientôt, et bonne lecture._

Chapitre 14 : **Paralyser**

Fixant son reflet dans le miroir, Pansy était incapable de déterminer depuis combien de temps elle demeurait dans cette position. Elle n'avait même presque pas remarqué l'autre femme qui était entrée et sortie en coup de vent dans les toilettes à côté d'elle. Elle observait depuis si longtemps ses traits... ses yeux... son nez... ses lèvres...tout ça avait commencé à perdre toute signification dans la forme de son visage. Généralement, elle savait qu'elle était une femme attirante mais en ce moment, tout paraissait contrefait et presque disproportionné. Elle était laide.

Qu'est-ce qu'était la beauté de toute façon ? Jusqu'à encore quelques mois, elle savait bien ce que ce mot signifiait pour elle. Même dans son enfance, il y avait eu certaines attentes qui l'avaient accompagné. Puis brusquement, un type dégingandé, grand, difficile avec des cheveux roux vifs et beaucoup trop de taches de rousseur était entré dans sa vie... ou plutôt, elle était entrée dans la sienne avec assurance... et avait renversé sa définition nette, toute prête, exacte.

A présent, elle était furieuse envers le-dit type. Comment osait-il ? Comment osait-il entrer avec cette disinvolture dans sa vie, avec sa raideur et ses opinions pompeuses et... et des boucles d'un roux profond... et des lèvres pleines... et mettre sa vie sans dessus dessous ? Il avait totalement ruiné ses plans. Elle devrait être ravie que Draco s'intéresse enfin à elle. Mais non ! Elle avait dû se planquer toute la semaine depuis cette malheureuse rencontre dans son bureau, à ne penser qu'à _lui_ et à pourquoi il n'avait pas bataillé pour elle. Il avait juste été assis là, et laissé Draco la revendiquer comme sienne.

N'était-elle rien pour lui ? Se préoccupait-il si peu d'elle ? Ou pire, pas tout ? Comment avait-il pu rester si impassible vis-à-vis d'elle alors qu'elle était devenue si... attachée ? Oui, c'était un bon mot. Attachée. Elle ne voulait pas penser à l'"autre" mot relationnel par rapport à lui. C'était simplement juste trop ridicule comme notion qu'elle soit en fait tombée amoureuse d'un Weasley, mais la vérité était qu'il était la première chose à laquelle elle pensait en se réveillant et la dernière quand elle se couchait, sans compter les nombreuses pensées vers lui durant la journée.

Comment osait-il la troubler ? Elle lui montrerait ! Elle savait qu'elle était délicieuse. Assez bonne pour être mangée. Elle devait et était déterminée à le voir s'effondrer dans la souffrance et la jalousie avant la fin de la soirée. Que non seulement _lui_ lui coure après, mais aussi tout homme présent. Elle allait faire en sorte qu'il la veuille ! Et, quand et s'il faisait un pas vers elle... son coeur commença à s'emballer à cette perspective... elle l'abattrait.

Retournant son attention sur l'image devant elle, Pansy jaugea la femme dans le miroir. Ses cheveux étaient tirés d'une manière très grecque, des rubans d'un bleu sombre enlaçant ses longues tresses, son maquillage était magiquement parfait, et sa robe bustier bleu nuit en satin moulaient ses formes comme une seconde peau. Un sourire lent et diabolique étira les lèvres de Pansy. Oui, il devrait venir manger dans sa main.

Baissant les yeux, elle observa d'un air absent le saphir taillé en larme pendant au maillon de sa chaîne, juste entre son décolleté et sa clavicule. Tout à coup, Pansy fit la moue à son reflet. De qui se moquait-elle ? Si Percy Weasley lui accordait la moindre attention, elle savait qu'elle en serait remué comme un jeu de carte. Ce con la tenait dans le creux de sa main.

Poussant un long soupir, elle redressa les épaules, et quitta les toilettes, prête à retrouver celui avec qui elle dînerait.

Alors qu'elle pénétrait dans l'entrée, la voix familière de Draco, traînante, résonna dans ses oreilles : "Que s'est-il passé ? Tu t'es sentie mal ou quoi ?"

"C'est charmant, Draco. Je pense que tu recommences à passer un peu trop de temps avec Gregory," rétorqua-t-elle.

"A quoi t'attends-tu ? Tu y étais depuis pas moins de vingt minutes." Il prit sa main d'un air absent, et la déposa au creux de son bras.

"Ne sois pas ridicule. Pas autant. Et de toute façon, ne veux-tu pas que je sois la plus belle possible ?" lâcha-t-elle, joueuse, alors qu'ils s'avançaient vers la salle de danse.

"Je t'en prie. Tu n'as pas changé entre avant-après."

"Tu apprendras que beaucoup d'efforts ont été faits dans ce but."

"Et aucun d'entre eux n'était pour moi, je n'en doute pas."

"Pourquoi Draco, qu'est-ce que tu veux dire ?" demanda-t-elle, feignant l'innocence.

"Pansy, tu es tellement transparente," se moqua Draco, levant les yeux au ciel.

"Je ne comprends pourtant pas ce que tu veux dire," fit-elle avec hauteur.

Alors qu'il atteignaient la salle, l'intérêt de Draco pour leur badinage disparut tout à fait quand il entreprit de parcourir la pièce du regard.

"Cherches-tu quelqu'un en particulier ?" demanda légèrement Pansy, remarquant son réel intérêt.

"Quoi ? Non. Je voulais simplement voir qui d'autre avait été invité," jeta-t-il sans la regarder.

Pansy lui lança un regard suspicieux. L'expression qu'il arborait était clairement celle d'un homme cherchant quelqu'un.

"Vraiment ? Personne en tête ?" interrogea-t-elle.

Le regard de Draco se posa sur quelque chose... ou plutôt quelqu'un, et le subtil sourire en coin qu'il esquissait toujours s'effaça tout à fait de son visage. Calmement, il murmura : "Non, personne en tête", alors que ses yeux ne bougeaient plus.

Pansy entreprit de trouver qui, dans la foule, avait attiré l'attention de Draco, mais avant qu'elle n'y parvienne, il devint agité et l'entraîna brusquement avec lui.

"Viens. Allons prendre un verre, et trouvons Blaise," marmonna-t-il d'un air sombre.

"J'ai raté quelque chose, Draco ?"

"Tu as raté beaucoup de choses, Pansy. Tu devras être plus explicite," lança-t-il en se frayant un chemin vers le bar.

"Pourquoi fais-tu à ce point le con ce soir ? Je me serais plus amusée..."

"A galocher un Weasley ? Oui, je suis au courant. Tout comme la moitié du monde magique."

"Eh bien, au moins il veut être avec moi." Pansy s'arrêta et croisa les bras sur sa poitrine.

"On ne dirait pas que ce soit le cas ce soir, pourtant, pas vrai ?" répliqua-t-il.

"Va te faire foutre," marmonna Pansy en faisant demi-tour.

Saisissant son bras, Draco l'attira à lui et tenta de l'adoucir. "Pansy ! Pansy, je suis désolé. Écoute, c'est juste un peu bizarre de se dire que toi et ce... ce... crétin ! Tu ne peux être sérieuse vis-à-vis de lui ?"

"Et si c'est le cas, quoi ?" Pansy savait que ces mots pouvaient être compris comme un jeu pour le rendre jaloux, mais une majeure partie d'elle-même sentait la vérité de cette déclaration.

"Panse, nous étions amis... les meilleurs des amis d'aussi loin que je me souvienne. Je ne veux pas que quelqu'un d'aussi insignifiant qu'un Weasley vienne entre nous."

Il y avait une pointe de désespoir dans sa voix qui surprit Pansy. Il avait rarement paru aussi implorant. "Draco, nous serons toujours amis. Tu n'as pas à t'inquiéter de ce côté-là."

"Eh ben, salut vous deux. Je me demandais quand est-ce que vous arriveriez," fit Blaise en s'approchant.

"Si Pansy n'avait pas décidé de parfaire toute sa tenue dans les toilettes du ministère à au moins... quoi... quatre reprises ? Nous serions arrivés bien plus tôt."

"Oh, ferme-là," rétorqua-t-elle doucement, le taquinant.

Les deux hommes commencèrent aisément à discuter, ignorant son intervention, et Pansy entreprit d'inspecter la salle. Il y avait plusieurs personnes dignes d'intérêt, mais elle continua à chercher pour trouver le seul qu'elle voulait viscéralement voir.

Puis ses yeux tombèrent sur Percy, et son souffle se coupa brusquement dans sa poitrine alors qu'elle sentait ses nerfs s'exacerber d'appréhension. Il était... il était superbe, totalement vêtu de robes noires, et d'une chemise noire à manches longues. C'était simple et élégant à la fois.

Pansy se mit aussitôt à réfléchir à une manière de l'approcher, et frissonna à l'idée de s'avancer... d'être plus proche de lui. Pourtant, elle en était bien certaine, la proximité dont elle avait une soif intense ne pourrait être considérée comme décente en public.

Ce fut l'instant où il leva son regard sur elle, et le monde s'arrêta.

Alors que Percy saisissait un verre de cidre pétillant de sa main droite, il décida posément d'ignorer les divagations idiotes de son partenaire, Niles Benton. L'homme était intelligent, bien sûr, mais était encore plus socialement incompétent.

Une certaine agitation et de l'anxiété s'emparant de lui, Percy passa au crible la salle presque pleine à craquer du regard, _la_ recherchant. Il n'y avait pas de raison de croire qu'elle n'était pas venue, mais il ne pouvait pas tout à fait étouffer la volute d'un espoir douceureux enserrant sa poitrine. Une part de lui n'espérait que l'apercevoir. Cela faisait six jours complets et il commençait à sentir une sorte de manque étouffant. L'autre part de lui...le côté le plus logique craignait son inévitable arrivée, parce que cela signifierait qu'elle avait choisi d'accompagner la fouine.

Et cela signerait une fin définitive. Qu'il n'y aurait plus d'étourdissants baisers. Plus de discussions houleuses. Plus de taquineries. La poitrine de Percy se serra douloureusement à cette pensée. Plus il avait tenté de se protéger d'elle, plus il s'était tout de même perdu. Avait-il jamais eu une chance ?

Tout à coup, l'ennuyeux bavardage de Benton pénétra les pensées découragées de Percy. "Bon sang, qui est cette déesse ? On pourrait croire être son dîner, vu comme elle reluque par ici."

"Pardon ?" hoqueta Percy.

"J'ai dit... qui est cette splendide nana qui mate par ici ? Soit elle est chaude pour un de nous, soit elle est vraiment vénère. Espérons qu'elle a un faible pour le genre ministériel." Niles eut un rire fort, donnant un coup de coude dans les côtes de Percy.

Percy tourna la tête dans la direction que Bendon observait. Il n'y eu pas un instant pour se préparer à ce moment où leurs yeux se rencontrèrent. Percy sentit une puissante vague d'émotion et d'excitation le submerger, lui faisant tourner la tête. Une semaine était décidément trop longue et il dévora du regard la moindre partie d'elle... chaque inspiration qu'elle prenait... le plus petit changement de son expression. Sans hésitation ou la moindre considération pour ses compagnons, Pansy s'avança vers eux, comme attirée par une corde invisible.

S'obligeant à baisser les yeux, Percy tenta frénétiquement de trouver... une excuse pour filer. Il ne pouvait pas lui faire face maintenant. Il n'était pas prêt pour cette rencontre. Elle verrait combien il était dérangé par sa venue avec ce branleur, et cette réalisation la mènerait selon toute probabilité à la question du pourquoi. Pourquoi était-il si énervé ? Et alors elle saurait la vérité. Elle saurait tout. Il devait se tirer de là.

Avant que Percy ne puisse emmener ces pensées tumultueuses plus loin, la voix de Niles le statufia. "Eh bien, bonjour toi", lâcha son collègue, dont la tentative d'être suave résonna comme un bourdonnement maladroit – au mieux – même aux oreilles de Percy.

"Percy, je peux te parler ?" demanda Pansy, ignorant tout à fait la salutation de l'autre homme.

Percy s'éclaircit la gorge, tentant avec nonchalence de dissimuler la grossièreté de la jeune femme envers son collaborateur.

"Niles, voici mademoiselle Pansy Parkinson. Je suis certain que ce nom te dit quelque chose. Son père est assez connu dans le monde des affaires. Et mademoiselle Parkinson, voici Niles Benton, député ministériel."

"Bonsoir," murmura Pansy, n'accordant qu'un bref regard en direction de Niles.

"Enchanté," fit chaleureusement Niles tout en s'avançant. Il prit sa main et déposa un baiser sur ses jointures.

Un pli de dégoût tordit la lèvre supérieure de Pansy, et elle marmonna calmement : "Oui. Eh bien..." fit-elle en retirant sa main, "si ça ne vous ennuie pas, monsieur Benton, j'aimerais m'entretenir seule avec monsieur Weasley."

En un éclair, une vague de compréhension recouvrit le visage de Niles alors que son regard passait de l'un à l'autre. Pansy fixait Percy d'un air plein d'espoir alors que lui était curieusement concentré sur le fait de vaire tourner le cidre brillant dans son verre.

"Oui. Oui, bien sûr," déclara Benton avec un grand sourire. "C'était un plaisir, mademoiselle Parkinson." Alors que Niles se détournait pour partir, il frôla Percy et murmura. "Bien joué, Weasley ! Chope-la, bonhomme."

Un rouge profond envahit le visage de Percy et il remua, mal à l'aise, cherchant une échappatoire.

Enfin seuls, Pansy fit un pas mesuré vers lui, et demanda timidement. "Alors, comment ça va ?"

"Qu'est-ce que tu veux, Pansy ?" siffla-t-il.

"Ne pouvons-nous pas simplement parler un peu ?" fit-elle, sa voix prenant une tonalité plus désespérée que ce qu'elle aurait aimé.

"Pas quand tu ordonnes si impoliment à mon collègue de partir sous prétexte de devoir parler de quelque chose d'important."

"Oui. Oui, pigé. J'essayais juste de... d'être polie."

"Je pense que toi et moi avons dépassé ce genre de civilités, non ?" rétorqua Percy, mordant.

Elle le considéra un instant, surprise par son incroyable froideur. "Es-tu si dégoûté de seulement me parler ?" implora-t-elle, s'avançant plus près et posant une main sur son torse.

"Qu'y a-t-il à dire ?" murmura-t-il avec découragement, baissant les yeux sur son verre. "Tu es là avec Malfoy. Tu devrais profiter de sa compagnie si je ne me trompe pas. Le plan semble avoir bien tourné. Nous pouvons discuter de ma rénumération une autre fois. Je suppose que c'était ce dont tu voulais tant me parler."

Se méprenant sur son ton froid, Pansy ravala l'émotion s'élevant en elle et laissa tomber sa main. "Qu'est-il de _nous _?" fit-elle d'une voix tremblante.

"Qu'en est-il de _nous_ ?" répéta-t-il, confus, levant son regard pour croiser le sien. "De quoi parles-tu ? _Nous _? Quel _nous_ ?"

Pansy sentit sa gorge se serrer douloureusement et ses yeux piquèrent à cause de larmes contenues. "Je ne t'ai même pas... ? Je ne t'ai pas manqué du tout ?" cracha-t-elle, perdant enfin son calme.

"Tu ne m'as... ? Quoi ? Tu sais très bien qu'il ne m'est pas permi de regretter... de vouloir... quoi que ce soit," hoqueta-t-il, agitant sa main droite, cherchant les bons mots.

"Qu'est-ce que je dois comprendre ?" éclata-t-elle, hurlant presque.

"Tes propres mots, Pansy." Il bouillait de colère, son visage virant au rouge. "Tes propres foutus mots. Tu as dit que tu ne voulais pas de quelqu'un qui... qui attendrait un réel... Si je me souviens de tes mots exacts... l'homme devait bien comprendre qu'il ne s'agissait que d'un marché." Il avait cruellement imité le ton qu'elle avait adopté lors de leur première rencontre. "Eh bien, j'ai fait de mon putain de mieux pour suivre tes souhaits."

Elle le regarda d'un air ahuri, un frisson horrifié la parcourant alors qu'elle comprenait que ses propres mots la condamnaient. "Eh bien, j'ai... j'ai changé d'avis," déclara-t-elle enfin.

"Pardon ?" souffla-t-il d'une voix enrouée, ne croyant pas ce qu'elle avait prononcé.

"C'est une prérogative féminine de changer d'avis, et j'ai changé d'avis," fit Pansy, devenant hautaine dans son besoin de cacher son manque d'assurance.

"Alors... alors, qu'est-ce que tu dis ?" demanda Percy, sentant un affreux sentiment d'espoir s'infiltrer en lui.

Pansy ravala sa peur et tenta de rassembler son courage pour dévoiler son coeur. "Tu... tu me manques. Je veux que tu... tu..."

Mais une autre voix l'interrompit avant qu'elle ne puisse finir. "Tu es là, _chérie_. Bonjour Weasley. N'est-ce pas une bonne soirée ? _Ma _Pansy n'est-elle pas éblouissante ? J'ose dire que je suis l'homme le plus chanceux de la pièce."

Percy fixa, bouche bée, cet homme, puis baissa un regard animé sur le sol, plein de reproches envers lui-même et assombri par la défaite. "Oui, elle est éblouissante. Excusez-moi. Je dois parler de quelque chose d'important avec le ministre," marmonna-t-il.

Après quoi, Percy se détourna et s'éloigna. Pansy ne put que le regarder s'éloigner. Tout à coup, elle se tourna et braqua sur Draco un regard noir.

"Pauvre crétin, c'était quoi ça bordel ? Amis, mon cul."

"Je te faisais une fleur, Panse. Tout comme un ami le ferait. Tu peux faire tellement mieux."

Après quelques instants, durant lesquels Pansy parut enfler de colère, elle éclata : "Va te faire foutre, sale con."

Tournant brusquement les talons, Pansy partit, laissant un Draco sidéré derrière elle.

Percy ressassait avec colère, se frayant un chemin menant vers Merlin savait où à travers la masse de gens.

_"Putain de fouine !"_ rageait-il en silence. _"Putain de femme !"_

Elle le rendait fou. S'il la prenait au mot... En ôtant toute émotion de l'équation, et analysant logiquement ce qu'elle venait de dire et sa manière d'agir, il devenait tout à fait raisonnable à ses yeux de penser qu'elle en voulait plus de lui. Mais ça semblait juste profondément ridicule et hautement improbable.

Comment une femme comme Pansy, avec sa lignée, sa classe, son rang, et son incroyable beauté... enfin, tout... pourrait avoir le moindre intérêt pour _lui_ ? Un homme peu élégant, selon lui, qui était plus pauvre qu'un elfe de maison et faisait parti d'une famille notoirement indésirable aux yeux de bien des sang-pur. Cela n'avait aucun sens. Ajouté au fait qu'elle avait accompagné Malfoy, l'esprit de Percy faisait rage contre son coeur.

Tout à coup, une main enserra son bras et le fit tourner sans aucune grâce. Percy fit face à deux rictus gémellaires, et il réprima un mouvement de recul, sachant qu'on allait se moquer de lui.

"Bonjour, très cher frère," le salua Fred d'un ton jovial.

"Pourquoi être si pressé d'avancer ?" ajouta George, une note moqueuse dans la voix.

"Il y a des affaires ministérielles dont je dois m'occuper," répondit brièvement Percy, tentant de reprendre sa route.

"Alors ça n'a rien à voir avec une certaine nana présente au côté d'un certain pauvre type ?" demanda Fred en passant amicalement son bras autour des épaules de Percy et le ramenant à lui tandis que George s'avançait de l'autre côté.

"Je ne suis pas certain de bien te comprendre," fit Percy, tentant sans conviction de se tirer de cet interrogatoire.

"Oh, s'il te plait Perce," railla George. "Vous étiez tous les deux tout à fait répugnants la semaine dernière. C'était dégoûtant, vraiment. Et maintenant tu essaies de nous dire que tu n'as même pas remarqué avec qui elle est venue ?"

"C'était son choix de l'accompagner. Je n'ai pas mon mot à dire là-dessus," répliqua Percy avec raideur. "De toute façon, je suis beaucoup trop occupé ce soir pour être impliqué dans un rendez-vous."

"Y'aurait-il de l'orage dans l'air ?" lança George en direction de Fred.

"Alors, vous ne vous fréquentez plus ?" demanda prudemment Fred.

"Je n'ai rien dit. Vous parlez plus que moi," lâcha Percy, tentant de dissimuler son orgueil blessé.

"C'est toi ou elle qui a rompu ?" fit George, remuant le couteau dans la plaie. "Vu ton explication, je dirais que c'est elle. Mais vu _sa_ tête, je dirais que tu es celui qui l'a larguée."

"Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire par "vu sa tête" ?" interrogea Percy, mordant à l'hameçon et de l'inquiétude transperçant dans sa voix.

"Tu l'as vue ce soir ?" dit George, ignorant la question de Percy, son regard posé sur Fred. "C'est une salope bien sûr, mais par Merlin, elle est bandante. Par Godric, ces formes !"

"Cette robe pourrait faire s'étouffer un homme à cinquante pas," approuva Fred, et les deux rirent, appréciateurs.

De la colère et quelque chose de décidément très possessif transperça Percy, et il tenta une fois de plus de partir. "Maintenant que vous vous êtes bien amusés, je m'excuse mais..."

"Non mais franchement, Perce," fit Fred en raffermissant sa prise sur lui pour lui ôter toute possibilité de fuite, "elle ne semble pas très heureuse, vu qu'elle ignore Malfoy depuis le début de la soirée et reste pas trop loin de toi."

Le regard de Percy entreprit aussitôt de détailler la foule à sa recherche, incapable de résister à la tentation. "Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire ?"

"Tu veux dire que tu n'as pas remarqué ? Merlin, si la gamine était un brin plus explicite, nous devrions t'attribuer des gardes pour la repousser."

Un silence tomba sur les trois hommes alors qu'ils trouvèrent ce qu'ils cherchaient – le sujet de leur discution. Comme on pouvait s'y attendre, les yeux de Pansy étaient déjà posé sur eux, confirmant la supposition de George. Quand elle comprit qu'elle avait été vue, elle leva nerveusement une main vers ses cheveux et chercha avec inquiétude quelqu'un d'autre vers qui se tourner.

"Tu l'as invitée au moins ?" demanda Fred, se penchant vers lui.

"Je travaille, là. Je n'avais pas le droit d'emmener quelqu'un," fit froidement Percy, détournant enfin le regard et se redressant.

"Je suis sûr que t'aurais pu passer outre. De par son père, elle aurait pu venir..."

"Avec un _trou du cul_," toussa George, coupant son frère.

Fred ricana, mais poursuivit : "... en son seul nom. Bref, tu vois ce que je veux dire. T'aurais pu récupérer une invitation pour elle."

"Peut-être que je ne voulais pas qu'elle vienne," lâcha Percy, mordant.

"Pourquoi ? Qu'a-t-elle fait ?" interrogea Fred, comme une écolière avide de ragots.

"Ou pas fait ?" ajouta George en parlant dans sa barbe.

Fred lui donna un léger coup sur l'épaule et eut un rictus.

"Tout n'est pas lié au sexe," rétorqua Percy, fixant ses frères, outré.

"Bien sûr," fit Fred, tentant faiblement de le rassurer.

"Pas le moins du monde," confirma George.

"Je suis bien certain que tu n'as que les plus honnêtes intentions envers elle... _et_ ses formes." George ne put retenir l'éclat de rire qui jaillit de sa bouche.

Percy se libéra et entreprit de s'éloigner tout en marmonnant un "Connards" bien senti.

Se retrouvant seuls, George et Fred observèrent Percy partir avec colère.

"Y'a un truc qui coince, frangin," lâcha finalement Fred après avoir profondément inspiré.

"Je trouve aussi, frangin. J'ose dire que notre participation est devenue nécessaire," convint George.

Les deux hommes échangèrent un regard et un silence entendu suivit.

"Tu penses à ce à quoi je pense ?" demanda Fred.

"Quand n'est-ce pas le cas ?" s'interrogea George.

De concert, leurs visages se fendirent d'un sourire conspirateur et les deux entreprirent de régler leur plan.

Alors que Shacklebolt commençait à décerner prix après prix, le besoin de Pecy de la femme dont il avait eu envie toute la soirée remonta en flèche, et il s'admonesta intérieurement pour cette faiblesse. Il aurait dû savoir, mais il n'avait pu résister au désir de lui jeter un bref coup d'oeil.

Dans la semi-obscurité de la grande salle de réception, Pansy était assise, semblant profondément ennuyée et totalement détachée. D'un coup, elle souffla assez fort et s'attaqua à son dessert. Tenant délicatement la cuillère, elle recueillit un peu de pudding au chocolat, s'humecta les lèvres, et déposa dans sa bouche ce morceau de décadence. Ses yeux se fermèrent alors qu'elle savourait le parfum doux-amer du chocolat noir, et Percy eut un frisson à cette vue, une chaleur issue de son indigence parcourant tout son corps. Il remua un peu et détourna le regard un moment, remerciant Dieu que la pièce ne fut que peu éclairée. Son repos visuel fut pourtant de courte durée. Il ne put retenir la tentation bien longtemps avant que ses yeux ne soient de nouveau attirés vers elle.

Alors qu'il l'observait une nouvelle fois, il la surprit à retourner sa cuillère pour qu'elle puisse glisser sa langue dans le creux de l'objet, lui permettant de mieux dévorer tout son contenu. Il ne pouvait qu'imaginer la danse de sa langue et de ses lèvres sur ce chanceux couvert. De sa vie, il n'avait jamais été aussi jaloux d'une cuillère.

Prenant soudainement conscience du fait qu'elle était observée, Pansy leva les yeux jusqu'à ce qu'elle rencontre les siens, et elle lui lança un regard interrogateur. Honteux d'avoir été pris, Percy détourna le regard, et agita maladroitement sa fourchette. Nerveusement, il risqua un coup d'oeil sur elle et vit qu'elle le fixait sans la moindre gêne. Il aperçut la pointe de sa langue délicieuse sortir de sa bouche et glisser sur ses lèvres rouges et pleines, ôtant les dernières traces de chocolat, et le coeur de Percy entreprit de battre à tout rompre dans sa poitrine. A son insu, sa bouche s'entrouvrit, comme quémandant d'y goûter.

Un sourire paresseux étira les lèvres de Pansy, et elle plongea lentement son doigt dans son dessert. Elle en recueillit, et la bouche de Percy s'ouvrit davantage alors que la main de la jeune femme s'avançait vers sa bouche. Alors qu'elle s'emparait avec séduction de son doigt recouvert de chocolat avec une bouche fervente, un frisson secoua Percy, le faisant ouvertement trembler. Il referma alors sa bouche et déglutit, laissant échapper un lourd soupir qui fut heureusement couvert par le flot continu de la voix du ministre. L'auto-satisfaction recouvrit le visage de Pansy alors qu'elle continuait à suçoter son doigt de manière provocante.

Soudainement, Draco rompit leur connexion en saisissant le bras de Pansy, attirant son attention, et lui grommelant quelque chose. Puis son regard se tourna dans la direction où elle se concentrait peu avant, et quand il eut croisé celui de Percy, il lui jeta un regard aussi noir que l'enfer. Mais Percy se refusa à détourner les yeux. Il était en admiration devant le fait qu'elle ait ouvertement flirté avec lui. _Elle _avait flirté avec _lui_.

Pansy rechigna un peu en se faisant réprimander, mais continua à faire courir son doigt sur le bord de son assiette à dessert, à enfouir son doigt dans sa bouche à intervalles irréguliers pour profiter des derniers restes de pudding. Un sourire diabolique joua sur ses lèvres quand, sans avertissement, elle leva les yeux et surprit une fois de plus le regard de Percy sur elle. Suçant son doigt, elle sourit avec impertinence et lui adressa un clin d'oeil.

Un rire aigu s'échappa de la bouche de Percy, qui fit aussitôt mine de tousser alors qu'il s'assurait qu'il n'avait pas trop attiré l'attention.

Une fois calmé, Percy s'émerveilla du sentiment fantastique que procurait le flirt, surtout quand il était question d'une superbe sorcière qu'il adorait. Rien ne pouvait être comparé à ça – du moins c'était ce qu'il pensait.


	15. Chapitre 15

_**NdT : **Bonsoir ! Le rappel habituel : cette histoire n'est pas la mienne, mais celle de _Coconut Girl_, qui m'a donné son autorisation pour la traduire. Je tiens aussi à remercier tous ceux qui ont ajouté cette traduction en favoris ou en alert, et bien sûr les posteurs de reviews, ça me fait plaisir de voir que mon travail vous convient et que le scénario vous plait autant qu'il m'a plu !_

Pour le chapitre prochain : _je suis vraiment désolée, mais il est arrivé un certain nombre d'évènements – plus ou moins heureux – ces derniers temps, qui ont fait que le nombre de chapitre d'avance que j'avais touche à sa fin, et je suis loin d'être encore tout à fait sortie de mes ennuis. Je raconte un peu ma vie, mais tout ça pour expliquer que le prochain chapitre risque d'être un peu plus long à venir -quoi qu'avant la mi-avril. Je vous dis à bientôt !_

Chapitre 15 : **Philtre d'Amour Numéro Neuf**

Pansy sentit une poigne ferme se refermer sur son avant-bras, et des mots tranchants furent sifflés à son oreille. "Mais à quoi tu penses, bon sang ?"

Arrachant son regard de celui de Percy, elle tourna la tête dans la direction du propriétaire de la voix coléreuse pour croiser des yeux gris ombrageux.

Quelque peu étourdie, elle demanda doucement : "Pardon ?"

"Vous... vous deux vous donnez en spectacle. Tu penses vraiment que personne ne peut voir votre jeu ridicule ?"

Pansy regarda autour d'elle, mais ne vit personne lui prêter la moindre attention. "De quoi tu parles, Draky ? Je pense que tu hallucines. On est presque dans le noir complet, ici, et de toute façon, personne ne regarde."

"Dois-je te rappeler que tu es avec moi ce soir ?" gronda-t-il, ignorant sa réponse.

"Désolée. Je vais tenter avec un peu plus de conviction d'être moins affectueuse avec l'homme que je fréquente," ricana-t-elle, sarcastique.

"Répugnant," rétorqua-t-il en prenant une gorgée de son verre de vin presque vide, et il se tourna pour écouter le ministre.

Récupérant une autre once de pudding sur son doigt et l'enfouissant dans sa bouche impatiente, Pansy retourna son regard vers Percy et vit qu'il la fixait toujours. Elle esquissa un sourire diabolique autour de son doigt et cligna de l'oeil. Elle fut récompensée par la meilleure des réactions suscitées jusqu'à présent – ce qui semblait être un rire nerveux couvert par une toux. Ça réconfortait son égo de savoir qu'elle avait ce genre de pouvoir sur lui. Il était si touchant quand il était gêné.

Alors que Pansy se détendait et finissait son dessert, elle brûlait presque en elle-même. Elle tenta de dissimuler sa légéreté, mais elle ne s'était jamais autant amusée à flirter avec quelqu'un de sa vie.

La réaction de Percy par rapport à son jeu était si différente de celle des autres hommes. Normalement, ces autres branleurs auraient tenté de flirter avec des regards ardents, lancés à travers des paupières mi-closes, ce qui, somme toute, était assez ridicule. Ou ils l'auraient froidement snobbée et ignorée, comme pour dire qu'ils croyaient que les attentions de Percy étaient dédaignables.

L'air de Percy, cela dit, était parfait. Bouche bée, l'expression d'une avidité ahurie était tout à fait divertissante, et non moins adorable. C'était enivrant de recevoir ce type d'attention, et juste assez pour qu'elle décide une nouvelle tentative, de sa part à elle, pour retrouver l'affection de Percy.

Draco s'assit à sa table abandonnée seul, sa tête pulsant méchamment. Pansy avait disparu depuis longtemps de ses côtés, et il n'avait pas le moindre indice de là où elle était partie. Il se rappelait plus ou moins l'avoir entendue brailler quelque chose, mais maintenant cette conversation lui semblait très vague.

Il leva la main et effleura sa tempe, comme si le geste pouvait apaiser son esprit embrumé. Il ne parvenait à se concentrer sur rien, et les voix des autres résonnaient comme s'ils lui parlaient... autour de lui.. comme au travers d'un tunnel. La musique était à la fois douloureusement nasillarde et incroyablement assourdie. Quelque chose n'allait définitivement pas.

Se levant brusquement, Draco pencha dangereusement sur la gauche, mais se rétablit rapidement. Les paumes fermement plaquées sur la table, il entreprit de parcourir la foule du regard, et sa recherche fut rapidement couronnée de succès. Cheveux noirs... peau pâle... Un nuage sombre de rage et de jalousie le recouvrit, et il gronda.

_"Et avec la Belette ! Toujours avec cette foutue Belette",_ railla-t-il en son for intérieur.

Se redressant et rejettant ses épaules en arrière, Draco inspira brusquement et s'avança vers sa cible.

Percy passa au crible la foule, n'écoutant le ministre que d'une oreille alors qu'il recherchait Pansy. Quand la partie récompense finit enfin, et que les lumières revinrent, tout le monde se leva et commença à se déplacer nonchalamment, et ce fut le moment où il la perdit de vue.

_"Elle n'aurait pas pu être moins minuscule ?"_ songea Percy en marchant.

Tout à coup, une voix féminine et douce retentit derrière eux, et les deux hommes se tournèrent vers le locuteur. "Bonjour, monsieur le ministre... monsieur Weasley."

"Mademoiselle Parkinson." Kingsley eut un sourire chaud. "Quelle délicieuse surprise. Si j'avais su que vous seriez présente, je vous aurais remis la récompense de votre père. Quand il m'a présenté son regret de ne pouvoir être présent, il n'a pas mentionné le fait que vous étiez intéressée par le monde des affaires."

Pansy retint un ricanement. Ce n'était pas étonnant que son père n'ait rien dit. Ces banquets étaient si peu à ses yeux. Les louanges et la reconnaissance qu'ils sous-entendaient ne s'étendaient pas au-delà de l'Angleterre, alors quel intérêt quand la majorité de ses clients étaient d'Asie et d'Amérique du Nord ?

"Ceci est dû au fait que je ne l'ai dit à personne jusqu'à récemment," pépia Pansy au lieu de tout cela.

"Vraiment ? Qu'est-ce qui vous a fait changé d'avis ?" demanda assez innocemment Kingsley.

Percy s'interrogea sur les mots choisis par son patron. L'homme savait-il quelque chose ?

Pansy détailla Percy, et un petit sourire étira ses lèvres. "Eh bien, je suis depuis peu assez intéressée par les employés du département des affaires au ministère."

"Vraiment ?" Le sourire de Kingsley s'étira, et il demanda d'un air entendu : "Dans un quartier _spécifique_ ?"

Percy se raidit alors qu'il sentait le rougissement Weasley monter dangereusement de son cou à son visage. On y était. L'homme savait assurément quelque chose. Percy aurait dû le découvrir et étrangler celui qui avait craché le morceau.

"Pourquoi, oui," s'exclama Pansy. "Je suis particulièrement curieuse quant au bureau en charge des souscriptions commerciales."

"Vraiment ? Eh bien, sauf erreur, monsieur Weasley ici présent est à la tête de ce département."

"Vraiment ?" Pansy battit innocemment des cils. "Quelle chance."

"Quelle chance, en effet. Je crois que son assistante, Phyllis, va bientôt prendre sa retraite. Ce pourrait être l'opportunité parfaite, pour vous. Il aura absolument besoin d'une.."

"Monsieur le ministre, cette position... cette position serait bien trop en-dessous du rang de mademoiselle Parkinson," lâcha Percy, coupant assez grossièrement Kingsley.

Pansy et le ministre tournèrent leurs regards vers Percy, surpris, et virent qu'il s'était rendu nerveux par ses mots et qu'il était très visiblement mal à l'aise.

"C'est très attentionné de votre part, monsieur le ministre," fit avec grâce Pansy. "Quoi que j'_adorerais_ travailler sous les ordres de monsieur Weasley..." _"Ou au-dessus de lui en un sens,"_ songea-t-elle, un sourire malicieux étirant ses lèvres.

L'esprit de Percy avait dû suivre le même fil de pensée, parce qu'il s'étouffa et toussa devant ces paroles. Pour sa part, Kingsley avait beaucoup de peine à ne pas éclater de rire. Il s'émerveilla du fait que la petite femme en face de lui puisse émouvoir son député, notoirement si stoïque.

"... mais je crains ne pas vraiment convenir à cette position," poursuivit-elle, ignorant la quinte de toux de Percy. "J'aime avoir des responsabilités, vous voyez. Diriger, si possible. Sale habitude, je sais. Cela dit, j'ai eu le plaisir de discuter quelques fois avec monsieur Weasley, et je soupçonne fortement qu'il soit capable de me donner des ordres." Pansy acheva avec le même sourire que celui du chat de Cheshire.

Shacklebolt éclata de rire alors que Percy arborait une incroyable teinte de rouge. Avant qu'aucun des hommes ne puisse répondre à cette coquête déclaration, Pansy poursuivit : "En parlant de monsieur Weasley, je me demandais si je pouvais vous l'emprunter le temps d'une danse."

"Oh... je... il reste toujours tant..." balbutia Percy, toujours abasourdi par la conversation précédente.

"C'est une merveilleuse idée, mademoiselle Parkinson. Le pauvre homme mérite une pause après avoir abattu tant de travail." Shacklebolt eut un grand sourire, assenant de grandes claques dans le dos de Percy. "Allez-y, Weasley. Votre travail pour ce soir est fini. Détendez-vous et dansez un peu."

"Merci, monsieur le ministre," dit Pansy en saisissant la main de Percy et l'entraîna, le forçant un peu, sur la piste de danse.

Une fois là, Pansy se tourna pour faire face à Percy, et tout le courage dont elle avait fait preuve s'évanouit. Son malaise évident, et qu'il évite son regard la renvoyait douloureusement à sa propre gêne et incertitude enfantines, et elle commença à se tordre les mains, comme prise par son père en flagrant déli d'une quelconque bêtise.

Qu'avait voulu-t-elle dire en allant si loin devant le ministre ? Avait-elle vraiment voulu forcer Percy à danser avec elle ? A ce moment-là, ç'avait semblé être une bonne idée. Elle aurait voulu l'avoir tout proche, et être capable d'utiliser la proximité pour l'amadouer pour qu'il lui donne une autre chance. Mais comment passer outre l'appréhension physique ?

Sans avertissement, Percy s'avança et saisit ses mains dans les siennes. Ce simple contact fit sursauter Pansy alors qu'une nouvelle vigueur nerveuse la traversait. Lentement, il leva la main droite de la jeune femme avec sa main gauche, tous deux observant cette connexion ardemment. Puis il plaça l'autre main de Pansy sur son épaule, et entoura délicatement sa taille fine de son bras, l'attirant plus près en douceur.

Percy s'éclaircit bruyamment la gorge et déglutit avant de commencer à évoluer lentement sur la piste de danse. Certes, c'était une posture de danse très formelle, mais c'était mieux que se tenir là, à se regarder dans le blanc des yeux pendant ce qu'il semblait être des heures.

Quelques cercles plus tard, il la rapprocha de lui, dans un élan inhabituel de courage. Puis il étendit son bras, changea sa prise sur la main de Pansy, et pressa la paume de la jeune femme contre son torse. Loin d'augmenter l'anxiété de Pansy, elle se sentit se détendre du fait de l'intimité de la posture, et elle relâcha le souffle qu'elle tenait.

Ils se balançaient légèrement en silence, laissant la musique mélodieuse effacer les restes du malaise et profitant de la proximité de l'autre.

Percy hésita à rassembler son courage. "Alors, as-tu apprécié ton dessert ?"

Pansy mordit sa lèvre inférieure et un petit rire parcourut sa mince silhouette. S'approchant davantage de lui, elle pressa son corps plus précisément contre le sien, glissa sa main hors de la sienne jusqu'à ce qu'il tienne presque son poignet, et entreprit de jouer avec le col de sa robe avec coquetterie.

Alors qu'elle fixait entre ses paupières mi-closes son visage toujours chamboulé, elle murmura doucement. "Tu peux dire ça. J'ose dire que je n'avais encore jamais tant aimé le pudding au chocolat avant aujourd'hui."

Les lèvres de Percy se pincèrent imperceptiblement, et il hocha brièvement la tête. "Eh bien, le ministère a toujours l'intention de plaire."

"Vraiment ?" ronronna Pansy, posant son menton contre son torse. "Toujours est-il que je pense que ç'aurait pu être mieux," soupira-t-elle de manière théâtrale.

Cela attira l'attention de Percy, et il baissa le regard dans ses yeux chauds et sombres. Tout l'air qu'il possédait fut expulsé de ses poumons quand il prit pleinement conscience de leur incroyable proximité. La tenir était très proche d'une sorte de perfection.

"Mieux ? Comment ça ?" fit-il, sa voix se brisant.

"Eh bien, personnellement, j'ai toujours trouvé que le pudding était bien meilleur quand il était partagé," répondit-elle d'un ton léger, baissant le menton et retournant son attention sur les bouton de la robe de Percy.

"Partagé ?" couina-t-il.

Les lèvres de Pansy s'étirèrent en un sourire tentateur. "Oh, oui ! Ce serait alors tout à fait délicieux. Je n'ai jamais eu la chance de passer de l'hypothèse à la pratique, cependant. C'est triste, non ?" A cette dernière question, elle leva le menton.

"Triste ? Oui, assez triste," acquiesça-t-il vaguement.

Sentant qu'elle avait toute son attention, elle laissa ses doigts danser avec précaution vers l'intérieur de sa veste. "Ce serait divin de partager du pudding avec quelqu'un, pas vrai ?"

"Oui, divin," marmonna-t-il, trop intéressé par le jeu des lèvres de la jeune femme et la sensation de sa main à travers sa fine chemise.

Secouant brusquement la tête, Percy tenta de débarasser son esprit de diverses images érotiques, impliquant du pudding au chocolat et la femme qu'il tenait dans ses bras.

Il s'éclaircit doucement la gorge, prit la main de Pansy dans la sienne, interrompant son exploration, et se lança. "Pansy, à propos de tout à l'heure..."

Le brusque changement de sujet fit comme dessouler Pansy, son sourire tentateur s'effaça de son visage, et elle se ressaisit pour la conversation à venir.

"Oui ?" murmura-t-elle, apparemment envoûtée par sa robe.

"Que voulais-tu dire en disant que tu avais changé d'avis ?"

"Juste ça. Que j'ai changé d'avis," dit-elle avec une nonchalence étudiée.

Percy souffla. Elle n'allait pas lui faciliter la tâche. "Et en quoi ce... ce changement d'avis me concerne-t-il ? Et encore."

"Tu en es la raison," marmonna-t-elle rapidement, sa voix devenant si basse qu'elle en était presque inaudible.

Ses mots, pourtant, n'échappèrent pas à Percy et il sentit une vague d'espoir le submerger presque. "Moi ? Qu'ai-je fait ?"

"Tu m'as divertie," minauda-t-elle, levant sur lui un regard plaintif.

"Comment ça ?" Sa voix monta de quelques octaves, en un ton moqueur de défense.

"Ben, c'est tout ce truc avec Draco."

"Quoi ? Qu'est-ce que ça veut dire ? Tu es là avec lui ce soir, non ?"

"Oui, mais ce n'est que dans le but de te voir," lâcha-t-elle sans réfléchir.

Percy se colora de différentes teintes de rouge, de la racine de ses cheveux aux orteils. Mortifiée par ce qu'elle avait avoué, Pansy appuya son front contre son torse tant elle était embarassée.

"Je... Pardon ?" bredouilla-t-il.

Pansy marmonna quelque chose d'incohérent, et les sourcils de Percy se froncèrent. "Quoi ?"

Elle ôta sa tête de lui, fit une moue légère, mais ne se répéta pas. Percy relâcha prudemment sa main, et de sa main droite il prit en coupe la joue droite de Pansy et se pencha pour être dans son champ de vision. "Tu disais quoi, chérie ?" répéta-t-il.

"Je... je ne veux plus poursuivre ce plan," fit-elle enfin, avec timidité et d'une voix suppliante.

"Tu ne veux plus ?"

A ces mots, Pansy secoua légèrement la tête.

Percy caressa doucement sa joue de son pouce, et souffla : "Pourquoi pas ?"

Elle leva sur lui des yeux écarquillés, vulnérables, le courage qu'elle avait eu pour bredouiller ces mots l'avait quittée. Percy se redressa, se pencha et déposa un baiser protecteur sur le front de la jeune femme, si forte mais si faible entre ses bras.

Tout à coup, une voix profonde interrompit leur intimité. "Excusez-moi, mais je crois que je vais vous interrompre."

Tous deux s'éloignèrent brusquement et regardèrent en direction de celui qui venait de les interrompre. C'était Draco, qui se balançait fébrilement d'un pied à l'autre alors qu'il les regardait d'un air vengeur.

"Pardon ?" bégaya Percy, surpris.

"Va chier, Weasley. Tu as bien reçu assez de son attention," lâcha Draco alors qu'il lançait à Percy un regard meurtrier.

"Draco, c'est quoi ton problème ?" aboya Pansy.

"Je pense que toi et moi avons à discuter un peu," gronda-t-il, prenant sa main droite dans sa main gauche et en entourant sa taille.

Tout à fait abasourdi, Percy se décala lentement sur la piste de danse, sans cesser de les regarder.

"Draco, qu'est-ce qui cloche chez toi ?" siffla Pansy, observant Percy du coin de l'oeil.

"Je devrais être celui qui pose cette question," renifla-t-il.

"Je t'en prie, pas encore ça."

"Tu me prends pour un con ou quoi ? Tu penses vraiment que je ne sais pas ce qui se trame entre vous deux ?" gronda-t-il, plantant sur elle un regard effrayant.

"De quoi tu parles ? J'ai été honnête envers toi par rapport à lui," fit Pansy, tentant de réprimer la peur grondant en elle. Avait-il découvert le plan ?

"A peine !" rétorqua Draco. "Tu crois que je ne vois pas les regards que tu lui lances ? Tu es tellement transparente."

"Je croyais que nous en avions déjà parlé, Draco," déclara Pansy.

"Je t'aime. Cela ne signifie-t-il rien pour toi ? Je t'aime plus que tout et quiconque, et pourtant tu es avec lui et me déchires dès que tu peux." Le changement chez Draco était incontestable. Sa voix était empreinte d'une sourde douleur.

"Draco, je n'ai jamais rien fait de tel," plaida Pansy.

Elle devenait de plus en plus étonnée. Cette discussion avec Draco n'avait aucun sens. Il semblait s'aventurer vers une sorte de rupture émotionnelle.

"Ne le nie pas. Je t'ai entendue. Tu ne savais pas que j'étais encore là, mais j'ai entendu ce que tu lui disais."

"Au nom de Merlin, de quoi parles-tu ?"

De ses deux mains, il prit le visage de Pansy en coupe. "Pourquoi ? Dis-moi juste pourquoi ?" souffla-t-il, sa voix se brisant sous l'émotion.

"Draco, tu me fais peur !"

Un instant plus tard, Draco se pencha et s'empara de ses lèvres en un baiser fulgurant. De toute sa vie, Pansy n'avait jamais ressenti ce genre de passion de sa part. C'était un baiser affamé... désireux... triste. Il ne l'avais jamais embrassée comme cela auparavant. Sans autorisation, il approfondit le baiser et quoiqu'elle fit de son mieux pour s'en empêcher, Pansy fut prise dans un tourbillon de sensations.

Quand sa ferveur et sa force s'affaiblirent, Pansy se recula, étourdie, passant sa langue sur ses lèvres. Après un bref instant d'euphorie, durant lequel il garda les yeux fermés, Draco les ouvrit et se secoua, et cligna des yeux plusieurs fois en la voyant. Il laissa retomber ses mains alors que le choc et la surprise recouvrait leurs traits respectifs.

Tout à coup, la pleine compréhension de ce qu'il venait de se passer transperça Pansy comme une lame. Elle tourna rapidement la tête en direction de là où Percy se tenait quelques minutes seulement auparavant. Il était là, les fixant, une expression douloureusement incrédule peinte profondément sur son visage. Un instant après, une nuée froide, sombre, d'une colère intense et d'une haine totale s'abattit sur ses traits, et il se tourna pour se frayer un chemin vers la sortie.

Pansy sentit son estomac se tordre douloureusement, et se retournant vers Draco, elle abattit sa main contre sa joue avec tout ce qu'elle ressentait en elle. Cela ne le sortit absolument pas de sa torpeur.

"Sale con !" brailla-t-elle, puis elle traversa la doule à la suite de Percy, laissant Draco presque bouche bée, et se tenant la joue.

Avant que Draco ne puisse se ressaisir suffisament pour la suivre, une main s'empara de son bras et il tourna sur lui-même. Quand il s'arrêta, Draco croisa un regard vert plein de rage.

"Qu'est-ce que tu penses foutre exactement ?" gronda Harry, les dents serrées.

Baissant les yeux, les détournant du regard fier de l'autre jomme, cela prit un moment pour que Draco se reprenne. Alors que son esprit s'éclaircissait et qu'il se souvenait de son rejet, il libéra son bras et tenta fébrilement de se composer une attitude distante.

"Qu'est-ce que tu veux, Potter ?" grogna-t-il froidement.

"Pourquoi ? Pourquoi as-tu... ? Tu ne la veux même pas," bredouilla Harry.

"Et comment, s'il te plait, saurais-tu une telle chose ? Tu ne me connais même pas. Tu ne sais rien de moi," rétorqua séchement et avec colère Draco, tentant toujours désespéremment de comprendre ce qu'il venait de se passer.

"Cela ne peut être ce que tu veux !" plaida Harry.

"Peut-être que si," fit platement Draco, et il se détourna pour s'éloigner.

Harry le fixa, sans un mot. "Elle ne t'aime pas. Elle ne t'aime pas comme..." fit-il enfin en direction de Draco.

"Comme ? Comme quoi ?" Draco se retourna brusquement, sursautant aux mots de Harry.

Après un moment d'hésitation, Harry finit calmement. "Comme... comme ça. Il est évident qu'elle aime Percy."

Essayant de dissimuler la profonde déception qui l'envahissait, la mâchoire de Draco se contracta, et il prit une profonde inspiration. "Eh bien, voilà qui importe très peu, non, Potter ?" débita-t-il froidement. "Elle _m_'est promise. Elle est mienne. Si je la veux, et quand je la voudrais, je l'_aurai_. De toute manière, elle fera une parfaite petite épouse et mère un jour. Elle ne me fera jamais souffrir."

Harry se recula, chancelant, étonné par les mots mordants de Draco et son comportement glacial. Pendant quelques longues et douloureuses secondes, les deux hommes ne firent que se fixer dans un silence épais, étouffant. Quand l'intensité de leurs regards devint trop dure à supporter, Harry tourna les talons et s'en alla comme une tornade, se frayant un chemin en poussant sans ménagement ceux qui occupaient la piste de danse. En voyant disparaître la silhouette de Harry, Draco commença à le suivre, mais quelqu'un saisit son bras, interrompant sa progression.

Se retournant violemment, Draco aboya en direction de celui qui le tenait : "QUOI ?"

Ron laissa retomber sa main et fit un pas en arrière, plongeant une main dans ses cheveux de feu.

"Qu'est-ce que tu veux, Weasley ?" siffla Draco, sans que sa voix ne perde une goutte du venin qui l'avait impreignée lors de son précédent éclat.

"Pourquoi ne peux-tu pas simplement la laisser tranquille, Malfoy ?"

"Parce que, comme je viens d'en informer ton copain, elle m'appartient."

"Tu penses vraiment que vous serez heureux ensemble, alors que vous êtes tous deux amoureux de quelqu'un d'autre ?"

Draco se raidit aussitôt du fait des mots choisis par Ron. "Je ne peux pas parler pour Pansy, la Belette, mais personnellement je suis certain de n'aimer personne."

"Vraiment ?" demanda Ron, incapable de dissimuler le doute perçant dans sa voix.

"Oui, vraiment !" rugit Draco.

"Voilà quelque chose de très difficile à avaler, Malfoy."

"Eh bien ce n'est pas mon problème, Weasley."

"Si tu n'aimes personne, elle y comprit, alors pourquoi persistes-tu tant pour la séparer de mon frère ?"

Draco détourna les yeux, et les muscles de sa mâchoire se crispèrent alors qu'il choisissait précautionneusement ses mots. "Parfois Weasley, c'est juste plus sûr de rester avec ceux de ta catégorie. Slytherins avec Slytherins, et Gryffindors avec Gryffindors. Personne n'est blessé. Personne ne dit ou n'entend quelque chose qu'il n'aurait pas dû," acheva-t-il ostensiblement.

Ce fut au tour de Ron de se figer en comprenant. "Il ne voulait pas dire ça, Draco," bégaya-t-il enfin.

"Ne voulait pas dire quoi ?" fit Draco, jouant le rôle de l'imbécile.

"Si j'avais su..." déclara Ron.

"Voilà le problème, non, Weasley ? Tu ne savais pas parce qu'il avait choisi de ne pas te le dire. Non, au lieu de ça il a choisi de..." Draco s'interrompit, peinant clairement à finir sa phrase. Il prit finalement une profonde inspiration, se força à masquer ses émotions, et murmura : "Si tu avais su, alors nous n'aurions pas cette conversation."

"Je sais à présent," fit Ron sans conviction.

"Un peu trop tard maintenant, non ?" marmonna Draco.

Sans un mot de plus, il tourna les talons et prit une autre direction que celle prise par Harry et Pansy, laissant Ron se tenir au milieu de la piste de danse.

Poussant un long soupir, Ron secoua lugrubement la tête, et marmonna "Blaireau !" dans sa barbe avant de se mettre à la recherche de son meilleur ami.

Deux hommes se tenaient au bout de la piste de danse, chacun étant le reflet parfait de l'autre. Avec de larges et très satisfaits sourires, ils observaient le drame en silence.

Une fois que les participants eurent disparus dans des coins différents, le premier homme se tourna vers son comparse, et parla sobrement. "C'était mieux que ce que j'aurais pu espérer."

"En effet, remarquable. Qui aurait pu deviner ?" approuva son frère.

"Qui, en effet. Plus divertissant que je pensais cela possible en un tel lieu, c'est sûr."

"Et tu as vu la tête de Percy ?"

"Je l'ai vue, en effet," fit une petite voix derrière eux.

Les deux hommes se raidirent en comprenant que leur conversation avait été surprise. Réfrénant leur peur, ils proncèrent d'une voix débonnaire : "Bonsoir, Gin," en choeur.

Se plaçant d'un mouvement fluide entre eux, dans un calme mortel, Ginny prononça d'un ton brusque, calculé : "Salut Fred. Salut George. Merlin, tous deux n'êtes-vous pas bien peinards ici ?"

Un petit frisson parcouru les jumeaux en entendant la menace sous-entendue dans sa salutation.

"Dites-moi, très chers frères," poursuivit-elle alors qu'ils demeuraient silencieux, "avez-vous quoi que ce soit à voir avec ce fiasco ?"

"De quel fiasco tu parles, Ginny ?" demanda naïvement George.

"Celui qui a explosé sur la piste de danse," répondit-elle, d'une voix toujours plus froide.

"Je n'ai rien vu d'inhabituel. Et toi, Gred ?"

"Rien, Forge."

"Assez de ces conneries," siffla enfin Ginny, se tournant vers eux et les menaçant du doigt. "Je sais que vous deux êtes impliqués d'une manière ou d'une autre. Je veux savoir ce que vous avez fait, et je veux le savoir maintenant. Ou bien, croyez-moi, vous trouverez que ce que Pansy Parkinson vous a fait était un jeu d'enfant à côté de ce que je vous ferai."

"Oh, allez, Gin. C'était juste pour rire," tenta faiblement George.

"Je ne pense pas que quiconque ait trouvé cela vraiment drôle, George. Je n'ai pas du tout envie de rire, et tu sais qu'il y a un problème quand je ne ris pas."

Elle les plongea dans un silence lamentable. Les saisissant tous les deux par une oreille, elle les tira d'un coup sec. "Qu'avez-vous fait ?" martela-t-elle.

"Aïe... aïe... aïe... Ce n'était qu'un filtre d'amour inoffensif, Ginny," lâcha George à travers ses dents serrées.

"Un petit mélange, vraiment," fit Fred.

"Un petit mélange ? Vous êtes cinglés ?" brailla Ginny, les relâchant.

Frictionnant le côté de sa tête, George lança à Fred un sale regard pour les avoir balancé. "Ouais, mais rien de définitif. C'est un genre de rencontre entre "Lunettes aux Verres Roses" et "Le Long Baiser d'Au Revoir."

"Explique !" aboya Ginny.

"Ben, "Lunettes aux Verres Roses" fait que la victime voit l'amour en la première personne qui la touche après avoir bu la potion, et "Le Long Baiser d'Au Revoir" rend celui qui l'a bu très heureux d'un baiser qu'il ne souhaitait pas. Tout se dissipe après la fin du baiser, pourtant."

"Mais le mal est fait, hein ? Vous êtes deux crétins fini," s'agaça Ginny, les mains sur ses hanches.

"Merci," piaillèrent les jumeaux en choeur.

"Et vous allez m'aider à réparer ça," poursuivit Ginny, ignorant leur fierté.

"Quoi ?" geignit George.

"Pourquoi ?" pleurnicha Fred.

"Parce que votre frère, que vous pensiez qu'il soit un idiot complet ou non, aime une de ces personnes avec qui vous avez joué sans réfléchir une seconde ce soir, et vous avez bien fait merdé l'histoire."

"Il est bien mieux sans elle," rétorqua sèchement George, dévoilant le côté sombre de sa nature moqueuse.

"Ce n'est pas à toi de décider. Jusqu'à ce qu'elle fasse quelque chose d'impardonnable... de sa propre volonté," reformula rapidement Ginny, "je vais lui accorder le bénéfice du doute parce qu'elle rend Percy heureux. Maintenant... toi et toi," elle les désigna tour à tour, "feriez mieux de trouver quelque chose pour tout éclaircir, ou m'aider..."

"Oui, Gin," firent-ils d'une même voix monotone avant qu'elle n'achève de les menacer.

"Percy ! Attends ! S'il te plait !" haleta Pansy alors qu'elle dévalait les escaliers à la suite de Percy.

"Rentre, Pansy. Reviens à ton _compagnon_," jeta-t-il par-dessus son épaule sans ralentir.

"Non ! Attends Percy, ce n'est pas ce que tu crois."

"Pas ce que je crois ?" Il se retourna brusquement pour lui faire face. "Tu n'as pas la moindre idée de ce que je crois !"

L'atteignant enfin, elle s'arrêta à quelques pas de lui. D'une voix tremblante, elle plaida. "Percy, je t'en prie ! Je ne voulais pas..."

"Quoi ? L'embrasser ? Tu ne me tromperas pas. Vous sembliez tous deux plutôt satisfaits," railla-t-il méchamment, avant de faire les cents pas, sa main plongée dans ses cheveux.

"Il m'a embrassée, Percy. Ça venait de lui. Vraiment. J'étais surprise, c'est tout ! C'est pourquoi..."

Il s'arrêta brusquement, planta sur elle un regard fier, ses yeux brillants au clair de lune, et la coupa : "Non ! Arrête ! Arrête ! Ce n'est qu'un jeu pour toi. Tout n'est qu'un putain de mensonge ! Toi et tes putains de jeux !"

Il entreprit de se débattre avec son manteau, et il devint clair qu'il cherchait sa baguette pour pouvoir transplaner. "Je dois m'éloigner de toi avant... avant que je ne fasse quelque chose," murmura-t-il.

"Non Percy, reste. S'il te plait, nous devons en parler. Tu ne sembles pas comprendre..." fit éperdument Pansy alors qu'elle s'avançait et saisissait ses bras, désespérée.

Il se libéra de son emprise, et rétorqua. "J'ai très bien compris, merci bien."

Ils se fixèrent en silence pendant quelques longues secondes, tous deux haletant sous la force des émotions qui les parcouraient... qui les reliaient.

"Je t'en prie !" souffla enfin Pansy.

Percy leva sa baguette, mais une seconde avant qu'il ne transplane, Pansy paniqua. Elle se jeta dans ses bras, et ils disparurent ensemble dans un doux "pop".


	16. Chapitre 16

**NdT : **_Bonjour ! Me revoilà enfin, et j'espère que l'attente ne sera plus aussi longue – je ferai vraiment de mon mieux. Je rappelle que _The Sweetest Revenge_ n'est pas de moi, mais de _**Coconut Girl**_, qui m'a autorisée à traduire cette fiction. Si vous avez la moindre remarque, n'hésitez pas. Je vous dis à bientôt, et bonne lecture !_

Chapitre 16 :** Juste comme une étoile**

Percy leva sa baguette, mais une seconde avant qu'il ne transplane, Pansy paniqua. Elle se jeta dans ses bras, et ils disparurent ensemble dans un doux "pop". Alors qu'ils réapparaissaient au milieu d'une chambre sombre, ils trébuchèrent sous la force de la prise de la jeune femme.

Se ressaisissant, Percy se dégagea. "Bordel de merde, Pansy, tu aurais pu nous foutre en pièces avec ton numéro. Qu'est-ce que tu crois faire, putain ?" siffla-t-il méchamment.

"Il n'était pas question de te laisser partir et m'en vouloir pour quelque chose que je n'ai même pas fait."

"Quelque chose que tu n'as pas fait ? Tu te fous de moi ? Tu étais toute à lui. Il était tout à toi. Mais n'était-ce pas ce que tu voulais ?" railla-t-il sans joie, laissant enfin une folle jalousie le transpercer.

"De quoi tu parles ? Qu'est-ce que je voulais ? Il m'a embrassée !"

"Tout à fait. Il t'a embrassée. Ce qui est exactement ce que tu voulais. Ce que tu as toujours voulu. Ce pourquoi nous avons été pris dans ce foutu plan. Tu voulais qu'il te veuille. Eh bien, maintenant c'est le cas, alors tu devrais être contente.. Tu devrais retourner à lui. Vas... vas-y ! Retourne à ton prince," gronda-t-il.

Pansy fixa Percy, presque bouche bée. Elle ne l'avait jamais vu si explosif... si déraisonnable. Il était dans tous ses états.

Après une pause, durant laquelle seuls le son de son souffle erratique brisa le silence de la pièce, Pansy fit un pas mesuré vers lui, et leva les mains pour prendre son visage en coupe. "Percy."

"NON !" Il rejeta ses mains et fit un pas en arrière. "N'essaie pas de me toucher !"

"S'il te plait... Laisse..." plaida-t-elle, incapable d'empêcher sa voix de trembler.

"Non !" aboya-t-il. "Va-t'en ! Maintenant ! Pars ! Fini ! C'est fini..."

Elle cligna des yeux, sous le choc, et sentit tout son corps se figer. La douleur qui s'étendait dans sa poitrine était étourdissante. Il mettait un terme à tout ça avec elle. Il mettait un terme à ça, et elle n'avait jamais été si désespérée de sa vie.

"Tout ce foutu truc débile, merdiquqe... c'est fini !" poursuivit-il.

"NON !" rétorqua-t-elle enfin.

"Pardon ?" souffla-t-il, pris de court par la soudaineté de sa défiance.

"Non. Je ne partirai pas avant que tu ne m'ais écoutée," lança-t-elle, haussant le menton.

"Quel intérêt à ça ?" railla-t-il avec colère. "Nous savons tous deux que tu aimes la fouine."

Pansy se raidit totalement, et une sorte de sérénité se peignit sur les traits de son visage alors qu'elle le considérait avec de grands yeux sombres. Tiré de sa colère noire par l'expression indéchiffrable, presque absente, inscrite sur le visage de la jeune femme, Percy s'alarma de son silence inhabituel. L'instant d'après, pourtant, elle fondit sur lui, saisit fermement son visage dans ses petites mains et pressa sa bouche contre la sienne. Cela prit deux secondes à Percy pour comprendre ce qu'il se passait, mais quand ce fut le cas, il se servit de la rage couvant en lui pour tenter d'éloigner Pansy.

Prévoyant la manière dont il allait réagir un peu avant, Pansy avait entrelacé ses doigts à l'arrière de la tête de Percy, et le maintenait avec force. Alors qu'il se contorsionnait entre ses bras pour se défaire de sa prise, ils trébuchèrent en arrière, Pansy se tenant fermement à lui jusqu'à ce que leurs silhouettes mêlées se plaquent sans grâce contre le mur. Ce brusque impact brisa le baiser forcé, les laissant haletants sous l'effort et se fixant frénétiquement.

Pansy passa lentement sa langue sur ses lèvres, attirant le regard de Percy sur sa bouche. Il ne combattait plus ce qu'il avait en lui-même, ne niant plus à quel point il était tombé amoureux de cette femme. Ce n'était pas qu'une simple amourette, ni un simple désir. Il se l'avouait enfin. Tristement, pourtant, il savait également qu'elle risquait de les déchirer, lui et son coeur.

Sentant sa volonté de la voir partir faiblir, Pansy attira doucement son visage au sien, et captura ses lèvres en un baiser doux, recherchant des réponses. Quand elle l'eut relâché, elle pressa son front contre le sien et se laissa aller à une nouvelle tentative d'apaisement entre eux. Percy se laissa lentement aller en arrière, les yeux fermés, et laissa échapper un souffle tremblant.

Pansy leva la main et laissa deux doigts glisser du sourcil de Percy à ses lèvres. Jalouse du trajet effectué par sa main, ses yeux parcoururent les traits emprunts de colère, pour en mémoriser la moindre tâche de rousseur... le moindre défaut. Merlin savait combien de temps il la laisserait être si proche ou quand elle aurait de nouveau la chance de le tenir contre elle. Ce qu'elle avait trouvé si laid et intolérable lors de leur première rencontre faisait désormais cogner son coeur douloureusement dans sa poitrine. Il était si beau et jeune à travers tous ces signes distinctifs et ces petites imperfections.

"Percy... je..." souffla-t-elle, tenant de traduire la profondeur de ses émotions, qui chamboulaient tous ses sens.

Libérant ses bras et entourant sa taille fine, il attira sa peau contre la sienne, mais hésita. Pansy gémit, presque implorante, l'incitant à passer outre ses incertitudes. En entendant ce son soumis, il écrasa ses lèvres contre celles de Pansy, et approfondit aussitôt le baiser. Pansy s'offrit à lui et entoura ses bras autour de son cou, plongeant ses mains dans ses cheveux, voulant se souvenir de tout de lui.

Après ce qui pouvait aussi bien être des secondes que des minutes ou des heures de cette danse éperdue, leur prise de plus en plus désespérée et maladroite devint insuffisante, incapable de satisfaire leur trop grand besoin. Percy la repoussa contre le mur et se pressa durement, de toute sa hauteur, contre elle. Il rechercha aveuglément la peau qu'il ne rêvait que de toucher, faisant courir sa main jusqu'à sa hanche et sa cuisse, jusqu'à ce que ses doigts ne dansent le long de la fente de sa robe de soirée. Sans hésiter, il glissa sa main sous le doux tissus et aposa sa paume contre sa cuisse nue. Elle soupira dans sa bouche sous la possessivité de son toucher.

"Bordel, tu es douce," marmonna-t-il contre ses lèvres, avant de s'en emparer.

Il bougea sa main autour de sa jambe pour raffermir sa prise, puis leva la jambe de Pansy pour qu'elle l'en entoure alors qu'il se pressait contre elle. Pansy arracha ses lèvres des siennes et laissa sa tête retomber contre le mur, gémissant un doux et délicieux "oui" en sentant l'intimité dure de Percy contre la sienne. Recherchant plus de contact, Pansy se hissa et entoura sa taille de son autre jambe, le forçant à la soutenir totalement de ses mains. Pour compenser, Percy la maintint plus fermement contre le mur et reprit ses lèvres, conduisant sa langue dans la bouche de la jeune femme et il fut récompensé d'un doux soupir.

Alors que leurs langues se caressaient et jouaient, pleines d'ivresse, Percy laissa ses mains descendre puis remonter sur les cuisses entourant fermement ses hanches, et elle ronronna de bien-être et d'approbation dans sa bouche. Il éloigna ses lèvres et se délecta de la vision d'elle, si proche et à bout de souffle... de ses lèvres pleines et gonflées... de ses yeux assombris par le désir... seulement éclairés par la lumière filtrant de l'extérieur par la fenêtre de sa chambre.

Cette interruption momentanée provoqua une légère plainte chez Pansy, protestant d'avoir perdu son contact. Elle mordit sa lèvre inférieure et fixa la bouche de Percy avec un désir sans honte. Avec une force soudaine, le besoin brûlant de la posséder... de l'envelopper totalement... et la recouvrit tout à fait, et, grondant de frustration, Percy reconquérit sa bouche en les éloignant du mur. Pivotant lourdement, il envisagea chaque option à travers le voile de désir qui recouvrait son esprit. Il y avait le lit, mais le bureau était beaucoup plus près.

Ébloui par ces incroyables baisers et le doux jeu de la langue de Pansy contre la sienne, Percy avança maladroitement en direction de là où il savait que son bureau était. Pendant leur court mais perfide trajet du mur au bureau, il vint à l'esprit de Pansy qu'elle n'avait rien touché d'autre que son visage lors de leurs diverses rencontres. Cette prise de conscience la détermina à passer sous ses vêtements aussi rapidement que possible. Pendant le temps qu'il avait mis à bouger et à chercher précautionneusement la dure surface de bois, elle lui avait ôté sa cape et travaillait à sortir sa chemise de son pantalon. Quand il la déposa enfin sur le bureau, il l'embrassa avec une attention et un besoin renouvelés, l'enlaçant fermement. Les mains de Pansy étaient toujours sur le troisième bouton de sa chemise dans un tourbillon d'émotions. L'exigence de sa bouche et de ses mains la plongeaient dans une euphorie engourdissante. Se reprenant cependant rapidement, elle empoigna la chemise de Percy de ses petites mains, et passant outre le reste des boutons, tira durement sur les pants. Alors que lesdits boutons tombaient au sol, victimes de son impatience, Pansy explora le torse désormais nu de Percy.

Plongeant ses mains dans les longs cheveux, comme pour la maintenir, il laissa sa tête basculer légèrement en arrière, béat, savourant la sensation de ses dents qui le mordillaient... de ses lèvres et sa bouche le parcourir... ses mains qui couraient le long de son corps. Alors qu'elle continuait à dévorer chaque partie de peau nue auquelle elle avait accès, Pansy glissa ses mains le long de ses côtés, savourant l'incroyable douceur et la souplesse de la peau qu'elle sentait sous ses paumes, comme du satin.

Elle fit gisser ses ongles sur son dos alors qu'elle ramenait ses mains sur son torse, arrachant à Percy une exclamation surprise, suivie par un grondement. Pansy se recula et s'émerveilla du jeu de ses doigts sur son abdomen mince. Percy relâcha sa prise sur ses cheveux et abaissa ses mains sur le dos de Pansy, ayant un besoin impérieux de l'avoir plus près.

Alors que ses mains couraient sur son torse, elle suivait du regard leur parcours jusqu'à ce qu'elle fut consciente de la proximité de ses lèvres. Avançant, Pansy pressa ses paumes sur sa nuque et l'attira pour un baiser fulgurant. Alors que leur connexion s'intensifiait et s'approfondissait, elle relâcha sa prise et glissa ses mains sur ses épaules, abaissant sa chemise sur ses bras.

Relâchant son emprise sur la taille de Pansy du fait du tiraillement persistant sur sa chemise, Percy se contorsionna pour s'en libérer, et le tissus tomba enfin sur le sol. Il entoura la jeune femme d'un bras ferme et plongea sa main droite dans ses cheveux, l'approchant. La nouvelle vague de désir et d'agressivité brûlante recouvrant ses mains et ses lèvres fit tourner la tête de Pansy, et elle sentit toute sa présence d'esprit s'évaporer de nouveau. Elle devait garder le contrôle d'elle-même.

Posant doucement ses mains sur son torse, elle le repoussa, et souffla d'une voix rauque : "Arrête... s'il te plait."

Percy se statufia. Avait-elle retrouvé ses esprits ? Avait-elle compris que ce moment ne correspondait pas à ce qu'elle voulait ? Qu'_il_ n'était pas ce qu'elle voulait ?

"Oui ?" fit-il, la peur transparaissant dans sa voix.

"Pouvons-nous..." haleta-t-elle, "pouvons-nous aller sur le lit ? Le bureau est génial et tout, mais j'ai un truc dans le dos, et je ne suis pas du genre à apprécier me faire renverser sur un coupe-papier qui traîne."

Un rire bas parcouru Percy, et il ne put résister. "C'est compréhensible," souffla-t-il contre ses lèvres, "y a-t-il quelque chose d'autre que tu préfèrerais avoir à la place d'un coupe-papier ?"

Elle se recula légèrement, et la bouche de Pansy s'ouvrit alors que ses yeux s'écarquillaient de surprise et, le temps d'un éclair, Percy regretta son commentaire suggestif. Dans un brusque retournement de situation, les yeux de Pansy se plissèrent et un sourire coquin étira ses lèvres. Tout à coup, elle saisit le bord de son pantalon et entoura ses cuisses de sa jambe, l'attirant rudement à elle.

Ses doigts taquinant sa ceinture, elle fit la moue avant de reprendre ses lèvres. "Maintenant que tu en parles..."

**NdT : A partir de là, les choses deviennent plus explicites. Si ce type de passage ne vous plait pas, rendez-vous à la prochaine note en gras.**

Sans s'éloigner de lui, Pansy défit rapidement sa boucle de ceinteure, l'ôta et passa ses mains dans l'enceinte de son pantalon. Dans un mouvement fluide, le pantalon coulissa le long de ses hanches pour tomber à ses pieds. Alors qu'elle glissait ses mains sur ses fesses et les pressait pour qu'il s'approche, Percy retira sa bouche de la sienne et dit brusquement :

"Pansy... je dois... Nous devons..." haleta-t-il éperdumment.

Le libérant, Pansy sauta du bureau, et le regarda avec gourmandise, comme s'il était un savoureux morceau de poisson et qu'elle était un chat affamé. Ce regard provoqua un frisson d'excitation le long du dos de Percy, et il dût réprimer un rire nerveux. Il recula légèrement alors qu'elle s'avançait vers lui, se débarassant de ses chaussures et de son pantalon en même temps.

Enjambant avec grâce le tas que formaient son pantalon et ses chaussures, Pansy plaça sa paume sur son torse et d'un doux mouvement, poursuivant le mouvement vers le lit. Quand l'arrière de ses jambes heurtèrent enfin le matelas, Percy s'assit dans un bruit sourd, son regard demeurant avec dévotion fixé sur le visage de Pansy.

Elle leva lentement ses mains dans son propre dos, une grande sensualité émanant d'elle, et elle abaissa la fermeture Eclair de sa robe. Sans rien pour tenir en place, sa robe coulissa facilement sur son corps et forma une flaque autour de ses chevilles.

Le regard de Percy parcouru de haut en bas ses formes douces, et sa gorge s'assécha. "Tu... Pansy, tu ne portes pas..."

"De soutien-gorge ? Oui, je sais." Elle fit une moue fière. "Cela n'allait pas avec la robe, et je me refusais à..."

Pansy s'interrompit quand il devint clair que l'homme devant elle ne l'écoutait plus. Les yeux de Percy étaient ébahis, fasciné qu'il était par la Vénus parfaite se tenant devant lui. Très amusée par son air envoûté, Pansy s'avança et prit son visage entre ses mains.

"Percy... Percy," fit-elle d'une voix chantante.

"Quoi ? Mh ? Oui ?" fit-il, toujours profondément distrait par la douce étendue de peau albâtre à quelques centimètres de son visage.

"Il ne s'agit que de seins, chéri." Elle eut un petit rire.

"Non. Non, pas du tout," marmonna-t-il, plaçant ses mains derrière les jambes de la jeune femme, sur la rondeur de ses fesses, alors que son menton se baissait et que ses yeux retournaient à un point évident d'attention.

"De quoi s'agit-il alors ?" demanda-t-elle, le caressant amoureusement.

"De perfection," lâcha-t-il avant de plonger un regard sérieux dans ses yeux à elle.

Quelques secondes, empreintes de crainte, passèrent alors qu'ils se regardaient. Soudainement, Pansy exerça une pression sur les épaules de Percy, le faisant tomber sur le dos contre le matelas. Puis elle monta rapidement sur lui, à califourchon sur sa taille, et planta ses mains de chaque côté de sa tête.

"Et là ? Comment sont-ils maintenant ?" le nargua-t-elle.

Il baissa lentement le yeux et vit que les deux globes glorieux penchés vers lui étaient si près qu'il pouvait presque les goûter. Sans prévenir, il la renversa sur le dos et se pressa contre elle, se soutenant sur son coude droit.

Traçant d'un doigt une ligne entre la vallée de ses seins, Percy murmura "délicieux."

Un rire échappa à Pansy, et Percy ne put retenir le sourire en coin timide qui étira sa bouche. Il prit doucement en coupe son sein droit dans sa main, et glissa son pouce sur le téton déjà durci. Pansy eut une exclamation et s'arqua, se donnant davantage dans sa main. Incapable de résister, il pencha la tête et captura son mamelon tendu entre ses dents avant de faire tourner sa langue en douceur autour de l'aréole. Pansy eut un grognement et ses mains empoignèrent vivement les cheveux de Percy.

Tout à coup, Percy dégagea ses lèvres et jura dans sa barbe. "Merde !"

Alors qu'il commençait à s'éloigner d'elle, elle saisit ses avant-bras avant qu'il ne puisse la laisser. "Qu'y a-t-il ?"

"Il me faut ma baguette," marmonna-t-il, un rougissement embarassé s'étirant sur ses trait et sa gorge. Quand elle haussa un sourcil inquisiteur, il rougit plus profondément sous l'air scrutateur. "Il faut lancer un sort contraceptif."

"Oh," soupira-t-elle, relâchant le souffle qu'elle retenait. "Ne t'en fais pas pour ça. Je prends une potion."

"Quoi ?"

"Je prends une potion contraceptive mensuelle. Il n'y a pas à s'en faire."

"Tu es sûre ?" demanda-t-il, quelque peu hésitant.

"Oui, tout à fait sûre," le rassura-t-elle en faisant coulisser ses mains le long de ses bras jusqu'à ses épaules.

"C'est assez fort ? Je veux dire... je suis un Weasley," fit-il gravement, alors que le toucher de Pansy l'apaisait tout de même.

"Oui, il est certain que tu en es un." Elle eut un sourire en coin alors que ses mains descendaient à présent sur ses abdomen pour caresser et taquiner ses hanches.

Comme animés d'une volonté propre, les doigts de Pansy dépassèrent la barrière de son boxer. Quand ses mains entrèrent en contact avec sa virilité, Percy poussa un grognement, ses yeux se fermèrent et il se tendit instinctivement vers le contact. Pansy ricana devant cette réaction jusqu'à ce qu'il recouvre sa bouche de la sienne dans un baiser dur, affamé, transformant le son en un gémissement guttural.

Pansy le lâcha et descendit son boxer sur ses hanches aussi bas qu'elle le put. Passant son pouce droit sous l'élastique, Percy acheva de le descendre et l'envoya valser au sol. Remontant sur le corps de Pansy, il s'arrêta sur son ventre doux et ne résista pas au désir de goûter à nouveau sa peau. Il enserra sa taille fine de ses deux mains et entreprit de mordiller, lécher et embrasser son ventre, prenant son temps pour mémoriser tout de cet instant. Son goût, son odeur, le sentiment de l'avoir.

Pansy gronda sous la lente et sublime torture qu'il lui infligeait, et résista à la tentation de saisir à pleine mains ses cheveux pour le forcer à descendre plus bas. Peu importait à quel point ils allaient loin en cette nuit fatidique, ils n'étaient pas encore assez prêts pour ça maintenant. Du moins, elle ne l'était pas. Pour une quelconque raison, elle avait toujours trouvé que cet acte particulier était celui exigeant la plus pure confiance entre les amants – plus encore que pour l'acte sexuel lui-même.

Relâchant sa prise sur sa taille, Percy saisit entre ses doigts sa culotte et leva les yeux de son corps jusqu'à son visage, cherchant un signe d'acceptation. Elle leva la tête et croisa son regard. Se mordant la lèvre inférieure, Pansy souleva légèrement ses hanches du lit, et il retira lentement de ses hanches la dentelle, qui passa les cuisses, les genoux, et les mollets. Du bout du lit, il la fixa, muet, tenant toujours le sous-vêtement dans ses mains. La voir désormais totalement nue et étendue sur son lit, comme l'attendant lui, était mieux qu'aucun des fantasmes qu'il aurait imaginé pour un rendez-vous. Aucun d'entre eux ne pouvait être comparé à cette vision.

Secouant un peu la tête pour se remettre les idées en place, il lança la culotte sur le côté, et fit glisser ses mains le long de ses mollets, toujours émerveillé par sa vue. Pansy se redressa sur ses coudes, haletante sous la frustration.

Remontant sur son corps, il se retint de sourire. _"On est impatiente, dirait-on ?"_

Alors qu'il poursuivait lentement son chemin, il déposa des baisers d'adoration là et là... son genou gauche... l'os de sa hanche droite... la vallée entre ses seins... jusqu'à ce qu'il se tienne au-dessus d'elle, sur ses mains et ses genoux.

Ils s'observèrent, puis elle leva ses coudes du lit et prit son visage en coupe pour l'embrasser intensément, se détendant en même temps contre le lit et l'y attirant avec elle. Laissant ses bras retomber sous son insistance, Percy nicha son corps dans le creux des hanches de Pansy et il se plaça à l'entrée de son sexe, mais il sembla se figer.

"Percy, qu'y a-t-il ?" demanda-t-elle doucement, passant ses mains vers le bas de son dos.

"Tu es sûre de toi ?" fit-il, ayant besoin de se libérer du moindre doute.

"Percy, je..."

Allait-elle sérieusement dire ce qu'elle avait sur le bout de la langue ? D'un côté, cela semblait être la chose la plus naturelle du monde. Mais d'un autre côté, et s'il la rejetait ? Pourrait-elle de nouveau le supporter ?

Elle prit une inspiration et lâcha les mots dans un souffle. "Je t'aime."

Il la fixa avec de grands yeux pendant ce qui sembla être une éternité pour Pansy, puis il cligna des paupières et baissa les yeux.

Le coeur de Pansy se comprima, terrifié, et elle sentit sa gorge se nouer d'émotion. Les trois fois dans sa vie où elle avait prononcé ces mots à un homme, c'était tombé tout à fait à plat. Cette fois, la quatrième et unique occasion où elle l'avait réellement ressenti, ne semblait pas être différente. Son amour était-il repoussant ?

Le son de la voix de Percy la tira de ses pensées troublées. "Tu vas causer ma perte," murmura-t-il doucement, ses sourcils froncés par la consternation.

"Pardon ?" demanda-t-elle, hésitante.

"Je... je ne veux plus jamais entendre ça venant d'une autre femme, aussi longtemps puis-je vivre."

A ce retournement de situation, des larmes piquèrent les yeux de Pansy et eut un petit rire tremblant. Ce n'était pas là les mots qu'elle espérait, sans qu'il ne s'agisse pour autant de quelque chose de mauvais. "Tu es un homme ridicule," ricana-t-elle, d'une voix rendue rauque par la vague d'émotion qui l'avait presque submergée.

"Mais tu m'aimes, n'est-ce pas ?" demanda-t-il avec espoir.

"Oui, je t'aime," le rassura-t-elle, se réjouissant du fait qu'il semble au moins heureux de cette révélation.

Souriant largement, un air que Pansy avait rarement vu traverser le visage de Percy, il se pencha et apposa, joueur, sa bouche sur la sienne. Alors qu'elle lui retournait toute sa ferveur, leurs baisers devinrent rapidement plus intenses et exprimèrent un besoin plus grand. Une action en entraînant une autre, il commença à la pénétrer, et elle siffla contre ses lèvres. Cela faisait quelques temps qu'elle n'avait été avec un homme, et il était plus grand que ce à quoi elle avait été habituée.

En entendant son exclamation de douleur, Percy se figea. "Ça va ?" chuchota-t-il.

"Oui, c'est juste que... va lentement", dit-elle, tendue.

Percy acquiesça et déposa un rapide baiser sur ses lèvres avant de s'enfoncer lentement plus profondément en elle, prétant l'oreille à la moindre demande selon laquelle il devrait s'interrompre. C'était une délicieuse agonie de plaisir que de la sentir si étroite autour de lui. Percy devait se retenir de ne pas simplement plonger en elle. Une fois qu'il fut tout à fait en elle, Pansy laissa échapper un petit grognement d'inconfort et se tortilla un peu pour s'ajuster à sa taille.

Sentant la tension du corps de la jeune femme se dissiper enfin, Percy prit appui sur ses coudes pour la débarasser d'une partie de son poids, et baissa les yeux sur la beauté qu'il avait sous lui... qui l'encerclait. Il parvenait toujours à peine à croire ce qu'il se passait.

"Je sais que je ne l'ai pas dit tout à l'heure," commença-t-il doucement, "tu m'as un peu surpris, tu sais. Mais... mais je t'aime aussi... plus que tout. Tu le sais, pas vrai ?"

Après cet aveu maladroit, le regard de Pansy... un regard qui faisait écho à tout ce qu'il ressentait en cet instant... fit se serrer douloureusement la gorge de Pansy. Les doigts de la main droite de Percy caressèrent la ligne tracée par les larmes qui avaient coulé du coin de l'oeil de la jeune femme. Il se pencha et embrassa tendrement ses lèvres avant de se reculer.

"Tu es un homme ridicule," prononça enfin Pansy d'une voix tremblante.

"... qui t'aime tendrement," acheva-t-il pour elle.

Ils demeurèrent ainsi, entrelacés, se fixant, communiquant en silence tout un amour et une adoration qui ne pouvaient être traduits par des mots.

Incapable de s'en retenir, Percy se pencha encore et l'embrassa plus intensément, tentant de retransmettre combien il l'adorait à travers ce baiser. Sans réfléchir, il se retira et revint en elle, et un gémissement d'une toute autre nature s'échappa des lèvres de Pansy.

Et il en fut ainsi. Alors que leurs ébats devenaient plus offensifs et réguliers, ils rompirent d'un même mouvement leur baiser éperdu – leurs souffles erratiques se mêlant en une danse invisible – et leurs regards ne se lâchaient pas, en une connexion sauvage qui ne fit qu'accélérer le rythme de Percy.

Voulant qu'il aille toujours plus vite, Pansy le tint fermement et enserra ses hanches, tentant de l'emmener plus loin en elle. Prenant cela comme un signal, Percy prit de sa main droite la cuisse gauche de Pansy et la releva un peu plus. À ce simple mouvement, il s'enfonça plus profondément en elle, et tous deux gémirent sous le coup d'un plaisir absolu, s'interrompant momentanément pour profiter de leur intimité. Percy enfouit son front dans l'oreiller à côté de la tête de Pansy, sa bouche tout contre son épaule, alors que Pansy poussait un gémissement, savourant les sensations qui la parcouraient.

En entendant sa voix, quelque chose en Percy se rompit, et sans avertissement, il appuya fermement sa paume gauche contre le matelas, et se releva légèrement. Puis il glissa sa main droite en dessous de ses fesses, entre elle et le lit, et avec ce nouveau point d'appui il entreprit de s'enfouir en elle avec un désir absolu de parvenir au bout. Les bras de Pansy jaillirent de ses côtés, saisissant les draps du lit pour soutenir son corps en prévision du trop grand plaisir qu'il recevait, et elle commença à marmonner des mots incohérents, d'éloge et d'encouragement.

Il entrait désormais si profondément en elle, et ces mouvements provoquant des pressions sur son clitoris, qu'un puissant orgasme menaçait de la recouvrir, comme un raz-de-marée brûlant et prêt à s'abattre. C'était une divine torture que de se tenir au bord de ce précipice. Après un assaut final au point le plus sensible qu'elle possédait en elle, Pansy expira profondément, rejettant sa tête en arrière, et elle s'arqua alors que des vagues de plaisir submergeaient son organisme et noyaient ses sens. Ses mains s'élevèrent et se posèrent fermement sur le dos de Percy, et elle enfonça ses ongles dans ses épaules, inconsciente des marques qu'elle y laissait. Elle gémit son nom à travers des halètements désespérément implorants.

La sentir se contracter et frissonner autour de lui tout en l'entendant prononcer son nom d'un ton si fiévreux fut trop pour l'esprit embué de Percy. Ses mouvements devinrent saccadés alors qu'il sentait son propre orgasme s'élever en lui. Après seulement trois ou quatre mouvements supplémentaires, un cri étranglé s'échappa de ses lèvres et il vint, se déversant en elle.

**NdT : Pour ceux qui n'apprécient pas forcément l'explicite, vous pouvez reprendre votre lecture.**

Deux heures et plusieurs ébats coquins entrecoupés de brèves pauses haletantes plus tard, Pansy retomba, à bout de souffle, sur Percy, sa joue pressée contre son corps en sueur.

Sentir son torse se soulever et s'abaisser alors qu'il prenait de grandes bouffées d'air remémora les exploits de la soirée à l'esprit de Pansy, et un sourire délicieux, satisfait, étira ses lèvres. Avec effort, elle leva lascivement sa tête et déposa un baiser appréciateur sur son torse avant que la fatigue ne triomphe d'elle, la forçant à retomber sur lui, épuisée.

"Si tu essaies... encore de me dire... que tu ne sais pas... satisfaire une femme, je te frapperai jusqu'à ce que tu tombes," haleta enfin Pansy en respirant erratiquement.

Un rire chaud, sincère, parcouru Percy, que Pansy ressentit plus qu'elle ne l'entendit. Il relâcha sa prise ferme sur les hanches de la jeune femme et l'entoura faiblement de ses bras – une main déposée dans ses cheveux, l'autre reposant mollement au creux de son dos.

"Ça allait, alors ?" plaisanta-t-il.

"Génial. Mais si quelqu'un demande, je dirai que c'était merdique."

Percy se tendit aussitôt. Sentant son erreur, Pansy se redressa pour le regarder, et murmura : "Je ne voudrais pas donner des idées aux autres femmes infidèles."

"Autres femmes infidèles ?" Percy éclata de rire, très amusé par ce raisonnement.

Alors qu'il enfouissait davantage sa main droite dans les cheveux de Pansy, il se redressa et s'empara de ses lèvres en un baiser adorateur, plein d'affection, ce qu'elle sembla accepter avec joie. Ne voulant pas s'interrompre, mais incapable de maintenir sa position, Percy laissa retomber sa tête sur l'oreiller avec un soupir de contentement et Pansy posa sa joue une fois de plus contre son torse, écoutant avec attention les battements de plus en plus calmes de son coeur.

Réalisant brusquement qu'elle devait peser lourd sur lui, elle ouvrit la bouche, incertaine : "Je vais... je vais bouger dans un moment, si ça te va. Je veux juste..."

"Reste là," la coupa Percy, l'entourant possessivement de ses bras.

_Pansy, plus qu'heureuse de cette position, se blottit contre lui et le léger soupir qu'elle poussa retentit comme un ronronnement. Après quelques longues minutes, Percy sentit le souffle de la jeune femme ralentir et devenir régulier, signalant que le sommeil s'était finalement emparé d'elle, et une vague de joie pure déferla sur lui, surpassant tout ce qu'il avait pu ressentir auparavant. Bien qu'il fut tout à fait épuisé, il était encore loin de vouloir s'endormir._


	17. Chapitre 17

_**NdT :** Merci à _Coconut Girl_ pour m'avoir autorisée à traduire sa fanfic. Et aux lecteurs, de plus en plus nombreux ! Bonne lecture._

Chapitre 17 :** La meilleure des intentions**

Percy s'éveilla en sursaut, et ouvrit les yeux, encore groggy. Étendant ses membres courbatus, ses paumes entrèrent en contact avec les draps froids à côté de lui, et il prit pleinement conscience du fait qu'il était vraiment très seul dans le lit.

A cette malheureuse réalisation, Percy replia ses bras et se frotta les yeux, s'étonnant sombrement de cette solitude retrouvée. La nuit dernière avait-elle été un rêve – un fragment de son imagination débordante – ou avait-_elle_ été là et elle était partie ? Décidé de partir au petit matin, et ainsi éviter d'avoir à l'affronter ? Les deux perspectives étaient tout à fait désolantes – la première indiquant clairement un état mental assez endomagé, et l'autre, le pire signe possible révélant que non seulement elle regrettait leur nuit ensemble, mais ne voulait en plus ne rien faire de plus avec lui.

Tentant de soupirer, Percy inspira profondément par le nez et eut presque un haut-le-coeur de par une odeur incroyablement nauséabonde qui impreignait l'air. Après s'être repris et avoir raffirmé sa résolution, Percy s'appuya sur son coude droit et prit une grande bouffée d'air, essayant de déterminer ce qu'il était actuellement en train de sentir. L'odeur était un mélange de fumée, de chair cramée et, assez curieusement, de bacon cuit à la perfection.

Son haut-le-coeur oublié, la curiosité fit se redresser Percy. Il déplaça ses jambes sur le côté du lit, et il jeta un regard sur la porte de sa chambre. A présent que ses sens étaient plus affûtés, il parvenait tout juste à saisir le doux murmure de deux voix, quelque part dans son appartement. Précautionneusement, il se leva et alla vers sa commode pour passer un t-shirt et un caleçon, sans jamais quitter l'embrasure de la porte du regard.

Il sortit prudemment de sa chambre et traversant sans problème le couloir, il s'avança sur la pointe des pieds vers la cuisine, d'où semblait provenir la conversation. Alors qu'il jetait un coup d'oeil à l'intérieur de la pièce, il apperçut la plus belle femme aux cheveux tirés en un chignon désordonné qu'il lui avait été donné de voir. Seulement vêtue de son vieux peignoir vert et miteux, elle observait d'un regard noir une elfe de maison repentante, aux yeux agrandis et écarquillés, implorants le pardon.

"Tibby est tellement désolée, Maîtresse," bredouilla la petite elfe, "Tibby ne voulait pas... pas rendre mécontente Maîtresse. Peut-être que la Maîtresse aimerait s'asseoir et prendre une bonne tasse de thé pendant que Tibby finit de faire le petit-déjeuner."

En un clin d'oeil, une tasse de thé fumant apparut sur la table.

"Non Tibby. Le truc c'est que je voulais faire le petit-déjeuner du gentleman moi-même. Tu étais juste supposée venir m'aider à nettoyer ce désordre. Pas faire le repas à ma place."

La petite elfe passa un regard critique sur la pièce et déglutit. Ce fut son expression affligée qui conduisit Percy à détailler la scène lui-même. Une fois que ses yeux eurent entreprit leur observation, il chancela légèrement, abasourdi par la désolation face à lui. Une petite volute de fumée s'élevait de sa cuisinière, les murs étaient couverts de quelque chose qu'il ne connaissait pas, où qu'il ne pouvait même pas identifier, et le plafond semblait être parcouru de traces de brûlure. On aurait dit qu'un animal de basse-cour, voire trois, avait littéralement explosé dans cet expace exigu. Percy sortit de sa stupeur quand il comprit que l'elfe s'était remise à parler.

"Peut-être que la Maîtresse veut plutôt regarder Tibby nettoyer et faire le petit-déjeuner en même temps, et alors Tibby pourrait apprendre à Maîtresse," fit-elle d'une voix hésitante, attendant de se faire vivement réprimander pour avoir proposé quelque chose d'aussi audacieux.

Après quelques longues secondes d'une tension contenue, Pansy relâcha un lourd soupir et laissa ses bras retomber. "Oh, je ne vais plus que m'asseoir et ne plus toucher à rien."

Percy eut un petit rire en entendant son ton las, attirant aussitôt l'attention de deux paires d'yeux. Un petit cri échappa à l'elfe, et en un clin d'oeil, la cuisine fut impeccable. La seconde d'après, un superbe petit-déjeuner apparut sur la table.

Alors que tout ça se faisait, Pansy interpella sa loyale servante. "Non, Tibby, ça va. Ce n'est pas la peine qu'il pense que..." Mais l'elfe était partie longtemps avant que Pansy ne puisse seulement finir sa phrase.

Pansy regarda Percy avec une incertitude nerveuse, et tripotant la ceinture du peignoir, elle marmonna : "Bonjour."

Le seul son de sa voix s'adressant à lui fit s'emballer le coeur de Percy, et une grande chaleur envahit son visage.

"Bonjour," répondit-il dans un murmure, baissant les yeux pour fixer ses pieds nus.

Percy passa nerveusement d'un pied sur l'autre et posa ses mains sur ses jambes avant de frotter ses paumes devenues humides sur son caleçon. Il ne releva le regard que pour voir que Pansy fixait d'un air exagérément intéressé les bouts effilochés de la ceinture du peignoir.

Ne supportant plus cette tension mais ne sachant absolument pas quoi dire, Percy dit finalement : "Le petit-déjeuner à l'air merveilleux," tout en tirant une chaise, sur laquelle il s'assit – non sans une certaine raideur.

Quand il entendit sa propre voix rompre le silence, une réalité brutale, mortifiante, s'imposa, écrasante, à son esprit. Cela ne pouvait être vrai. Leur nuit ensemble... cette scène douillette de "matin suivant"... rien de tout ça... ce ne pouvait juste pas être vrai. Comment une femme aussi splendide et brillante comme celle se tenant devant lui ne pouvait être répulsée par la seule idée de lui ?

Tout à coup, des images involontaires de la nuit précédante, où elle enlaçait de près un Draco Malfoy en une étreinte vive assaillirent son esprit. Ces visions ne servirent qu'à renforcer les dures réprimandes que Percy s'adressait déjà. Il était certain, absolument, qu'elle ne pouvait pas vraiment l'aimer. Mais s'abaisserait-elle si bas, utilisant les sentiments de Percy, pour finalement choisir Malfoy ? S'il voulait être tout à fait honnête envers lui-même, c'était loin d'être impossible.

Il leva les yeux vers Pansy, cherchant à être rassuré, à savoir que ces peurs étaient infondées, mais elle évita son regard et avait pourtant bougé pour le rejoindre à table. Parcourant sa cuisine, petite et banale, du regard, il sentit tout le poids de sa propre insuffisance commencer à peser sur lui.

En même temps, l'esprit de Pansy s'emballait aussi, mais dans une voie très différente. Au début, elle avait remué, mal à l'aise, incertaine de ce qu'elle devait faire. Elle ne s'était jamais sentie si vulnérable ou éprise de toute sa vie. Un mot... un regard désapprobateur de lui la briserait si facilement. Comment avait-elle pu laisser cela arriver ? Comment avait-elle pu laissé un homme avoir un tel pouvoir sur elle ? Un Weasley, en plus. C'était inadmissible. Oui, elle l'aimait. L'adorait, en fait. Mais elle ne se laisserait pas aller à trembler et craindre cette tension insoutenable qui semblait venir de nulle part. Ils avaient fait l'amour plusieurs fois et librement admis leurs sentiments respectifs. Il n'y avait rien à craindre. Elle ne devrait pas se sentir si à vif et émotive.

Redressant les épaules, Pansy s'arma de courage et s'obligea à agir. Elle haussa avec fierté le menton et prit place majestueusement à table. Dans un vrai élan de bravoure, elle regarda l'homme assit face à elle, qui, quelques heures avant seulement, l'avait conduite à des sommets si incroyables de plaisir, mais ce ne fut que pour trouver une façade d'une immobilité distante.

Elle l'observa pendant plusieurs secondes alors qu'il choisissait avec défi de fixer son assiette, avec une expression totalement indéchiffrable.

Le trouble la gagnant alors qu'il se murait dans le silence, Pansy fit d'un ton sec. "Tu vas manger ton petit-déjeuner, où bien tu comptes juste le fixer jusqu'à ce qu'il ne décide de marcher ?"

"Quoi ? Ah, oui. Oui. Désolé," marmonna distraitement Percy en saissant sa fouchette, et il entreprit de pousser un peu les oeufs qui étaient dans son assiette.

Pansy continua à le regarder avec méfiance, une sonnette d'alarme résonnant dans son esprit. Pourquoi était-il si renfermé ? "Y a-t-il quelque chose qui ne va pas ? Tu n'aimes pas les oeufs et les saucisses ?"

"Non. Non, c'est très bien," murmura-t-il doucement.

"Alors qu'y a-t-il ?" insista-t-elle.

Il leva soudainement les yeux sur elle, son regard perçant se plantant comme une lame dans sa poitrine. "Pourquoi m'as-tu suivi la nuit dernière ? Pourquoi n'es-tu simplement pas restée avec _lui_ ?"

Pansy baissa les yeux sur son assiette, sidérée. De surprise, elle était sans voix. Était-il sérieux, ou bien juste stupide ?

Passant rapidement à la colère, elle releva son regard, dont elle le vrilla brutalement. "Tu te moques de moi ? Pourquoi à ton avis ?"

"Je ne sais pas. C'est à toi de me le dire," fit-il, ses doutes augmentant.

"Parce que je suis amoureuse de toi, pauvre crétin !" railla-t-elle en se levant vivement, et elle lui jeta au visage sa serviette. "Je pensais avoir été pour le moins claire vu que je te l'ai dit, sans parler du reste."

Percy se leva à son tour, et tenta de l'apaiser. "Pansy..."

"Non. Je te dis que je t'aime... quelque chose avec quoi je n'ai jamais été à l'aise... et toi, tu as l'audace de m'accuser de... que... de quoi tu m'accuses ?"

"Pansy, je..."

"Voulais-tu seulement dire ça ? Ce que tu as dit. Quand tu as dit... bon, tu sais... que tu..." Le manque d'assurance était si évident dans sa voix qu'elle ne put achever sa phrase.

"Bien sûr que je t'aime," acheva-t-il pour elle, mais l'hésitation dont il fit preuve était clairement audible.

"Alors pourquoi tu te conduis comme un parfait blaireau ?"

"Tu as embrassé Malfoy !" rétorqua-t-il enfin. "Il t'a embrassée ! Devant tout le monde ! Comment veux-tu que je me comporte autrement ? As-tu la moindre idée de ce que te voir avec lui m'a fait ?"

"Je t'ai dit que je ne sais pas pourquoi c'est arrivé. Je ne m'y attendais pas. Pourquoi tu rabâches encore ça ?"

"Parce que tu lui as rendu son baiser, bordel ! On aurait dit que tu aimais ça. Tu le voulais. C'était très clair. Comment suis-je supposé croire que tu m'aimes vraiment alors que... tu galoches un branleur insensible au beau milieu de la piste de danse ?"

"Je ne suis pas avec lui, si ? Je suis avec toi. Je me suis donnée à toi. Mais je pourrais être avec lui là, tu sais," menaça-t-elle, sa voix s'obscurcissant nettement. "Je pourrais dégager et m'offrir à lui – coeur, corps et âme – et je suis certaine que Draco serait plus qu'heureux de me prendre."

Percy commença à trembler d'une rage et d'une jalousie absolues, ses poings crispés, ses jointures blanchissant douloureusement. Après plusieurs longues secondes, pendant lesquelles il devint d'une incroyable teinte de rouge, il éclata. "Va t'en alors, si c'est ce que tu veux vraiment ! C'est le cadet de mes soucis !"

"Peut-être que je le devrais !" lui jeta-t-elle, blessée par sa dureté.

"Bien ! Alors vas-y !" aboya-t-il.

"Bonjour ? Déjà debout, Perce ?" fit une voix provenant du salon, interrompant leur dispute.

"Excuse-moi," marmonna Percy, jetant sa serviette sur la table avant de quitter la pièce.

Il entra dans le salon et au moment où ses yeux se posèrent sur les deux silhouettes qui se tenaient à côté de sa cheminée, une appréhension indiscible le recouvrit.

"Ce n'est pas vraiment le moment. Quoi ? Qu'est-ce que vous voulez, tous les deux ?" gronda-t-il.

"Nous avons juste fait un saut pour faire un coucou à notre frère préféré," répondit innocemment George.

"Nous étions inquiets. Tu es parti si vite de la soirée, hier soir," ajouta Fred.

"Mais merde !" cracha Percy. "Quelle est la vraie raison ?"

"Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire, cher frère ?"

"Pourquoi être si sec. Nous ne voulons que..."

"Je vous en prie. Je n'ai pas le temps pour ça," fit sèchement Percy en jetant un regard par-dessus son épaule.

Après cette incroyable dispute, il doutait fortement que son invitée soit toujours dans la cuisine quand il y retournerait, il ne serait pas surpris si elle était partie retrouver ce connard blond platine et arrogant.

"Magnez-vous et dites-moi la vraie raison de votre présence," siffla-t-il.

Les deux hommes poussèrent un soupir mécontent, et se lancèrent en même temps un regard inquiet.

"Gin nous envoie. A dit que nous devions nous assurer que ça allait après ce que..." Fred donna un coup de coude dans les côtes de George pour interrompre son aveu.

"Après quoi ? Pourquoi Ginny voulait que vous passiez voir si ça allait ?" insista-t-il, rendu suspicieux par leur ton désolé. Oui, tout le monde avait vu Pansy et Draco, mais qu'est-ce que ces deux idiots avaient à avoir avec ça ?

"C'était juste une blague vaseuse, mon vieux Perce," fit Fred.

"Juste histoire de rigoler un coup, tu vois," dit George.

"Quoi ? De quoi vous parlez ?"

Tout à coup, une voix féminine provenant de l'autre pièce les interrompit. "Qui est-ce, Percy ?"

Percy leva les yeux au ciel, agacé. Peut-être aurait-ce été mieux si elle avait transplané quelque part.

"Personne," jeta-t-il, "le boulot. Je reviens dans un instant.

Il se retourna vers ses frères pour voir qu'ils avaient l'expression d'un poisson plaquée sur leurs visages – leurs yeux ronds comme une secoupe et leurs bouches bées.

"Qui est-ce, bordel ?" siffla George.

"Personne qui ne te concerne. Alors allez-vous en," fit Percy alors qu'il les chassait vers la porte.

"Etait-ce... as-tu une nana dans ta cuisine ?" lâcha Fred, l'humour revenant dans sa voix.

"Pas une simple nana, mais Pansy Parkinson ?" ricana George.

"Allez. Oust." Percy ouvrit la porte et mena les deux hommes dehors, dans le couloir, ignorant leurs questions.

"Cette petite intrigante ne laisse pas tomber, pas vrai ?" gronda George.

"Surveille tes paroles !" siffla Percy, pointant un long doigt vers le visage de son frère.

"Alors c'est ça !" gloussa Fred. "Eh bien, Ginny sera heureuse de savoir que notre coup n'aura pas fait beaucoup de dégâts."

"Quel coup ?" le regard de Percy revint brusquement à son autre frère.

Les deux hommes échangèrent un regard entendu et devinrent un peu trop sérieux au goût de Percy.

"Nous avons mis un filtre d'amour dans le vin de Malfoy hier soir."

"Quoi !" aboya Percy, et il referma rapidement la porte derrière lui, s'assurant que Pansy n'entende rien du reste de la conversation.

"Ouais, c'est pour ça qu'il collait tellement ta copine à la soirée."

"Quel genre de potion ?" insista Percy.

"Franchement, assez sympa. Il pensait qu'il était avec quelqu'un d'autre. Sais pas qui. C'aurait été énorme de trouver qui pourtant, non, Fred ? T'aurais dû voir ça. La tête qu'il a fait quand il a vu que c'était ta petite mademoiselle Parkinson qu'il galochait était impayable."

Percy baissa les yeux, son esprit analysant à toute vitesse cette nouvelle information. Tout à coup, une idée alarmante lui vint.

"Et quels étaient les effets sur Pansy ?"

"Ben, elle était supposée lui rouler un patin une fois qu'il ait entreprit de l'embrasser," soupira Fred. "Tu vois... se laisser aller, mais elle a combattu, d'après ce que j'ai vu. Nous devrons bosser là-dessus."

"Peut-être que la potion ne marche pas si la personne a déjà des sentiments pour quelqu'un d'autre," supposa George.

"C'est une possibilité. Nous aurons juste à tester cette hypothèse et tenter de trouver une solution si c'est bel et bien ça."

"Attendez ! Vous êtes en train de me dire que vous les avez drogué, tous les deux ?" intervint Percy, retrouvant enfin la parole.

"Tout à fait," firent en choeur les jumeaux.

"Vous êtes deux branleurs de merde !" cria Percy.

"Bonjour !" fit une voix, brisant la tension.

Les trois hommes regardèrent dans le couloir. C'était le voisin de Percy, sur le pas de sa porte, son journal à la main.

"Salut Oli !" fit George.

"Vous avez fait une blague à Percy, la nuit dernière ? J'en étais désolé, devenant aussi dingue que si ç'avait été moi." Olivier commença à ricaner.

Les trois hommes le considérèrent, totalement perdus. Olivier Dubois n'était pas à la soirée. Comment pouvait-il savoir pour le filtre d'amour ? À moins qu'un des jumeaux ne lui en ait parlé ?

"Les gémissements et cris, et tous ces putains de coups contre le mur. Bordel Percy, quel tombeur tu fait vu la manière dont elle se lâchait." Olivier se mit à rire. "Vous deux, vous aviez utilisé votre "sorcière jouissante" ?"

"Je te demande pardon ?" hoqueta Fred.

A cet instant, le visage de Percy – ainsi que le reste de son corps – rougit profondément quand il réalisa qu'il avait oublié de lancer un sort de silence sur son appartement la nuit précédente.

"C'était Alicia ? Dites-lui de ma part que c'est une véritable actrice. Ça semblait si réel. Cela dit, je pense qu'il était un peu exagéré que ça se poursuive jusqu'à trois heures du matin, mais ça reste toujours une bonne blague. Vous allez vous faire du pognon avec ça. Bref... bonne journée." Et après ça, cet imbécile heureux disparut dans son appartement.

Pendant qu'Oliver avait ainsi parlé, les yeux de George et Fred s'étaient écarquillés de plus en plus alors que la compréhension les recouvrait. Une fois seuls, les jumeaux se tournèrent lentement vers Percy.

"Mon cul que..." aboya George alors que Percy retournait dans son appartement et claquait rapidement la porte sur eux.

Appuyant son dos contre la porte, Percy parcourut désespérement la pièce du regard. Tout à coup, une conversation étouffée parvint de derrière lui et il comprit qu'il devait leur faire face et les supporter un peu s'il voulait qu'ils finissent par partir.

Lentement, il se retourna et ouvrit la porte. Ses deux frères étaient agenouillés, prosternés. Les yeux baissés sur eux, l'étonnement plissant son front, il bredouilla : "Qu'est-ce que..."

Tout à coup, ils levèrent leurs bras d'un même mouvement et se prosternèrent encore. "Nous ne méritons pas..." psalmodièrent-ils simultanément.

"Oh, levez-vous les crétins," souffla Percy, jetant nerveusement un coup d'oeil de chaque côté du couloir.

Se levant rapidement en gloussant, George tendit à Percy son exemplaire de _"La Gazette"_ et ricana : "Et dire que je pensais que nous étions les Roméos de la famille, Fred."

"On dirait bien que notre petit Préfet en Chef ici présent nous dépasse. Qui l'aurait cru ?" confirma Fred en se levant à son tour.

"C'est sympa de penser que tu as un peu du charme Weasley en toi, Perce," railla George.

"Oh, allez vous faire foutre !" cracha Percy avant de leur claquer la porte au nez.

Prudemment, Percy se rendit sur la pointe des pieds dans la cuisine. Toujours installée à table, une jeune femme très renfrognée était plongée dans ses pensées, remuant son thé d'un air absent alors que ses yeux étaient perdus dans le vague. Avait-il provoqué cette expression sur ses traits délicats ? Son comportement remarquablement idiot l'avait-il affectée à ce point ? La honte et la culpabilité étreignèrent douloureusement son coeur.

Percy fit quelques pas hésitants, mais ses mouvements semblèrent ne pas être remarqués le moins du monde par Pansy. Il fit quelques mouvements nerveux de sa main droite, puis de sa main gauche contre son caleçon en tenant son journal. Après une dernière inspiration tremblante, il prit sur lui et s'avança vers la table jusqu'à se trouver à côté de Pansy.

Tirée de sa triste contemplation par sa proximité, Pansy leva sur le visage baissé de Percy des yeux vulnérables, agités. Pendant un long moment, il ne la darda que d'un regard indéchiffrable, et Pansy remua, mal à l'aise, sur sa chaise.

_"Peut-être aurais-je dû simplement partir pendant qu'il était absent",_ se dit-elle sombrement.

Brusquement, Percy se pencha, saisit les mains de la jeune femme dans les siennes, et la tira pour qu'elle se lève. En une danse étrange, il échangea sa place avec la sienne et s'assit sur la chaise. Dans un dernier mouvement, il l'attira sans grâce vers lui, jusqu'à ce qu'elle fut assise sur ses genoux.

"Que fais-tu ?" demanda enfin Pansy, devenue perplexe par cet étrange comportement.

Il eut un sourire en coin et dit : "Je vais finir de prendre mon petit-déjeuner que _tu_ m'as fait, puis je vais lire _La Gazette_."

Pansy s'émerveilla de cette réponse, et scruta l'expression presque forcée de renfrognement qu'il arborait alors qu'il dépliait le journal et lui assenait une bonne secousse.

"Avec moi... comme ça... sur tes genoux ?" demanda-t-elle, quémandant la confirmation qu'elle n'était pas devenue folle.

"Oui," répondit-il simplement en commençant à parcourir le haut de la page.

"Et qu'en est-il si je ne veux pas être assise sur tes genoux comme ça ?" insista-t-elle.

Il demeura assez stoïque alors qu'il croisait son regard, mais Pansy put comprendre que ses yeux renfermaient son incertitude.

"As-tu une autre suggestion à soumettre ?"

Pansy fit de son mieux pour retenir le sourire plein d'espoir qui menaçait d'étirer ses lèvres. Quelle que fût la raison de son changement d'humeur, elle était prête à passer outre. Il semblait heureux d'être avec elle à présent, et elle n'avait pas envie de perdre ça, peu importe à quel point elle était curieuse de savoir ce qui l'avait fait changer d'avis. Cela ne signifiait pas pourtant pas qu'elle ne le ferait pas souffrir pour lui avoir causé tant de stress.

"Eh bien oui, en fait," répondit-elle, alors qu'un sourire légèrement cruel et l'idée d'un jeu surgissaient.

Elle se leva, s'empara du journal qu'il tenait, et le posa sur la table de la cuisine. Baissant les yeux sur lui avec un air aussi moqueur qu'elle le put, elle gonfla sa poitrine, redressa les épaules et croisa les bras. Elle observa les épaules de Percy s'affaisser quelque peu et son visage s'assombrir s'anxiété, et elle sut qu'elle ne tiendrait pas davantage.

"Et si je voulais m'asseoir ainsi ?"

Tout en parlant, elle s'était rassise sur ses genoux, à califourchon, et elle entoura de ses bras son cou, en un geste possessif. Il posa instinctivement ses mains sur les hanches de Pansy pour la maintenir, et un rouge vif monta de son cou jusqu'à ses oreilles.

"Pas que j'ai la moindre plainte par rapport à ce changement, mademoiselle Parkinson," bégaya-t-il tout en souriant, "mais pouvez-vous me dire quelle est la différence ?"

Libérant sa main droite, elle fit timidement courir un doigt sur son torse et murmura : "Eh bien, de cette manière, j'ai toute votre attention."

Le sourire de Percy trembla alors qu'il se retenait de rire, et ses mains parcoururent le dos de Pansy, l'attirant plus près. "Vraiment ? Eh bien dans ce cas, je peux certainement faire un effort pour vous. Cependant, j'ai quelques conditions supplémentaires à énoncer si nous voulons poursuivre."

"Ooooh, j'aime quand tu parles mal," ronronna-t-elle avant d'avoir un petit rire. "Je t'en prie, vas-y, fais ta liste."

Enlaçant plus fermement le cou de Percy de ses bras, elle pressa sa poitrine contre son torse, et chuchota : "A moins, bien sûr, que tu ne préfères..."

"Non. Non !" haleta-t-il. "Il y a quelques points que nous devons éclaircir."

Pansy se recula un peu et bien qu'elle ne sût pas à quoi à quoi s'attendre, vu leur dernière dispute, elle s'assombrit à l'idée de ce qui pourrait suivre.

"Parle alors," fit-elle avec méfiance.

Percy ravala la peur qui s'était élevée dans sa gorge et prit une profonde inspiration.

"J'ai été un parfait connard tout à l'heure, et je suis désolé," fit-il, caressant légèrement le dos de la jeune femme. "Tu as été assez prévenante pour faire le petit-déjeuner, et j'ai été un abruti complet."

Pansy cligna plusieurs fois des yeux, bouche bée. Elle n'était pas habituée à ce que les hommes avec qui elle sortait s'excusent auprès d'elle. D'habitude, ils rejetaient la faute sur elle, même s'ils étaient vraiment fautifs. "C'est... heu... Tu étais... C'est bon. Vraiment..." balbutia-t-elle.

Décalant son bras droit entre eux, il déposa son index sur les lèvres de Pansy, la réduisant au silence. Puis il prit sa joue en coupe et glissa son pouce sur la lèvre inférieure avec adoration. "Ce n'est pas bon. J'aurais dû te croire. C'est juste difficile pour moi de croire que quelqu'un d'aussi brillant que toi peut vraiment ressentir _ça_ pour quelqu'un comme _moi_, parmi tous. Et pour que ça soit clair, je suis complètement fou de toi. Je ne serais pas devenu si con avec n'importe qui."

Les yeux un peu plus brillants que d'ordinaire, Pansy eut un petit rire et enroula ses bras autour de son cou. Puis elle déposa un rapide baiser sur les lèvres de Percy, et l'enlaça avec force.

Après un moment, Percy se recula et ses yeux parcoururent le visage de Pansy avant qu'il ne murmure doucement "Bon, maintenant que c'est clair, j'adorerais vraiment finir mon petit-déjeuner. Je suis affamé, et tout à l'air délicieux."

Après quoi il baissa un regard lubrique sur le col de sa robe qui avait commencé à s'entrouvrir. Son intention et ses yeux baladeurs n'échappèrent pas à Pansy.

"Et après que tu ais... tout dévoré. Tu feras quoi ?" souffla-t-elle d'une voix rauque.

"Je crois que j'aimerais t'apprendre la recette des fameux cookies de ma mère."

"Je te demande pardon ?" lâcha-t-elle, complètement perdue par cette suggestion. Qu'est-ce que les cookies avaient à voir avec... eh bien... avec ce qu'_elle_ voulait faire ?"

"Je sais bien que ce n'est pas du pudding, mais la pâte à cookies, c'est quand même une friandise correcte."

Les sourcils de Pansy se haussèrent du fait de son étonnement. "De la pâte à cookies ? Je n'ai jamais eu ça. C'est bon ?"

"Tu n'as jamais..." s'exclama-t-il, très surpris de ce manque d'expérience infantile. "C'est incroyable... surtout quand c'est partagé." Il lui jeta un regard en coin, suggestif, et il frictionna le dos de la jeune femme de haut en bas.

"Et après ça ? Ensuite ?" interrogea-t-ellle, alors que le noeud tenant sa robe se défaisait peu à peu.

Suivant le mouvement de ses mains et le regard fixé sur la peau de Pansy, de plus en plus dévoilée, il dit distraitement : "Eh bien, nous serons tous deux vraiment collant après ça, et nous aurons vraiment besoin d'une bonne douche."

Laissant le peignoir glisser totalement sur ses épaules, Pansy murmura : "J'adore les douches brûlantes."

"Non ! Moi aussi," gronda-t-il, faisant dévaler ses mains sur son dos nu tout en observant les courbes pulpeuses devant lui.

"On dirait bien que vous avez prévu un programme serré, monsieur Weasley." Elle tira le t-shirt qu'il portait vers le haut, le passa par-dessus sa tête, et sans plus prêter attention au vêtement, le lança de l'autre côté de la pièce. "Peut-être que nous ferions mieux de nous y mettre."

Percy n'eut pas assez de présence d'esprit pour répondre. Il s'empara de ses lèvres en un baiser violent et rien de plus ne fut dit pendant quelques temps.


	18. Chapitre 18

_**NdT : **Bonjour... j'ai mis du temps à poster ce chapitre, et j'en suis désolée. Merci à _**Coconut Girl**_ de m'avoir autorisée à traduire sa fiction ! Je vous dis à bientôt – je vais faire de mon mieux._

Chapitre 18 : **Réveil brutal**

Tenant le visage délicat de Pansy entre ses mains, Percy caressa les joues rougies de la jeune femme de ses pouces et baissa les yeux, avec une crainte mêlée d'admiration devant le fait qu'une si belle sorcière lui renvoit un regard si rempli d'adoration. Il se pencha et lui donna un autre baiser, profitant du moment au maximum avant qu'il n'ait à partir pour aller travailler. En sentant les lèvres pleines contre les siennes, Pansy resserra son étreinte sur lui, comme s'agrippant à une bouée de sauvetage.

Les deux dernières semaines avaient été comme un rêve. Peu importait combien eux deux avaient tenté de contrôler, ou du moins ralentir, le train irraisonné qu'était leur histoire d'amour naissante, aucun ne pouvait résister à l'attraction addictive dégagée par l'autre. Soit Percy allait chez elle après le travail et y passait la soirée, y dînant et discutant pendant des heures devant l'âtre chaleureux dans le salon ; soit Pansy passait la nuit à son appartement, seulement pour qu'il la raccompagne chez elle le matin, avant qu'il ne se rende au ministère. Ce qui était le cas ce matin-là. À contrecoeur, Percy se recula et leva les yeux sur l'impressionnante demeure de Pansy avant de pousser un lourd soupir. Il était temps d'y aller.

"Tu passes après le boulot ?" demanda Pansy, incapable de dissimuler sa contrariété dûe au départ imminent de Percy.

Il baissa son regard sur elle et sourit, amusé par son évident désir de lui arracher une promesse. "Oui, mais je dois m'occuper d'un projet très important aujourd'hui, donc je risque d'être un peu en retard."

Relâchant son étreinte autour de son torse fin pour presser ses paumes contre la poitrine de Percy, Pansy baissa les yeux et s'appliqua à fixer ses robes. "Tu ne seras quand même pas trop long, n'est-ce pas ?"

Abaissant ses mains, qu'il déposa dans le creux du dos de la jeune femme, il laissa échapper un éclat de rire en renversant la tête en arrière avant de retourner son regard amoureux sur elle. "Je viendrai dès que possible."

"On verra ça," dit Pansy en faisant la moue et tripotant les boutons du gilet

"Je n'oserais pas être en retard," plaisanta-t-il.

Elle leva ses yeux sur lui, entre ses mèches de cheveux, sa lèvre inférieure légèrement en avant, et elle frappa doucement son torse. "Crétin !"

"Je serai là vers dix-neuf heures," proposa-t-il pour l'adoucir.

"Dix-huit heures trente ?" contra-t-elle.

"Sept heures moins le quart," riposta-t-il.

"Ça marche."

Percy quitta ses bras, posa ses mains avec légèreté sur la taille de la jeune femme, et lui donna un autre baiser étourdissant. Pressant son front contre le sien, il murmura : "A très bientôt."

Pansy recula d'un pas, et alors que la frustration fronçait ses sourcils, elle lui donna une tape sur le bras. "Pars d'ici avant que je ne décide de te kidnapper et t'attacher.

"Ça m'a l'air pas mal. Ce soir peut-être ?" rit-il en s'éloignant.

"Imbécile !" lui cria-t-elle, une pointe de désir transperçant dans le mot.

Une fois qu'il eut disparu, Pansy laissa le souffle qu'elle retenait s'échapper en une longue et nostalgique bouffée. Elle se tourna, apathique, vers les escaliers et les gravit pour aller dans sa vaste entrée.

Avant même qu'elle ait pu ôter sa cape, une voix docile l'interpella. "C'est vous, Maîtresse ?"

"Oui Archibald, c'est moi," soupira-t-elle mollement.

Un vieil elfe de maison apparut à côté d'elle en un éclair pour l'aider. Alors que le vieux serviteur se hâtait auprès d'elle, Pansy se dirigea lentement vers la salle à manger.

"Comment va la Maîtresse ce matin ?" demanda-t-il avec la ferveur d'un chien.

"Bien Archibald, merci," répondit-elle simplement tout en s'asseyant au bout de la longue table.

"La Maîtresse a reçu un hibou du Maître."

Pansy retomba aussitôt de sa torpeur, et fixa l'elfe rabougri. "Je te demande pardon."

"Un hibou est arrivé cette nuit, de votre père, Maîtresse," répéta-t-il avec nervosité.

"Pourquoi ne l'as-tu pas dit en premier ? Amène-le ici, pauvre crétin."

Tremblant, l'elfe claqua des doigts et la lettre apparut dans sa main. Sans la moindre douceur, Pansy retira le parchemin de la main du pauvre elfe effrayé, et gronda : "J'aimerais la lire en privé. Laisse moi !"

Une fois que le serviteur fut parti, Pansy se leva et s'approcha de la grande cheminée tout en arrachant le sceau et déplia le parchemin avec impatience. Alors qu'elle le parcourait rapidement, ses genoux devinrent faibles et ne purent plus supporter son poids. Inconsciente d'être tombée au sol, Pansy lut et relut la lettre de son père, incrédule, alors des larmes coulaient sans retenue de ses yeux.

Pourquoi revenait-il maintenant ? Il était trop tôt. Comment cela pouvait arriver ?

Qui tentait-elle de duper ? Elle et Percy avaient été si clairs et en public au début, comment n'aurait-ce pu ne pas arriver ? Pansy fut choquée par la douleur enserrant sa poitrine et sa gorge. Elle essuya durement ses yeux pour effacer les larmes qui brouillaient sa vue, et lut la lettre une fois de plus.

_Mon très cher Pétale,_

_Aussi lucrative cette dernière entreprise ait été, ma petite fleur chérie me manque. Je devrais donc être de retour à la maison, pas ce samedi, mais celui d'après. Je souhaite que la propriété soit prête à mon retour._

_Pour en venir à un sujet plus sérieux, je dois vraiment te parler du fait de notre arrangement avec les Malfoy. J'ai reçu des échos assez troublants et alarmants qu'il est très important d'aborder. Qui m'ont particulièrement excédé. Par conséquent, prépare-toi toi aussi._

_Avec amour,_

_Père_

Il n'y avait rien de plus. Elle n'avait plus d'autre choix. Elle devrait agir, et vite.

Plusieurs heures plus tard, alors que Percy descendait nonchalamment la rue du chêne, il leva les yeux sur les premières étoiles apparaissant dans le ciel crépusculaire. Ç'avait été une journée particulièrement difficile au travail, à essayer de rester concentrer sur la montagne de paperasse alors que tout ce qu'il voulait faire était se divertir des images d'une superbe et sombre beauté, enlacée avec voluptée dans ses bras... _sa_ superbe et sombre beauté, pour être précis.

Il ne pouvait même pas déterminer le point auquel il était heureux. Elle était la perfection absolue, de tous points de vue. Non seulement elle respectait ses propres critères de la compagne idéale – elle était riche, bien placée socialement, et puissante... Percy s'arrêta et esquissa un rictus. Ces attributs n'étaient plus que bagatelle, avaient perdu leur signification. Oui, elle était tout cela, mais ce n'était pas dû à ça qu'il était tombé si amoureux d'elle. Elle était intelligente, et rusée, et affectueuse, et splendide, et sexy, et coquine...

Les deux derniers mots la définissant lui remémorèrent leur dernière rencontre. Percy sentit son coeur s'emballer follement et son corps tout entier fut secoué de frissons à ce souvenir.

_Il venait juste de rentrer quand il trouva Pansy étendue sur son lit, dans vieil et quelque peu trop petit uniforme d'Hogwarts, qui épousait son corps aux bons endroits, et sa jupe courte montrait une quantité juste assez suffisante de jambes pour son imagination débordante._

_Pendant un long moment, il la fixa simplement, presque bouche bée. Il ne pouvait rien faire d'autre. Un sourire ne pouvant être décrit que comme l'imitation "du chat devant le bol de lait" avait lentement étiré les lèvres délicieuses de Pansy. Bougeant ses mains et ses genoux, elle rampa vers lui, vers le bout du lit, puis se redressa sur ses genoux. _

_"J'ai été une très mauvaise fille," ronronna-t-elle, avant de mordre d'un air joueur le bout de son index. "La directrice m'a envoyée à vous pour être punie. Je sais que vous êtes un Préfet en Chef très strict, monsieur Weasley, mais je vous supplie de ne pas être trop dur avec moi."_

_Sous le risque de se noyer dans sa propre salive, Percy dut déglutir avec difficulté._

_"Pansy..." Sa voix se brisa et grimpa de presque une octave. Il s'éclaircit la gorge puis se relança. "Mademoiselle Parkinson, quelles sont exactement vos transgressions ? Je vous prie de me les décrire... en détail, si vous le voulez bien."_

_Son sourire en coin s'agrandissant largement, elle quitta le lit avec séduction et s'approcha vraiment très près._

_"Eh bien, je..."_

Tout à coup, Percy fut projeté au sol, l'arrachant de sa rêverie érotique. Il promena son regard autour de lui, il était assis au pied d'un réverbère. Il semblait que, dans sa distraction, il était rentré dedans. Percy sauta maladroitement sur ses pieds et se réajusta, essayant d'effacer les traces de sa distraction. Alors qu'il reprenait son chemin, il mit ses mains dans ses poches, et sentit sur sa main droite le dessous que Pansy avait oublié chez lui la nuit précédente.

De plein gré, son esprit se remit à errer sur ce terrain dangereux, et Percy dut secouer fermement la tête. Ça n'allait pas le faire. Il allait se tuer ou se blesser sérieusement s'il n'allait pas chez elle rapidement. Il tourna au coin et se hâta lors des derniers mètres. Il aurait pu transplaner, mais il savait qu'il n'aurait pas toute sa tête, et il n'était pas spécialement motivé pour laisser des morceaux de lui au ministère.

Parvenant enfin devant chez elle, il baissa les yeux sur sa cape et tira un peu sur ses robes ministérielles pour réajuster son apparence. Il se sentait toujours comme un petit écolier quand il était sur le point de la voir. Il grimpa rapidement les marches, et s'avança dans l'entrée sans frapper. Aussitôt, le trop zélé Archibald s'avança vers lui pour prendre sa cape.

"Bonsoir, monsieur Weasley. La Maîtresse est au salon," fit doucement l'elfe de maison, sans le regarder directement.

"Merci, Archibald," plaisanta vaguement Percy, ne remarquant pas l'inhabituel comportement renfermé du serviteur.

Tout en tirant sur ses manches et sur sa veste, Percy franchit la porte tenue ouverte pour lui, mais ce ne fut que pour marquer une légère hésitation devant ce qu'il voyait. _Sa_ Pansy était assise, prenant un verre avec... avec nul autre que Draco Malfoy.

"Pansy ?" interrogea-t-il faiblement, ayant une sombre conscience que quelque chose n'allait vraiment pas.

"Monsieur Weasley," salua Draco – sans son rictus méprisant habituel. "Je suis heureux que vous puissiez nous rejoindre. Vous arrivez juste à temps pour célébrer nos fiançailles. N'est-ce pas, Pansy, chérie ?"

Si Percy avait regardé de plus près, il aurait facilement vu combien les deux personnes face à lui étaient réservées et maussades. Pansy était d'une pâleur fantomatique, excepté ses yeux injectés de sang, et Draco semblait sur le point de se briser. Au vu de la situation, les battements fénétiques de son coeur et une brume dans sa tête fit que Percy se renferma.

Réprimant son étonnement et son humiliation, Percy marmonna sombrement : "Félicitations. Vous faites un couple magnifique."

"Oh, eh bien, merci, monsieur Weasley. Je comprends que vous deux ayez été proche ces derniers temps. Désolé de vous la voler comme ça." Draco esquissa un rictus sans enthousiasme – il avait besoin de trouver un peu de plaisir dans ce qui lui semblait être une inévitable sentance de mort. Bien que ses mots fussent cruels, ce n'était ni intentionnellement, ni comme une démonstration de force – ils ne cachaient qu'un homme brisé se débattant désespérément pour rester posé.

Ayant profondément enfoncé ses mains dans ses poches pour se retenir d'étrangler l'homme devant lui, Percy tripota la culotte dans sa poche et baissa les yeux, son esprit et son coeur belligérants contre le fait d'être si cruel. Il lança un regard de plus à Pansy, la suppliant silencieusement de démentir cette déclaration, mais il vit qu'elle avait fermement détourné son visage et que son menton était pompeusement haussé. Il ne prit pas note de l'humidité brillante dansant sur ses cils.

Incapable de maîtriser la rage vindicative que la rebuffade de Pansy lui causait, Percy tira le sous-vêtement de sa poche, retourna ses yeux vers le crétin suffisant, et dit d'une voix traînante : "Absolument aucun souci, monsieur Malfoy. Je me suis bien amusé avec elle, mais elle est toute à vous à présent. Et en parlant de ça, je crois que cela vous appartient."

Faisant rapidement deux pas, Percy déposa la petite culotte dans le creux de la main légèrement ouverte de Draco, et observa le visage de Malfoy se criper de confusion, d'identification avant de finalement se teinter de dégoût.

Percy regarda Pansy, et grimaça intérieurement en voyant l'expression brute de son visage. Ce ne fut qu'à ce moment qu'il vit vraiment la douleur fulgurante contenue dans ses grands yeux sombres emplis d'eau.

"Tu... quelle répugnante excuse pour..." fit Draco en serrant les dents, perturbant leur échange silencieux.

Percy renifla brusquement tout en détournant son attention de Pansy, et il enfonça ses mains dans ses poches. "Bon, je crois avoir abusé de votre hospitalité. Bonne journée, et une fois de plus, félicitations."

Il tourna rapidement les talons, et quitta la pièce aussi vite que ses jambes le lui permettaient.

Draco regarda Pansy, qui avait toujours les yeux fixés sur la place récemment quittée par leur visiteur. "Panse ?"

A ces mots, Pansy s'enfuit de la pièce, à la poursuite de Percy. Ses émotions faisaient rage en elle, elle ignorait ce qu'elle allait faire, frapper ce pauvre connard ou le supplier de la pardonner.

"Percy !" l'appela-t-elle alors qu'il descendait rapidement les marches de son perron.

Le son de sa voix le surprit et il s'immobilisa, mais il ne se retourna pas.

"Sympa ce petit spectacle que tu as donné," gronda-t-elle.

"J'ai appris de la meilleure," marmonna-t-il d'un air sombre. "A présent, il est assez clair que vous en avez assez de moi, _mademoiselle Parkinson._ Je crois que je devrais..." fit-il, sa voix tremblant dangereusement alors qu'il commençait à s'éloigner.

Pansy savait qu'elle devait arrêter d'être méchante. C'est juste que cela venait si naturellement. Il tentait de lui échapper, et il y avait de fortes chances qu'elle ne le revoit jamais si elle laissait cela arriver.

"S'il te plait Percy, tu dois me laisser t'expliquer."

"Expliquer ?" Il se retourna vivement, et la vrilla de son regard. "Qu'y a-t-il à expliquer ? Après deux semaines passées à me baiser, tu es brusquement fiancée à la fouine !"

"Percy," haleta-t-elle, profondément humiliée par ce langage cru.

"Oh, ne fais pas la choquée," lui rétorqua-t-il avant qu'il ne commence à arpenter le trottoir, enfonçant avec colère sa main dans ses boucles rousses. "J'aurais du voir ça venir. J'aurais du savoir que tu ne faisais que m'utiliser. Comment ai-je pu laisser ça arriver ? Comment pouvais-je jamais penser que tu avais la capacité d'aimer quiconque d'autre que toi-même ?"

"Tu ne comprends pas. Je... nous n'avons pas eu notre mot à dire. Mon père revient," haleta Pansy, ses mots interrompant l'agitation de Percy.

"Pardon ?"

"J'ai reçu un hibou de lui aujourd'hui... ce matin, en fait... Il sera de retour dans deux semaines."

Percy la fixa, totalement déconcerté. "Et ?"

"Et il a mentionné mes fiançailles avec Draco. A dit que nous devions discuter de nouvelles perturbantes qu'il avait reçu."

"Où veux-tu en venir, Pansy ?" lui demanda sèchement Percy.

"Je... je pense qu'il sait à propos de nous," répondit-elle avec hésitation.

La mâchoire de Percy s'affaissa légèrement et son regard se perdit dans le vague alors que son esprit assemblait les pièces.

"Alors..." commença-t-il enfin après plusieures longues, interminables secondes de silence. "Alors ce que tu es en train de me dire est que plutôt d'être honnête avec ton père, tu t'es liée à Malfoy. C'est ça ?"

"Ou... oui... je suppose que tu peux dire ça comme ça," répondit Pansy d'une voix presque inaudible.

Immobile, il la fixa, sa bouche s'entrouvrant légèrement. Rassemblant ses esprits, il secoua la tête et lâcha d'un ton mordant. "Je signifie si peu pour toi ?"

"Percy, ce n'est pas le sujet."

"Alors quel est-il, Pansy ?"

"Tu ne sais pas comment est mon père."

"Non, en effet. Je t'en prie, éclaire-moi."

"Il serait furieux. Il me renierait. Me rejetterait pour fréquenter..."

"Quoi ? Fréquenter quoi ?" la coupa-t-il brutalement. "Quelqu'un comme moi ? Un traître à son sang ! C'est ça ?"

Pansy ne pouvait même pas réfuter ses accusations. Ce n'était pas tant que la famille de Percy soit connue dans le monde magique comme des traîtres à leur sang. Cela n'avait pas vraiment d'importance pour son père. Le coeur du problème était sa relative pauvreté et le manque de standing – c'était cela que son père abhorrait si profondément.

"Alors tu choisis une manière de voir les choses dépassée, archaïque, plutôt que moi", cracha-t-il brutalement quand elle ne parvint pas à démentir sa déclaration. Et pourtant, elle ne dit toujours rien, ce qui mena Percy au bord de la raison.

"Ou est-ce l'obsession que ton père et toi avez pour les apparences et la richesse," siffla-t-il, "je te fais honte, c'est ça ?"

"Non. Non, tu as tout faux, Percy," plaida-t-elle malgré l'émotion qui l'étouffait.

"Je dois... je dois me tirer d'ici." Percy se détourna rapidement et commença à fuir, mais la voix de Pansy interrompit sa progression.

"Attends ! S'il te plait ! Non !" supplia-t-elle, n'essayant plus de cacher son désespoir. "Il... il y a toujours le problème de notre contrat. De ta compensation." Elle se rattachait à des chimères à présent – n'importe quoi pour l'empêcher de partir.

Percy eut un fort ricanement, et secouant la tête il leva les yeux sur le ciel qui s'assombrissait rapidement. Il pouvait sentir les larmes traîtresses monter, et il n'avait plus assez de force ou de volonté pour les retenir.

"Je ne crois pas que les termes de base de notre accord soient suffisants," poursuivit Pansy quand elle comprit qu'elle avait toujours son attention. "Selon toute évidence, je t'ai sous-estimé. Peut-être que tu pourrais me _demander en mariage_ de toi-même, présenter ce que tu penses valoir. Puis... puis je pourrais correctement estimer les options."

Il tourna lentement la tête, comme tentant d'établir ce qu'elle voulait dire, mais ne bougea pas pour lui faire face. Qu'essayait-elle de lui dire avec cette offre alambiquée ? Qu'elle voulait qu'il lui fasse sa demande ? Qu'elle était prête à tout quitter pour lui ? Ou avait-elle quelque chose d'autre en tête ? Si oui, quoi exactement ? Après un moment, il eut un bref hochement de tête et laissa retomber son visage.

"Mademoiselle Parkinson, si vous êtes toujours aussi incertaine de ce que je veux..." Il interrompit de lui-même sa phrase, forcé de par la boule grossissant dans sa gorge, et passa sa main sur son visage pour effacer l'humidité de son visage. "Si vous répugnez tant à estimer ma valeur de vous-même, alors peut-être devrais-je conclure que vous considérez les services que je vous ai rendu comme sans valeur."

Pansy sentit une panique intense emplir sa poitrine. "Percy, ce n'est pas ce que je voulais dire," implora-t-elle. "Je te... je te donnerai n'importe quoi..."

"Ce que je veux n'est plus dans tes possibilités, Pansy."

"Percy, je t'en prie, non," sanglota-t-elle.

"Conformément à ta requête datant du début de notre association," poursuivit-il d'une voix tremblante, tentant d'ignorer la douleur dans le ton de la jeune femme, "je préparerai une liste détaillée de mes dépenses. J'aimerais que ce soit résolu aussi rapidement que possible, et ainsi nous pourrions tous deux poursuivre nos vies. Je te promets de t'envoyer par hibou la facture dans les prochains jours, et tu peux me transmettre le paiement de la même façon."

"Non," aboya-t-elle avec colère, mise en furie par son ton dur, d'affaires, et humiliée par sa cruauté. "Je ne pense pas. Draco et moi allons fêter nos fiançailles ce samedi. Tu peux passer avec ta précieuse facture et j'aurai ton argent prêt."

Ses épaules se tendirent visiblement sous sa brusque, mais non injustifiée, hostilité. "Et si je ne veux pas attendre ?" chuchota-t-il d'une voix enrouée.

Furieuse qu'il la repousse si facilement, elle lui rétorqua brutalement. "Tu viendras si tu veux être payé."

Un silence acide tomba alors qu'il devenait douloureusement clair qu'il n'y avait plus qu'une chose à dire.

Terrifiée par la réponse, mais ayant besoin de savoir, Pansy demanda finalement d'une voix douce et tremblante : "Alors, c'est le dénouement de notre... accord ?"

"Oui," répondit-il avec un calme mortel.

Pansy pouvait se sentir perdue dans la houle du chagrin qui l'environnait. En une tentative finale pour qu'il se retourne et lui fasse face... pour voir combien terriblement désolée elle était... pour sentir sa peau glisser contre la sienne juste une fois de plus, même si ce n'était qu'en lui tenant la main, elle supplia : "Alors pouvons-nous au moins nous serrer la main à ce succès ?"

Après un moment d'hésitation, Percy répondit fermement : "_Mademoiselle Parkinson_, après aujourd'hui, je ne veux jamais plus vous toucher à nouveau."

Sans prévenir, il fit trois longues enjambées puis disparut de sa vue. Pansy se tint, paralysée, totalement abasourdie par les mots effrayants de Percy. Après plusieurs longues minutes, elle trouva la volonté de se détourner et d'entrer dans la demeure. Fermant doucement la large porte d'entrée derrière elle, elle tomba au sol et ferma durement ses yeux pour arrêter la vague de larmes. Ses efforts furent vains toutefois, alors que le flot indésiré dévalait son visage, traçant des sentiers d'une chaude humidité sur ses joues. Elle glissa contre la porte, recroquevillée, et s'enserra de ses bras avec force, ayant perdu la volonté de se tenir debout.

"Pansy ?" fit la voix de Draco, venant du salon. "C'est toi ?"

En cet instant, elle n'aurait pas pu lui répondre même si elle l'avait voulu. Quelque part dans un coin de son esprit, elle savait qu'il allait probablement hurler à propos du dessous, mais elle n'en avait vraiment rien à foutre. Elle avait tellement tout foutu en bordel. Perdu le seul homme qu'elle ait jamais vraiment aimé. Ses sanglots brutaux étaient devenus si violents que sa poitrine se soulevait et s'abaissait de manière incontrôlable et qu'elle était proche de l'hyperventilation. Tout à coup, une ombre la recouvrit, et elle leva les yeux sur le visage penché vers elle.


	19. Chapitre 19

_**NdT : **Bonjour ! Je commence par l'habituel disclaimer : rien ne m'appartient, ni les personnages, ni l'histoire. Je ne suis que la traductrice de cette fiction, avec l'autorisation de son auteur, _Coconut Girl. _J'espère que l'histoire vous plait toujours, et je vous dis à bientôt !_

Chapitre 19 : **Des temps désespérés exigent des mesures désespérées**

Tout à coup, une ombre la recouvrit, et elle fut forcée de lever les yeux sur la silhouette penchée sur elle. Comme c'était souvent le cas, l'expression contenue dans ces yeux gris acier était tout à fait indéchiffrable, mais pour la première fois Pansy s'en foutait. Elle ne voulait pas savoir ce qui se cachait derrière cette façade glaciale. Elle en avait assez de sa cruauté et de ses moqueries. Elle laissa sa tête retomber vers le sol et enfouit son visage dans ses mains, laissant le chagrin la recouvrir.

Sans qu'elle ne s'y attende, elle sentit des mains douces, délicates, l'attirer dans une étreinte confortable. Elle connaissait bien ces bras, et ils n'avaient pas été si gentils depuis leurs années d'études. Avide de la compassion offerte, Pansy plongea son visage contre le torse de son plus vieil ami et évacua son chagrin en sanglotant.

Alors que sa crise de larmes s'apaisait, elle le sentit soupirer : "Alors, il est parti ?"

Elle se recula mais fixa les boutons de sa chemise, refusant de croiser son regard inquisiteur. Sa lèvre inférieure se tordit dangereusement, mais elle acquiesça fermement.

"Et je suppose que tu es amoureuse de lui ?"

Entendant la vérité être déclarée si franchement, Pansy se recroquevilla et laissa sa tête retomber contre le torse de Draco alors qu'une nouvelle vague de larmes emplissait ses yeux.

"Et il n'y a pas de doute que ce con jaloux est amoureux de toi," fit-il d'une voix traînante.

Draco soupira une fois de plus dramatiquement, et resserra sa prise sur elle, plaçant ses joues contre le haut de son crâne. "Oh Pansy chérie, n'as-tu toujours rien appris ?"

Elle garda le silence et attendit, tendue, la pique qu'elle était sûre de voir arriver.

"Les hommes sont de parfaits branleurs," conclut-il, d'une voix sardonique.

Pansy releva brusquement la tête pour le regarder droit dans les yeux et ne put retenir un gloussement.

Prenant la joue de la jeune femme en coupe, Draco essuya l'humidité de son visage de son pouce. "Tu te sens mieux maintenant ? D'avoir un peu pleuré ?"

"Peut-être... à peine. En fait non, pas vraiment, pour être honnête," renifla-t-elle, faisant de son mieux pour être forte.

Secouant la tête d'un air las, il mit sa main dans sa poche et en sortit avec hésitation un morceau de dentelle bien connu. "Je crois que ceci est à toi," dit-il calmement alors qu'il lui tendait le bout de tissu.

Un rouge profond envahit les joues de Pansy, et elle saisit le sous-vêtement tendu, le mit en boule dans sa petite main pour le dissimuler totalement.

Le sourire en coin étirant ses lèvres s'effaça alors qu'un air plus sérieux se peignait sur ses traits. "Nous devons discuter de ce que nous allons faire."

Baissant résolument les yeux sur son poing serré, Pansy marmonna : "Que veux-tu dire ?"

"Pansy, tu sais ce que je veux dire," la gronda-t-il doucement. "Il ne s'agit pas d'éviter le mariage désormais, mais nous pouvons au moins être honnête l'un envers l'autre. Tout ça n'a pas à être si mauvais."

Elle le regarda, et plongea un regard provocateur dans le sien.

"Maintenant j'ai besoin que tu m'écoutes jusqu'au bout, Panse," fit-il, une appréhension évidente sur ses traits troublés.

Lui jetant un regard méfiant, elle murmura : "Vas-y..."

Le matin suivant, à dix heures tapantes, Pansy se tenait, figée, sa main droite sur une poignée de porte. Elle perdit son regard sur le nom inscrit sur le verre trempé.

M. PERCY WEALY, DEPUTE MINISTERIEL

- AFFAIRES & SOUSCRIPTIONS -

Ce nom... sa sonorité. A quel point sa signification avait changé pour elle au cours des deux mois et demi derniers. Elle s'était surprise à lui donner plusieurs intonations différentes dans son esprit à quelques reprises ce matin.

Madame Parkinson-Weasley... Madame Weasley-Parkinson... Madame Percy Weasley...

Oui, c'était ridicule. Et vraiment, ça ne lui était jamais arrivé jusqu'à présent mais cela ne l'avait jamais empêchée de rêver d'un impossible futur. Elle pouvait presque entendre son côté adolescente rire au nez de son côté habituel. Comment pouvait-elle bien être amoureuse d'un Weasley ? Comment pouvait-elle seulement imaginer en épouser un ? "Assez facilement" était son unique réponse.

Elle connaissait sa situation... son malheur n'était dû qu'à elle-même, mais elle ne savait vraiment pas si elle avait la volonté ou la détermination d'être la femme d'un homme pauvre, peu importait combien elle l'aimait.

_"Bon, ça n'a plus d'importance à présent, si ?"_ s'admonesta-t-elle. _"Tu n'auras plus jamais à t'inquiéter de ça de nouveau."_

Pansy baissa les yeux et déglutit. Elle était si embrouillée entre ce qu'elle voulait et ce qu'elle devait faire qu'elle avait l'impression de se noyer. Bien qu'elle fut convaincue qu'elle avait un plan pour sauver ce qu'elle et Percy avaient, elle ne parvenait pas à dépasser la déception d'avoir perdu sa chance d'avoir _ce_ nom.

Mme Percy Weasley.

Elle inspira irrégulièrement et secoua sa main gauche, tentant de libérer la douleur dans sa poitrine. Alors qu'elle relâchait l'air en un long flux, elle releva le menton et l'avança avec fierté, en une démonstration d'emphase qu'elle était loin de ressentir vraiment. Pansy tourna la poignée et entra dans le bureau. Ses yeux tombèrent aussitôt sur la porte fermée du bureau intérieur et elle sentit son coeur s'emballer.

Tournant le regard vers la femme travaillant fébrilement à la réception, Pansy retrouva sa raison et plaqua un faux sourire sur son visage.

"Bonjour, Phyllis. Je sais que M. Weasley est assez occupé, mais je me demandais – "

"Il n'est pas là," marmonna la sorcière, sans lever les yeux.

"Pardon ?"

Détournant enfin son regard, Phyllis leva sur la jeune femme se tenant face à elle des yeux durs comme l'acier. "Il n'est pas là, Mlle Parkinson. M. Weasley est en congé, du fait de..." la vieille chouette s'interrompit et détailla froidement Pansy de haut en bas avant de poursuivre : "problèmes personnels."

Pansy devint inquiète et nerveuse. "Pour combien de temps ?"

"Vous savez, il ne l'a pas dit," fit-elle avec légèreté avant de retourner à son travail.

Pansy passa avec anxiété une main sur son visage avant de faire les cents pas. "Savez-vous où je peux le trouver ? Est-il à son appartement ?"

"Je crois qu'il a parlé de s'arrêter là. Peux pas dire bien m'en souvenir, toutefois."

"Comment était-il ?"

"Excusez-moi ?" Phyllis retourna son regard sur elle, perdant rapidement le peu d'humour qu'elle avait.

"Comment était-il ? Etait-il... semblait-il peiné ?"

"Mlle Parkinson, nous discutons _bien_ du même M. Weasley j'espère."

La mâchoire de Pansy se contracta et ses petites mains se serrèrent en poings sous la colère. "Oui," lâcha-t-elle entre ses dents serrées.

"Il semblait tout aussi pincé et tendu que d'habitude, mademoiselle," plaisanta Phyllis, baissant les yeux sur son travail.

"Et quel air avait-il ?"

"Je n'ai vraiment pas le temps pour ça, jeune femme. Comme vous pouvez le voir, j'ai beaucoup de choses à régler. Mon "oh combien gentil" patron travaillait toute la nuit avant qu'il ne se dérobe où Merlin sait avec Merlin sait laquelle de ces groupies qui le suivent tout le temps, me créant une montagne de travail à régler. Maintenant, si vous voulez bien m'excuser."

Pansy se redressa dès qu'elle entendit parler d'attentions prêtées à _son_ homme. "Que voulez-vous dire par "laquelle de ces groupies" ? Combien y en a-t-il ?"

"Je ne sais pas," s'agaça la vieille peau. "Il a reçu un tas de hiboux ces deux derniers jours. Apparemment, il est récemment devenu assez populaire. Mais je pense que _votre_ engagement récent peut avoir quelque chose à voir avec ça," conclut Phyllis, lançant à Pansy un regard perçant.

"Bien," marmonna Pansy, toujours un peu surprise à l'idée que Percy était désormais un homme recherché. Que d'autres sorcières le voulaient. Quelques unes d'entre d'elles avaient probablement proposé de le consoler après qu'il ait été jeté si subitement.

"Alors, quand avez-vous dit qu'il est parti ?" prononça-t-elle, retrouvant enfin sa voix.

"Je ne l'ai pas dit, et il est sans doute parti voilà une heure."

"Bien. Merci," marmonna Pansy, avant de sortir de la réception avec maladresse.

Phyllis observa le départ de la jeune femme avec un mélange de pitié et de dédain. Il n'y avait eu que quelques fois au cours de sa longue vie où elle n'avait pas envié la haute société, pourtant cet instant était assurément l'un de ces moments.

Alors que Pansy transplanait à l'appartement de Percy, sa confiance dans le plan que Draco et elle avaient concocté commença à baisser. Bien sûr ce n'était pas la solution idéale à leur problème mais ça valait le coup d'essayer. Au moins, ils pourraient tous deux toujours être relativement heureux et apaiser leurs parents. Elle avait juste à faire comprendre et s'assurer que ces autres pouffiasses gardaient leurs culs loin de lui. Comme l'avait dit Draco : "ça n'est pas obligatoirement la fin". Ils pouvaient faire ce boulot.

Pansy redressa les épaules, haussa le menton, et avec toute l'assurance qu'elle put rassembler, frappa fortement sur sa porte. Se tordant distraitement les mains – le seul signe extérieur de sa nervosité – elle attendit. Après une douloureuse et longue minute de silence, Pansy sentit son courage commencer à faillir. Elle leva la main et frappa de nouveau, mais il n'y eut toujours pas de réponse.

"Percy, s'il te plaît ! J'ai besoin de te parler," plaida-t-elle d'une voix basse et rauque.

Sentant son trouble s'élever devant l'obstination du jeune homme, elle regarda des deux côtés du couloir, vérifiant qu'il n'y ait aucun témoin, sortit légèrement sa baguette, puis siffla : "Bien. En ce cas. _Alohamora !_"

A la grande surprise de Pansy, la serrure émit un cliquetis et la porte s'ouvrit sans difficulté. Alors qu'elle avançait précautionneusement à l'intérieur, elle s'attendait presque à être frappée par un quelconque projectile ou sortilège.

"Percy ?" appela-t-elle d'un ton précautionneux, auquel ne répondit qu'un silence assourdissant.

Elle l'avait raté ; c'était on ne peut plus clair. Pansy relâcha un soupir frustré, et promena son regard dans la pièce. A la vue du grand désordre de son appartement, elle fut prise d'une intense panique, qui tendit tout son corps. Son salon ordinairement immaculé était dans une pagaille complète. On aurait dit qu'il avait été pillé. Pansy songea au pire scénario possible. Qu'il avait été attaqué – il était connu que cela arrivait aux membres haut-placés du ministère. Le manque d'unité de son appartement prenait du sens si c'était cela.

_"Un de ces psychos qui continuaient à lui envoyer des hiboux peut-être,"_ songea-t-elle.

Pansy alla dans la cuisine, mais ce n'était pas bien mieux. Le sol était couvert de vert brisé et de porcelaine et deux des placards avaient perdu leurs portes. Cela ne calma pas le déjà fort pincement d'anxiété frappant sa poitrine. Elle sortit rapidement de la cuisine, traversa le salon, et parcourant le couloir, jeta un rapide regard dans la salle de bain, dont la vue la fit s'arrêter brusquement. Le miroir était fracassé et le lavabo comme le sol étaient éclaboussés de sang.

Son souffle se fit erratique sous la terreur, la mettant presque dans un état hystérique. Reprenant sa recherche, elle se précipita vers la porte de la chambre mais s'arrêta abruptement alors qu'une question lui venait à l'esprit. Qu'allait-elle trouver de l'autre côté ? Ce qui la mena rapidement à une autre question. Était-elle préparée à voir l'impensable ? Les larmes débordèrent aussitôt et la brûlèrent alors qu'elles coulaient chaudement le long de ses joues. Prenant une profonde et dure inspiration, Pansy posa sa main sur la porte et la poussa lentement. Tout l'air qu'elle retenait fut expulsé avec soulagement alors qu'elle détaillait la pièce vide. Rien d'autre que des vêtements éparpillés partout occupaient l'espace. Avec lassitude, elle alla se poser sur le lit et se laissa tomber lourdement sur le dur matelas.

_"S'il n'est pas là, alors où est-il bon sang ?"_ se dit-elle craintivement.

A cet instant, ses yeux tombèrent sur un morceau de tissu sur le sol. Se baissant, elle saisit ce qu'il apparut être un coupon de tissu d'un vert sombre. Alors que sa main se refermait dessus, elle haleta en comprenant brusquement qu'il s'agissait en fait de son vieux et miteux peignoir. Enfin, du moins en était-ce un reste. Le souvenir d'elle le revendiquant d'un ton taquin comme le sien dansa dans son esprit. Elle aurait pu apporter sa propre, plus chère, plus légère, robe de chambre, mais elle était devenue attachée à ce vêtement éliminé. Il était grand et chaud, et griffait sa peau de la meilleure des manières. Elle bougea son regard pour trouver les lambeaux du peignoir sur le sol.

C'est alors que ça la frappa. Son appartement. Le bordel. Il avait fait ça. Et le peignoir, qu'il avait évidemment considéré comme lui appartenant à elle comme elle-même le faisait, avait été détruit. L'émotion grandissante des implications de sa destruction la heurtèrent de nouveau mais elle les mit à bas. Cela pouvait être rectifié.

"_Reparo !_" chuchota-t-elle, pointant sa baguette sur les morceaux au sol, et le peignoir se rassembla entre ses mains.

Elle serra le vêtement usé contre elle, inhalant l'odeur – l'odeur de Percy – étroitement mêlée au tissu, et se demanda si leur relation meurtrie pouvait être si facilement raccomodée.

Percy plongea son regard dans les flammes léchant et roulant sur l'âtre, laissant son esprit passer d'un souvenir à un autre. C'était tout ce qu'il aurait d'elle à partir de maintenant... de simples images fugitives accompagnées d'une faiblesse semblable à une prise serrant sa poitrine. Peu importait combien il voulait la haïr, et quelque part il y parvenait, il ne pouvait s'empêcher d'avoir soif d'elle... besoin d'elle. Il n'avait jamais compris la notion de la tristement célèbre relation amour/haine – il pensait que c'était ridicule. Ou bien vous aimiez quelqu'un, ou bien vous le détestiez.

En fait, il y avait une troisième option, qu'il avait toujours adoré. Apathie : être indifférent d'une manière ou d'une autre. Oh, combien il aurait aimé pouvoir retourner à cet état déconnecté. Ce qui ne semblait pourtant pas pouvoir être possible. Il semblait désormais qu'il ait une compréhension brutale et définitive de ce qu'était de ressentir ces deux irrésistibles, quoique conflictuelles, émotions pour une personne.

Détournant ses yeux du feu, Percy se concentra plutôt sur la flamme dans le verre tenu par sa main droite. Il leva le verre devant lui et dessina des cercles paresseux dans l'air avec le cristal scintillant, observant le contenu tourbillonner épaissement, comme des vagues dans l'océan. Sur un coup de tête, il apporta le verre à ses lèvres et vida le liquide ardent en une grande gorgée.

Alors qu'il replaçait le verre sur l'accoudoir de son fauteuil, la bruyante maltraitance que Ginny faisait subir aux casseroles dans la cuisine le tira de ses pensées. Elle était toujours en rage depuis leur dernière et plus révélatrice dispute, mais il ne parvenait pas à trouver une quelconque part de lui-même qui en ait quelque chose à faire. Il se sentait légèrement coupable parce qu'elle avait été assez bien pour le relever et être là pour lui. Mais sa désapprobation et déception n'étaient pas les bienvenues et il ne le lui avait que trop bien fait comprendre.

Tout à coup, on frappa à la porte d'entrée, ce qu'il décida vaguement d'ignorer. Ce n'était pas sa demeure, et en suivant cette ligne d'idée, il était plus que probable que ce ne fut pas pour lui. Son esprit conclut qu'il n'avait ni la volonté ni la patience de se lever et d'échanger de fausses plaisanteries avec la personne cherchant sa soeur.

A la troisième série de coups persistants, Ginny traversa le salon en vitesse, essuyant avec colère ses mains sur un torchon et elle lui jeta un regard mauvais, avant de disparaître dans le couloir de l'entrée. Il entendit la porte d'entrée s'ouvir et alors qu'un silence assourdissant tombait sur toute la maison, il sentit une volute nerveuse de peur enserrer fortement et inexplicablement ses entrailles.

"Oui ?" demanda Ginny d'une intonation calme, mais menaçante. Comme aucune réponse ne venait, elle gronda finalement : "Que voulez-vous, mademoiselle Parkinson ?"

"Avez-vous... ? Percy est-il ici ?"

Il entendit _sa_ voix, et son souffle se coupa dans sa gorge. L'esprit de Percy s'emballa. Elle était à la porte. Elle le cherchait. Il voulut désespérement ne serait-ce que l'entrevoir. Cela faisait presque toute une semaine sans elle – cinq jours pour être exact – et il était lamentable. Mais en même temps, que lui dirait-il ? Excepté lui donner cette foutue facture, il n'y avait pas de raison d'être en sa compagnie. Et pour être tout à fait honnête, il n'était pas encore prêt pour que tout soit fini.

"Mademoiselle Parkinson, à la lumière des récents évènements, je ne crois pas vraiment que vous ayez le moindre droit de le rechercher." La voix vive de Ginny le tira de ses pensées.

"Oui, je suis conciente du point..." Pansy sembla hésiter un moment. "Ecoutez, c'est très important que je lui parle avant demain."

"Pourquoi ? Avez-vous _un autre engagement_ dont vous devez vous occuper ?" piqua Ginny, sans pitié.

Il y eut un silence douloureux, au cours duquel Percy ne put qu'imaginer l'affrontement de volontés s'opposant à la porte.

"Si vous le voyez, pouvez-vous simplement lui dire que..."

"Que quoi ?" rétorqua durement Ginny, la coupant sans remords.

"Que j'aimerais vraiment lui parler _avant_ la soirée."

"Ah oui ! Sa _facture_. Je m'assurerai qu'il vous la donne."

Percy garda les yeux fermés et resserra avec force sa prise sur le verre qu'il tenait, ses jointures devenant blanches sous l'effort. Ginny ne pouvait pas simplement garder sa grande bouche fermée.

"Je.. Ce n'est pas ce que..." bégaya Pansy d'une voix haletante.

"Bonne soirée, Mlle Pakinson," lâcha froidement Ginny, et après quoi, la porte fut rapidement claquée.

Ginny se hâta dans l'antre, une sombre colère déformant ses traits. "Je ne parviens pas à croire l'assurance de cette salope," marmonna-t-elle pour elle-même.

"Le devais-tu, Gin ?" demanda calmement Percy, incapable de se retenir.

"Devais-je quoi ?"

"Je t'ai dit pour... pour le contrat, en toute confiance. Pourquoi lui as-tu jeté ça au visage ?"

"Tu es sérieux ? Tu es vraiment en train de la défendre ?"

"Non, je ne la défends pas. Je dis juste que j'étais d'accord. C'était mon choix. J'aurais pu dire 'non'."

"Eh bien, tu aurais du."

"Eh bien, je ne l'ai pas fait, d'accord ? Et ce n'est pas de sa faute, compris ? Je savais dans quoi je mettais les pieds."

"De toute évidence tu ne le savais pas, ou tu n'aurais pas démoli ton appartement."

"Oh, va te faire foutre Ginny !" rétorqua-t-il alors qu'il se levait et allait remplir son verre.

"Non, je n'irai pas me faire foutre. Tu as saccagé l'endroit où tu vis. Tu t'es détruit les deux mains, ce que, heureusement pour toi, j'ai été capable de soigner. Maintenant tu en train de vider ma réserve d'alcool et tu m'emmerdes à boire !"

"Non Ginny, je n'avais pas compris dans quoi je mettais les pieds," lui aboya-t-il finalement, "tu es contente maintenant ? Je ne pensais pas que j'allais tomber amoureux d'elle. Je pensais juste pouvoir... que je pourrais gagner beaucoup. Avoir un peu plus. Être à l'aise pour une fois. Pas de soucis. Je sais que c'était mal de ma part, mais je n'y peux rien. Que ferais-tu si une meilleure vie t'était offerte ?"

"J'aurais dit 'non'," répondit Ginny, tenant fermement sa position.

"Alors je suppose que j'ai eu ce que je méritais, pas vrai ?"

Doucement, Ginny s'avança vers lui et déposa une main amicale sur son bras. "Tu ne méritais pas ça, Percy. Elle t'a utilisé."

"Elle ne m'a pas utilisé bordel, Gin," rétorqua-t-il sèchement en retirant vivement son bras et se précipitant à la cuisine pour un peu de glace. "Ce n'est pas comme ce qu'il est arrivé entre toi et -"

"N'ose pas !" cria-t-elle. "C'est exactement la même chose. Elle a eu ce qu'elle voulait de toi puis t'a jeté comme si tu n'étais rien."

"Tu n'as juste pas pigé, Ginny. Ce trou du cul de Zabini t'a peut-être taitée comme un déchet mais au moins il avait le choix de rester ou non avec toi."

"Va te faire mettre !" cracha Ginny, ressentant une terrible douleur de la vérité émanant de la bouche de son frère.

Ignorant son éclat, Percy poursuivit : "Il était un branleur complet et a mal choisi. Pansy n'avait pas de putain de choix sur la question. Son père lui a choisi son mari quand elle avait quatre ans."

"Alors pourquoi a-t-elle vécu avec toi au début ? Elle savait très bien qu'elle ne pourrait pas s'engager avec toi. Elle n'avait rien à foutre de toi, voilà la raison. Elle n'avait rien à foutre de ce que _tu_ ressentais. C'est une putain d'enfant gâtée. Le seul truc qui la préoccupait, c'était elle, alors ne reste pas planté là à me dire quelle putain de victime elle est. Si elle t'aimait réellement autant qu'elle le clamait, alors elle serait restée avec toi et aurait dit à son père d'aller chier."

Il la regarda silencieusement pendant plusieurs longues secondes. Percy n'avait rien à répondre à ça. Ginny avait raison. Si Pansy l'aimait réellement, elle l'aurait choisi lui. Au lieu de quoi elle l'avait jeté à la première difficulté. Il inhala profondément, et l'abandonna dans la cuisine pour le refuge de son antre.

Le suivant, Ginny tenta de réparer le mal qu'elle avait fait. "Je suis navrée, Percy, mais c'est vrai. Si elle t'avait aimé – "

Alors qu'elle commençait à répéter son idée, Percy s'assit lourdement sur fauteil patiné et doux devant la cheminée, relâcha tout son souffle, et fixa absentément le liquide ambré dansant dans son verre. "Tu as raison," murmura-t-il doucement, l'interrompant.

"Pardon ?" hésita-t-elle, stupéfaite par sa calme reddition.

"J'ai dit que tu as raison. Si elle m'aimait réellement, elle n'aurait pas..."

Assez brusquement, il se leva et regarda partout sauf vers elle. Le moment suivant, il se déplaça vers l'amoire contenant les liqueurs et saisit la bouteille remplie à moitiée d'Odgen's Finest. Ginny ne pouvait pas bouger, fascinée par la douleur profondément inscrite sur le visage et le corps de son frère. Une fois qu'il eut pris son réconfort de l'alcool, il relâcha le souffle qu'il tenait et s'affaissa légèrement, avant de se diriger vers le couloir menant aux chambres.

"Percy ?" l'appela-t-elle, retrouvant sa voix.

"J'ai fini pour la soirée. Je vais... Ne t'inquiète pas. Je remplacerai tout ce que je casserai ou boirai."

Après quoi il disparut dans le couloir sombre et quelques courtes secondes plus tard, elle put juste percevoir les doux cliquetis de sa porte se refermant puis de sa serrure. Ginny fut mal à l'aise du vide de sa victoire. Qu'aurait-elle donné pour avoir tort. Malheureusement, elle savait simplement combien les morveux de la haute société Slytherin fonctionnaient. Elle ne pouvait toujours pas croire qu'elle s'était laissée aller à être influencée si naïvement par cette harpie. Et il en résultait que Percy souffrait.


	20. Chapitre 20

_**NdT : **Bonjour ! Bon, je rentre en période d'examens, donc je suis désolée mais je ne pourrais pas poster le 21e chapitre avant début juin. J'en suis désolée, vraiment... Et courage à ceux pour qui c'est aussi le cas ! Mais en attendant, ce chapitre, qui j'espère vous plaira. Cette histoire appartient à _**Coconut Girl**_, qui a accepté que je la traduise. Merci à elle ! A bientôt..._

Chapitre 20 : **Rêver avec un coeur brisé**

Alors qu'il fixait instinctivement les yeux noisettes, Percy tenta de faire travailler son cerveau confus sur ce que la femme face à lui lui proposait. S'il avait su qu'il entrerait dans cette conversation-là, il n'aurait pas pris de quatrième verre de Whisky Pur Feu.

Il ne s'était jamais considéré comme un homme qui en demandait trop quand il s'agissait de problèmes de coeur. Il savait qu'il n'était pas absolument magnifique ou finement ciselé. En fait, ses amis nés Moldus avaient pour habitude de le taquiner avec le surnom de Ronald McDonald dans ses jeunes années. Il avait une vague notion de qui il s'agissait, mais refusait d'explorer pleinement cette identité individuelle. Il avait le sentiment qu'il valait mieux pour son ego de ne pas savoir.

Après tous les rejets qu'il avait expérimenté pendant ses années à Hogwarts, il était concient que ses options étaient limitées. Alors quand il eut trente-trois ans et commença à bien réfléchir à ses chances de mariage, prenant en compte son peu d'attirance physique et son apparent manque de charme, la notion d'amour... ne jamais être amoureux était facilement écartable. Il s'érait tourné vers la sorcière qui serait attirée par ses qualités pratiques : sa nature constante et pragmatique. Elle voudrait un genre de partenaire – un sorcier qui travaillerait avec elle à diriger avec succès le ménage. Elle serait intelligente et de bonne famille, et tout aussi répugnée qu'il l'était vis-à-vis de l'amour.

Il reconnaissait que ce plan d'action l'avait laissé foutrement célibataire pendant presque, si ce n'est toute, sa vie adulte, mais il était certain que la femme idéale finirait par arriver. Et il ne s'était pas abaissé en baisant n'importe quoi pendant ce temps, pas comme ses frères. Non, il était au-dessus de ça.

Pourtant, maintenant que cette sorcière rêvée étaient enfin entrée dans sa vie et avait déposé littéralement une demande en mariage à ses pieds, il était trop étonné et troublé pour lui répondre. Elle était parfaite pour lui en tous points. Elle était riche, déterminée, et dépourvue de tout romantisme émotionnel féminin. Mais elle n'était pas _elle_.

"Mlle Bulstrode", commença-t-il, trébuchant légèrement sur ses mots, "je suis profondément honoré du fait que vous pensez que je puisse être un candidat valable pour votre main mais – "

"Je comprends que vous êtes toujours amoureux de ma meilleure amie et que cela durera quelques temps, mais merci d'envisager mon offre. Nous irions vraiment très bien ensemble."

"Je... je ne sais pas. Je dois admettre ne pas être vraiment... ma raison..." Il semblait que sa bouche ne voulut pas coopérer. En cet instant, ses vieilles raisons pour éviter l'alcool devinrent très claires dans son esprit. "Je ne suis pas trop en symbiose avec en ce moment. Je vais avoir besoin de temps."

"Bien sûr. Je ne suis pas pressée. Si vous pouviez me donner votre réponse à la fin du mois prochain, ce serait bien."

"Je..." Que pouvait-il lui dire ? Il ne serait jamais capable de l'aimer mais elle le savait déjà et ne semblait pas en avoir grand chose à faire. Mais comment pourrait-il épouser une femme qui était une des meilleures amies de l'amour de sa vie ? Il serait forcé d'être en _sa_ compagnie régulièrement. Tous deux mariés à quelqu'un d'autre. Ce serait l'enfer sur Terre.

"Ce n'est pas assez long ?" demanda Millicent, le tirant de ses pensées.

"Non, c'est largement suffisant. Merci," marmonna-t-il.

Un lourd silence tomba sur eux alors que Percy détournait le regard et le plongeait dans les jardins éclairés par la lune. Alors qu'il se tenait à côté d'elle, à seulement deux pas d'elle, Millicent pouvait facilement deviner qu'il était à un million de kilomètres de là.

Après l'avoir considéré pendant quelques temps, elle poussa un profond soupir et hocha légèrement la tête. Si seulement elle avait pensé à faire sa demande plus tôt, elle n'aurait pas à traiter avec un homme blessé, brisé. Il était toujours la meilleure option pour elle, autant qu'un mari pouvait l'être, ayant de la jugeotte en affaires, étant économe et respectueux de la bienséance. Mais il était devenu clair que leur premières années de mariage seraient tendues de quelques problèmes lorsqu'il se reprendrait.

Passant les doubles portes de verre menant à la terrasse, la vue qu'embrassa en premier lieu le regard de Pansy fit se serrer douloureusement sa gorge et sa poitrine. Cela avait tout d'une vraie scène romantique : une pleine lune claire et brillante, un ciel nocture étoilé; les silhouettes assombries d'un homme et d'une femme se tenant côte à côte en fixant un vaste jardin baigné d'une pâle lueur fantomatique et les plaisants écho d'une musique filtrant dans l'air nocture de l'intérieur.

Pansy détesta tout de cet instant précis. Les deux personnes concernées ne devraient pas être si proches l'une de l'autre. Le vile besoin d'interrompre, et même de démolir, la scène l'accabla et elle s'éclaircit bruyamment la gorge, attirant l'attention des deux autres.

Percy soutint le regard de Pansy pendant une brève seconde, puis se tourna vers les jardins, lui tournant fermement le dos. Pour sa part, Millicent observa simplement l'échange, la pitié pour les deux assombrissant ses traits. Puis elle leva la main et donna une petite tape compatissante sur le bras de Percy avant de marcher vers la maison comme pour partir.

Alors que Millie la dépassait, Pansy siffla durement : "Reste éloignée de lui."

Millie eut l'air ébahi, surprise par la véhémence présente dans la voix de sa plus chère amie. Elle tourna son regard, et bien que les yeux de Pansy fussent plantés sur le dos de Percy, une rage possessive y brûlait férocement.

"Pansy, tu sais que je t'adore, mais tu n'as pas du tout le droit de demander ça. Tu as eu ta chance avec lui et tu as plutôt choisi Draco."

"Tu sais que ce n'est pas si simple," gémit Pansy, son agressivité complètement partie.

"Et M. Weasley devrait souffrir à cause des croyances et obligations archaïques de ta famille ? C'est un homme intelligent, Pansy. Il mérite d'être heureux. Enfin, content tout du moins." Millicent retourna son regard sur la haute et mince stature de Percy, et elle souffla fortement par le nez, décidant de changer de tactique. "Pansy, à cause de toi il est un jeune homme très désiré et recherché à présent. S'il ne sera pas avec moi un jour, alors il y aura sans aucun doute une autre femme après lui, si ce n'est pas déjà le cas. Ne préfèrerais-tu pas qu'il soit avec une amie plutôt qu'avec une quelconque étrangère que tu ne connais pas ?"

Pansy tourna brièvement ses yeux sur son amie, se rappelant momentanément sa troublante conversation avec la secrétaire de Percy, Phyllis.

_"Je le préfèrerai juste avec moi,"_ songea-t-elle égoïstement.

Voyant la douleur criante sur le visage de Pansy, Millicent soupira profondément et posa ses mains sur les avant-bras de Pansy pour les frictionner en signe de réconfort.

"Bonne nuit, Pansy, chérie. S'il te plait, sois douce avec lui, il est vraiment très fragile maintenant. Tu as fait beaucoup de dégâts." Après quoi, Millicent les laissa à leur solitude sur la terrasse.

Maîtrisant le désir de juste courir et entourer sa leste charpente de ses deux bras, Pansy relâcha son souffle et rassembla sa résolution de maintenir sa dignitié à tout prix. A pas lents et mesurés, elle vint à quelques pas seulement de lui et se redressa avec froideur. Alors qu'elle se tenait là, attendant qu'il se tourne, elle devint nerveuse et agitée devant son refus obstiné de reconnaître sa présence.

"J'ai ta facture," marmonna-t-il, sa voix brisant le silence proche de la nuit.

"Percy, ce n'est vraiment pas nécessaire."

"Oh, mais si," railla-t-il.

"Pouvons-nous au moins parler en face à face ?" implora-t-elle, se tordant durement les mains pour se retenir de les tendre vers lui.

De là où elle se tenait, elle pouvait presque le voir baisser la tête alors que la main droite du jeune homme disparaissait, pour se la passer sur le visage semblait-il. Lentement, il pivota mais choisit de focaliser ses yeux mi-clos sur un point juste derrière elle. Pansy eut un léger hoquet. Millie n'avait pas exagéré. Il avait une mine absolument terrible.

"Oh Percy..."

Elle allait faire un pas en avant, levant la main vers le visage du jeune homme, mais il contra son mouvement en reculant et repoussant sa main. Pendant tout cela, il avait toujours refusé de croiser son regard.

"Pouvons-nous nous dépêcher ? Si ça ne te dérange pas, je... je devrais être ailleurs."

Elle le considéra, incertaine, surprise par son apparence négligée et sa posture hésitante. "Percy, est-ce que ça va ?"

Malgré sa question, il baissa les yeux sur ses robes et se tâtonna. Tirant un morceau de parchemin, il le lui tendit et risqua un premier coup d'oeil vers elle depuis qu'elle était arrivée.

Vérouillant son regard à celui de la jeune femme, il annonça avec une grandeur moqueuse : "Et voilà. Comme convenu lors de notre dernière rencontre, mademoiselle Parkinson, mon estimation de ma valeur en tant qu'être humain, plus les moindres dépenses que j'ai trouvé comme appropriées pour avoir été votre compagnon pendant deux mois."

Ignorant ses mots mordants, Pansy poursuivit dans son idée, inquiète : "Percy, as-tu bu ?"

"Je ne bois pas, mademoiselle Parkinson. Cela embrume mes meilleurs avis," cracha-t-il.

Réticente à arracher ses yeux de lui, elle déplia à contrecoeur le parchemin et baissa les yeux, pour le trouver totalement vierge.

Relevant brusquement les yeux sur lui, elle fit : "Percy ! Non..." Toute idée de garder une apparence stoïque s'évanouit en cet instant.

"Eh bien, si c'est tout, mademoiselle Parkinson. Je vais prendre congé de vous."

Il s'inclina maladroitement devant elle puis commença à s'éloigner.

Se tournant rapidement, comme s'il se rappelait brusquement de quelque chose, il dit : "Prenez tout le temps dont vous avez besoin pour ça. Je sais que je demande beaucoup."

Il tira sa cape sur lui-même, dans une tentative avortée de se redresser, puis se tourna pour partir.

Saisissant son bras, elle le fit facilement tourner vers elle. "En voilà assez. Tu as fait quelque chose de formidable, valant plus que... que ça." Elle agita le parchemin devant son visage.

"Apparemment non," contra-t-il dans un long grondement.

Allant jusqu'à lui et posant ses mains sur son torse, elle chuchota : "Percy, s'il te plait, tu es tout pour moi."

"_Qui_ exactement épouses-tu, déjà ?" lança-t-il en retour avec sarcasme, repoussant les mains de la jeune femme.

"Je t'aime _toi_ pourtant," insista-t-elle, ignorant ses tentatives pour la déplacer et empoignant sa cape.

Il s'arracha d'elle et entreprit de faire les cents pas. "Ce qui ne compte plus du tout, Pansy, si ? Tu l'épouses _lui_, non ?"

"Que pour le nom," gémit-elle.

Cela interrompit son agitation. "Pardon ?"

"Que sur papier. C'est ce dont nous avons convenu. Il sait ce que je ressens pour toi et se fiche que nous soyons ensemble. Lui et moi continuerons à vivre séparément, et ne serons ensemble que lorsqu'il faudra un héritier."

Percy la considéra avec ébahissement. "Pardon ?" répéta-t-il alors qu'il baissait son regard empli de multiples questions jusqu'à celui de la jeune femme.

"Nous pouvons toujours être ensemble. Toi et moi," supplia-t-elle, faisant un pas vers lui et déposant ses mains sur les joues de Percy.

Attirant facilement son visage de par son étonnement, Pansy pressa avidement ses lèvres contre les siennes et put aussitôt goûter le whisky Pur Feu sur elles. Elle sentit sa gorge se serrer à la pensée qu'il était tombé si bas à cause d'elle, et elle devint déterminée à faire disparaître cette souffrance.

Son esprit trop embrumé pour protester et son corps trop désespéré pour se repaître de son insatiable désir pour elle, Percy céda à la souple et chaude texture de ses lèvres. Au moment où la tension du corps du jeune homme diminua, Pansy enserra son cou de ses bras, et approfondit le baiser avec une légère caresse de sa langue contre les lèvres de Percy, puis une légère invasion. Gémissant profondément, Percy l'enlaça instinctivement et la rapprocha davantage de lui.

Leur dernière rencontre s'était produite trop longtemps auparavant pour qu'il s'arrête, et pourtant il y avait quelque chose dans un coin de son esprit qui tracassait sa conscience. Puis brusquement, avec une force alarmante, son esprit dépassa le bouillard d'alcool et de désir et la réalité le giffla. Elle appartenait à quelqu'un d'autre. Elle ne serait jamais vraiment sienne.

Posant doucement ses mains sur les avant-bras de Pansy, il la recula à contrecoeur, rompant le baiser étourdissant, et pressa son front contre le sien.

"Non, on ne peut pas," chuchota-t-il.

"Excuse-moi ?" haleta-t-elle, ne comprenant pas ce qu'il voulait dire du fait de la chaleur aveuglante de son désir.

Il se recula, et la maintint par les bras pour qu'ils se stabilisent.

"Je ne peux pas... Je ne serai pas l'amant de la femme d'un autre homme. J'ai été élevé pour être un époux, Pansy. Je veux être père un jour, et autant que je puisse t'aimer," il s'interrompit et repoussa la boule montante dans sa gorge avant de poursuivre, "c'est quelque chose que je ne pourrais jamais avoir avec toi."

La pleine signification de ce qu'il disait la frappa violemment, et des sanglots brusques, silencieux, secouèrent durement sa poitrine. Elle ferma les yeux et sentit ses genoux trembler sous le poids de son chagrin soudain. Le plan avait échoué.

"Pansy, s'il te plait... s'il te plait, ne me fais pas ça." Il s'approcha d'elle, et l'attira dans une étreinte étroite.

Elle se cramponna à lui, ne voulant rien de plus que le supplier de ne pas la quitter... de rester avec elle, mais sa poitrine et sa gorge étaient totalement bloquée par son désespoir complet. Elle ne pouvait que lui offrir des sanglots essouflés.

"Tu me connais, Pansy," lâcha-t-il d'une voix devenue chargée. "Le Weasley en moi sortirait. Je... je ne serait pas capable de supporter de te voir avoir un enfant d'un autre homme. Je suis un con bien trop jaloux et possessif pour ça. Traite-moi d'égoïste, mais je te veux toute à moi."

Il recula et força le regard de la jeune femme à croiser le sien. "Si j'avais mon mot à dire, tu serais _ma_ femme. Tu ne porterais que _mon_ enfant. Tu me comprends ?"

Elle se raidit et croisa sans fard et pleinement les yeux de Percy, étudiant la possibilité d'un tel futur. Elle l'avait voulu, rêvassant à des visions d'enfants aux cheveux roux, mais ne pouvait être sûre des intentions du jeune homme.

Assez brusquement, il la relâcha et fit un pas en arrière, la laissant légèrement chanceler. "Mais ce ne sont que mes désirs, ce qui s'ajoute à une valeur presque similaire de ce qu'il y a sur ce morceau de parchemin."

"Percy ?" demanda-t-elle timidement, tremblant à l'idée de ce qu'il allait faire.

Il commençait à trembler visiblement. De peur, tristesse, colère, ou de perte, elle ne savait pas.

"Tu as fait ton choix, et ce n'était pas moi," fit-il enfin. "Maintenant je dois faire le mien."

Et après ça, il était parti. Après un instant d'immobilité incrédule, Pansy tituba jusqu'au muret de marbre menant de la terrasse au jardin, et s'y appuya de ton son poids en y posant ses mains. Elle n'avait jamais ressentit un tel torrent d'émotion et de vif chagrun auparavant. Elle ne voulait plus que se rouler en boule et disparaître.

Alors que ses sanglots s'apaisaient, les derniers mots de Percy lui revinrent en mémoire. "_Tu as fait ton choix, et ce n'était pas moi. Maintenant je dois faire le mien._"

Une nouvelle réalité, terrible, commença à lui apparaître. Il allait, selon toute probabilité, épouser Millie. Il serait idiot de ne pas le faire. Elle avait été admirative assez ouvertement devant lui, et quand Millicent Bulstrode voulait quelque chose, elle avait pour habitude de l'obtenir.

Ce serait une chose de ne plus jamais le voir. Aussi épouvantable que serait cet aboutissement, elle pourrait toujours plus ou moins tourner la page. Mais être follement amoureuse de l'époux de sa meilleure amie... le voir avoir des enfants avec elle... construire une famille et une vie avec elle. Ce serait une torture surpassant ses pires cauchemars.

Pansy était si prise dans ses pensées qu'elle n'entendit pas un nouveau venu arriver.

Sans avertissement, une voix masculine frappa son oreille. "Au vu de ton état actuel, je devine qu'il n'a pas accroché au plan."

Pansy effaça rapidement les larmes glissant sur ses joues, comme pour cacher les preuves de sa faiblesse, et marmonna amèrement : "Qu'est-ce qui a bien pu te donner cette idée ?"

"Pansy..." fit Draco d'une voix basse, mais elle se retourna rapidement et le considéra froidement. Ce qu'il allait dire mourut rapidement sur ses lèvres en voyant le supplice pur qu'elle avait dans les yeux.

"Non, il n'a pas accroché si tu veux tout savoir," poursuivit-elle. "Comme tout Weasley qui se respecte, il n'est pas préparé au partage. Maintenant, si tu veux bien m'excuser, je vais me retirer pour la soirée. Pourrais-tu être un ange et dire aux invités restant que je suis malade et allée au lit ?" La dernière partie fut crachée entre ses dents serrées.

Elle commença à s'éloigner, mais il tendit la main, saisissant le bras de la jeune femme pour interrompre son départ. "Panse, je suis navré."

Sans même croiser son regard scrutateur, elle libéra son bras. "Bonne nuit, Draco. Je ne te montre pas la sortie."

Après qu'elle fut partie, Draco relâcha le souffle qu'il tenait en un long soupir et longea à l'aveuglette le muret de marbre. Alors que son regard était fixé sur l'invible superbe jardin, il se demanda comment les choses avaient bien pu autant merder.

_"Si la Belette avait été vraiment partie pour ça," _songea-t-il, _"au moins l'un de nous aurait pu être heureux dans cette parodie ridicule de mariage."_

Désormais ils étaient tous les deux destinés à être malheureux. Non qu'il ait eu bien plus de chance de bonheur selon la manière dont les choses s'étaient passées durant les six derniers mois. Pour autant qu'il ait essayé, il n'avait pas été capable de dépasser la douleur et le sentiment de trahison le tourmentant aujourd'hui encore.

"Foutus Weasley de merde ! Toujours à tout foutre en l'air et à entraver votre chemin !" marmonna-t-il pour lui-même.

"Ils ne sont pas si mauvais," fit une voix venant directement de derrière lui.

Draco eut un léger sursaut devant une telle proximité et la familiarité de la voix, mais ne se tourna pas.

"Tu ne devrais pas te faufiler derrière les gens. Tu risques de te prendre un sort," dit-il de la voix la plus glaciale et saccadée qu'il put.

"Je prends le risque," murmura la voix en se rapprochant.

Avant que Draco ne puisse répondre, il sentit deux mains saisir légèrement et chaudement ses bras, des lèvres pleines se presser contre sa nuque. Un frisson incontrôlable traversa sa colone vertébrale et alla jusqu'à ses orteils alors qu'il haleta sous les diverses sensations qui le parcouraient. Cela faisait des mois depuis sa dernière expérimentation du plaisir que ces lèvres pouvaient offrir.

"Tu n'es pas en terrain ami ici," soupira-t-il, tentant sans succès de sembler dédaigneux et indifférent.

Mais la personne derrière lui, pressant fermement sa poitrine contre son dos, refusa obstinément d'entendre ses mots. "Tu m'as manqué," articula la voix contre son cou.

Draco prit une inspiration tremblante et tenta de retrouver sa détermination. Il ne pouvait pas simplement se laisser aller. Il refusa d'être encore blessé. "De qui est-ce la faute ?"

"Entièrement moi." Avec cette simple réponse soufflée, les mains relâchèrent ses bras et s'enroulèrent autour de son ventre. "Draco, s'il te plait, ne fais pas ça."

Ce furent ces mots qui le tirèrent de son état ensorcellé. Il se retira violemment et pivota pour faire face à son démon... son plus grand plaisir et sa plus profonde douleur rassemblés en une unique personne.


	21. Chapitre 21

_**NdT : **Bonjour ! Me revoilà un peu plus tôt que prévu – en période d'exam, je préfère traduire que réviser, étrangement. J'ai donc une bonne nouvelle : j'ai fini de traduire _The Sweetest Revenge –_ qui, je le rappelle, est issu de l'imagination de _**Coconut Girl**. _Il reste, après celui-ci, deux chapitres (donc est-ce une si bonne nouvelle que ça ?) et c'en est fini des retards. Je vous assure donc que jeudi prochain, je posterai la traduction du chapitre 22. Je vous laisse à votre lecture, et vous dis à très bientôt !_

Chapitre 21 : **Nuit sans fin**

"Draco, s'il te plait, ne fais pas ça."

Ce furent ces mots qui le tirèrent de son état ensorcellé. Il se retira violemment et pivota pour faire face à son démon... son plus grand plaisir et sa plus profonde douleur rassemblés en une unique personne.

Draco fixa l'homme, rendu muet par l'incrédulité. Retrouvant enfin sa voix, il rétorqua méchamment : "Tu plaisantes ! Tu comprends bien que tu n'as pas le moins du monde le droit de demander ça ?"

L'autre homme se tortilla, mal à l'aise, ses yeux balayant les alentours pour éviter le regard perçant de Draco.

"Es-tu heureux de cette disposition ?" demanda finalement l'autre homme.

Draco renifla et se détourna pour observer les jardins. "Je n'étais pas heureux avant cela, alors quelle différence avec maintenant ?"

"Et qu'en est-il de Pansy ? Tu veux vraiment qu'elle soit malheureuse comme les pierres pour le reste de sa vie ?" demanda l'homme, venant se tenir au côté de Draco.

"Tu dramatises tellement. Elle tournera la page. Elle le fait toujours," lâcha Draco, les yeux toujours fixés devant lui. "C'est Pansy, pour l'amour de Merlin. Elle a la profondeur d'un porte-savon."

"Je ne sais pas. Elle me semble sacrément triste. Je veux dire, tu devrais être aveugle pour ne pas –"

"Bien sûr que je veux pas qu'elle soit malheureuse," siffla enfin Draco, se tournant pour faire face à son compagnon. "Pourquoi penses-tu que je lui ai dit qu'elle pouvait être avec la Belette si elle le voulait vraiment ? Ce n'est pas de ma faute s'il est un branleur coincé et moralisateur."

"De toute évidence l'adultère ne lui convient pas," cracha l'homme. "Je ne peux dire que je le blâme. Tu ne pensais pas vraiment que _je_ marcherais dans ton plan ridicule non plus, pas vrai ?"

"_Tu_ ne m'es même pas venu à l'esprit, alors ne te crois pas supérieur," mentit Draco avec un rictus cruel en se détournant, tentant de dissimuler sa déception.

"De toute façon, pourquoi insistes-tu sur ce mariage avec elle ? Elle ne te veut pas, et tu ne la veux pas," gronda l'homme.

"Parce que j'ai pas d'autre choix sur la question. Aucun de nous ne l'a. Ce sont les patriarches de la famille qui négocient ces choses. Ce qui revient à mon père et Robert Parkinson. Vu que mon père est de côté en ce moment, tout revient au bon vieux Bertie. Et qui a dit que je ne veux pas de ce mariage ? Je dois penser à mes propres besoins désormais, non ?"

"Que veux-tu dire ? Tes propres besoins ?" demanda l'homme, devenu clairement étonné.

"Mon père ne reverra jamais plus la lumière du jour ; Mère revent son héritage juste pour conserver les apparences ; et je..." Draco s'interrompit et eut un rire forcé. "Eh bien, selon tes propres mots, je ruine effectivement les affaires familiales en les sabotant. Vu sous cet angle, je n'ai pas beaucoup de choix, si ?"

Malgré la pique évidente, l'homme poursuivit. "Alors, tu l'utiliserais pour son argent ? Tu aurait simplement pu me demander. Je t'aurais prêté les gallions. Bordel, je te les aurais donné si cela signifiait –"

"Si cela signifiait quoi ? Que nous serions ensemble ? Rentre toi ça dans le crâne, nous ne le serions pas malgré tout," haleta Draco avec colère. "Et pour ton information, il ne s'agit pas d'argent. Il ne s'agit pas que d'argent. J'ai besoin de soutien... de sécurité... j'ai besoin de quelqu'un en qui je puisse avoir confiance et à qui je puisse me fier. Pansy a toujours été ma meilleure amie. Oui, nous nous chamaillons et nous agaçons. Oui, nous disons des choses méchantes, mais elle fait partie de ma famille pour moi. Je la connais depuis que j'ai quatre ans. Je sais qu'elle sera là quand j'aurai besoin d'elle. C'est plus que ce que je peux dire d'_autres_ personnes." La dernière partie avait été murmurée.

"J'ai dit que j'étais désolé. Que veux-tu de plus que je –"

"Rien ! Je ne veux rien de toi," aboya Draco.

"Draco..."

"Quoi ? Que veux-tu entendre ? Que c'est blessant quand tu continues à bavasser quant à soi-disant me présenter à ton troupeau de crétins ou même de rencontrer mes amis, d'ailleurs. Je comprenais... j'ai essayé de comprendre. J'étais prêt à tenir bon face à leur réaction, mais ce n'était pas ton cas. J'ai pigé ça."

"Je suis désolé de tout ça. Combien de fois dois-je dire –"

"Non pas que tu ne le saches pas déjà, mais aimerais-tu savoir ce que cela m'a fait ? T'entendre à la cheminette avec _lui_ alors que tu croyais que j'étais parti ?" railla Draco, ignorant le ton implorant de son compagnon.

"Je ne voulais pas que tu..."

"Non, bien sûr que tu ne voulais pas. Combien d'autre fois as-tu craché sur moi avec lui ? A qui voulais bien t'entendre, et où je n'étais juste pas là pour entendre ? Sais-tu combien de fois je me le suis demandé ?"

"C'était la seule fois, je le jure."

"Foutaises ! Un an ! Une putain d'année que nous étions ensemble. Tu ne peux pas me dire..." Draco s'interrompit brusquement et commença à faire les cents pas, son agitation transpirant de chacun de ses pas. "As-tu la moindre idée de ce que ça fait d'entendre... ? Je pensais que tu étais heureux avec moi."

"Je l'étais. Je veux dire, je le suis. Je le serais si tu pouvais juste –"

"Alors pourquoi as-tu dit ces choses ?" implora Draco.

"Je ne sais pas," souffla l'homme, ses défenses augmentant. Il se frotta l'arrière de sa tête de ses deux mains et laissa échapper un soupir frustré alors que ses bras retombaient à ses côtés. "Il me poussait juste tout le temps à sortir. Commençait à regarder autour de moi. Il ne pigeait pas pourquoi je ne voyais personne. Je sais qu'il plaisantait sûrement en t'ajoutant à la liste, mais quand ton nom a été balancé, j'ai paniqué."

"Tu aurais simplement pu dire que je n'étais pas ton type comme tu l'as fait pour les autres. Ou encore mieux, tu aurais pu dire 'Maintenant que tu en parles...' Non, tu devais agir comme si c'était la chose la plus dégoûtante au monde à tes yeux."

"Il me provoquait."

"Non, pas du tout ! Pas en premier lieu." La voix de Draco grimpa de quelques octaves alors qu'il disait plus fort : "Il faisait juste quelques commentaires idiots et tu es monté sur tes grands chevaux. Il n'a pas commencé à me démolir. Toi tu l'as fait. Tu es celui qui, ricanant tout du long de ce que j'ai pu voir, t'es référé à moi comme étant une maladie sexuelle sur pattes qui baiserait tout et n'importe quoi. Homme... femme... chien... aucune différence. Que ne me toucherait pas avec un bâton de dix pieds de long alors que le matin même, tu... nous... Tu sais quoi ? Laisse tomber. Je suis fatigué de ça. Nous en avons parlé une centaine de fois. Tu es juste un putain d'hypocrite."

Draco commença à se diriger vers la maison, mais fut saisi par le bras et durement tourné. Il se libéra d'un mouvement brusque et se sépara de six bon pas de l'autre, fourrageant rageusement ses mains dans ses doux cheveux blonds.

"Draco, je t'en prie, juste écoute moi."

"Et alors..." Draco reprit sa tirage coléreuse, ignorant la demande de l'autre homme. "Et alors, tu ne pouvais pas t'arrêter là, pas vrai. As-tu réalisé que vous deux déblatériez depuis presque vingt minutes, descendant le moindre détail me concernant, de ma façon de m'habiller à la manière dont je ruinais presque toute une affaire ? Comme si je ne sais pas déjà que je suis déjà merdique dans ce genre de truc."

"Tu n'es pas merdique. Tu as juste besoin de pratique et de conseils," marmonna faiblement l'autre homme.

"Oh, laisse tomber ton soutien à la con. C'est trop tard maintenant," gronda Draco.

"Draco, je... je t'aime. Tu dois savoir ça."

"Vraiment ? C'est assez comique maintenant, de t'entendre dire ça," fit Draco avec un rictus glacial. "Tu veux à ce point que je revienne ? Eh bien, alors tu sais ce que tu dois faire, pas vrai ? Va faire une offre officielle à Parkinson... ou un défi public à Pansy. Tout ce qui doit être fait. C'est ce que la plupart des gens font quand ils aiment vraiment quelqu'un. Mais ce serait trop demander à ton précieux égo, non ? De rendre ça public comme ça," cracha-t-il de façon acerbe.

Quelques lourdes secondes de silence passèrent avant que Draco ne tourne la tête de côté pour masquer la nouvelle vague de douleur et déception impreignant son visage.

"C'est bien ce que je pensais," lâcha-t-il enfin d'une voix ferme après qu'il fut devenu clair que l'homme devant lui n'allait rien répondre. "En l'état actuel des chose, je pense que je fais mieux de m'en tenir à Pansy. Maintenant, si vous voulez bien m'excuser, M. Potter, j'ai une fête de fiançailles dont je dois m'occuper."

Après quoi Draco dépassa en coup de vent son ancien amant et disparut rapidement dans la maison. Harry était silencieux, ses yeux demeurant fixés sur le jardin, brillants et acérés.

"Juste une minute !" lança Ginny alors qu'elle courait vers la porte. "Bordel de merde ! Putain mais qui peut bien venir à une heure pareille ?" marmonna-t-elle.

"Oui ?" jeta-t-elle en ouvrant brusquement la porte.

Devant elle se tenait le fantôme d'un souvenir et sa bouche devint tout à fait sèche. Elle s'éclaircit la gorge, tira le col de sa robe de chambre rose pour le monter, le serrant d'un poing crispé, et fit de son mieux, mais avec bien moins d'assurance, pour reparler : "Oui ? Que veux-tu ?"

"Salut Pomme. Je suis content de te voir," fit le grand, sombre et beau visiteur, une pointe d'incertitude transperçant dans sa voix.

"Ne m'appelle pas comme ça. Qu'est-ce que tu veux, Zabini ?" répéta-t-elle froidement.

Blaise se raidit et son sourire en coin charmeur trembla. "Je dois parler avec Percy. Il est là ?"

L'appréhension envahit les traits de Ginny et elle jeta un coup d'oeil par dessus son épaule. "Ce n'est pas vraiment le moment idéal."

"Je l'imagine bien, mais c'est important, Pomme."

Ginny souffla du fait de son obstination éhontée à garder les petis noms, et croisa les bras sur sa poitrine. "Je n'en doute pas. N'est-ce pas toujours le cas quand tu veux absolument quelque chose ?"

"Ginny, il ne s'agit pas de nous."

"Non, en effet. Il s'agit de comment vous tous, branleurs et morveux de Slytherin, pensez que vous pouvez jeter n'importe qui d'autre comme un déchet. Vous utilisez quelqu'un jusqu'à ce qu'il ne vous soit plus d'aucun intérêt et alors vous le laissez sur le côté."

"Ce n'est pas ce qu'il nous est arrivé et tu le sais."

"C'est exactement ce qu'il nous est arrivé. Tu as utilisé exactement ces putains de mots."

"Et tu m'as cru ? Je pensais que tu me connaissais mieux que ça," plaisanta-t-il, essayant désespéremment de détendre l'atmosphère.

"Tu étais très convainquant," jeta-t-elle, tout à fait impassible.

"Ginny..." plaida-t-il.

"C'est fini maintenant alors ça ne fait pas la moindre différence," le coupa-t-elle avec insolence. "De toute évidence tu n'es pas venu ici pour parler de ça. Que veux-tu vraiment ?"

Blaise observa l'expression stoïque, glaciale recouvrant ses traits et laissa échapper un soupir. Pour autant que cela était blessant, il était clair que ce problème n'était pas encore prêt à être discuté – il ne le serait peut-être jamais. Il avait foutu en l'air sa chance avec elle à cause d'un moment stupide de peur et de cupidité et il devait juste accepter ça.

"Je dois parler à Percy," marmonna-t-il enfin.

"A propos de quoi ?" rétorqua Ginny, montant toujours plus dans l'arrogance.

"Que crois-tu ?"

"Si c'est de cette salope de Parkinson, alors tu peux tout simplement tourner les talons et dégager."

"Ginny, Percy doit savoir –"

"Que dois-je savoir ?" fit une voix venant du couloir.

Tous deux regardèrent en direction de l'origine de cette question, puis échangèrent un regard nerveux. Un instant plus tard, Blaise dépassa Ginny et traversa le couloir jusqu'à la chaude lumière émanant du salon. Ginny eut un profond soupir et secoua la tête. Ç'allait être une nuit très longue.

Blaise entra rapidement dans le salon, Ginny sur ses talons, et vit Percy assis dans un fauteuil confortable, le regard plongé dans le feu. Sa raideur était étrange et inquiétante, lui donnant la troublante apparence d'un portrait Moldu.

"A quoi dois-je ce plaisir, M. Zabini ?" gronda Percy, brisant l'image qu'il formait.

Blaise détourna les yeux, et tenta de se reprendre. Au vu de l'air qu'arborait Percy, ça n'allait pas être agréable. "Je suis venu pour parler de Pansy. En tant qu'ami proche, j'ai été plus que peiné de –"

Percy renifla fortement, l'interrompant, puis prit rapidement une grande gorgée de son whisly Pur Feu. Après avoir considéré le liquide ambré restant dans son verre et l'avoir légèrement fait tourbillonner, Percy marmonna : "Et comment est notre petite mademoiselle Parkinson ? Profitant de sa fête je suppose. Jouissant du fait d'être le centre de l'attention."

"Pas vraiment," répondit sèchement Blaise. "Après que Draco ait annoncé que l'hôtesse s'était retirée avec une forte migraine puis ait renvoyé tout le monde, j'ai été voir mon amie et l'ai trouvée, recroquevillée dans les escaliers, sanglotante. Alors non, je ne dirait pas que c'était l'un des moments où Pansy brille."

Un frémissement tendu parcourut la mâchoire de Percy et il resserra sa prise sur son verre. "Quoi ? Malfoy a-t-il encore dit quelque chose pour la blesser ?" rétorqua-t-il brusquement.

"Ecoute bien, branleur, nous savons tous deux qu'elle est dévastée."

Percy sauta sur ses pieds et faisait face à l'autre homme en un éclair. "Non, dites-moi, M. Zabini. Dites-moi pourquoi elle est si triste. Je n'en ai pas la moindre foutue idée."

"Tu es un putain de trou du cul !" siffla Blaise.

"Je suis le trou du cul ? Je suis le putain de trou du cul ?" aboya Percy. "Je ne suis pas celui qui a débuté une relation avec quelqu'un en sachant que je ne pourrais... ne serais pas avec eux. Je ne suis pas allé et je ne me suis pas lié à une putain de fouine... à quelqu'un que je n'aimais pas. C'est de sa putain de faute."

"Elle n'avait pas son mot à dire sur la question," riposta Blaise, élevant la voix pour atteindre celle de Percy.

"Tout le monde me dit ça," marmonna Percy, le sarcasme évident dans ses mots.

"Les garçons ! S'il vous plait !" fit Ginny, tentant d'apaiser leur éclat.

"Tu ne sais rien de notre classe," cracha Blaise.

"Et tu ne sais rien quant à vraiment aimer quelqu'un," répliqua Percy.

Ce fut la goutte d'eau de trop. Tout le sens de l'insulte de Percy frappa Blaise en pleine poitrine. Il regarda Ginny, mais elle avait les yeux baissés, la honte torturant ses traits. Sans avertissement, Blaise bondit sur Percy et les deux hommes commencèrent à se battre, les bras et mains luttant pour la dominance. Finalement, Percy se recula et lança un crochet droit dans la mâchoire de Blaise, le projetant en arrière. Trébuchant sur le tapis sous ses pieds, Blaise tomba et cogna l'arrière de sa tête sur la table basse.

Entrant enfin dans la bataille, Ginny se plaça entre les deux et commença à crier : "Ça suffit ! Arrêtez ça ! Maintenant ! Arrêtez, c'est tout !"

Les deux hommes s'efforcèrent d'apaiser leur souffle irrégulier. Blaise effleura précautionneusement sa lèvre ensanglantée, jetant un coup d'oeil à Percy, qui, pour toute réponse, lui renvoya un regard de pur dégoût.

"Tu n'as pas pigé putain," gronda Percy. "Je ne peux pas attendre sagement qu'elle me jette des miettes d'attention alors qu'elle vit sa petite vie sociale acceptable avec son socialement acceptable mari, ayant des enfants socialement acceptables. J'ai besoin de plus que ça. Je mérite plus que ça."

Au moment où il finissait sa déclaration, Percy était à bout de souffle. Sans un mot de plus, il quitta la pièce en trombe.

"Percy !" l'appela Ginny, mais son appel demeura vain. La porte d'entrée claqua avec force un instant après. Elle se retourna vers Blaise après quelques secondes et lui jeta un regard noir. S'agenouillant, elle entreprit d'examiner sa lèvre déchirée.

"Ça va ? Ta tête ?" demanda-t-elle, tentant de sembler détachée et objective.

Il eut un sourire honteux, et s'appuya sur son coude droit pour se mettre à sa hauteur. "Ouais, ça va. Ça va aller. Désolé de ça."

"Tu peux l'être," râla-t-elle tout en soignant sa lèvre. "Pansy n'a pas le droit de lui envoyer des gens."

"Elle ne l'a pas fait. Je suis venu parce que je le voulais."

"Eh bien, elle a tort quand même," souffla Ginny, tentant de maintenir sa colère. C'était difficile alors qu'il continuait à la regarder avec ces yeux d'une teinte brune profonde de chocolat.

Il l'observa en silence alors qu'elle continuait sans un mot à lancer les sorts de soin nécessaires. Sur un coup de tête, il leva sa main gauche et fit doucement glisser un doigt le long de la joue de la jeune femme.

Ginny haleta et s'approchant d'elle, il prit sa joue en coupe et dit doucement : "Merci de me soigner."

"Ben... Non !" fit-elle d'une voix dure, s'arrachant à son contact.

"Quoi ? Un mec ne peut pas remercier son infirmière ?"

"Je ne recherche pas ta... gratitude," remarqua froidement Ginny, restant ferme face à son charme.

"Qu'en est-il de mon amour ?" demanda-t-il franchement.

La franchise dans sa voix destabilisa Ginny. Hésitante, elle croisa son regard égal. Comme il n'hésita ou ne bougea pas, elle détourna les yeux en se servant du prétexte d'observer sa blessure.

Inspirant pour apaiser ses nerfs, Ginny répondit calmement : "Tu ne devrais pas dire des choses que tu ne penses pas."

Il prit sa main de la sienne, interrompant les tentatives de Ginny de le soigner. "Je le pense."

"Tu es sûr de ne pas t'être cogné la tête ?" répliqua-t-elle, tentant de réduire l'intensité du moment.

Il eut un petit rire, haussa les épaules, et lui lança un sourire nonchalent. "Je suppose que nous devrions juste trouver un moyen de me garder éveillé juste au cas où, non ?" murmura-t-il, posant une nouvelle fois sa main sur la joue de la jeune femme et en passant son pouce sur sa lèvre inférieure.

"Oh non, non," souffla Ginny en se levant rapidement et elle commença à tourner dans la pièce, rangeant le désordre que Percy avait laissé derrière lui. "J'ai une journée chargée demain et la dernière chose dont j'ai besoin est de tout mettre sans dessus dessous avec toi toute la nuit."

"Mais Pomme," plaida-t-il d'un ton bas en se levant d'un bond.

Se tournant brusquement pour lui faire face, Ginny lui jeta un regard furibond. "Ne me 'Pomme' pas. J'en ai assez d'être manipulée et jouée."

"Je ne me joue pas de toi," gémit-il.

Ginny croisa simplement ses bras sur sa poitrine et leva sur lui un regard noir et un sourcil haussé.

"Je ne me joue pas de toi. Je sais ce que je veux à présent," insista-t-il.

"Je n'en doute pas," ricana Ginny d'un ton incrédule en reprenant son nettoyage.

"C'est vrai !" s'obstina-t-il. Quand elle ne jeta pas un regard vers lui, il opta pour une autre tactique. "Très bien, j'admets que cela m'a prit du temps de dépasser mes... racines, mais –"

"Tu sais quoi, _mon chéri_ ? Ça n'a plus aucune importance parce que, en fin de compte, je ne sais pas ce que _je_ veux," lança Ginny.

"Parrdon ?" demanda Blaise après un moment d'étonnement.

"Je ne sais pas ce que je veux," répéta Ginny avant de prendre une inspiration tendue et de se redresser pour la diatribe qu'elle avait préparé pendant des mois – un discours qu'elle n'aurait jamais cru pouvoir faire.

"Je sais ce que je ne veux pas, cependant. Je sais que je veux pas être utilisée avant de m'entendre dire que je ne vaux pas la merde sous ta semelle. Je sais que je ne veux pas être juste une autre femme que toi, ou n'importe quel autre homme du genre, met dans son lit avant de la jeter une fois qu'il en a fini avec elle," martela-t-elle. "Je, Ginny Weasley, vaux bien plus que ça."

"Bien sûr que tu –" essaya-t-il de l'amadouer.

"Ferme-la !" riposta-t-elle, le coupant sans pitié.

Blaise fut aussitôt apeuré. Qui était cette femme dragon se tenant devant lui ? Tout aussi excitante qu'elle était, il se demanda où la fille drôle et joueuse qu'il connaissait était partie.

"On ne me dira plus que je suis bonne à rien," poursuivit-elle. "Ou que ce que je fais est inutile. Je vaux mieux que dix de tes petits riches crétins réunis."

"Sans aucun doute," plaça Blaise, retrouvant enfin son infâme assurance.

Elle le regarda, incertaine, avant de poursuivre. "A l'inverse, tu ne me mérites pas."

"Non, mais je fais de mon mieux pour essayer," dit-il avant qu'elle ne puisse reprendre la parole.

"Tu peux essayer tant que tu veux, et je jouerais peut-être un peu avec toi pour passer le temps mais je ne ferai aucune promesse de ne pas te jeter _si _et _quand_ quelqu'un de mieux viendra."

A cela, Blaise cligna plusieurs fois des yeux, sous le choc. Était-elle sérieuse ?

"Alors... alors je suppose que je n'ai plus qu'à te convaincre qu'une telle personne n'existe pas," fit-il enfin.

Ginny eut un petit rire. "Tu te casses tout seul. Ça ne change presque rien. Dans tous les cas, j'allais prendre un bain quand Percy est passé. Si ça ne t'ennuie pas, j'aimerais beaucoup y aller. Si tu veux bien m'excuser."

Puis elle tourna les talons et quitta la pièce. Après un moment d'incertitude, Blaise secoua la tête et tenta de retrouver ses repères. Mais que venait-il de se passer ?

Avec une fougue renouvelée, il sortit en trombe, partit pour la ramener. Pourtant, alors qu'il traversait le couloir plongé dans l'obscurité, il trébucha sur quelque chose qui s'enroula autour de son pied. Se courbant, il ramassa ce qui semblait être un large et duveteux morceau de tissus rose. Cela prit un moment à son esprit de comprendre ce qu'il tenait, et quand il comprit, il devint aussitôt dur comme la pierre.

_"Elle n'aurait pas,"_ songea-t-il avec une crainte mêlée d'admiration.

Avec une nervosité digne d'un petit garçon, qu'il n'avait pas ressenti depuis des années, Blaise leva lentement les yeux. Se tenant à l'autre bout du couloir se tenait la silhouette assombrie de la femme de ses rêves, seulement vêtue d'une petite culotte de coton blanc ; la lumière émanant par la porte ouverte de la salle de bain embrassait ses contours et accentuait ses formes délicieuses.

Lui tournant le dos comme si elle allait pénétrer dans la salle de bain embuée de vapeur, elle lança un regard par dessus son épaule et avec un sourire en coin diabolique, elle murmura : "Tu sais où est la porte." Et après quoi elle disparut, laissant la porte de la salle de bain grande ouverte.

Soudain, Blaise sentit sa poitrine se serrer et ses genoux se transformer en gelée alors qu'une secousse de luxure pure et totale longeait sa colone vertébrale. En un instant de lucidité, il réalisa que c'était son idéal. Désirer ardemment une femme qui apparemment n'avait rien à faire de lui. La vouloir désespérément et lui courir après pendant que de son côté elle s'amusait en songeant à lui. C'était malsain et tordu, mais il admettait qu'il serait totalement fou amoureux d'elle pour le reste de sa vie en conséquence de son apparente indolence. Il ne serait jamais fatigué d'elle... l'inaccessible. Ou il était masochiste, ou elle était un putain de génie. En étant honnête envers lui-même, il savait que c'était un peu des deux.

Se reprenant, Blaise murmura doucement en réponse à son défi : "Pas de soucis pour ça," avant de parcourir le couloir en direction de la "porte" pour revendiquer la perle rare.

Pansy reposait dans sa chambre obscure, laissant l'humidité de ses joues incontrôlée. Après avoir enfin convaincu Blaise que tout ce dont elle avait besoin était d'être seule, elle avait lancé des sorts de verrouillage et de silence sur sa porte et sa pièce, puis était directement tombée sur le lit, toute habillée, il y avait de ça deux bonnes heures. Elle n'avait bougé de la position foetale en laquelle elle s'était alors recroquevillée.

Ça ne lui arrivait pas. Elle n'avait pas vraiment pu tomber amoureuse de quelqu'un pour se voir dire 'non'. Ça ne semblait pas réel. Rien ne lui avait jamais été refusé de toute sa vie. Par le passé, elle n'avait qu'à faire la moue et gémir un peu, et quoi qu'elle ait voulu en cet instant, cela devenait automatiquement sien. Maintenant, quand tout ce qu'elle voulait consistait en une personne, cela lui était refusé. Si elle le pouvait, elle aurait échangé tous ces 'oui' sans importance pour inverser ce seul et monumental 'non'.

Tout à coup, il y eut un léger mouvement d'air, et Pansy sut que quelqu'un venait tout juste de transplaner dans sa chambre. Ce ne pouvait être que Blaise. Ne lui avait-elle pas dit... pesté contre lui que tout ce qu'elle voulait était d'être laissée seule ? Elle prit un instant pour se ressaisir puis s'étendit sur le dos pour voir l'intru, lui lançant un regard sévère. La stature assombrie qui se tenait à côté de son lit et avait les yeux baissés sur elle n'était définitivement pas celle de son vieil ami. Alors qu'il la fixait pendant plusieurs longues secondes, elle put reconnaître les traits qu'elle avait appris à chérir si sincèrement.

"Dernière fois," murmura-t-il finalement dans un souffle paisible.

Incapable de passer outre le noeud dans sa gorge, Pansy ne put que lui répondre par un minuscule acquiescement avant de tendre les bras vers lui, lui faisant signe de venir à elle.

Le regard de Percy passèrent avec colère le long de son corps, tentant désespérément de tout mémoriser d'elle. Il s'était battu contre lui-même, son esprit luttant contre son coeur pour arrêter cet élan inévitable vers elle. Il ne pouvait se résigner au fait que la dernière fois où ils étaient ensemble – ce matin de batifolage, deux semaines plus tôt, ce qui s'apparentait à des années désormais – était en fait leur dernière fois.

Il avait besoin de savoir... de sentir... d'être capable de savourer chaque toucher, baiser, et caresse, les brûlant dans son esprit et les préservant dans sa mémoire où il pourrait les visiter lors des heures froides qui suivraient.

"Dernière fois," s'entendit-il dire.

Où avait-il pu trouver la force de prononcer ces mots, il ne le saurait jamais. Elle eut un petit hochement de tête puis tendit les bras vers lui. Ce fut aussi simple que ça. Il était impuissant à résister à l'attirance que cette vue soulevait en lui, et en un mouvement il vint à côté d'elle et s'étendit le long de son corps. Enfouissant son bras droit sous la tête de Pansy, il leva sa main droite et essuya avec délicatesse les larmes dévalant toujours son visage, avant de prendre sa mâchoire en coupe et de passer son pouce sur sa joue. Lentement, il se baissa et prit ses lèvres en un baiser pénétrant, tentant d'oublier qu'après cette nuit il ne les ressentirait jamais plus.

Il n'y eut pas de hâte pour ôter leurs vêtements ou de besoin ardent, fier et urgent de se consumer l'un et l'autre. A l'opposé, cette rencontre était lente et fervente, tous deux prenaient leur temps pour savourer chaque moment sans qu'un mot ne soit échangé. Il prenait l'amour dévorant qu'elle offrait, s'y épanouissant, puis rendait à la jeune femme ce même amour décuplé. Après plusieurs heures de légers halètements, doux murmures, et calmes ébats amoureux dans une quasi obscurité, les deux âmes improbables reposaient face à face, se tenant simplement les mains.

"Ne pars pas encore," souffla Pansy, luttant pour faire fi de sa poitrine serrée.

En réponse, Percy passa son pouce sur ses jointures délicates avant les porter à ses lèvres pour y déposer un baiser respectueux.

"Attends jusqu'à ce que je sois endormie," supplia-t-elle, les larmes embuant déjà ses yeux et glissant sur ses joues pâles.

Percy l'attira dans ses bras et l'enlaça étroitement, tentant de repousser le chagrin qui allait survenir – il ne le savait que trop bien. Pour sa part, Pansy enroula ses bras autour de lui et se promit que ce ne serait pas la dernière fois qu'elle le tenait.


	22. Chapitre 22

_**NdT : **Bonjour ! Voici le 22em et avant-dernier chapitre – déjà ! J'espère qu'il vous plaira, bien que je ne sois que la traductrice – l'auteur de cette fanfiction est _**Coconut girl**_, qui, je le rappelle, m'a gentiment autorisée à la traduire (et comme il y a de plus en plus de lecteurs, je pense que c'est une bonne chose puisque l'histoire plait). Je finis là, en vous disant à bientôt !_

Chapitre 22 : **Avec ou Sans toi**

Pansy s'assit sur le rebord de la fenêtre givrée du bureau de son père, le regard perdu au dehors, sur le monde en éternel mouvement. Elle ne voyait pas les divers sorcières et sorciers suivant leurs vies, ou les étranges hiboux s'élevant, porteurs de messages, elle ne voyait même pas la grande et mince silhouette se tenant debout de l'autre côté de la rue.

Son esprit obsédé revenait toujours aux évènements de sa dernière nuit avec lui et au plan qui prenait maintenant forme dans son esprit. Elle ne pouvait s'arrêter de s'admonester pour avoir laissé une si belle opportunité lui échapper.

Elle aurait vraiment du voir ça arriver et être préparée. Si elle était honnête, elle avait su ce qu'elle ressentait pour Percy depuis au moins un mois. Elle savait qu'elle ne voulait plus être avec Draco, que l'idée dans son ensemble paraissait complètement ridicule à ses yeux à présent. Et, au fond de son esprit, elle avait aussi su que ça n'était qu'une question de temps avant que son père ne revienne de son voyage d'affaire. Pourquoi n'avait-elle pas vu venir ce cauchemar ? Elle s'était laissée tellement consummée par son état amoureux qu'elle avait perdu sa capacité à élaborer un plan correct quand cela était nécessaire.

Mais elle ne pouvait pas perdre de temps à s'appesantir sur ça maintenant. Ce qui était passé était passé. Elle avait un plan à présent ; tout ce qu'elle avait à faire était de convaincre son père de repousser le mariage pour un moment. Une année serait l'idéal, mais le connaissant, le mieux qu'elle pouvait espérer serait six mois. Elle pouvait se fier à Draco pour n'opposer pas la moindre résistance quant au report. Il était tout aussi anxieux qu'elle d'éviter l'inévitable.

Ensuite... ce serait là où son plan devenait vague. Elle avait cessé de prendre la potion contraceptive mensuelle. Désormais il s'agirait du problème de retrouver Percy juste au bon moment. Elle devrait le supplier et l'implorer... fondre en des larmes à lui briser le coeur, si besoin était, pour qu'il cède et la reprenne juste pour cette nuit. Aussi humilliant tout cela était-il, elle devait uniquement penser à sa vie sans lui et à la douleur écrasante, accablante que cette existence provoquerait, en plus des larmes et profonde tristesse. Cela ne faisait qu'une semaine depuis qu'elle ne l'avait vu... ne lui avait parlé... ne l'avait touché, et le manque était atroce.

Une fois qu'elle l'aurait convaincu de la prendre, eh bien, il était un Weasley alors elle aurait juste à laisser la nature faire son oeuvre. Avec de la chance ce serait pour la première fois. Pansy était obnubilée par l'idée, et se sentait brûler et devenir nerveuse alors que les images de lui lui faisant l'amour et déversant finalement sa semance en elle traversait son esprit. Les visions étaient à la fois excitantes et terrifiantes.

Si elle devait être honnête envers elle-même, elle n'était pas encore prête à être mère, mais c'était vraiment la seule solution. Draco serait capable de dissoudre le contrat de fiançailles du fait de son "indiscrétion". Et bien que Percy serait selon toute probabilité blessé, il dépasserait bien assez tôt sa colère, sinon aussitôt, et l'épouserait. Les Weasley étaient réputés pour prendre soin des leurs, alors il n'y avait pas d'inquiétude à ce sujet. La seule variable incertaine reposait sur son père. Il serait furieux. La renierait probablement pour avoir porté la honte sur lui. Mais elle manoeuvrait correctement, elle pourrait être capable de peut-être le convaincre. Elle était son seul enfant, et du fait que sa mère soit décédée quand elle avait sept ans, son père n'aurait pas d'autre famille qu'elle et ce bébé. Peut-être serait-elle capable de faire appel au besoin instinctif de son père pour connaître son seul petit-enfant.

Ressentant enfin une paire d'yeux sur elle, Pansy détourna son attention de ses réflexions et retourna son regard sur monde gris au dehors. Pendant le plus bref des instants, elle glissa ses yeux sur l'homme de l'autre côté de la rue. Son esprit avait seulement entreprit d'assimiler son identité quand la brusque entrée de son père dans la pièce la surprit, arrachant son attention de la fenêtre. Quand elle jeta un regard en arrière, l'homme était parti. Était-il vraiment ici ? Ou était-ce juste son coeur plein d'espoir qui jouait encore des tours à son esprit ? Elle le voyait partout.

La voix de son père interrompit ses examens et attira son attention. "Pétale, sors de la fenêtre. Il y a quelque chose dont il faut que nous parlions."

Pansy détailla la rue une dernière fois, _le_ recherchant, mais abandonna sa traque quand il devint clair que son imagination l'emportait sur elle.

"Oui, Papa," répondit-elle, maussade.

"Alors," commença-t-il fraîchement, examinant l'expression lointaine de sa fille. "Dois-je comprendre que tu es désormais officiellement fiancée à Draco Malfoy ?"

Pansy retomba brusquement de son égarement, et tourna vers son père des yeux ronds et perçants. _"Il veut déjà parler du mariage ?"_ paniqua-t-elle en elle-même.

"Oui, Papa," fit-elle.

"Quand est-ce arrivé ?"

"Pardon ?"

"Quand vous deux vous êtes-vous fiancés ?"

"Oh... il y a deux semaines."

"Vraiment ?" songea-t-il, presque pour lui-même. "Et vous avez déjà fait l'annonce dans 'La Gazette' et fait la fête de fiançailles ?"

Elle ne put qu'offrir un hochement de tête pour réponse. Son père était clairement en trait de vérifier les étapes nécessaires jusqu'à la noce. Elle se botta mentalement le cul pour l'avoir aidé à accélérer le processus.

Un long silence pesant tomba sur eux, alors qu'il semblait considérer la situation avant qu'il ne reparle enfin : "Pourquoi ne m'avez-vous pas attendu ?"

Pansy était décontenancée par cette question. Il semblait en fait un peu choqué. "Je... Quoi ?"

"Tu savais que j'allais bientôt rentrer. Pourquoi n'avez-vous pas attendu pour l'annonce et la fête de fiançailles jusqu'à ce que je rentre ?"

"Je... Eh bien, je savais combien tu as été anxieux pour nous deux de faire ça. Je pensais que tu serais content."

"Bien sûr," marmonna-t-il. "Pansy chérie, tu as été beaucoup trop impétueuse et négligente ces derniers temps, surtout quand Malfoy est concerné."

Pansy sentit son corps se tendre et son visage rougir. Que voulait-il dire en disant ça ? Avait-il entendu parler de sa relation très publique avec Percy ? Connaissait-il leur accord ?

"Un contrat de mariage," poursuivit son père alors qu'elle réfléchissait à toute vitesse, "n'est pas quelque chose dans quoi tu devrais te jeter à corps perdu ou vaguement traiter. Il y a plusieurs facteurs qui doivent être considérés, Pétale."

"Oui, Papa."

Son père la fixa pendant un moment, cherchant sur son visage ce qu'elle ne savait pas. "Malfoy et toi, avez-vous établi des conditions dont je devrais être informé ? A-t-il fait la moindre requête ?"

Pansy songea aussitôt à la proposition de Draco, qu'ils pourraient chacun avoir un amant, mais pensa qu'il était mieux de garder son père à l'écart de cette information.

"Non, Papa," répondit-elle docilement.

"Jusqu'où ont été les négociations alors ?" demanda-t-il froidement.

"Les négociations ?" Pansy était vraiment très étonnée.

"Vraiment Pansy, ne sois pas si niaise. Des choses comme ta dot et son droit à une part de mon patrimoine doivent toujours être mises au point. Tu ne te souviens pas ? Je t'ai dit tout ça quand tu es devenue majeure." Son père poussa un soupir agacé et contourna son bureau pour prendre place dans le large fauteuil de cuir dominant la pièce. Une fois confortablement installé, il reprit la rééducation de son enfant. "Ton mari serait tenu de rejoindre mes affaires, pourquoi pas devenir un partenaitre dans l'optique d'assurer la direction de la compagnie quand je déciderais de prendre ma retraite."

"Oh. Oui. Bien sûr," murmura Pansy.

Ce contrat de mariage était bien plus compliqué qu'elle ne l'avait cru. Elle se rappelait vaguement avoir eu une conversation traitant de ça avec son père, mais elle avait zappé quand il était entré dans les détails. Pourquoi n'avait-elle pas prêté plus d'attention ? Elle était totalement perdue maintenant. Son père semblait désireux de réorganiser les choses. Il n'y avait plus de temps à perdre pour le plan désormais. Elle devait faire quelque chose, et vite. Elle n'avait plus rien à foutre d'être pauvre. Qu'y avait-il de bien avec l'argent si elle ne pouvait acheter la vie et l'amour qu'elle voulait réellement ?

"Je ne l'aime pas, Papa," lâcha-t-elle brusquement.

"Draco. Je... je ne l'aime pas. Et... et je refuse de l'épouser."

"Je te demande pardon. Viens-tu d'utiliser le mot 'refuser' ?"

"O-oui," bégaya-t-elle.

"Tu comprends, ma douce, que nous avons un contrat avec sa famille ?"

"Oui," fit-elle avec un peu plus de conviction.

"Et puis-je demander à quoi ce brusque sursaut de défiance est du ?"

"Je suis..." commença Pansy, mais elle s'interrompit lorsqu'elle songea qu'il était préférable de faire cette déclaration. "Comme je l'ai dit, j'ai compris que je ne l'aimais pas."

"Cela ne t'a jamais empêchée d'être toujours après lui auparavant."

Pansy observa attentivement son père. Sa sérénité devant cette annonce fracassante était étrange, inquiétante et perturbante. Quelque chose n'allait pas.

"Oui, eh bien... les choses changent."

"Vraiment ? A quel point ?" Son père plissa dangereusement les yeux. Il devenait, de façon alarmante, plus curieux.

"Je..." bégaya Pansy.

"Il y a quelqu'un d'autre," lui dit-il, comme un simple constat. "Qui ?"

"Je n'ai jamais dit –"

"Tu n'as pas à le faire," la coupa-t-il sans façons. "Qui est-ce, Pansy ?"

"Papa..."

"Dis-le, petite. Maintenant !"

"Percy..." elle s'interrompit et prit une longue, torturée, inspiration, avant de prononcer le nom qui, elle le savait, serait sa perte. "Weasley."

Le nom traversa l'air, menaçant de retirer tout l'oxygène de la pièce.

"Un Weasley !" explosa enfin son père, se levant en un éclair de son fauteuil. "Un foutu, putain de Weasley ? Par Merlin Pansy, as-tu perdu l'esprit ? Ils ont assurément beaucoup de respect, mais c'est tout ce qu'ils ont."

"Papa..." plaida-t-elle.

"Ne me 'Papa' pas, jeune fille. N'as-tu pas la moindre idée..." Il s'interrompit brusquement avant de poursuivre : "Lequel ?" assena-t-il.

"Quoi ?"

"Lequel ? Je suppose qu'il est l'un des fils d'Arthur Weasley." Il avait craché le nom comme un mauvais morceau de morue et contourna rapidement le bureau, comme s'il allait l'interroger. "Il y en a six, si je ne me trompe. Je ne peux pas les différencier – non que j'en ai le temps ou même la simple volonté. Ils ne sont que de grands rouquins gauches à mes yeux. Alors lequel est-ce ?"

"Heu..."

"Ce n'est pas ce cinglé de dresseur de dragons, si ? Pansy, ce garçon n'a rien dans le crâne."

"Non, ce n'est pas lui."

Passant sa main dans ses cheveux poivre et sel, Robert Parkinson commença à faire les cents pas, comme un animal en cage. "Et j'espère que ce n'est pas l'ami de Potter. Quel est son nom ? Don ? Doug ? Il est fiancé à cette Sang de Bourbe, Granger. Elle t'enverrait dans l'espace si tu t'approchais seulement de lui."

"Non, Papa. Je viens de te le dire, c'est Percy."

"Qu'est-ce qu'il fait, déjà ?"

"Il travaille au ministère, Papa."

Son père cessa ses allées et venues, et la fixa automatiquement, quelque chose qu'elle avait dit l'ayant frappé.

"Dans quel organisme ?" fit-il finalement.

"Il est député ministériel, et à la tête des Affaires et Souscriptions."

"Vraiment ?"

"Oui," répondit clairement Pansy. Il n'y avait pas de quoi enjoliver les choses ou élever son poste. Rien ne changerait le fait que Percy était un Weasley.

"Je me rappelle de lui maintenant. J'ai du tout faire sauf le supplier pour interrompre cette demande de fusion de Winston. Il est assez pompeux et suffisant, chérie."

Défendant vivement Percy, Pansy rétorqua sèchement. "Non, pas du tout. Il est brillant... juste un peu timide."

"Bien sûr. Comment ne le serait-il pas avec ces cheveux ridicules ?" Voyant l'expression sombre de sa fille, Parkinson s'éclaircit la gorge et détourna le regard, comme passant à autre chose. Pansy était ordinairemment une fille très facilement apeurée, toujours à la recherche d'éloges et d'approbation. Mais elle avait un caractère épouvantable quand elle était provoquée, et l'air d'avertissement assombrissant ses traits à ce moment disait à son père de poursuivre la suite de leur conversation avec précaution.

"Bon, est-il lui aussi amoureux de toi ? Ou est-ce un amour à sens unique ?" s'enquit-il, tentant une autre tactique.

"Papa, s'il te plait. Il m'aime," répondit aussitôt Pansy avec confiance.

"Et comment tout ça est arrivé ?"

"Pardon ?" s'écria-t-elle.

"Je suis désolé, Pétale, mais vous ne semblez pas être le plus probable des couples."

"Je... eh bien..." Pansy relâcha le souffle qu'elle retenait. Elle savait exactement ce que son père voulait dire. Dans des circonstances normales, Percy et elle ne se seraient jamais mis ensemble. Levant les yeux, elle croisa le regard aigu de son père, et compris qu'il n'y avait pas moyen de lui cacher la vérité. S'il y avait une personne au monde avec qui elle avait toujours été honnête, c'était lui.

"Je l'ai pour ainsi dire payé pour... pour rendre Draco jaloux."

Pendant un instant, qui sembla s'étendre indéfiniment, son père la considéra avec des yeux ronds, comme un poisson hors de l'eau. Tout à coup, et sans qu'elle ne s'y attende, il fut secoué d'un rire violent, hystérique.

Retrouvant finalement son souffle, il lâcha entre deux halètements. "Tu as fait quoi ?"

"Je l'ai payé, Papa. Draco n'allait jamais se ranger, et j'étais fatiguée d'être la risée de tous."

"Bien. Alors, ce monsieur Weasley a accepté de... de quoi, exactement ?"

"Etre mon compagnon."

"Ton compagnon. Qu'est-ce qui, au nom du ciel, l'a poussé à faire ça ?"

"Je lui ai proposé beaucoup d'argent," répondit franchement Pansy.

Perdant aussitôt sa bonne humeur, son père fut dégrisé. "Combien ? Tu sais quoi, ne me dis pas. Je suis certain de ne pas vouloir savoir. Combien de temps était-ce sensé durer ?"

"Nous n'avions pas vraiment fixé de limite de temps. Jusqu'à ce que Draco soit assez jaloux pour tenter de me récupérer, je suppose."

"Bien. Et quelque part dans tout ça..."

"Oui," coupa-t-elle son père avant qu'il ne puisse finir sa pensée.

"Alors, je suppose que maintenant que tu es fiancée à Draco, ce... truc avec Weasley est fini ?"

Pansy hocha la tête et baissa les yeux pour cacher les larmes gonflant ses paupières.

"L'as-tu déjà payé ?" demanda calmement son père.

"Il a refusé de prendre l'argent," lâcha-t-elle, les dents serrées, perdant rapidement le combat contre la boule dans sa gorge.

"Ah ! Bien. Comme je l'ai déjà dit, ils sont bien honnêtes, ces Weasley, mais ils meurent de faim à cause de ça. Alors... pourquoi t'es-tu fiancée à Draco si tu es si amoureuse ?" interrogea-t-il, la taquinant clairement.

"Tu allais bientôt rentrer," répondit-elle avec une honnêteté brutale.

"Je vois," fut la seule réponse de son père.

Tout à coup, on frappa à la porte du bureau, interrompant leur conversation. Parkinson dévisagea sa fille pendant un instant avec de tourner les yeux vers la porte.

"Entrez !" lança-t-il. Un petit, mais distingué, elfe de maison, passa sa tête par la porte. "Oui Archibald, qu'y a-t-il ?"

"Un jeune monsieur est là pour vous voir, Maître. A dit avoir un rendez-vous. A dit qu'il s'agissait d'affaires importantes."

"Oui, bien sûr. Il est pourtant un peu en avance. Un petit merdeux anxieux, celui-là," ricana un peu son père. "Merci de faire entrer le monsieur, Archibald."

"Oui, Maître." Après quoi l'elfe partit.

Pansy remua un peu, se sentant étrangement pas à sa place. "Je vais te laisser à ton rendez-vous."

"Non ! Reste s'il te plait, Pétale. Je pense que tu trouveras ça hautement curieux, sinon tout à fait divertissant."

Elle haussa un sourcil interrogateur, mais prit nerveusement place dans le canapé à côté de la fenêtre. Un instant après, on frappa à la porte du bureau, et un monsieur pénétra dans la pièce. Pansy haussa les sourcils d'étonnement alors que des sirènes d'alarmes hurlaient dans sa tête.

_"Au nom de Merlin, qu'est-ce qu'il fait là ?"_ tempêta-t-elle en elle-même.

"Je vous en prie, asseyez-vous," fit cordialement son père à l'homme avant de poursuivre. "Vous connaissez ma fille, Pansy.""

L'homme lui adressa un bref hochement de tête et s'installa avec raideur dans un fauteuil, puis un silence assourdissant emplit la pièce.

"Maintenant, vous avez dit dans votre hibou qu'il s'agissait d'un problème urgent." La bouche de son père se tordit alors dans un large sourire entendu. "Comment puis-je vous aider, monsieur Potter ?"


	23. Chapitre 23

_**NdT : **Voici donc le dernier chapitre de _The Sweestest Revenge _! Une dernière fois, je rappelle que l'histoire est initialement en anglais, et provient de _**Coconut Girl**_. Merci à ceux qui ont pris la peine de me laisser un mot d'encouragement, occasionnel ou ponctuel, les encouragements sont toujours plaisants. Sur ce, je vous laisse à votre lecture._

Chapitre 23 : **Te revenir**

Pour la dixième fois en au moins une heure, Percy secoua la tête et bloqua ses yeux sur le document devant lui. Comment avait-il pu se laisser entraîner dans ce merdier ? Il y avait trois mois, il était heureux. Enfin, satisfait du moins. Il avait son boulot. Il était concentré. Il savait ce qu'il voulait être et ce qu'il voulait faire. Désormais il le pouvait à peine cinq minutes avant que son esprit ne s'échappe, en particulier vers des territoires inappropriés, surtout au vu du fait qu'il était au travail.

Alors qu'il était à son bureau, faisant mine d'être immergé dans son travail, son collègue, Niles Benton, s'assit face à lui, parcourant la dernière édition de "La Gazette", et discourait sur un quelconque potin de la colonne société.

_"Ce mec n'a-t-il rien de plus productif à faire de son temps ?"_ persifla Percy en lui-même.

Plutôt que de pester contre le pauvre crétin envers l'expansion d'un tel torchon, Percy ignora l'homme et laissa son esprit revenir à cette première rencontre avec elle. Un échange en particulier lui revint avec force derrière ses paupières.

_"De quel niveau de romantisme parlons-nous, Mademoiselle Parkinson ?"_

_Elle l'honora de son premier sourire, et il sentit un battement nerveux retentit contre son torse. Il refoula cette sensation, et tenta de se concentrer sur la proposition._

_"Quelques démonstrations d'affection au cours d'occasions publiques, et que cela soit vu comme sincère et convenable."_

_'Un peu trop putain de sincère,' _ se renfrogna-t-il.

Merlin, mais elle lui manquait. Il était parti si loin qu'il était presque prêt à mettre son éthique de côté et à accepter sa proposition ridicule. Avait-il vraiment besoin d'enfants si cela ne pouvait être avec elle ? Percy sentit sa poitrine se serrer à un point presque insupportable. Bien sûr que oui. Il voulait des enfants. Quel Weasley n'en voulait pas ? Mais il les voulait avec elle.

Un autre moment de la même conversation, un qu'il avait voracement conservé du passé, traversa son esprit.

_Se penchant, elle pressa sa joue contre la sienne et lui souffla à l'oreille : "Prenez garde, monsieur Weasley. Je vous embrasserai à plusieurs reprises ce soir."_

_Elle se recula légèrement, et déposa le souffle d'un baiser au coin de sa bouche._

A posteriori, c'était le moment où il s'était abandonné à elle. Oublié tout leur plan monté lors de leurs rencontres privées et simuler l'affection en public. Ça n'avait demandé qu'un baiser d'elle et il était cuit. Il aurait vraiment du le voir venir, mais il avait été un trop grand crétin de myope pour l'admettre. Comment était-il supposé savoir à quoi ressemblait le fait de tomber amoureux ?

Cette seule question le mena à d'autres questions pénibles. S'il avait su comment tout ça allait tourner, aurait-il toujours accepté le plan ? Se serait-il sciemment laissé entraîné dans une telle douleur ? A son grand dépit, aucune réponse définitive ne lui vint. Autant que Percy était blessé, il était plus que certain qu'il n'échangerait pas un seul moment avec elle pour aucune tranquillité d'esprit.

Tout à coup, Percy prit crûment conscience d'une voix lui parvenant au travers du brouillard de son cerveau. "N'est-ce pas elle ?"

"Pardon ?" fit-il, levant la tête du document devant lui et tirant son esprit de ses ruminations.

"Elle," répéta Niles.

"Qui ?" rétorqua Percy, toujours maussade et hébété.

"Tu sais, la nana au gala du mois dernier. Celle qui nous regardait... enfin, te regardait plutôt... pas très en forme ? Son était Pansy Parkinson, oui ?"

Percy rougit sous la supposition de l'autre homme – qui tombait juste. "Je... Quoi ? Oui. Oui, c'était son nom. C'est. Pourquoi ?"

"Ben, apparemment elle s'est séparée de son fiancé. Savais-tu qu'elle était fiancée ?"

Percy resta bouche bée devant Niles, ressemblant très fidèlement à un poisson.

"Quoi ?" dit-il enfin, s'étouffant au mot.

"Moi non plus. C'est juste là et c'est la chose la plus dingue que j'ai jamais lu."

Faisant tout son possible pour paraître indifférent, mais échouant lamentablement, Percy bégaya : "Que veux-tu dire ? Qu'est-ce que ça dit ? Qu'est-il arrivé ? Dans l'article, je veux dire."

"Ben, apparemment cette gonzesse Parkinson était toute prête à épouser Draco Malfoy quand rentre dans la danse Harry Potter..."

Le regard de Percy tomba sur le journal dans les mains de l'autre homme, et il le fixa, perplexe, pendant quelques bonnes secondes alors que le crétin continuait à discourir. Voulait-il vraiment savoir ? Avait-il vraiment quelque chose à faire de la façon dont elle s'en était tirée ? Une autre pensée, plus inquiétante, traversa sa conscience. Qu'elle n'était plus engagée avec le branleur ne voulait pas forcément dire qu'elle voulait être avec lui maintenant. Et qu'est-ce que c'était que ce truc sur Harry ? Par le diable, comment avait-_il_ été impliqué ? Percy avait-il encore à se battre avec un autre homme pour l'attention de Pansy ? Il n'y avait pas moyen qu'il puisse jamais rivaliser avec Harry Potter.

Prenant une décision en une demi-seconde, Percy arracha avidement le journal des mains de Niles et l'étala sur son bureau. Il y avait trois photos. La plus à gauche attira en premier son regard. Là, lui renvoyant son regard avec un air hautain, supérieur, était la plus belle sorcière sur laquelle il avait eu le privilège de poser les yeux et les mains, et il sentit immédiatement le serrement familier au creux de son ventre. Le seul inconvénient de la photo était qu'elle ne souriait pas, mais dardait plutôt sur lui un regard méprisant, lourd de jugement.

La photo à côté, celle du milieu, causa une réaction tout à fait différente chez Percy. Une jalousie brûlante prit feu dans sa poitrine à la vue de l'homme. Il n'en avait rien à branler que Malfoy s'en foute s'ils étaient ensemble. Draco avait le droit de lui donner des enfant. Pour ce simple fait, Percy ne voulait rien d'autre que effa

Et puis il y avait la troisième photo suite à celle-la. Harry 'trouduc' Potter. L'homme n'avait-il pu résister à débarquer sur son étalon blanc et sauver la demoiselle en détresse ?

Avec cette pensée clairement à l'esprit, Percy arracha son regard des photos et commença à dévorer l'article.

_**LE BON, LA BRUTE ET LE TRUAND**_

_**Vous décidez qui est qui !**_

_Par Rita Skeeter_

_Mes fidèles lecteurs, cette journaliste dévouée ne sait pas par où commencer. Juste quand elle pensait avoir le "Garçon Qui A Survécu" de chevillé. Juste quand elle pensait qu'elle l'avait totalement compris... Mais je vais trop en avant. Où commencer ? Au commencement._

_Il y a vingt ans, Robert Parkinson et Lucius Malfoy élaborèrent un contrat. Ou plutôt ils élaborèrent un accord au nom de leurs enfants. Ce n'est pas une affaire ordinaire. Non, c'était un contrat de mariage aux proportions quasi épiques. Les deux familles sang-pur les plus éminentes du monde magique s'accordèrent à former ce qui serait une incroyable alliance. Passons maintenant au jour présent. Une de ces famille n'appartient désormais plus à l'élite. Une de ces famille a goûté à la dévastation et poursuit seulement sa chute toujours plus vertigineuse dans les ombres du déshonneur. Les noms n'ont nul besoin d'être cités. Nous savons tous de qui je parle._

_Pauvre Draco Malfoy à l'indigence affligeante et à la privation débilitante qui ne l'ont pourtant pas empêché d'obtenir l'affection de ne pas un... mais DEUX amours ! C'est là que l'affaire devient sordide. Jusqu'à il y a quelques mois, il était de notoriété publique que Mlle Pansy Parkinson détenait un amour pas du tout secret pour son peu disposé de futur mari. Ce fait en lui-même n'est pas choquant. L'autre personne poursuivant le coeur de M. Malfoy, cependant, a de quoi vous faire tourner la tête. L'autre amour ardent ne provient de personne d'autre que... HARRY POTTER ! Vous lisez bien, cher lecteur. Apparemment, M. Potter et M. Malfoy ont eu une liaison torride pendant les dix-huit derniers mois !_

_Qui savait ? Il semble que M. Robert Parkinson pouvait en avoir une petite idée. Quelle autre raison l'aurait fait revenir d'une affaire à l'étranger si inopinément ? Bien sûr, sa fille était fraîchement fiancée, mais son retour impromptu est hautement suspect, surtout à la lumière de ce qu'il s'est passé directement après son arrivée. De quoi, vous demandez-vous, s'agit-il ? Seulement la calme annulation de fiançailles très attendues et publiques._

_Quand il a été questionné, Robert Parkinson n'a pu qu'offrir les réponses suivantes :_

_**RP : Ma fille ne mérite que le meilleur. Et c'est à moi de le lui fournir.**_

_**LG : Alors, ce n'est pas vrai que M. Potter vous a proposé de l'argent pour la libération de M. Malfoy ?**_

_**RP : Non. M. Potter a provoqué ma fille en duel. En tant que le parent protecteur que je suis, je ne pouvais pas supporter qu'il lui arrive le moindre mal, alors j'ai annulé les fiançailles.**_

_**LG : Il n'y avait pas d'autres raisons de mettre un terme à cet arrangement ?**_

_**RP : Aucune à laquelle je puisse songer.**_

_**LG : Pas même les performances plus que discutables en affaires de M. Malfoy et sa liaison secrète avec le "Garçon Qui A Survécu" ?**_

_C'est à ce moment que M. Parkinson a conclu l'interview, laissant ma question sans réponse pourrais-je ajouter. Mon entretien suivant s'est passé avec M. Malfoy lui-même._

_**LG : M. Malfoy, étiez-vous au courant que Harry Potter a défié votre fiancée, Pansy Parkinson, en duel pour votre main ?**_

_**DM : IL A FAIT QUOI ?**_

_**LG : Alors vous n'étiez pas au courant ?**_

_A ce moment, je devrais faire remarque que M. Malfoy me fixait simplement avec de grands yeux._

_**LG : Est-ce juste un autre stratagème de M. Potter pour entacher le nom de votre famille ?**_

_**DM : Je vous demande pardon ?**_

_**LG : Ou bien sont-ce des sentiments sincères qui se jouent là ?**_

_**DM : Je suis désolé. J'ai... j'ai une affaire importante qui recquiert ma présence. Excusez-moi.**_

_M. Malfoy a alors claqué la porte, allant sans doute se disputer avec M. Potter. Comme par hasard, M. Potter lui-même n'était pas disponible pour commenter. Ce qui laisse seulement l'unique dame impliquée dans ce fiasco. "La Gazette" l'a trouvée alors qu'elle faisait des courses dans le Chemin de Traverse._

_**LG : Mlle Parkinson, êtes-vous déçue ?**_

_**PP : Pardon ?**_

_**LG : Vous avez perdu votre fiancé pour Harry Potter. Il doit y avoir une part de vous qui est déçue de ce retournement inattendu de situation. Êtes-vous toujours amoureuse de M. Malfoy ?**_

_**PP : Draco est un très vieil et très cher ami. Nos fiançailles avaient été arrangées lorsque nous étions enfants. Je ne lui souhaite que du bonheur avec qui il décide de choisir pour passer sa vie.**_

_**LG : Et qu'en est-il de vous ? Y a-t-il quelqu'un de spécial qui apaisera cette épreuve que vous traversez ?**_

_Je dois noter ici que j'ai demandé cela comme une question rhétorique. Quiconque pourvu d'yeux saura de quoi, ou plutôt de QUI je parle._

_**PP : Ce ne sont absolument pas vos affaires. **_

_Mlle Parkinson s'est interrompue ici, clairement perdue dans ses pensées._

_**PP : S'il y avait quelqu'un pourtant, je lui dirais de ne pas traîner au travail et d'être précisément à six heures tapantes à la maison pour le dîner.**_

_Je vous laisserai, mes lecteurs observateurs et vigilants, en tirer vos propres conclusions, à cette jonction de ses propos. Je dirai pourtant cela... Il vient de mon expérience que le ministère fait travailler trop dur ses employés... surtout les députés ministériels. En tout cas, ils devraient de temps en temps prendre leur soirée et passer un soir agréable, calme, avec ceux qu'ils aiment._

Percy fixa sans un mot la page, son esprit incapable de traiter l'énormité de ce qu'il venait de lire et combien cela le concernait. N'y aurait-il pas eu l'autre occupant de son bureau s'éclaircissant la gorge, Percy serait resté figé, fixant indéfiniment le parchemin fermement enserré par ses poings.

Même s'il releva les yeux, les posant sur l'homme face à lui avec un regard pénétrant, Percy était toujours incapable d'aligner des pensées cohérentes. Il se sentait pris de vertige et nauséeux, et putain de trop prêt à s'évanouir.

Un rictus entendu plaqué sur son visage, Niles toussota dans le creux de sa main. "N'est-ce pas fou ? C'est terrible à quel point "La Gazette" propage de telles bêtises, pas vrai ?"

Percy ne put que rester bouche bée devant lui, tout à fait réduit au silence.

"Alors, tu prévois de travailler tard encore ?" demanda Niles quand il comprit que Percy était paralysé dans une posture d'yeux grands ouverts – comme ceux d'un lapin.

"Quoi ?" demanda brusquement Percy, le mot quittant maladroitement sa bouche.

"Eh bien, il est maintenant six heures moins le quart, et je n'en étais pas certain mais..."

Avant qu'il ne puisse finir, Percy avait bondit de son fauteuil, arraché sa cape du porte cape dans le coin, et franchissait le seuil.

Stupéfait par ce départ soudain, Niles eut un sifflement et marmonna : "Complètement taré."

Il se retourna vers le bureau de Percy pour récupérer son journal volé quand quelque chose attira son regard.

Dès qu'il comprit ce qu'était ce qu'il regardait, Niles se tourna rapidement vers la porte et cria : "Percy, vieux, tu as oublié ta..." mais c'était trop tard. Son collègue n'était plus en vue.

Percy déboula du couloir et se dirigea droit vers la cage d'escalier, sachant très bien combien les ascenceurs seraient cauchemardesques à cette heure du jour. Il saisit la balustrade aussi fermement qu'il le put et décida de sauter les deux dernières marches menant à chaque palier quand il y parvenait. Cette idée lui coûta presque un nez en sang et une lèvre fendue, mais Percy n'accorda pas plus qu'une rapide pensée aux blessures possibles.

Faisant ça jusqu'au rez-de-chaussée, il essaya de marcher calmement jusqu'aux cheminée du hall, dans une tentative de maintenir une quelconque contenance, mais ne parvint qu'à trottiner hâtivement, semblant vraiment avoir une envie pressante d'aller aux toilettes. Alors qu'il glissait en s'arrêtant devant le cordon des cheminées, il fixa avec incrédulité le panneau sur lequel on lisait clairement "Hors Service – entretien du soir".

"Manny," fit-il sèchement et avec désespoir au vigile, montant la garde à son poste, "Qu'est-ce que ça signifie ?"

"Le système de cheminette, M. Weasley ?"

Percy ne put qu'acquiescer, comme un enfant perdu cherchant sa mère.

"Il est toujours HS les mercredis soir pour la maintenance, monsieur."

"Que voulez-vous dire ?" haleta Percy, frappé par le fait.

"Vous partez toujours bien après que l'équipe ait fini, monsieur."

Percy darda des yeux écarquillés sur le pauvre vigile pendant quelques secondes avant de crier : "Par le putain de slip de Merlin !" puis fonça vers la sortie.

Se précipitant dans la rue, Percy baissa les yeux sur sa montre-bracelet pour voir qu'il avait moins de dix minutes avant d'être en retard, et il ne voulait même pas imaginer les répercussions. Leur relation était sur des charbons ardents. Sans parler de ce qui pourrait arriver s'il débarquait après l'heure indiquée. Il glissa sa main dans la poche de sa cape mais n'y trouva que les peluches du tissus et quelques Mornilles.

"Qu'est-ce que c'est que ce bordel !" aboya-t-il.

Où pouvait être sa putain de baguette ? Les yeux se Percy se fermèrent lentement, terrifié, alors qu'il avait une horrible prise de conscience. Elle était sur son bureau la dernière fois qu'il se souvenait l'avoir vue. S'il retournait la chercher maintenant, il serait définitivement en retard. Percy entreprit de promener son regard autour de lui avec désespoir quand tout à coup, dans une vision sublime, le Magicobus s'arrêta juste devant lui dans un crissement de pneux.

"Putain, merci Merlin," soupira-t-il, épuisé, avant de monter à pas lourds et rapide dans la monstruosité toujours bourdonnante.

"Où allez-vous ?" demanda le conducteur louche.

"Au 366 Howland," répondit brièvement Percy. "Le plus vite sera le mieux," ajouta-t-il après réflexion.

Le conducteur hocha lentement la tête, et un rictus entendu tendit ses lèvres. "Oui, monsieur. Si vous le dites."

Avant que Percy ne puisse seulement penser à se tenir, le bus bondit en avant, tressautant et l'envoyant valdinguer au sol, durement sur le dos. Il resta ainsi un instant, ahuri, fixant le plafond crade du bus. Une fois que son esprit s'éclaircit, Percy entreprit se mettre, tremblotant, sur ses pieds mais ce ne fut que pour être jeté au sol par le brusque arrêt du bus.

"Z'êtes arrivé, monsieur," annonça le conducteur.

Alors qu'il se redressait, Percy se tâtonna pour vérifier qu'il était toujours en un morceau. Puis il regarda par la fenêtre, mais à sa grande consternation il apparut qu'ils étaient à au moins un mile.

"Que dites-vous ? Nous sommes toujours dans le quartier des affaires," se plaignit Percy, devenant désespéré.

"Je suis désolé, monsieur. Mais le Magicobus n'a pas le droit de pénétrer dans le périmètre de votre destination."

"Pourquoi pas, bordel ?" éclata Percy, sa frustration s'écoulant de chacun de ses pores.

Le conducteur gigota, mal à l'aise, sur son siège et se tassa un peu. L'homme devant lui n'avait pas du tout une stature menaçante, mais il y avait quelque chose brillant dangereusement dans les yeux de son passager.

"Les résidants de cette partie de la ville se sont rassemblés et ont fait une pétition, monsieur. Une bande de branleurs prétentieux et sang-pur si vous voulez mon avis."

"Personne ne vous a demandé votre avis," gronda Percy alors qu'il sortait en trombe du bus.

"Bonne chance, monsieur !" cria le chauffeur facétieusement.

Mais avant que Percy ne puisse se tourner et offrir au sale con un geste de remerciement très peu poli, le bus avait disparu.

Percy parcourut la rue des yeux pour retrouver ses esprits, puis il baissa de nouveau les yeux sur sa montre. Il avait exactement cinq minutes avant qu'il ne soit officiellement en retard. Elle ne lui pardonnerait jamais.

"Putain de bordel de merde !" cracha-t-il.

Il regarda dans tous les sens avec frénésie. Sans sa baguette, il ne pouvait même pas transplaner. C'était sans doute une chance cela dit, vu qu'il se serait selon toute probabilité désartibulé et aurait fini en une pile de membres désarticulés devant sa porte. Pour le coup, ça ne serait pas un premier rendez-vous convenable ! Non, il ne lui restait qu'une option.

Courir !

Alors que Percy partait le long de la rue bordée d'arbres, il s'émerveilla de son manque absolu de sportivité. Il avait toujours raillé ses frères sur leur passe-temps assez brutal, le Quidditch, et tous ces trucs physiques, alors qu'il s'enogueillissait d'activités bien plus stimulantes mentalement. Et comment son université l'aidait dans l'immédiat ? D'après sa poitrine douloureusement serrée et ses jambes en feu, vraiment peu putain.

Et pourtant, alors qu'une douleur fulgurante traversant sa poitrine et que sa vision se troublait, annonçant un évanouissement imminent, il comprit avec une terrible clarté que bien qu'il a fait trois miles, il en restait toujours une dernière, la quatrième, à faire. Incapable de maintenir son rythme effréné, Percy dérapa sans grâce en s'arrêtant et posa ses mains sur ses genoux.

Il devait y avoir un meilleur moyen. Peut-être pouvait-il passer dans une de ces maisons et supplier pour utiliser la cheminette. Pendant les brèves secondes que prit Percy pour décider si la mortification et la gêne qu'il aurait en valaient le coup, des pieds chaussés de chaussures fémines dernier cri surgirent dans son champ de vision. Avec effort, il releva le menton pour saluer cette personne.

"Bonsoir, M. Weasley. Vous êtes sorti courir ?" fit Millicent Bulstrode avec jovialité.

Percy ne put qu'hocher assez violemment la tête négativement alors qu'il tentait sans succès de faire rentrer assez d'air dans ses poumons enflammés.

"Oh," dit-elle, la bouche pincée, un sourire en coin devant l'image assez ridicule que présentait l'homme en face d'elle. "Je suppose donc que vous avez lu quelque chose d'éclairant. Puis-je aussi supposer que vous avez décidé de ne pas accepter mon offre ?"

Surpris par son brusque changement de sujet, Percy leva les yeux, effrayé. "Je..." fut tout ce qu'il put prononcer.

"Pas d'inquiétude, M. Weasley. Bien que je n'ai jamais expérimenté l'émotion moi-même, je comprends la nécessité de l'amour. Avec un peu de chance, vous en aurez à présent."

Quand elle dit cela, Percy se sentit découragé. C'en était juste trop. Il n'y avait pas moyen qu'il soit chez Pansy à l'heure désormais. Il s'assit en grognant sur le bord du trottoir et enfouit sa tête dans ses mains.

Tout à fait étonnée par ce brusque dégonflement, Millicent s'approcha. "Vous allez bien, M. Weasley ?"

"Pas... baguette..." haleta-t-il, l'émotion et l'effort assaillant sa poitrine serrée.

"Ah." Elle s'interrompit pour examiner sa détresse. "Que diriez-vous d'un escortage ?"

Il releva brusquement la tête et la considéra avec une expression pleine d'espoir.

"Je vais prendre ça pour un oui."

Percy se leva et oscilla, déséquilibré, affaibli par sa course effrenée. Millicent essaya de le soutenir mais vascilla légèrement sous son poids.

Après avoir réglé leur posture, elle croisa son regard. "Etes-vous prêt ?"

Percy acquiesca et ferma les yeux, se préparant au tiraillement du transplanage. Avec une force alarmante, il sentit une pression sur son estomac et ses poumons déjà tiraillés. Sa tête tournait toujours quand la sensation commença à baisser et il ouvrit lentement les yeux. Devant lui se tenait toujours Millicent Bulstrode, sauf qu'ils étaient à présent sur le perron de Pansy.

"Eh bien, vous voilà arrivé," dit Millicent, lui tapotant rapidement l'épaule droite. "Bonne chance. Et je dirais, au vu de l'heure, que vous en aurez besoin," gloussa-t-elle en jetant un coup d'oeil à sa montre gousset.

Avant qu'il ne puisse répondre, la femme devant lui s'était volatilisée. Sans son soutien, Percy vascilla légèrement. Il mit ses mains devant lui, se raccrochant à la rambarde.

_"C'est vraiment arrivé ? Je suis vraiment là ?"_ se demanda-t-il.

Après quelques instants, il reprit ses esprits et baissa les yeux sur sa montre. Il était dix-huit heures deux. Il était en retard. Sans réfléchir, il se tourna vers la gigantesque demeure et appuyant sa main gauche sur l'embrasure de la porte, il abatit son autre main contre la large porte de chêne en trois coups successifs. Après dix longues et atroces secondes, la lourde porte s'ouvrit lentement pour révéler un petit elfe de maison, à l'expression morne.

"Puis-je vous aider, monsieur ?" demanda calmement Archibald, ignorant l'expression exténuée du visiteur.

Percy s'affaissa, quittant sa posture raide, contre l'embrasure de la porte mais tituba maladroitement sur le côté. Il se cogna sans grâce sur l'autre rembarde, parquant les buissons de devant et pivota pour saisir la froide rampe d'acier. Il tenta de vider le contenu de son estomac par dessus, mais rien d'autre qu'un épouvantable son de haut-le-coeur ne remonta.

"Qui est là, Archibald ?" retentit une voix d'homme.

Bien qu'il n'ait jamais entendu cette voix auparavant, il sut que ce ne pouvait être qu'une seule personne. Déterminé à ne pas laisser cette première rencontre avec l'homme qu'il espérait voir un jour devenir son beau père ne pas l'inclure, lui, rejetant son repas devant sa demeure, Percy se redressa et comme dans un brouillard, entreprit de tirer ses robes pour raffermir son apparence avec précipitation.

L'homme plus âgé apparut sur le pas de la porte, et évalua Percy de haut en bas. "Eh bien, bonjour."

Percy, toujours totalement à bout de souffle, ne put que répondre par un apathique mouvement de la main.

"Je suppose que vous êtes M. Percy Weasley ?"

Percy offrit deux vagues hochements de tête puis, pris par une quinte de toux, se pencha et agrippa ses genoux. Ce n'était pas la manière dont il avait imaginé rencontrer cet homme formidable alors qu'il tenterait de prouver sa valeur. A travers ses crachotements absolument pas distingués, Percy se demanda lugubrement comment cette rencontre aurait pu être pire.

Profondément amusé par le spectacle, M. Parkinson pressa ses lèvres en une ligne fine pour s'empêcher de rire aux dépends du jeune homme. Seule sa petite fille pouvait provoquer ce genre de réaction chez un Weasley.

"Entrez, alors. Je pense que nous avons donné un spectacle suffisant aux voisins," fit Parkinson, faisant un pas de côté pour permettre à Percy d'entrer dans sa demeure.

Percy leva les yeux sur la lumière chaleureuse de l'entrée comme s'il s'agissait du paradis. Réunissant toute sa force, il se lança dans un maladroit mouvement vers l'avant. Une fois à l'intérieur, Percy réalisa rapidement qu'il était attentivement scruté par l'homme plus âgé, mais n'eut pas d'autre recours que de s'asseoir sur le canapé de l'entrée et de tenter de reprendre son souffle.

"Avant que vous n'entriez vraiment et ne comptiez fleurette à ma fille..." Parkinson s'interrompit pour secouer la tête et rire un peu de cette idée. "Nous allons mettre les choses au clair. Je permets cette fréquentation ridicule pour trois raisons. D'abord, Pansy semble réellement amoureuse, ce qui est une rareté en soi. Deuxièmement, vous êtes de loin plus qualifié pour gérer mes affaires que ce crétin, Malfoy. Et enfin, j'attends pleinement du ministère, en particulier du département des Affaires, de réduire la quantité de bureaucratie et de paperasse pesant régulièrement sur ma compagnie," acheva-t-il avec ostentation. "Puis-je avoir votre garantie quant au fait que ce dernier point sera pris en compte ?"

Percy leva les yeux sur l'homme. N'aurait-il été si fatigué, il aurait pu être courageux et lutter contre la coercition de Parkinson, mais il ne l'était tout simplement pas.

"Oui... monsieur," croassa-t-il entre deux halètements.

"Bien alors. Commençons la partie," dit le père de Pansy avec un petit rire joyeux.

Il s'approcha de la porte du salon et il déposa quelques coups.

"Oui ?" fit la voix de Pansy, venant du salon.

Percy sentit une ruée d'énergie envahir sa poitrine, et son souffle déjà erratique le devint plus encore. Alors que sa tête commençait à tourner sous l'excès d'oxygène, il comprit qu'il allait perdre connaissance s'il ne se remettait pas sous contrôle.

Son père ouvrit la porte et fit un pas à l'intérieur. "Tu as un visiteur, Pétale. Un jeune homme..." Il regarda Percy avec un léger rictus avant de retourner son attention vers sa fille. "Tu es partante pour un peu de compagnie ?"

"Je le crois," soupira sa voix d'une façon très affectée.

Baissant de nouveau les yeux sur lui, Robert Parkinson eut un mouvement impatient de la main. "Eh bien, entrez en ce cas, pendant qu'elle est d'humeur clémente."

Encore incapable de retrouver son souffle, Percy sauta du canapé vers la porte ouverte, et pénétra maladroitement dans la pièce, dans un fouilli dégingandé de longs bras et jambes. Une fois qu'il s'arrêta, il se pencha à nouveau et planta ses mains sur ses genoux, haletant toujours.

"Tu es en retard," remarqua froidement Pansy.

Il leva légèrement la tête, et la vit se tenant dos à lui, allumant quelques bougies sur une table clairement mise pour le dîner. Autant qu'il le veuille, il était toujours incapable de contenir assez son souffle et la course de son coeur pour parler.

Pansy dut comprendre qu'il n'allait pas lui répondre parce que l'instant d'après, il sentit ses petites mains sur ses bras et autour de son dos. Le toucher délicat ne fit rien pour apaiser sa nervosité.

"Que le problème bon sang ? Tu vas bien ?" minauda-t-elle.

Ne bougeant pas pour se redresser, Percy leva une main, dont un doigt solitaire était levé, et continua à aspirer désespérément de l'air. Après seulement quelques douloureuses secondes supplémentaires, la patience de Pansy toucha visiblement à sa fin.

"Eh bien ?" pressa-t-elle.

Percy se redressa rapidement et fit un faux-pas du côté où elle ne le tenait pas, très près d'un évanouissement. Il lutta contre l'obscurité grandissante gagnant sa vision et les étoiles perturbant sa vue.

"Je..." haleta-t-il, encore en train d'essayer de se reprendre en commençant à faire les cents pas sur le tapis devant la porte.

"Tu..."

"Je..." fit-il, secouant les mains pour relâcher la tension étreignant sa poitrine.

"Tu..." répéta-t-elle.

"Couru," lâcha-t-il enfin.

"Tu as couru ?"

Avec ce mot entier dit, Percy ne put qu'offrir un acquiescement tremblotant avant qu'il ne se plit une fois de plus et ne puisse retenir une toux violente.

"Tu as couru... Pendant tout le chemin depuis le ministère ?" confirma-t-elle.

La réponse fut un bref mouvement de négation de la tête.

"D'où alors ?"

"Depuis le... département... des affaires," haleta-t-il en se redressant.

"C'est à au moins huit miles d'ici. Pourquoi, au nom de Merlin, as-tu couru sur huit miles ?"

"En fait, quatre... Bref. Savais-tu que le magicobus n'opérait pas dans ton quartier ?" prononça-t-il tout en s'avançant vers le canapé et en s'asseyant, laissant ses bras reposer sur ses cuisses et se reprenant enfin.

Etonnée, Pansy réfléchit à cette étrange question. "Heu. Oui, je crois savoir cela."

"Alors tu sais pourquoi j'ai couru," acheva Percy.

"En fait, pas vraiment. Pourquoi as-tu couru ?"

Percy leva sur elle de grands yeux. "Je... Pour être ici à l'heure."

"Pourquoi n'as-tu pas simplement utilisé la cheminette ?" demanda-t-elle d'une voix douce, faisant un pas timide vers lui.

"Le réseau ministériel était hors-service."

"Et transplané ?"

La rougeur dûe à son exercice physique, qui s'évanouissait lentement, fut rapidement remplacée par un rouge profond.

"Dans ma hâte, j'ai... j'ai oublié ma baguette sur mon bureau. Quoi qu'il en soit, je me serais certainement désartibulé."

Elle le fixa avec de grands yeux pendant plusieurs longues secondes avant de se lancer vers lui et de prendre place sur ses genoux. Percy retomba contre les coussins sous la force de son mouvement, mais glissa malgré tout fermement ses bras autour d'elle, répondant à l'étreinte farouche de la jeune femme.

"Tu es toujours en retard," lâcha-t-elle, sa joue résolument appuyéée contre la sienne.

"Ça n'arrivera plus," répondit-il doucement, l'attirant plus près.

Pansy se recula et le considéra avec tendresse. Elle leva la main pour passer sa paume contre la joue de Percy et murmura : "On verra ça."

Avant que Percy ne puisse répondre, pour rire ou plaisanter contre ses lèvres, Pansy écrasa sa bouche contre la sienne, réclamant leur premier vrai baiser. Même après le deuxième et le trousième, et même le quatrième baiser étourdissant, Percy était incapable de trouver comment répondre clairement à cette impudence. Il se résignait avec trop de bonheur au fait que la femme actuellement sur ses genoux, serrée de près dans ses bras, le régenterait avec un peu de chance pendant un très long moment.


End file.
